The Hour of the Wolf
by Hail King Cerion
Summary: Arthur Snow. First and only born bastard of Eddard Stark, the blood of the cold north flows within him, along with that of the scorching heat of Dorne from his mother, Ashara Dayne. To the rest of the world he and Jon are twins, wolfs blood runs in his veins and he will use it to defend the northern kingdom as its sword, running through its enemies and they will bleed red.
1. Chapter 1

_**Something different. We have seen stories of a twin of Robb and a second born stark beside Sansa. Or even a story of a twin sister/brother to Jon Snow. But this is the consequence of a mistake with Eddard Stark and Ashara Dayne. We begin with how things go before doing the pilot scene where all the kids get their wolves.**_

 ** _So the ages will be as the show has them putting the Snow at 17 or 16, older than Jon by conceiving but Ned will play it that he and Jon be twins of each other. As for the Direwolf it will be shown in this pilot chapter. Ned will also not be afraid to name the mother as Ashara but won't speak of her often, or just tell Cat that he and Jon are the lovechildren of Ashara._**

 ** _Credit for the request goes to SketchyWolf for the idea and have been given the right to change the name. For facial features, I have chosen Jamie Dornan from OUAT._**

 ** _Lets do this._**

* * *

Chapter 1: Summer Fleets

* * *

Year 282 AC, Starfall

Eddard

Eddard and his company rode away from the ancestral seat of House Dayne and away from his beloved, Ashara cried upon knowing that her beloved brother was gone. He withheld how he died and said that he fought bravely and she scoffed upon saying that is how he would tell her, that Arthur wanted to go the Warriors way. He and she spoke at length about the Kingsguard knight, then he realized and pulled from the white cloak the ancestral greatsword of House Dayne, Dawn.

He would have left until she asked him to follow her, so he did. The walk was silent as he stared at her back for some time until they reached the eastern side of the castle, climbing the steps to one of its towers to a small room that reminded him of the tower where Lyanna was being kept though not such a ruin. Inside was a nursery and he dreaded what he would see, that she had married and had a child and the father had been some soldier he killed at the Trident.

Alas, when he looked at this child, he didn't look so Dornish and it was clear the newborn was a few weeks older than Jon. She told him it was a boy, and that there was two but the girl hadn't survived, then he swallowed his nervousness to ask who the father was, and she only stared at him with a melancholic expression and the realization dawned on him... It was his. He then was reminded of way back at the Tourney of Harrenhal that seems so long ago now, Brandon asked him to dance with her and one thing led to another.

He wasn't worried at the time, he wasn't betrothed to no one and slept with the woman he fell for. Soon he was going to ask his father if he could marry her, he wasn't much important and knew Brandon was going to rule the North. Then the war began and Brandon and his father were killed by Aerys, he had to keep his families oath and wed Catelyn. It turned his own desires into ash as he took on the that of his brother, and now he has to care for his sister's child and his own.

After the deaths of Arthur and her daughter, Ashara wanted their son to be given to one who can care. He asked why and she didn't give him an answer, the last thing he remembered her doing and saying was that he should know who his mother was, too many bastards are raised without mothers and without knowing who they were. Before leaving he saw her hanging Dawn on the mantle for the next one worthy enough to wield the greatsword. It was only a few minutes after when he concocted a plan of his own.

Two boys, both somewhat the same in age. He could pass them off as his own by Ashara, it feels wrong but his nephew's safety is paramount and Robert is currently bloodthirsty with destroying all Targaryens and wouldn't think twice about killing Jon, or Jaehaerys as his sister had named him. He sighed and forgot that Ashara never gave the elder son a name, no doubt too in grief over their daughter to think of one and now she must deal with the death of Arthur, a moment of thought as he looked at the babe within the wagon.

 _Arthur, not a bad name_ He thought on the man he had killed, The Sword of the Mourning can live on in his nephew. In the second wagon held his sister, and he is also reminded of the men he had left buried with the stones at the Tower of Joy. This war was trying and he hopes to never fight another one for the rest of his life.

Cat treated him cruelly when he revealed his 'sons' to her, he could understand that and bared the hateful glares. In the same time, he was met with another son, Robb after his best friend that he reconciled with when he brought Lyanna back home. More so after he told his wife who the mother was, it wouldn't be long before he found out Ashara had jumped to her death not too soon after he made it to Riverrun, it brought all the sadness back and again, he hurried the trip back to the north where he would see his children grow.

His family would grow by two more, Sansa and Arya before another war took him from home. He would return home with another young child, older than his three by three years but had grown to befriend them all the same. Catelyn had overlooked her anger and finally embraced the North and him with their second son, Bran and not too long by few years Rickon would be brought into the world as well and he loves all of them, even cares for Theon who became like a sibling to the others and another son to him.

As of this moment he is watching Bran try to hit a target, his sons laughing and snickering at the young one's lack of skill and he shook his head. "And which one of you was a marksman at ten?" He reprimanded to the three who blushed in embarrassment, Bran smiled at him and he did the same, "Keep practicing, Bran, Go on." He urged gently.

"Lord Stark!"

He turned to see one of his greatest friends, Rodrik and his Master-at-Arms approach with Theon coming right behind him.

"What is it?" He asked his friend who held a letter up.

"Riders rode in from the hills, says they captured a runaway from the Night's Watch," Rodrik reported and the Lord of Winterfell grimaced, this was the sixth time this year and now he has to deliver the lands justice.

"Gather some men and tell the others to get their horses, and Bran; he is coming too." He commanded and was met with immediate disagreement from Cat who was standing beside him.

"No, Ned. Ten is too young to see such things!" She argued and he wanted to rage and rant, where was this when Jon and Arthur had to see their first executions? He frowned and sighed at her.

"He won't be a boy forever."

Arthur

"Get your horses." Was all Rodrik told them and he already knew what he had meant.

This would be the sixth execution this year, why the Night's Watch members suddenly want to leave isn't much of a mystery, going celibate for life is rough indeed. He sighed and looked at his brother, Jon never enjoyed going to these but they all knew they had to, _If you see it then it won't be so frightening_ he thought and remembered Jory telling him, Robb and Jon when they saw their first man being beheaded and he also found out; like the others another lesson taught by their father personally.

If you would take a mans life, you owe it to him to look into his eyes and hear the last words. And if you cannot do that, then maybe the man does not deserve to die. A ruler who hides behind paid executioners soon forgets what death is, he adhered to the words like his brothers and won't forget them when the day comes that they must do the same.

"What do you think it was? Why he fled his duty at the Watch?" Jon asked him and he smirked a little. Jon is quite immersed in the glory that the Night's Watch has, maybe long ago the order was famous and any man not obligated by any duty would jump to serve the Order. Alas, the Watch is not an honorable order but the place where the scum of the land go, well besides their uncle Benjen; the First Ranger and possibly the only man with a reason not related to the crime to be apart of the Night's Watch.

"Probably got spooked on a ranging, who knows and besides, it's too late to wonder about that now." He said amusingly and Jon scowled at him, hard to believe they have the same mother, a mother they never met because of reasons their father refuses to tell, even reprimanding them on the matter so he stopped caring about it, except for Jon.

His brother never let it go about being a bastard, he acts as though he is too lowborn and that isn't true at all. He and Jon are bastards, yes, but they are still the sons of Eddard Stark and Ashara Dayne; both are very much nobility and that just ensures their worth to the North. He and Robb, Jon and Theon all spoke long ago, Robb told them that he will need them whenever he takes over for their father. For him an assignment at the Moat, he would be the first one to command it and repair it since the conquest of Aegon.

For Jon, he would be set for the Watch; he and he spoke of it at length. He tried to get his younger twin to not join but he is set upon it, its sad as Robb wanted him to be the commander of the guard in Winterfell. Jon would have a perfectly good life, marry a woman either lowborn or from a minor House to form closer bonds with the North but no he wants to join an order that hasn't had a shred of honor since the beginning of the ancient guild, stuck to freeze more than they do inside of the walls when it gets windy.

"What will it be like?, Arthur," He turned when Bran asked him and he thought about for a moment.

It was his first winter, Jon had caught the pox. A bandit that was causing trouble had been caught in Winter Town and he was to accompany Robb to it. After hearing the words being said and seeing Ice fall onto the head of the man, he vomited from the incident and had his father talk to him about it. After that he wasn't so scared of seeing such a sight, he would never glorify death as he had heard some men in the south do.

"You will be fine, just." He hesitated before continuing, "Just don't look away and don't cry." He ended and Bran didn't seem convinced, the young one turned away and kept his head and eyes straight.

They got to the hill and his father told Jory and another to bring the Watchmen, the man was mumbling about White Walkers and it somewhat unsettled him. And then it began.

"I know I broke my oath; I know I'm a deserter, should have gone back to warn them but- I saw what I saw, I saw the White Walkers." He applauds the man for his bravery in admitting his guilt, too bad he used the White Walkers as an excuse to leave his punishment, the man is a coward, "You get word to my family, tell'em I died fighting, tell them I'm no coward." His last words were heard by his father and then he kneeled, his father had Theon bring the family sword and Ice was unsheathed.

"In the name of Robert of the House Baratheon, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm. I, Eddard of the House Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North hereby sentence you to die." With one heavy swing, the man's life came to an end and the execution was over with a rolling head.

"You did well," Jon told Bran and turned away.

He, Theon, Robb, and Jon all decided it was good to race down the trail going back to Winterfell, all while Bran caught up to them. Halfway they were stopped on the road by the unsavory sight of a stag; torn into like a lion got at it and it looked terrible. Robb told Bran to go and get their father who wasn't that far away, while they investigated the fallen stag.

"Must have been a lion, that's what I say." Theon set forth his input with a surprised expression. He scoffed and got the Greyjoy looking at him, "What are you laughing about, Snow?" His brother from another cock asked and he smirked.

"You have been here for how many years, and you believe lions can withstand this weather? And yes I'm a Snow, and you're a Squid." He teased back and had his real brothers laughing with him, then the sound of horses approached "Father." He acknowledged, would always do that though Jon would always call their sire by his title, not him.

The rest he remained silent which was strange, even for him. His father led them after a blood trail that went to a stream and at the bank of it was a shocking sight. It was a beast larger than the best of the kennels dogs, fur mixed of grey and red from blood, an antler sticking from its neck. Jon told him about the creature laying from them, a dire wolf.

Engaging talks went on how to deal with the remaining pups, five of them in total. Father first had them ordered to be killed, he and Robb and Bran disagreed and pled for their lives but his father turned sharp and tried to say sorry for what has to be done. Then Jon told their father that finding these pups are a sign of the gods and there are five pups for the five trueborn children.

Afterward, their father told Bran and Robb that they and Sansa, Arya, and Rickon will feed them, train them and bury them if needs are. As for him and Jon, no pups as they aren't of the true name, just of Snow and baseborn or that was until he was nudged by Jon, both turned at hearing sounds of whimpering and looked and found an astonishing sight to behold. Two pups, one as white as a ghost and another the color of scarlet or copper. Jon passed him one and he the other, Theon took the time and said.

"A pair of runts, just like you two." He deadpanned at the jest and Robb smiled looking down at them.

"You two are Starks, after all, want to name them?" Robb asked and Jon didn't know what to call him, but he thought of the best name for his wolf.

"Dusk, House Dayne's sword is Dawn. My wolf will be Dusk."

Jon

"Why does your mother want me and Arthur so pretty for the royal family, you I can understand Robb."

Jon remarked and Arthur barked a laugh, it was pretty true and justified question to be had answered. The King and his family are coming soon, about five hours off and Lord and Lady Stark wanted everyone of note to be groomed for the event, even him and his brother who didn't quite mind, in fact, he never bothered with the woman's cold stares.

It has been a month since the wolves were brought into the castle, it was in the kitchens that he discovered a name for his dire wolf, Ghost for the coat and the beast was very quiet when he wants to be. He likes having something besides just clothes and a horse, Ghost stays by him and he isn't anywhere without him padding behind like a ghost.

"I hear the Queen is a sleek piece of meat." Theon spouted and he shook his head at the new conversation.

"Hear the Prince is a right royal prick," Robb added to it as an Arthur put in his own input of vulgarity.

"More so think of the women he can bed with that right royal prick, highborn ones and not whores you sneak in Theon."

Next was him and then Theon, Arthur, and Robb went back to get ready and so did he once he was done. Dressing in his most formal clothes, sent by family in the south which only him, Arthur and their father know about. The last of their line is a woman named Allyria Dayne and a nephew named Edric. He doesn't know who sent him and Arthur the clothes but at least one half of their blood openly.

Not right. His father cares, just doesn't in front of big crowds because when he was having night terrors his father would tell him stories about his aunt and uncle Lyanna and Brandon, the adventures he and Robert would have together. Robb, Arya, and Bran also are close to him and Arthur, Sansa remains much too distant and Rickon is too young to have such a bond with anyone, sticking beside Lady Stark.

He scratched Ghosts ear and got to his feet.

Arya was missing for a time before running up the family, a soldiers helm on her head that father removed and told her to get in line. Theon and Arthur were sharing a conversation and both chuckled over a joke that caused Rodrik to tell them to shush it. As for himself he stood and knelt when the first of the royal party came through the gate, first several soldiers, then a number of knights, the Crown Prince and the Hound, after them came more soldiers, Kingsguard, the wheelhouse and finally the King himself.

He wasn't at all what their father had told them, Arthur and Robb looked irritably disappointed and even himself but years change a person. He saw the King strut over or wobbled more likely and gestured to father and everyone to rise, after that, they spoke and laughed. He let a breath of relief fall since the King had openly called father fat.

The rest of the royal family gathered and were introduced along with their fathers trueborn by Lady Stark, the Kings children all took their mother's looks which shouldn't be too strange as most of their father's children look like Tully's. _Even still; at least one should have something from the father,_ He thought as he looked at them all, the Crown Prince in favor. He looked like the southern type, ignorant and arrogant, smirking and looking at Sansa like he was a man looking for company at a brothel, strange for a 13-year-old.

The feast went on a little after the guests were settled in their rooms, he and Arthur were put in the back of the Hall with the Squires and lowborn knights, out of sight of royals. He drank quite a bit by now, six or eight cups of wine which wouldn't be allowed under different circumstances as the King is taking much of Lord Starks time, Lady Stark couldn't care less and worried about her own. Arthur nudged him and gestured to the great halls doors opening and a good surprise walking through it, Benjen Stark.

"Uncle Ben!" He said with glee and embraced the man of whom besides his father, Robb, and Arthur and Arya is the closest member of the family.

"Rode fast, didn't want you two to be alone with the Lannisters," Benjen said softly to him and Arthur who remained sitting down but hailed a cup to them. "You aren't with the family?" His uncle noticed and he smiled with a hint of frowning.

"Lady Stark didn't want two bastards being equal with that of Princes and Kings, So we were put in the back." He admitted, too into his cup to care if the woman heard him. His uncle looked at him with sadness before smiling and shaking his left shoulder.

"You would be treated such at the Wall, you and Arthur would sit wherever you wanted and be amongst equals." He felt proud upon hearing that, to be equal is his greatest dream for the future, it's all he has wanted since he could run and swing a sword.

"Then take me with you; when you go back?" He finally asked and his uncle felt like he shouldn't have said what he said, despite it being true. Ben tried to dissuade him but he insisted, "Father will let me if I ask him; I know he will." He added and his uncle gestured to Arthur who went back to drinking with the other squires.

"You would leave Arthur, alone here?" He was asked and he shook his head.

"He would come too, I only need to ask him." Benjen didn't seem sure in the slightest, putting a hand on his shoulders he tensed at the hard stare.

"Leave it be, stay here in Winterfell; you are young and acting rashly, father a few children of your own before thinking of life at the Wall- " His mood turned sour as he shook away his uncle's hand from his shoulders, staring angrily at the suggestion.

"I will never father a bastard; never!"

He stormed out of the great hall, filled with drink and emotions.

Arthur

"I will never father a bastard; never!"

His head jerked up and saw Jon storm out of the great hall, clearly angry over something and sighed before stumbling to his feet. His head is still a bit dizzy from the six cups he has had, but he still was able to walk out and followed Jon into the courtyard and then to the training dummies. He stood and watched his brother begin bashing the stick man.

It didn't take long for the fellow bastard to notice him staring, and still had the same look on his face.

"Go away." He heard him say in a harsh whisper. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, isn't so curly as Jon's but just as long.

His brother only ever gets angry over two things, being beaten or being reminding in any fashion about bastards. Whatever conversation his brother had with Benjen, it must have set him off. He approached and only got so close before the more drunken sibling pointed the practice weapon into his shirt, stopping him from coming any closer.

"Really, brother? Talk to me." He suggested and after a moment the weapon was lowered, Jon let his body lean against the dummy and both remained silent for a time.

"Arthur lets join the Nights Watch." The question was out of place and unwanted, he narrowed his eyes and scoffed at the question asked of him, "What? Its an honorable order and we would be accepted there, not judged on who our father is, we could climb the ranks." His argument wasn't needed as he already gave his answer once before, no.

"We are accepted, Jon. Robb wants us to remain home, to help him whenever father relinquishes his seat to him; The Wall is a place for criminals and nothing more."

Jon absorbed his words and both stood in silence, then all of a sudden Jon's face contorted in anger and with a right hook sent him to the dirt. Sober he would have been able to evade it but luck wasn't with him this time. The shock that his words causing this was a shock, he took a deep breath as he got up to his feet, Jon looked absolutely mortified.

"Arthur... I didn't mean to, I." His brother stuttered from shock and shame and drink, but he only shook his head; he doesn't feel like arguing anymore.

"Do what you desire, Jon. When you say those vows you have to keep them, else Robb or father will do their duty." He felt sick with the threat but his emotions are rattled from actually being hit by Jon, and in a violent motion as well. Yet, he needed his brother to hear him, to know that if he joins the Watch, he gains a new family and loses the other.

* * *

 ** _Therein ends this New Beginning I was talking about. Did regard all chapters before this as that is now none-canon to this. Jason is gone and replaced with Arthur, son of Eddard and Ashara. I thought long and hard on doing this and what a Baseborn son can do and saw what Daemon Blackfyre had done and, the plot will mainly stay in the north going forward and jumping between Robb and Arthur and Jon as Main PoV's though others will have small entrances but nothing too major until much later on. The pairing is declared but I am just going to keep that hidden for now, keep you all guessing until she and he meet._**

 ** _Now as for updates it will be a minute, a lotta story to go in We Do Not Sow and others as well. But I can swear the next update will be as large as this one, maybe a full 5000 words to kick it all off but with longer chapter comes the long wait so let me know if you guys would like that along with the other stories too._**

 ** _I do have one other story coming and lately, have gotten obsessed with The 100 so let me know if you guys would be interested in a story from that show. The new one as you've seen comes from The Walking Dead, I haven't touched it yet and found some pretty good Oc Stories for it so I made a templated chapter._**

 ** _The show put the timeline since the rebellion by 17 years. I am guessing Robb, Jon and Arthur would be about the same age so I made it this way, the others are all the same as the show has it. I usually put a bit of the book with my content and so its expected I do the same for this new Stark Story._**

 ** _Will be deleting Song of the Smiling Wolf until I have time to hammer it out again at a later (much later) date, anyways I have taken much of everyone's time and will end the AN. Hail King Cerion signing off._**

 ** _Mebi oso na hit._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_T_** _ **he second chapter of the Snow Storyline, I am glad that was approved. This will cover the last day of the royal visit and going onwards, a last minute decision was also made to send Arthur south.**_

* * *

Chapter 2: This Will Ruin You

* * *

[Winterfell]

Eddard

"Ned, how good is your boys?"

The Lord of Winterfell didn't understand the question his friend had asked, which of his sons.

"What do you mean?" He counter asked and his King took another drink of wine before explaining his meaning, and it would be quite surprising.

"Your bastard sons, Arthur and Jon yes? How good of a fighter are they."

He had to think about it. There is confidence in them, both boys put much effort into their swordplay as children to now. Jon has to be the better with finesse and dedication, Arthur is direct and calm, though they aren't the only ones inside of Winterfell. Theon and Robb are especially skilled with sword and bow, yet other than this Arthur trained in the pike and greatsword, horse too. He won't choose the better as he needs to know why Robert wants to know.

"Its hard to decide, they and my son and Theon are the best and brightest of Winterfell. Why my friend?" Robert smiled and waved for his servant to bring forth a scroll, his friend past it to him and he began reading it.

"I began thinking on the Kingsguard, the next generation of the best knights of Westeros. I decided that each kingdom will have their own successor to the Kingsguard, from the time I have stayed here I hear much of the skill your boys have, so would you be willing to offer it to the boys for me? Or we can make it official." He was shocked, to be honest.

He could never have thought a southerner; his friend and king of all things to think so highly of Jon and Arthur, it was almost welcoming to know they have a future. He frowned however, Jon is too important to send south and it's also too dangerous with who he really is, that and his promise to Lyanna wouldn't allow such a thing. Arthur is his trueborn son to Ashara, he is southern as southern gets and can handle the south and its harshness. He would rather they stay in the north but the King wants one of them, its decided.

"Jon, he will be going to the Night's Watch as per his request. Arthur has his uncles namesake, he is skilled in both pike and horse. I will ask him this evening."

Arthur

(one day later)

He leaned left and deflected Robb's blow, leaned right and swung himself before defending again. It became natural to imagine anything he is swatting at to be Jon, turns out he hadn't forgotten the hit from the last few days of the Kings visit. In fact, he is getting more and more troubled by it.

To think after all the other Watchmen their father beheaded from running that Jon would get it, the Night's Watch a dying husk and at first he didn't care if he joined. Yet, he is his brother and he worries for him after all. Robb and he halted from going further when he let his thoughts run like Dusk and lowered his blunted tourney blade.

"Something wrong?"

 _Yes, and it's not just about Jon._ He thought as he sighed and shook his head.

He was chosen to go south with his father in a weeks time, Robert Baratheon proposed he be trained as a future Kingsguard to defend him and his eldest son. Joffrey is a little twat, his egotistical and high and mighty personality says as much, and his father isn't any better. Robert is an obese, drunken and rude man to most besides his family.

Yet it is the command of the King, he cannot say no despite his clear knowledge of being a bastard. For now he is under the tutelage of Jaime Lannister, The Kingslayer and will learn the code from him until he is ready. It's a peculiar matter, Kingsguard are chosen from the greatest warriors of Westeros and though he is of skill, he isn't any master of the blade.

His father is soft-spoken about it all, he and the King are friends; brothers even. His father all but submitted to his friend's proposal and now he is going south with his little brother and two sisters, one of which thinks him an embarrassment of a candidate for her mesmerizing Prince, more or less the rumor of being the future Queen has enthralled her.

"Enough for today, I would rest." He said and left without another word, he cannot let others see how upset he is about all of this change and Dusk followed on.

He didn't sleep easily when the Hour of the Wolf came about, tossing and turning over events long past besides one dream, a dream so vivid it was almost real.

He was on a battlefield, blood covering his armor and leather, a unique and strange sword in his hands. Besides him were a lion, a dragon, and a wolf, his wolf. It was nightfall and a shooting star shot across the sky at the moment, blinding all around but he, the star was beautiful and red and he realized it wasn't a star... But a comet, red as blood.

In a sweat he woke the next morning, his shirt feeling like he dipped into the springs beneath Winterfell. Dusk was standing by his side, staring into his eyes like he was prey. Dressing, he went about his business, avoiding Jon at most corners, he still can't face the fellow bastard for what happened and so far, Jon feels the same and that's okay.

He was passing a corner going to the kitchens when he bumped into somebody, it was the man who would be his tutor for the coming months. Jaime Lannister had the type of smile that cuts like a knife and the man's presence was quite unnerving to some, but his father taught them to not show fear or nervousness in front of others, this would be no different.

"Ah, the new blood. I forgot to welcome you to the order, oh wait... You aren't quite there yet." The man's attitude was aggravating and he wanted to shut him up, yet laws make nobles more powerful than the lowborn or baseborn, he'd lose a hand for striking a nobleman and member of the Kingsguard.

"I can only hope I do the grand circle proud, especially with someone like you by my side." It seemed to amuse the Lion from his praise, it sickened him for groveling. The Kingslayer stretched out his hand to him.

"Well, I expect much from you, Arthur Snow." He took a deep breath and shook the knight's hand, "I have places to be, and you have the same to do." Jaime walked past him after the last word was spoken and he turned and glared. _Cunt,_ He thought and stormed off to hit something, he is going to have to get used to it for where he is going.

Along the way he thought, why him? It is Brandon's dream to become a member of the Kingsguard, not him. Of course he would have liked to see the South, preferably the women, but the North is his home and honestly, Bastards aren't all that welcome in the south as some merchants from White Harbor say 'the population is mostly bastards of men and women' and he would be inclined to believe that. Becoming a knight wouldn't be all so bad as it gives him more status than being the illegitimate son of Lord Stark.

More so it would serve to prove to Jon that his mistake was to go to the Wall, he would see that there are more opportunities than being a guardian in a dying Order. He rubbed his head and sighed deeply again, Jon clearly made his choice and when he makes a decision, he is going to make it true like him and he being some of the more skilled with the sword, he would boast they were born to it because of who their uncle was. It is shite, they have the skill because, like most knight's, they worked at it day and night, period.

He was passing by a battlement when he noticed his sister with her friends and the Princess, a pretty thing. She certainly has the Queen's beauty and will most certainly make men dream of her at night, he can't say he doesn't think of it at the moment. He is then reminded of his sister being betrothed to the future King, he isn't worthy of her as he and others notice the 16-year-old is all blunder and ego, especially with how he makes up such unbelievable stories and accomplishments, it's sickening.

"Ogling the Princess? Never knew you were so forward." He scoffed at Theon's taunts towards him, the Ironborn was dressed for a hunt and assumed the king and his father are heading out soon.

"At least I have standards, not Ros every time Lord Stark gives you the monthly allowance." He gave the taunts right back and Theon patted him on the back, both then watched all the maidens and lords and guards walking about, sharing a few jokes with one another as time went on.

"So, Jon is set on the Night's Watch and you are a candidate for a future position in the Kingsguard? Not that I crave celibacy but what do I get." Theon asked after he told him about the paths he and Jon are on, while he was forced upon him by the King and his father.

"Here. As Robb's right-hand man, you will have a deputies power as equal to that of Robb. I find myself jealous of that, unlike my path." He confided and for once the Ironborn's smirk fell from his lips as the talk turned serious, by the end the horn blew for the hunters to gather and he was patted on the back by the fellow friend.

"Think of all the women in the south, do it for me as I am stuck here." Theon laughed as he said this before walking away, leaving him by his lonesome.

A trip to the Godswood is the right thing to cease the clouded mind, as he passed overhead after seeing his father off on his hunt he saw Bran climbing the Broken Tower off in the distance. He commented to himself that his brother is like a squirrel climbing a tree, his smile, however, turned to horror as he saw his brother fall from that tower, shaken he ran.

The next three days pass by as he stood by his brother's room, watching the Lewin and even the Kings own personal Maester treat Bran who had been sent into a comatose state. He feared and prayed for the Old Gods to save his brother or at least let him wake from this, he can scarcely remember much of the incident from sheer shock and worry. His brother fell, fell. That never happens as he and the others saw Bran climb the towers and walls of Winterfell a hundred times, in the snow and rain and wind, a hundred times and not once did he ever lose his footing.

Of course, he told this to his father who was also worried for his son, and the matter of the King wanting to end his stay in Winterfell. Lady Stark is in shattering grief and when he brought Bran back to the Great Hall, calling for aid the woman ordered him to hand him over and pushed him away, blaming him for what happened and no matter how much he defended himself he couldn't reach her. He isn't angry or upset as he would have done the same in her place, she is distraught and to her, he is an outsider, not welcome.

Robb said it wasn't his fault along with the others, Jon and he reconciled in the three days of grief through the stubborn mule still longs to join the Night's Watch. His father and he spoke at length, what he saw and what he thought. He told his father that Bran wouldn't have fallen from lost footing, he had to have been thrown or at least saw something. His father said that he will have Robb investigate it when they leave for the south which is in the morning, and that morning is today and Bran shows no sign of waking though he seems to be stable.

"Brother?" He turned to his right and saw Jon, a frown on his face as they looked into the room of the unconscious little brother. "Did you come to say farewell?" He was asked and he nodded to the question, though he already did and was going to leave, he just wants to share a few words with the man.

"Yes. Lady Stark is in there unless you're brave. You and uncle Benjen are leaving?" His brother nodded and he sighed, "Well I tried to convince you, just... Just be well." He commanded sternly and the curly haired Snow smirked and shook his hand but he brought him close and turned it into a hug of farewell, for whenever they will cross paths.

"Farewell, brother. Farewell."

[Three Weeks Later]

A month and a half later we find the bastard of Lord Stark in the Riverlands, a place near the Trident where the Rebellion found its climax that ended a 300-year dynasty. He dismounted from his horse and looked around as others did the same, this Darry lands and the castle isn't so far and his family will no doubt be staying there and he will be camping with the men outside. Dusk isn't here but back in Winterfell, he didn't feel like bring his most precious valuable south like his sisters have done and will be cared for.

The south so far doesn't look so different than the North, well besides the humidity that started out nice but is getting a bit more unbearable for wool and leather, he is going to have to trade his clothing for warmer clothes before long. He did, however, enjoy seeing all the castles and lands owned by the southern lords of Westeros, and the women too.

His father told him to behave and so he will, in the public but if he is going to be down here he will enjoy himself for the time being until he is either denied or chosen for the order of the Kingsguard. He patted his horse and smiled lightly, it's time for a drink or six but just as he was going to find the nearest inn he was grabbed from behind by a pair of small arms he recognized as Arya Stark.

"Brother! Come and practice with me!" She was loud and he saw some of the king's men give queer looks, what a bunch of lewd men to think that.

"I thought you told me to shove off, now you want help?" He asked after she let go of him, a week back he found her whacking at a tree with a sword given to her by Jon, a farewell gift and a surprise he thought Jon made up to do something, but he had guessed wrong on this. Arya shuffled her feet and looked embarrassed, too proud to admit she was at fault for denying his help beforehand. "Alright, let's go, you." He submitted and went along.

She had a friend, the Butchers boy named Mycha to practice and for the first hour and a half after camp was made things were relatively quiet and full with laughter. That was, until Sansa and the Crown Prince came along and from the looks of things, they were both quite drunk from the wine.

"My Prince, can we help you?" The Prissy Cunt looked at him with mirth, clearly not caring if he was offended by the expression.

"Silence, peasant. Now, I know who the bastard is, but is this your sister?" Joffrey spat and Arya glared at the cunt as he held a large and egotistic smirk. Arya actually told the Prince to shove off and that caused the boy's nose to flare in an offended expression, "How dare you, I am the next King!" Joffrey yelled as strongly as he could, it was laughable though this incident is beginning to get too serious, it has to stop.

"My Prince, we beg forgiveness and ask to leave?" He hated how polite he is being, the very being wanted nothing more than to knock him out. Arya looked rather miffed and shocked he was being kind, but to offend the Kings son is to offend the King himself, and he can't possibly do that now.

"No, you three look like you were playing with sticks... Like Knights, well then show me how good you are."

He cursed himself then, he isn't allowed a sword until he is ready and the Crown Prince only sees three pins for the blade he has on him. Joffrey came at Mycha as the lowborn, unable to do nothing besides listening to the people above him, almost like him. He huffed and stood in between the two and the Crown Prince at first looked angry but looking back he saw an audience, his sisters and one was drunk as a fiddle. Arya looked even angrier.

"Prince Joffrey, please forgive our offenses, we are sorry." His apologies only broaden the boy who began poking his face, drawing blood from the sharp sword. Arya got heated in the face and raised her stick to attack and suddenly everything was still.

Attacking a member of the royal family in any intent is death, especially for women. He won't see his sister beheaded for the crime that shouldn't have happened at all. Yelling her pushed the blade from his face and threw the Crown Prince to the ground, the first crime he counted as manhandling a royal. Joffrey reached for his sword once more and he kicked it away, hitting and most likely spraining the lad's hand as he cried in the pain.

The next few moments went by as the Kingslayer and several others came through the brush and saw them, him standing over the Prince. They didn't wait to take him away and put him in chains, all while Arya and Sansa exchanged blame on whoever was at fault. Joffrey kept yelling and calling for his head for what he did, he just kept silent as the guards called him a bastard and uttering treason towards him, yet he wouldn't let Arya be at fault for whatever happened, he wouldn't do that to her.

He sat in the Darry cells for the better half of the next few hours, contemplating what might happen. Worst case is the that he will be beheaded or his hand will be taken for touching a royal, a bastard he doesn't have a say and neither can he plead his case. He can but he won't, to do so could implicate others that were there.

"Get up!" One of the guards said and another dragged him to the great hall where all the lords and ladies were waiting, his father upon seeing him told the guards to let him go at once, them few hours left him a bit dirty and his possessions other than a shirt, boots and trousers were left.

"You alright?" He didn't know whether he was or isn't, yet he nodded yes to the question. Together they turned to the King and Queen who looked both angry and confused, mostly the King though the Queen looked livid with the son by her side.

"Nothing to say?, you a candidate for the future Kingsguard? A disgusting though- "

"Quiet woman!" The King snapped at the Queen before turning to him, "You know the penalty for the crime manhandling a royal. What made you do it?" He was asked and took a deep breath and a step forward and knelt to the King.

"For Mycha, the butcher's boy. The Crown Prince had a bit to drink, he was challenging him and I stepped in the way. I understand the crime I committed and await your justice, your grace... " Again he left Arya and Sansa out of it, even at the expense of his longevity. The King looked puzzled and the Queen had a winning smirk on his face.

"The boy said you were the one challenging him, said my son came to his rescue and you attacked him in return. Husband, I understand the love you bear Lord Stark, but what about our son, what about Joffrey." The king told her to quiet once more and called for this evidence to come forward, the boy did say exactly as the Queen said and Joffrey also confirmed what happened, it was a farce of a case that left him shaken. Sansa was also brought in along with Arya, Sansa sided with neither and can't remember what happened, Arya, the ever-loyal girl had chosen his side of things and called Sansa and Mycha a coward. "See. What can you expect, from a bastard and Dornishman at that." The court was turned against him after this.

"Robert, for the love you bear my sister, don't do this. Give him one more chance." The King turned cold at this moment and no doubt wished the court wasn't in place right now, but what happened was public knowledge after an hour.

"Gods damn you, woman... I won't kill you, boy. But punishment is called, fifteen lashes for the crime committed. Furthermore, you are no longer in the candidacy for membership to the Kingsguard." His father grabbed Robert gently as he passed and whisper another plea for mercy yet the King was firm in his decision, "I'm sorry Ned, be grateful that his hand isn't being taken. I am sorry boy, I truly am." That was all that was said before the King took his leave and two guards grabbed him and took him to the courtyard, despite his father's calls for them to wait and that he will do it, but the Kings Justice is done by the royals own man, Ser Illyn Payne.

Two pillars were set and the knots of the ropes tying his hand were rough and grating against his hands, he was actually scared for the first time in a long time. His shirt was ripped at the back and the cold air brushed against him, his father then arrived with a small object, holding it up so he could see it.

"Father, I'm scared." He confessed and he could see the anger in his father's eyes, he hated that this had to happen to him. Though the shoulder on his arm was reassuring. Looking back he could see the sun was already rising, and so a crowd was coming together for the entertainment to come, especially the Queen who had a personal seat placed to watch his torment. Yet his father forced him to look at him and the object in his other hand.

"Bite on this, boy. I assure you that it will be better than biting your tongue off."

Eddard

Eddard looked at his son with unkempt rage, this shouldn't even be happening. It reminded him of how people described his brother and father's torment at the hands of the Mad King, shrieks and cries for mercy. It drove him mad to think that his son would be begging the same as his brother. The one doing the deed was spotted and he thought about cutting the binds and taking his son to Winterfell with Sansa and Arya, they don't deserve this.

"Be strong my boy, don't give them what they came for, do not give in." Was the only words he could offer before hearing the Queen, or Witch.

"Dawn is breaking, Lord Stark. Let us begin, and please, don't hasten it, Ser Payne." He hesitated and thought that if only Robert weren't craven and came to watch the punishment he ordered on Arthur, or to see the animal of a lion that he had married. Slowly he backed away and allowed this torment to begin and when it did, he broke a little inside.

His son was strong for the first three to five lashes, but the sixth broke him, the seventh made him cry in pain, the eighth had him struggling against the binds, the ninth and tenth and so on filled the courtyard in cries of agony, the fourteenth was when Arthur lost consciousness and the last was the only sound made in the courtyard beside the wind and the Queen standing and walking away, and the Crown Prince smirking and giggling in humor.

He and Jory helped get Arthur from his binds and carried him back to a Maester who treated his wounds, all the blood and deep scars going down the back made Sansa fright away and had Arya in tears, she began blaming herself and telling him that she was going to hit Joffrey in the back and that Arthur was protecting her by attacking the Crown Prince in her place, and that he had to pay for that was all her fault. He told the child that what had happened isn't her fault but the Prince, he made the offense and though he isn't punished for it, it doesn't change that the fault is Joffrey Baratheon.

* * *

 ** _E_** ** _nd of the chapter, worked on this for two days and its finished. The next one up will be a wait, as other stories will be updated._**

 ** _Dipsyy, I will try to, I swear to the Seven and Old._**

 ** _Guest (1), Sorry you don't seem to approve though its been said Self Inserts are usually putting themselves or a character into a story from another world. An Oc is a character made inside of the world._**

 ** _Redhood001, Glad you enjoy it and others, I will try to uphold to it._**

 ** _Guest (2), I will be updating that soon._**

 ** _Guest (3), It is intriguing. Was thing of having different stories like Aemon going to the Wall or being born the elder brother, only other new Targaryen will most likely be the youngest twin of Daenerys which is a long way down the road._**

 ** _Metal Flash, I plan on following a bit of canon as a Bastard wont have much say in the south or north for that matter. And glad you're thinking of little ole me, I will get plenty of rest to continue these stories to their climax. The Falcon Flies High is 46% done and has a bit to go yet._**

 ** _JimmyHall24, I would have too, yet Arthur cares for the sod and couldn't do that to him, as a big brother would (though mine would)._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Let's get started._**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Knight, Stone, and White Wolf

* * *

Arthur

He bit back a growl and glared daggers at the personal Maester of his fathers household guard, the lashes are still a bit fresh despite it being two weeks since the incident. It's not all as the memory of the Queen and Crown Prince's smug expression made everything very clear to him, they are both evil and tyrannical at best and he would rather be less inclined to be a part of the boys Kingsguard or even the current monarch.

He saw his father glance at him and leave, but it was too late. His father blames himself, and that has made the whole castle quite quiet. Deeper inside there is one person to add to the blame, though he is still conflicted over it. Sansa had the chance to choose who she was with, family or the Prince and she chose neither but chose the Crown Prince. It is getting harder to look her in the eyes and accept any apologies, he just can't.

Arya is also hard to look at, he loves his little sister and took on the punishment that might have been much worse. It was a reason he chose the lowest room in the Tower, to distance himself from acting out of hand against his own family.

He looked around the room and felt very out of place here in court. They arrived at the city not three days ago and he was put within the Tower of the Hand with his sisters, it smells of shit and piss and sex; nothing like the people of the south talk about. Population, as his father stated, was 'staggering count', others say maybe a half a million people. So many souls living in one crowded city, the largest city in another life and now unbearable.

"Arthur." He turned to the door once more and saw Lord Poole, his fathers House Steward. "Ser Jaime Lannister has requested your presence." It was a strange thing, why would Jaime need to see him.

Poole said he was in the training yard, close to the gardens he marched on to see what he would want. His back itched slightly, but he fought the urge to seem strong in front of the knight. The Son of Eddard saw the Kingslayer sharpening his blade on a bench with a whetstone. Upon noticing him the knight got up and approached him.

"How's the back?" For once it wasn't a snide remark but a genuine question, he pursed his lips and answered the knight.

"It's finer than it was two weeks ago, thank you for asking." His response brought a smile to the man's face. Ser Jaime walked back over to the bench and beckoned him to follow, "Beg my pardon, Ser. But why was I asked to meet you?" He asked and Jaime chuckled and reached for another sword to hand it to him, he confusingly took it.

"The King has forbidden you from ascending to the Kingsguard, I want to help you obtain the title." After hearing what was said, it left him quite shocked to say the least.

He couldn't believe that he would want to help him in this matter, couldn't bring himself to trust that the knight is doing this out of the goodness of his heart for the up and coming knight to be. He didn't know what to say about it for the longest time until he kicked himself and forced a response and question from his lips, gripping the sheathed sword tightly as he spoke.

"I am flattered, Ser. Alas, I don't think it is what I want anymore, though I appreciate your aid." Never had a Stark been so kind to a Lannister, well a bastard Stark to be truthful. Jaime looked a little disappointed at his confession and poured himself some water, turning back to him staring in silence until the man spoke once more.

"I remember your uncle, Ser Arthur. He was the greatest swordsmen of his time, a good friend to me and the other former Kingsguard, and Ser Barristan. I could see from the night you took the consequences of your sister in stride, you were very brave and proud to withstand what my good-brother commanded. I wish there was another way." The man's words were kind and he appreciated them greatly, especially upon comparing him to his deceased uncle, the Sword of the Morning. He looked at the sword and had a thought to himself.

Maybe this is a sign, at first glance, he doesn't want it, has no need for it. And when remembering his uncle, or what his life was. Arthur served Mad King Aerys, served the Last Dragon, and fought many battles and is without a doubt one of the greatest knights in the Seven Kingdoms. He won't become a Kingsguard, but he will become something that will give his bloodline some pride, with that he smiled and looked up to the Kingslay- No, Ser Jaime and nodded to the knights offer, with one condition.

"I don't want the Kingsguard... I want to earn Knighthood, under your tutelage."

[Few Days Later]

He would begin rising early every day to tend to his duties as Ser Jaime's protégé, whet his sword, polish his armor and tend to his horse. When around midday he would meet I'm in the training yard to polish and keep his sword hand steady and ready, using it every day and so on. It is frustrating and hard but one doesn't become a knight in a stroke of luck, it is worked upon day and night and at first, he retorted in saying that the Knight had been knighted young, only after two years of being a quire is what Jaime responded.

Not all were happy about his decision to learn under the lion, his father included. Lord Stark was unhappy about his becoming a companion and student to Jaime, he childishly said that he could choose his life the way he liked, that he was a bastard and he had to rise somehow. It hurt his father and he felt ashamed for it, but he wasn't lying for the south is no place for bastards, only lords and ladies, and knights, he cant be a lord but he can be a knight with enough work.

Arya in her candor told him she was jealous, he remarked that when he becomes a knight that he will take her as his first student. She excitedly said yes before going to her 'dancing lessons', what a queer notion as he thought she disliked any and all things ladylike. Accepting the matter he went to his duty for the next few days before one fateful meeting caused him to pause, all while walking down to the stables to care for Jaime's horse when he bumped into a young woman.

She was very pretty, dark hair going to her back and had piercing blue eyes with a fair complexion, her eyes though are his favorite feature just on first impressions alone. He held an apologetic face and lifted her up by extending his hand to her, instead her handmaiden helped her back to her feet. He looked at how dressed she was, a thin gold and black vest and golden skirt, but her feet shows a pair of boots a water dancer would wear.

"Sorry about that, my lady. It was not my intention." She stopped him with a gesture of the hand and smiled.

"It is no great tragedy, just a bit of dust. Are you one of the new guards? Or maybe a squire?" She was right with one of the questions and it's surprising how calm she is around him, almost bored. He scoffed and cracked a smile himself.

"I am Ser Jaime Lannister's student and son of the King's Hand." He greeted and she looked both surprised and impressed by how proud he was about it, and he is. "Arthur, Arthur of Winterfell." He introduced himself to the lady who did the same back to him.

"Well, I am Mya of King's Landing."

The two parted ways soon after meeting each other and he knew then that he would meet her a lot during his stay at court, something else had also caught his notice that she resembled his grace or the paintings of when he was young and fit. His jaw went wide soon after that though, he didn't just meet any young woman, that was the kings base born daughter, a highborn bastard just like him.

Mya

"Her grace won't be happy that you are speaking to the Hands son, after what happened- "

She turned and slapped the girl turned spy for the Queen, causing her to yelp in pain as she glared at her with cold blue eyes. Her lips pursed in disgust at how this wench would threaten her with telling the Queen anything, it won't affect what she will do and if so then she will approach her father on the subject.

"Then go. It does not change what I will do, I am the Kings daughter and you will not threaten me." She stormed off after that, leaving the girl to huff in response to her threat.

Arthur Snow, firstborn bastard of Eddard Stark, a student of Ser Jaime Lannister and up and coming knight protégé. He didn't do too much to impress her, she just wanted to make an acquaintance to the former candidate of the Kingsguard, and to be honest with herself the young man is much better off not joining the white cloaked order of knights.

The conversation of how he was brought to court was comparable to her own. As a babe of two, her father brought her to court as the Lady Mya of the Vale, a member of the royal blood though she was forced by the Queen to sign a document to have no interests in the throne. She then threw herself into the Baratheon trait, weapons and riding and spent many years honing this craft.

It also brought the perspective of seeing the falseness in peoples hearts, her half-sibling and future King to be an example. That falseness will hopefully end with the new House coming to the capital, House Starks appearance is a godsend to her and hopefully, her father will come back from what he used to be. She wants the strong and black-bearded warrior that brought low the dynasty of dragons, and seeing how strong Arthur looked made that even more so.

That, and he wasn't that bad of a looker.

Jon

The second bastard of Eddard walked the grounds of Castle Black and headed inside of the elevator, going up to the very top of the Wall. It was still the great wonder he had dreamed of since he was a child, growing up with everyone else. 700 feet tall, 500 miles wide and thick as any wall within the Seven Kingdoms or even the entirety of the world.

He pulled the furs closer to him to keep himself warm as he made it to the top, opening the gates he walked left to where his uncle Ben was waiting for him. Before he was going to the mess hall when a ranger came and told him that his uncle wanted to see him, he didn't wait any longer and went to find him. Benjen separated and beckoned him to follow.

"I wanted to see you see it for the first time, I will be leaving this morning." He couldn't believe that, well he can as his uncle is the First Ranger and at times he should be out and in the wild, but not alone.

"I'll go with you- "

"No." It was a wound to his pride that he wouldn't be allowed to come along, he's better than anyone else for the task to have his back. "You are no watchmen or ranger. Not yet anyway and you must remain." He gritted his teeth and tried to bite down his anger but he couldn't, it came out and came out hard.

"No, I am better than most men here- "

"Better than no one! You and Arthur are good fighters but there are things you need to learn, such as here a man earns what he earns because he earned it. We will speak when I return." He didn't bother saying goodbye, too angry that he couldn't be of any use to the Night's Watch, he is better swordsmen than any sodding recruit brought here.

It was in moments such as this that he really wished his brother had come along and joined the order, he will officially be alone now that Benjen is leaving on a ranging. Arthur would have fit in much more than he is currently doing here, the recruits and mentors would have no doubt taken a liking to him more so than himself. He stayed there and cooled off from his anger and watched his uncle and several others ride off.

The mind went to further anger as he remembered the letter his brother sent a week ago, telling him of the lashings he received for defending their sister. He felt like running his sword through the man who did it and the Prince and Queen too, he was reminded of what Nan would often say 'wolves don't belong in the south' and it proved itself true. He does, however, wish his brother well and hopes he gets better.

He closed his eyes and left for the great hall, to eat with his 'brothers' as the dwarf called them. Afterward he and his greatest friend, Ghost went back to his quarters and rest for the night. The next morning came more training and more so, a new recruit.

Samwell Tarly of Horn Hill came from the Kingdom of the Reach, an heir to his House as some remarked was a bigger boned and uncomely man around his age. His skills in arms are shoddy and shite, but for some reason, he sympathizes with the man and especially so after Alliser began targeting him and his weight. He had even laid Grenn, Pyp and the other to the ground, he chided Samwell that he needs to get better and the big man thanked him.

The Night's Watch isn't how he had pictured it, but he made his bed and now he has to lay in it.

* * *

 ** _This ends the third chapter. I have long announced the endgame ship is Arthur/Dany, Mya Stone (bastard and eldest daughter of Robert) will be the starting ship. Jon may end up with Ygritte and stay that way as he is just as main as Arthur, Robb will inevitably end up with Jeyne/Talisa._**

 ** _Explanation, in canon Robert wanted to bring Mya to court and Cersei had subtly threatened her life so he didn't. In this I gave Robert a bit of backbone and allowed her to remain._**

 ** _Jaime showing Arthur kindness comes from his friendship with Arthurs uncle, he saw the lashing and was reminded of the torturous methods of Aerys. He isn't joining the Kingsguard but Knighthood is definitely in the cards right now._**

 ** _Now to the reviews._**

 ** _10868letsgo, It shall but like all wounds it will haunt him. No offense taken as Sansa was much too in love with the fantasies of the south. Sansa and Arthur's relationship will be very strained going forward. Yes! No wolves have died... Yet (evil smirk)_**

 ** _Vulcran Blackfyre, He will get Dawn but it will be quite a bit till he does, a big surprise on that matter as well._**

 ** _jgs237, I, haven't decided whether he will be legitimized, he might. He will get Dawn. Right nows Mya, relationships can and will shift but endgame is Dany._**

 ** _chase manaena, here you go, enjoy!_**

 ** _JimmyHall24, Right! Run till those legs break, haha._**

 ** _Cool, Yea definitely wont be ok with these two for a long while. He is currently student to Jaime but later on he might go on his own, as for his Dornish Home... Too much spoiler to his arc for that so I cant say much._**

 ** _Guest, Later on he will go on some adventures. Things will be fairly canon so I will try to get through it fast enough._**

 ** _Wolfking0811, It was just Jaime being Jaime, in this chapter it shows a bit of a bond growing from the friendship Jaime had with Arthur (senior)._**

 ** _RedHood001, It was just a muse of the mind, they wont speak but she is sympathetic to his plight. War and Blood is up next. As for the request I have put it down, there really isn't any Aegon fics and I will try._**

 ** _Metal Flash, Sorry but it was to open the path to knighthood. A Knights Arc I dubbed it._**

 ** _92, Eddard and Robert were raised like brothers, though I understand the frustration as so much could have been avoided._**

 ** _This officially brings an end to the chapter the next one might follow after War and Blood._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Let's just do this, shall we?_**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Looming Shadow of Greatness

* * *

Arthur

Arthur swayed left to avoid Jaime's thrust so that he may do the same, only for the Knight to deflect it like wind moving a branch. Its been four weeks since he had been taken under the wing of the Lannister Knight, and four weeks of seeing the disappointed looks given from his father and four weeks of adjusting to the capital and its heat, and its people.

Sansa still hasn't apologized, no doubt from the Crown Prince kissing arse and giving her gifts to gain her loyalty whereas the twat already has it. Though he is just as guilty, he refuses and will still refuse to speak to her, its a proving of how much the incident at Darry still affects him. He swerved right and stepped back a pace or two from Jaime's next thrust, smirking and readying himself.

"Cheeky are we? Sure you are a Stark."

The Kingslayer's comment caused him to tense, his relationship with his father had somewhat worsened since they arrived at the capital. He wished he could have just stayed home; him and his family, not bothering with the south or their games. Yet his father is honorable, and Robert is his father brother in all but blood, but he isn't his father but his own man.

He won't be honorable, or at least not blind to a fools folly. Yes, he dreamed of being equal in honor, that he could be chivalrous and courageous and strong as his uncle Arthur, the real Arthur and Sword of the Morning. Jaime advised him in this, that he shouldn't dwell in the shadows of greater men, but to forge his own shadow of greatness, to be a warrior worth the blood of Dayne and Stark.

"Oh, I'm a Stark, and a Dayne. Now let's begin." He called out to Jaime who smiled and got into his stance and came at him.

By the end of the hour he had been put on his arse three out of five times, he had Jaime two of the five and was confident in this. He sighed and took Jaime's hand and got up to his feet, dusting himself off from dirt and the like. Looking up it seemed the day was truly beginning, that and soon the tourney held in his father's honor will also be starting up.

Knights from all over the Realm will be competing, from the fringes of the North to the deserts of Dorne, even across the Narrow Sea, the Essosi knights are all coming here. Most are mainly coming for the prize, 40,000 to the winning jousts, 40,000 to the runner-up and 10,000 to the winning archer. Quite the bit of coin to throw for his father, he asked his father if the treasury could spare such expense and what he was told was shocking, that the Crown is heavily in debt to several parties, almost laughable to be entirely honest.

"Something troubling you? I started to tell from the weeks we've been seeing each other. What's wrong?" Jaime spotted his troubles out, and he cursed the man for it.

"Nothing gets by you, does it? Well, it's about everything really. My sister, the Prince, father, and this Tourney. I want to just let go of this pent-up anger, I just don't know how." He confided in the man who from the first week had not shown the least bit at venom like the Queen and her cunt of a son, Jaime stroked his chin for a moment before answering the question.

"You know there are ten brothels to go to for releasing this anger, right?" He scoffed, he already knew that from his visit to Chatteya's Brothel, fine women they are. "Sansa and you haven't mended wounds?" He heard Jaime ask and he shook his head, "And by Prince you mean Joffrey?" He nodded for that one, "Your father doesn't like me, that's a solved riddle right there. And tourney? You want to compete?" A small smile swept across his face as he imagined himself riding in the tilts, getting the glory. Jaime barked a laugh and patted his back, "Let's start there, Much easier. Before the jousts, there is a small melee to take place. Usually, Hedge Knights and Squires join, and you happen to be my Squire."

They sparred for another few minutes before stopping again, and his teacher had yet another question.

"So. I hear you and the Bastard Princess have gotten on well, what's with that?" An embarrassed blush rose upon his cheeks, causing the knight to chuckle.

It is partly true, is Mya Stone the Daughter of King Robert attractive? Yes. Is he 'into' her? Not quite though he wouldn't mind having a tumble with her, she seems set on grander ideas such as the one he is after, a knighthood. He will admit one thing, she has become one of the few inside the Red Keep that he can completely tolerate.

Unlike a few, he will not mention.

Eddard

"I feel the same as you, Ned. Your boy should not be around the golden-haired shit."

Eddard nodded and watched his boy looking up to Jaime as if he were a great teacher, whereas, in fact, the man is not.

His sons changed in behavior since coming to the capital and it wasn't for the better, the incident at the ford has not only created animosity towards the Queen and Crown Prince but towards him and Sansa. He hasn't said so but Arthur hates him for not getting him justice and hates Sansa for not speaking the truth against the Crown Prince.

It didn't sit right with him, the Lannister's are untrustworthy and treacherous and he wished his son would see that. _Alas, the boy's mind has been set on glory, fools search for glory_ Was the thought running through his head as sighed in worry for his son, and all other matters concerning him since taking up the position as Hand of the King.

A tourney, one married Targaryen girl and a conspiracy against the Iron Throne. Too much and even a large debt takes up much of his mind, can't think straight with all of these events going on at once. He would also like to investigate the attempt on Bran's life, and the supposed assassination of Jon Arryn by Lannister hands. Much to do, and speaking of matters of state.

"I hear you intend on riding in the jousts. Is it true?" He asked his friend who only responded with a cheeky laugh, he got an answer.

Yes. Too much to do...

"Father?" He and Robert turned left and his eyes widened at the sight, he hadn't known Robert brought his baseborn child to the Red Keep. His friend laughed and bid the girl come forward, "Lancel said you wanted to see me." She added, standing by her father's side and aside from the weight they look alike, almost uncanny.

"Well, that's why I called Ned here." Now he was curious, he'd thought he was called to discuss the past or tourneys. "Ned. I wronged your boy when I let Cersei whip him, I went too far and I apologize sincerely. So, I came up with a plan to remedy this." A deep feeling in his gut rose as he had a feeling of what his friend is leaning towards.

"No." He uttered in response, it's already a regret that he allowed his daughter to marry the Crown Prince. Now his brother would wed away his son? He can't put Arthur through this, it isn't who his son is. Robert looked insulted and gave him a stern look, but he prepared himself to handle the looks.

"A marriage with your son and my daughter would mend the bridge I smashed apart. Ned, listen to me when I say that I am sorry, to you and yours." Roberts words were sincere as the last apology, and yet his response remains the same as the first.

"My boy was whipped, hard. And he has grown distrustful. Listen to me when I say that Arthur might not be the type to grudge, but what had happened broke him." Mya looked ostracized from his denial, though large spots of relief remained strong in her expression. Robert, however, had lost his temper and looked to speak, yet he held himself back for the very fact his daughter was in the room with them.

"Give Mya a chance. And maybe she can fix your son. That will be all."

Mya

Lord Stark wouldn't hear another word and left, with permission on her father of course.

To be completely honest she can't say she liked the prospect of marriage, it wouldn't be in her interest at the moment, or any moment. The past few weeks sh won't lie, Lord Stark's bastard son has proven to be quite the charmer, Myrcella though still a child even mentioned this fact to her on an evening together in the gardens.

Now that she thinks on it, does Lord Stark not think her worthy enough. They're both bastards for Seven's sake and not like it has any political consequences, they are barred from any and all claims to titles and lands or in her case, crowns. Her father looks insulted and though he seems angry, she's known Lord Stark since she turned three, the two men will bluster and huff but the next day they will act as if the offer was brought up.

"Can I leave, father?" She asked as politely as he could and King Robert gave her the go ahead, so she did as fast as she could.

She was stomping down the hall and turning a corner of the Keep when she encountered two he would rather not see right now, Joffrey and his Mutt. The Crown Prince gave her a smirk and approached her, hand upon his new sword that doesn't have a ridiculous name quite yet, oh Gods can he be any more egotistical.

"Why isn't it the Bastard Princess. What would my father want with you? Besides to put you in your place, huh? No response?" She would answer his taunts, otherwise, she might put the little pint on the floor and unlike some bastards, she just might get away with it. "Your future King is asking you a question? Answer me!" He's gone to shouting now.

" _Future,_ King. So as of this moment, I don't have to answer to you, Cat Killer." She spat and moved past him and his mutt, and her half-brother howled like a bitch in heat.

But she wouldn't listen, she is better than that.

"Hey! Mya!" She turned left and saw Arya, Lord Starks second daughter coming towards her. Arya and her became a little close almost a week ago, through 'dancing lessons'.

"Yes, Lady Arya." the Little Wolf huffed at the title like it was an insult.

"Don't call me that! Anyway. I was wondering if you were coming to the lessons today, are you?" She didn't need to even think about it for a moment, she nodded.

"Yes, Lady Arya. Of course, I am." She teased and got a good response to her offer.

"I'm not a Lady I said."

Sansa

She wasn't happy in the slightest, or ever to be exact since coming to the capital.

She is to be the future Princess and Queen to Joffrey, her future husband, and King as well. And yet she has had nothing but a foul mood since that little incident at the trident, all because of her stupid sister and brother and their fascination with swinging sticks about.

What's worse is that her brother is being taught by the Queen's own brother, Ser Jaime. A bastard is no sufficient candidate for a Squire, especially to a knight of the Kingsguard. Honestly, the knight deserves a better student than Arthur the Bastard, when she heard he was to come south she thought her father was going to send him to Dorne, instead he's staying here in the Red Keep.

Disgraceful.

And her gallant prince, oh how brave and tolerant he is to be about all of this. She could swoon almost at the bravery he has been showing around the castle, tall and proud like a golden lion should be.

"Lady Sansa. The Crown Prince is here to see you." She smiled and rose to her feet so that she may greet the Gallant Prince, he walked in and smiled brightly at her presence. It was though, quite unnerving to see his bodyguard standing there and looking terrifying as he did back at the Ruby Ford.

"My Prince."

She greeted him, he greeted her and they began conversing with one another. She'd be told of all his adventures and achievements, it was grand and beautiful. Hours pass on before he had to leave her, and she swooned for their next meeting if only he would take part in the joust because he would no doubt defeat them all.

Soon it came time for dinner with her family and it was very awkward, she and Arthur glared at one another, father looked troubled about current events and Arya didn't seem like she wanted to be there. Even Lady and Nymeria seemed distressed and remained silent whereas they would be playing with one another. Eventually, it was Septa Mordane who spoke up.

"Lord Stark, I received a message from Winterfell. It appears Lord Robb has been quite efficient in his role as acting Lord of Winterfell." Her father seemed to brighten at the news, and so did she. Robb has always had a good head on her shoulders, its only right to assume her brother would be good at his future job.

More silence filled the room as they all ate their dinner with dreaded quietness, but soon it all turned sour.

"I want to enter the melee." All eyes turned on Arthur who had a determined expression on his face, her father looked shocked and Arya smiled and seemed proud, as for her? She scoffed at the notion her half-brother put forth.

"Why would you want that? Melees are for knights and squires." She countered and the Dornish Northern son of her father glared in anger.

"I am a squire. Ser Jaime's squire. Why does it bother you? You jealous your 'Gallant' Princess cant compete for the life of him?" She was offended by that and threw a piece of bread at him, being uncourteous like this isn't her but she won't let her brother insult Joffrey. Arthur pulled the bread off him and was going to throw it back, only for father to stand up.

"Enough! I won't have this sort of childishness at my table. Arthur, I don't want you to compete. You have yet to heal fully." Arthur looked crestfallen and she looked triumphant, her father then turned to her this time. "And Sansa, don't talk to your brother like that." Septa Mordane also pitched in and said what she did was unladylike.

She and Arthur both stormed off, not wanting to hear another word or be near each other. Lady trailed behind her as she turned back and gave a final glare towards Arthur.

Why won't he just leave, and never come back.

Winterfell

"Where did it go?"

"We have to find it."

"Lord Robb said to search everywhere."

Guardsmen and civilians of Winterfell and Wintertown searched every nook and cranny for the one Dire Wolf, it escaped from the kennels and hasn't been seen all day.

What they believe is that it's on the grounds yet, whereas miles away a copper furred wolf of the north ran as far as its legs could take him. He felt the urge to leave weeks before but it couldn't get away, now it can and it runs south for its master.

Dusk moves to go to his master.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Ending the chapter on a strong thought from our favorite red-haired girl herself and the shot of Dusk sensing his masters distress and going south. Sansa and Arthur's bitterness will be hitting a tipping point (Not now but later) Tell me what everyone thinks about the story so far, I have grand conflicts and twists for the future of this character._**

 ** _Guest, Gonna guess your the same one, no need for rude comments, but it is the USA and you have the right._**

 ** _Vulcran Blackfyre, Screwed indeed, screwed indeed._**

 ** _RedHood001, Knighthood will definitely be a start. As for KiNtN (king in the north) We'll see who gets there first. I do intend on Jaime and Arthur to have a mentor/student relationship, Yes Arthur is the more open-minded Stark. That's more or less the shows interpretation of Ser Arthur, but i'll think about it. That's actually the one insecurity Arthur has, that's the reason he doesn't umm, finish his business inside the house persay. Still reaching around the Aegon story, more focused on the ones posted right now._**

 ** _Bigwilley526, Maybe. Much of the fate of the North kinda depends on Jon staying at the Wall._**

 ** _Viewing Civilian, Thank you much! I'm glad you like it._**

 ** _This officially ends the fourth chapter and I do hope everyone enjoyed it, or thought it was decent. The next one I am working on at this very moment as I have finished this one._**

 ** _Farewell and may the Seven Gods bless you! Carry on!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Tourney time!**_

* * *

Chapter 5: The Mystery Knight

* * *

Jaime

He watched his student rant and rage about not being able to compete in the melee, and he couldn't help but sigh over the matter.

 _'Poor Ned Stark, your dislike of me stretches far.'_ He thought with an amused smirk and rubbed his chin. He does have a plan to help his student enter the melee, but he fears it might get him in trouble with Stark even more than he already has, or Arthur could finally show his potential and take another step towards greatness.

A lone thought then came to him, about what his sister had asked him a few days past. She asked him why he is trying so hard with Arthur, he's a bastard and a Stark and it was a first where he grew angry with his other half. He turned to her with such a disappointed look that it could give their father a run for his money, he then told her the reason he favors the boy.

"He reminds me of my self, a desire to be great and achieve his dreams. He is also the nephew of the man who taught me everything that I am now, I owe it to the real Arthur to aid his nephew as he had done to me."

She had huffed and thrown him out, telling him not to return unless he comes to apologize. He might not be honorable in the eyes of other but he is, and he is prideful. He won't apologize and just to run his point across, he will still help Young Arthur in his dream of being great, an example of the namesake he was given at birth.

"Arthur, Arthur? Arthur!" He said loudly to get the boys attention back to him. He got up and put a hand on Arthur's shoulder and looked into his eyes, "I have a plan. Just follow my lead, alright?" He smiled and Arthur nodded, ready and willing. "First: Armor."

 _Hours Later..._

He watched with everyone else as Ser Meryn defeat his opponent, with a brutish force like the brute himself. He looked down and saw Ned's youngest ask where Arthur was and he decided to pitch in and answer for the man.

"He is preparing my horse for the joust, worry not little one." He spoke and received a look from Eddard like he had stolen the last piece of bacon at breakfast. Arya had also sent him a glare, and to him, it appeared the apple didn't fall far from the Heart Tree. Letting a sigh escape him he stood and waited for the next match to be called.

Most if not all of the thirty warriors that have fought today was, and he'd like to be crueler for it was horrendous. Not one of them had much skill, just brute force or were swinging their weapons like his nephew would. The last two entries though had some skill, and he put his gold towards the best one in the last bout which will take to the field soon.

Therein lies the difficult steps, Meryn Trant and Thoros of Myr now stand as the finalist with the winner of this going to fight the victor of this next match.

"Lothar Brune, Freerider of the Crownlands!" The announcer called and a stalwart warrior stomped onto the field, his dark helmet showing not but his eyes, dark eyes. Moments later a boy the age of ten ran up to the man and whispered into the announcer's ear, seeing the man clear his throat and speak, "We have one more entry. Introducing the Wandering Warrior, Galahad of Long Lake!"

And he smiled as his student walked onto the field, dressed in the best suit of armor he could find. It was his set of armor when he served in Aerys Kingsguard, silver and sadly they had to cover the three-headed dragon with a bolt of cloth in the color of grey. The helmet was one he borrowed from a fellow knight and promised he'd return it when he was finished. It was much like Lothar's in viability, only his eyes were visible to see.

The Hedge Knight and Wandering Fighter made a bow to the King and then to the Hand, Robert scoffed, "Enough with the bloody pomp- Have at him!" It wasn't particularly spoken to either of the two, all Robert cares for is to get to the fighting. He and the Oaf have that one thing in common, except he holds to higher standards than simply charging and smashing.

 _'Come on Arthur, you can do this.'_ He thought and as if on instinct his student looked up to him. He nodded for him to continue on if only he did nothing as Eddard noticed this. He narrowed his eyes and turned back to the match, hoping the Northern Warden doesn't think too much into it. Right now it is Arthur's time to shine and show his potential with the sword.

Both men circled each other before launching at one another, Lothar quickly went to the offense; attacking hard with his mace onto Arthur's shield. He watched intently as his student held his ground and kept his shield firm to take the knights blows, and waited for his own chance to launch an attack. The crowd knows Lothar, so they all began cheering for their champion.

Yet his student has his own followers, himself and Tommen, then there are some of the more lowborn people. Lastly was the Kings own blooded daughter, she was told by Arthur before the tourney began, the very symbol being the blue ribbon on Arthur's sword-arm, a token of the bastards blessing. "Get him Galahad! You can do this!" He heard her shout it to Arthur. His sister huffed and turned to her step-daughter.

"You know him?" Mya choked and cleared her throat to answer Cersei, he sighed and continued watching the battle.

"Only once or twice, during my trips into the city." Clever girl to lie, his sister bought it and turned from her. Mya looked at him and nodded to him, and he did the same before getting back to the fight.

Arthur was finally able to get some ground, fighting like the wolf on his father's banners. He watched Arthur kick Lothar back, digging in and pushing back with his shield. Ten minutes later the two men were backed up and taking a breath to ready for the next blows to each other, and when it happened he could see his student's training had truly paid off, it was awe inspiring.

First Arthur charged the knight, slashing right and left before jumping forward to Lothar's left and shield bashed the mans shield from his person. Arthur then threw his own shield away, putting both hands on his sword and nudging for the knight to come at him, and Lothar did as he swung madly with his mace that Arthur would smoothly evade away from. The Knight looked tired from the fight, showing by how slow his swings were becoming and it was then his student did it. Arthur swung low and with speed on his side was too quick for Lothar to respond, then a straight slash and thus disarmed his opponent. Arthur looked triumphant as he won his first match, now just one more stand in his way.

 _'Good job, Arthur. Knew you could do it.'_ He thought as watched Arthur leave, only to notice Eddard was also missing, _'Oh no.'_

Arthur

"Now that was excellent!" He told himself as soon as he gotten back to some privacy, a bright smile on his face for the achievement he accomplished today.

He went over and splashed some water on his face, the beads of sweat and another mixing with the cold fluid. A few minutes later he was finally able to give himself and his mind a breather, thinking about what will happen next in the next hour after his last two adversaries have fought each other.

Meryn Trant is a member of the Kingsguard, from the order of some of the greatest swordsmen in Westeros. Jaime once said only him, Ser Barristan and Ser Arys were the only knights worth the title while the rest are brutes and don't adhere to the vows they had taken. With all due respect, he is still fearful, this man fought in two wars along with the other man.

Thoros of Myr is a master of the blade, preferring Wildfire to fuel his sword. Word was he was first through the breach on Pyke, taking down one man after the other. To be honest it is scarier than facing a member of the Kingsguard, still, he has to face it... If he is to win, both of these men he'll have to go through to be the champion.

"I knew it was you, hard to get a horse ready when you are fighting."

He turned sharply to sound and his eyes widened at the sight of his father standing there, a disappointed look on his face like it had been since his fight with Sansa at dinner. His breathing and heartbeat started to rise as he imagined the next several minutes, a lot of arguing back and forth about competing any further.

"Father- " He attempted to speak but the older wolf stopped him from doing so, it was irritating.

"Not another word. I said you couldn't compete, it is too dangerous." He didn't understand what he was saying, he and Jon and the others all trained for fights like this. What is so dangerous about competing in a non-lethal competition.

"But I must, or else I will never be remembered other than that bastard son of Lord Stark! Why can't you see that?!" it might have seemed childish but its true, him and Jon have always had the plague of only being the bastard sons of Lord Stark and Lady Dayne, nothing more and nothing less. Jon might have wanted a family, but he wanted to cast his own shadow of glory.

"Because it's dangerous. Meryn and Thoros, they are experienced soldiers- " He scoffed at his father's next excuse to take him out of the melee, it didn't work as well as he might have wanted to.

"And I'm not? I just defeated a knight of renown. Father. Why can't I compete?" He asked once more and hoped he gets a better answer than he's already done,

"Because I promised your mother to keep you safe." His father shouted and it made him flinch, his father never shouted at them.

More ever this is the third time his and Jon's mothers had been mentioned, once when they were ten and once before Jon went to the Wall. He's always dreamed of going south, to see the family he's never met other than the rare gifts and letters sent. Reining himself back to now he finally notices the tension between them for a moment, but he stood firm and stared down his father. The horn blew that the match between Meryn and Thoros have ended, meaning his time has come.

Placing his helm back onto his head he held his head high as he walked slightly past his father, stopping to talk without so much as looking at him.

"Father. I want to fight for myself, for Jon... And you. To make you proud. Be proud, father." With those words spoke he walked out and saw his mentor standing there, he gave a single nod and continued on his way.

He has a melee to win.

Eddard

The Hand of the King sighed and shook his head, not wanting to be in this pavilion another minute longer he walked out to see Jaime Lannister. He grunted and tried to walk past the man but Jaime stood in front of his path, now he is quite annoyed. "Let me by?" He asked with pursed lips, he is too close to losing his temper in this mans presence.

"He is a wolf, just not your wolf, eh?" He grabbed the Kingslayer by the neck and pushed him against a wall, yet the dishonorable fool wouldn't even flinch.

The Kingslayers remark about his son being defiant was said so smugly, the man probably no doubt takes credit for turning his son to this path. He knows this is wrong, he should remain stoic as he's always been but the wolf-blood appears at strange times, often during moments of anger and it is very much anger he feels towards the son of the child-killing Tywin Lannister.

"Stay away from my son, he doesn't need you to be great. Kingslayer!" He spat and Jaime's face became hard, placing a hand on his own and pushed him away slightly.

"Ah, and what a King he was. Tell me, Lord Stark, would you be so honorable in my position at the time, to stand and watch Stubborn Brandon and Protective Rickard being burned alive? Tell me, would you stop a man from turning the entire city to cinders?!" He was set aback by Jaime's response to him.

Truth, the truth is he doesn't know. The laws of the Kingdoms state a member of the Kingsguard's duty is to protect the King no matter his sins. Yet would he, a man whose life surrounds around family and honor stay true to those laws? Or would his anger: Which he had plenty of at the time take justice into his own hands. _'No'_ He thought as he began backing up, he isn't going to entertain such thoughts on the Mad King and his father and brother.

"Eddard Stark!" Jaime shouted for him to stop, what does he want now? He turned to give a single glance to Jaime, for all the good it would do him. "I heard it all. In there. It's true, he wants to take a step away from the titles of Bastard of Winterfell like the other one. He wants to give his name meaning. He will show you this in the match today."

He left not too long after Jaime finished and went back to the Melee Grounds where Thoros had lit his sword aflame, worried he looked to his son. Alas, he saw to weakening to his frame, no worries towards Thoros flaming sword, his son was standing stoic and shield and sword ready. The two staring down one another reminded him of his fight at the Tower of Joy.

Both Arthur and his son share this in common, a readiness to accept a challenge. The hint of a smile soon found him and he sighed, ' _Good luck, Arthur. May the gods, and your uncle and mother watch over you.'_ He thought as he climbed the stairs and took a seat next to Arya, the horn blew after and the match between the Fire Worshiper and the Wolf began.

Arthur

"You can still surrender, boy. You wouldn't be called a coward."

He steeled himself at Thoros taunts towards him and got himself into a stance, he won't be deterred by words but steel if the gods and luck be cruel to him.

"Enough talk. Shall we begin?" He challenged after the horn blew, Thoros wore no helm so his grin was quite wide.

"Gladly!"

The man proved his quickness as Thoros darted at him with four quick thrusts, three of which he luckily deflected through the fourth made contact with his side. Wildfire doesn't have weaknesses and burns mostly anything but thankfully his opponent's blade hadn't been there too long. He backed up and waited for his turn as Thoros struck him several more times before he started his own offensive.

Like a whirlwind he spun left and his sword in his hand, Thoros evaded and drove a thrust which he stopped with his shield. Back to the offensive he slashed right and left several times, six in total and three of them were able to shred at Thoros gambeson which under it was a layer of ring-mail. _'Damn it all!'_ He thought as he had to think of another tactic.

And that was to get the warrior on his back and force him to yield by word rather than wound, so he stretched his neck to crack before charging back in.

A thrust here, a push there. Thoros of Myr proved to be more good in defense rather offense, yet he would try to defeat him one way or the other. The crowd around them cheered and booed for their favorite warrior, looking behind him he saw his father looking back and what he saw was pride, his father was finally proud of his competing in the challenge.

On the upper base of the stage were Jaime and Mya, both cheering for him to go on and he consciously looked at the ribbon tied to his hand. Mya's favor might be giving him more luck than skill alone, and he welcomes the aid. Setting his eyes back to his opponent, Thoros looked at him amusingly and lowered his blade and placed a hand on his waist.

"Having second thoughts? Or perhaps you need a break? Either way, you stand between me and gold, boy. So bring me your all or surrender." Thoros taunted and laughed at him.

Feeling the infamous wolf blood circling he snarled and darted for the warrior, hacking and hammering at the man for saying such a thing to him. Sadly enough his rage didn't help him at every single hit he gave, the swings weren't even making it onto the man's person, just air. He cursed his anger and tried to rein in his rage but Thoros found his disadvantage and laid in more insults to further anger him.

"Stop fighting. The more you swing the more that makes this fight quicken to its end. Or perhaps you want it to, and you don't want to fight anymore." He roared and slashed hard, Thoros moved left and elbowed him in the head, his helm taking the blow but its still derailing his concentration. He tried to back away and get ahold of himself but Thoros slashed at him until he tripped and fell on his back, in a real fight he would be dead at this moment. Thoros smiled and pointed his sword at him, the heat of the fire making him sweat, "Yield?" Thoros asked.

"Don't give up!" He heard Mya shout to him, "You give up and I will never forgive you!" She threatened and he took a deep breath and got up to his feet, slowly and without his shield.

"No. It will be you that yields to me, not the other way around." He muttered and Thoros nodded before backing up and giving him some space to ready himself.

 _'These next few moments is for my mentor, Mya, father. And my brother and late mother... This is for you!'_

He removed his dirk and with that and his sword charged the Fire Warrior, giving a hard slash from his sword and thrusting towards the neck with his dirk. The look in Thoros eyes was short but he saw it, nervousness. He persisted in his double-bladed barrage of attacks, forcing the warrior to back up until he hit the wall. Turning his dirk upside down he slashed the weapon which grazed the man's cheek then using the flat end of his sword slammed it on Thoros own sword-hand which caused the flaming steel to drop to the sand and flame die out.

"Now. You yield!" He roared as the dirk in his other hand rested against Thoros neck, no killing is allowed but the threat of it works enough. Knowing he'd have lost the older man raised his hands up, signaling the end of the match and his victory.

The crowd cheered his name, but it isn't truly his name. The glory is his for the taking, and he has it. The King called for him to come to the dais that he was sitting on and knelt.

"Good man to win, not many could best Thoros. You are a warrior, Galahad. Remove your helm and let me look at you."

And he did, his dark hair and eyes being shown to everyone around him, the Queen and Crown Prince were contorting in anger, Jaime and the Hound looked amused, and the young Prince Tommen and Princess Myrcella were shocked. The King and he looked at one another before the older man barked in laughter, completely amused by this event of triumph for him.

"What a joy this is, Ned Starks son being like Ole Selmy." Barristan gave him a nod, the man who entered a joust without permission and was called the Bold by his uncle Arthur. "Rise, lad." He did so and the King rose from his seat and put both of his big hands on his shoulders, "I would forget the animosity on the Kingsroad, and you did it this day. Tell me, is that my Mya's favor on your wrist?" The King asked him and he thought about it before answering him.

"Yes, your Grace." He answered and the King gestured for his daughter to come forth.

"Mending the bridge I smashed when I let Illyn whip you, it hung over me like a sword ready to remove my head. Until one day I had a thought." Robert nudged his daughter forward, "To tie you and Mya would ensure peace with both our Houses, I give you my daughter to take to wife."

It was all happening so fast, marriage? With Mya? He didn't know what to say about it all. Mya is handsome, a beauty with long black hair and the eyes of the ocean. And yes, over the weeks and soon months he will freely admit she had become a good friend, but can he truly see her as a woman to marry, both of them are bastards so there isn't anything political about it. She looked at him, nervous and an embarrassed blush growing on her cheeks, and a hint of the same feeling he is feeling too.

"I... I don't... Your grace, allow me to think this through." He asked. This is a decision to think about and not rush into.

"Ah, Very well. Just don't keep me waiting." The King said and raised his hand up, "Cheer for your champion you cunts! Arthur Snow!"

* * *

 ** _A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Have a toothache that wont leave me alone! So I couldn't concentrate. The rest of the tourney will be building on Mya and Arthur relationship along with a few interactions between Arya, Jaime, and Eddard. This is all in the next chapter but afterward shit will be hitting the fan._**

 ** _10868letsgo, I would agree wholeheartedly. Sansa though soon will get a rude awakening and see fiction from reality. Arthur and Mya will grow through the fate of that is in the Old Gods hands._**

 ** _GoT Fan, Yep too naïve but in defense, she was only ever told the romances of the south. Don't want to spoil the other half of the review but hint: He wont be happy._**

 ** _Sparky She-Demon, Yes he will get Dawn, but not for some time (Maybe chapter 30 but don't quote me on that). Starfall will make a appearance somewhere but haven't really pinpointed it out on Chapter length yet._**

 ** _Melubarv, Thank you for liking it. I will put to task on making these chapter right._**

 _ **FuZzvKiNgZz, I did have a scene written but it never sounded right.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Nothing really much to say except enjoy the fruits of my labor.**_

* * *

Chapter 6: Hearts

* * *

Arthur

"Oh for bloody sake!"

He couldn't concentrate, missing his shot and cursed that only Theon and Arya are the most skilled archers. He set the bow down and downed some more water from his cup, looking longingly at the arrow in the dummy's chest and not the head as he wanted it to do so. Deciding to take a break he plopped down on the bench and under the shade that is protecting him from the heat of the sun, and his mind going to new problems he has to take care of.

Mya.

The King had offered him her hand when it could have easily and should go to another's, he'd say that he was a bastard and he shouldn't have the right but Mya is also a bastard as well so this destroys his argument. She hasn't voiced her concern towards the match or visited him period since the offer was made by the King, like she was avoiding him, either out of shyness or humiliation for being offered to a bastard.

This caused him to heat up with a strange anger, did she think he wasn't good enough and if so why give him her favor during the melee? She wasn't making any sense. He wanted to confront her but every chance he got she just ran off or ordered him to come back another time, each making him more jagged and flustered in embarrassment. The thing was he was making an effort in order to make a decision and each time it is seeming as if she doesn't want anything to do with him, maybe he should refuse Robert's offer and continue his path as a warrior instead, that's where he should be.

Taking himself from the primary one he smiled at how proud his father was

"Arthur?" He sharply turned and his eyes gazed at his little sister, Arya stood there with Jory and covered in dirt.

"What's wrong little sister? Fall during your dancing lesson?" He teased though he knows his sister isn't actually practicing her dance moves, no she is practicing swordplay though it's more of an Essosi style than his Westerosi. She smiled lightly but it soon faltered, that caused him to approach her and lift her chin to meet his eyes. "What is it?" He asked and instead of his sister speaking, she lept into his arms with tears streaming down her face.

She was speaking strange obscenities that were so fast he couldn't understand. Shaking her back to some form he looked into her eyes, like his own.

"Speak sense, what is it?" He asked once more and what she said had him worried.

"Someone's going to kill father! I heard them!" She cried as she jumped into his arms, tugging tightly like he was going to disappear at any moment.

That someone would dare attempt such a thing on his father: The Hand of the King is borderline insane. The King would go to war with the very shadows if needs be to keep his friend safe, but he is curious as to where and who Arya heard these distressful things.

He accompanied Arya and Jory along the way, hearing his sisters story. She was chasing a cat into the depths of the Red Keep where the dragon skulls were kept, it was there she saw two men talking about lions fighting wolves and that they were plotting against the Hand of the King, last thing she was talking about is some girl being married to some savage, all of it made no sense and he made a point to ask her these questions in the coming hours about them.

As was expected his father didn't believe her either, chastising her about having the guard looking for her. Once this was done the Hand of the King turned to him, his stare is heavy on him.

"Arthur, my son. Have you made a decision? The King has been pestering me about it since the end of the tourney a week ago." He internally groaned at the mention of his dilemma, not wanting to be here he tried to leave but Jory the Traitor blocked the door. Hearing his father sigh he turned back to him, "You can't get around this, a decision needs to be made. Say no or yes." He was told and he grits his teeth at his father like it was so damned easy to make a decision like this.

How can he make a decision without knowing how Mya felt, he is too conflicted because of his own feelings on the matter. Does Mya disapprove of the offer? Does she like the thought of being with him forever? He shook his head mentally, the thought making him feel like an overconfident ladies man. Maybe he should just confront her, to rip the bad cloth away and get it over with.

"I will. Just need some time. That is all I want."

Mya

She huffed and rolled around to the other side of the bed, her head laying neatly on the soft pillow. Usually, she is out and about, enjoying her life to the fullest such as fighting and riding her horse around the Kingswood and on the hills within the Crownlands. She doesn't mope or contemplate dilemma's, doesn't get moody and hide in her chambers from anyone, no one.

And yet she is.

Arthur. Before the Melee so long ago she wouldn't have thought of him in a romantic way, or be confused about confronting him after her father offered her to him. She will happily admit that Arthur had grown on her, they became friends in a place where bastards are looked upon in disgust. And yet? She can't bring herself to see him, or to talk to him as she had done in the past weeks since he and his family came to the capital.

There were times when the prick had her, asked her to speak to him but she wouldn't. Out of pride and embarrassment simply because of the blood rushing to her cheeks when she would look his way, passing by a hall and watching him speak to Jaime or walking with his father or one of the Hands household guards. The past week she had been feeling this way, fear and worry and... Joy.

She secretly wanted this, she hates that fact because if not Arthur then the woman who is Queen will inevitably find a way to remove her from the court, marrying her to some abusive man she's never met. Arthur is cut from the same cloth as her, both have people of their House that treats them unfairly, both are born out of desire between two people not meant to be.

Her half-sister said that she should talk with Arthur, to see what he wants to do. Myrcella is a dreamer, always ready to choose the better option rather than believe in impossibilities. The truth of the matter was that Arthur isn't looking for marriage, no he is looking for glory just like a young squire. And as much as she thinks Arthur would adhere to her desires, his desires are a primary.

She rolled over and stared at the canopy, her hair sprawled out onto the sides and she covered her eyes. "What am I going to do- " A sudden knock came to the door, she jumped and turned to glare at the entrance.

"Who is it? I said I don't want to be bothered." She said with defiance though this stubbornness dwindled when she heard who it was, and again the blood rushed to her cheeks.

"It's me. It's Arthur, may I come in?"

Oh Shit!

Arthur/Mya

He decided to get it over with, he needed to know what she thought because he won't rip her future away. Whether that is to be beside him or not, he just needs to know what to tell the King. Yes or no is what his father wants and that is what he has come to get, looking at Mya's door he heard only silence and that had him worried, maybe he should have brought someone to get him inside.

"Mya? Please, let us talk this over. I need to know, how you feel." This is bothering him so much, and her silence isn't helping to cease this already stubborn feeling.

The shuffling of feet was herd and it stopped as it got closer, but the door still remained closed. He faintly heard her sigh and pressed something against the door, her back maybe. He tilted his head and pressed a hand to the door as well and decided to try it one more time, to get her to talk to him after all this time since he won against all those in the melee.

"If you are listening, please hear me. The Kings offer, that isn't mine to decide on my own, its both of ours. Both of our futures are in this." He started and he sighed before continuing, "I know you, you are a woman who holds true to your way, never bowing and stands on your feet. You also know, I take care of my friends and won't give up on them. Meet me in the Godswood where the Heart Tree's trunk lays, if you will see me. If not then I won't drag this out, I will tell the King no and continue on my path." He made his offer and left, with haste.

Beyond the door, Mya had to cover her mouth so she wouldn't choke, because tears were all that she can bear. She hugged her knees and wiped away her tears, cursing the Northern Bastard for doing this to her.

She stood up after a few minutes and paced back in forth, drinking wine and water, laying in her bed and thought about what the Seven Hells to do until she finally decided.

Nightfall came quickly, she dressed in her casual brown trousers and shirt. Along with this she clasped a hooded cloak around her and began heading out to meet Arthur because this matter needs to be settled and now.

The moment she got to the entrance of the gardens she stopped herself with a shaking hesitance, she wondered if she is really and truly ready to come clean. With a closed fist she rested it against her beating heart, thinking about what will happen in the next few moments and what will be said between her and Arthur. She is afraid of what he will tell her, or what he will think of what she might say to her.

"Just get it done." She told herself and pushed onward, walking into the gardens and passing by a couple patrolling guardsmen. Soon enough she made it to the place he wanted to meet.

He looked stunning with the moon shining above and illuminating him, and when he looked at her with that damned smile of his it made her flush again. She crossed her arms and took small steps towards Arthur with her eyes averting his gaze, stopped when they were but a foot and a half away from one another.

Arthur left his room late that day after seeing his father, the Hand of the King was in a bad mood over a decision made by the King and Small Council. What it was he didn't know but it involved his father getting into a heated argument with the King. He then decided against pursuing further and quickly left for the Godswood, to wait for Mya to arrive and see him.

And he couldn't help but smile upon seeing his friend come to him, dressed in a cloak and shirt and trousers. Many comparisons between her and Arya, almost like they were twins but of a different age. She came close to him, but even then he could see she was nervous and that in turn made him nervous, for what? He doesn't know.

"I'm glad you came. We need to clear the room, of what you and I want." He hinted and she just remained silent, he sighed because of it. "I wanted your input, about you being offered to me. It's your future too, you have as much say in this decision. So let me know what you think? What do you want to do.. and I will follow you." He told her with a soft tone of voice. She grits her teeth and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, pulling him closer to her.

"What in the Seven Hells is wrong with you?! Why do you even care about my input? It's your decision, not mine! I'm just a woman and in this world, we don't get to make choices!... Not even bastards." She uttered after shouting at him, asking why he even cares and what she thought. Her eyes welled and her expression was pained and angry, he felt sorry for her.

"Because you're my best friend." He shocked her with this statement, forcing her to let go of him as he continued. "Jaime is my mentor. Jon and the others are my siblings. Yet you are one of the only real friends I made that aren't close in kinship with me. That's why I am leaving our decision to you, it's both of our futures so I'd like to know what you thought." He ended and saw he stand and stare, mouth agape and eyes widened by his words.

"What if... If... I... " She couldn't believe this, what was she going to say after what he said. Arthur standing there and waiting for her to respond, but what she wants to say is something he might not like. Maybe she should have just stayed away from him the moment they met, this would have been much easier to say no... But no isn't the word she wants to say.

"Mya. If it's no then I understand. We can just be frie- " She cut him off by just ripping off the bandage and saying what she felt.

"No! I... Arthur.. I love you!"

* * *

 ** _A/N: So ends chapter 6 and on a cliffhanger. So the temporary pairing has begun, Dany is still end-game but figured since Dany had a love (Two Actually) Arthur should. Mya wont end up dead, have big plans for her in the future with another (hint, hint) Yeah this chapter was mostly fluff but I still hope it was an enjoyable chapter either way. Now to the reviews you all gave me, I'd also like to say I am eternally grateful for all the support this and others are getting. Check out my roster of new stories and see which one you would be most interested in reading from me._**

 ** _Alec-Potter, Thank you. And plenty of shit will go flying in later chapters._**

 ** _Marvelmyra, Many reviews and I will answer the best ones. Sadly Roberts obsession is his doom, cant be changed unless you made Lyanna a man instead of a woman. Sansa will get a clue... Probably never but maybe. Yeah he could have refused, but getting approval from his father means a lot to Arthur._**

 ** _Metal Flash, Was going to let it be Meryn Trant but it didn't seem epic enough and didn't want Arthur to lose. Marriage wont go through, yes but a romance is sorta budding._**

 ** _Wolfking0811, Sorry no Gerold this time but he'll appear in other stories. I have a plan for Dawn to come into Arthur's hands._**

 ** _Sparky-She-Demon, Most certainly. Jaime does. I did cast Arthur Snow with the appearance of Spencer Macpherson._**

 ** _Welp this concludes the chapter, and the next story updated will most likely be War and Blood. Chiao!_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Please enjoy.**_

* * *

Chapter 7: Bells of Chaos

* * *

Arthur

He laid on his bed, thinking of what had happened with him and Mya.

 _Flashback Start... _

"No! I... Arthur.. I love you!"

He didn't expect this, never imagined such a thing is happening. He came here tonight to be told that he wasn't worth the time of a royal bastard, that he was just a lowly northerner with no bright future ahead of him but not, this.

She looked at him, eagerness in her eyes to hear him say what she wants or say anything at all. Over the few months of being in King's Landing, they grew on one another from tolerance of each other's preferences to being close friends and now he has to admit he was feeling something else for her other than simple lust for the raven-haired young woman.

"You, you love me? Why?" He asked with a steady pace, trying to keep his breathing down for a few long moments. She shifted her feet a moment before answering.

"You are like me. Didn't feel disgusted with being beside me unlike everyone else, you are a charmer and I will give you that. But, you are king and strong and brave, when met with a challenge you face it no matter if you'll lose or not." She told him and with each word a knife pierced his gut, each praise being held so strongly.

"Mya, I don't- " He tried to say only for her to cut him off.

"When you went into the melee, you knew you couldn't possibly win against these veteran warriors. You proved that wrong when you did, before then I thought you a friend- No! A close friend. Yet, yet when father gave you the reward to marry me I knew what I wanted, you. I avoided you all this time to save myself the humiliation of being turned away by you, I might be a bastard but I am still a woman, with a heart that yearns." She finished and as she was speaking, he saw her get closer and closer to him.

Instead of speaking, he lowered his head to hers and took her lips.

 _Flashback Ends..._

He won't say anything to the King, not yet but he won't deny what he wants. Mya was his first female friend, even then he couldn't stop himself from loving her. Turning his head he saw her sleeping form, naked bodice covered in sheets, he will have to wake her soon and send her away before his father finds them and that, that is a talk he would rather not have with him.

Shifting in the bed he put his hand on her shoulder and turned her gently, she smirked at him as her blue eyes stared into his own violet eyes, the eyes of his mother. He never took notice of her eyes because Jon was more their father than he was, dark grey eyes and darker hair. As a boy, he wanted nothing more than to have those grey eyes, the eyes of a Stark.

"What are you thinking about?" He was brought out of his depressing thoughts by Mya's voice, she had snuggled up to him and was laying her head on his chest.

"Nothing. Just gloomy thoughts." He answered her with nothing, tipping her chin up and taking her lips again. It deepened and before he knew, he was atop her and inside her again.

It wasn't just sex, not really. He's slept with whores before, here and in Winter Town. Ros was a favorite for Theon and he stuck with his dark headed women, he was no whoremonger but did enjoy the finer things in the North and its women were one of them. She moaned out his name and he did the same, by the damn gods he does love her. Their first time he found out she wasn't any maiden, asking about it she said that she knew a boy in her father's service, he was pretty.

They finished, he was careful to let his seed out onto the bed, neither he or she don't want a bastard because they are. Sweaty he pressed his forehead to hers, grasping and caressing her black as night hair. They stayed like this for some time, enjoying the lasting sensations of pleasure, again.

"And here I thought you were finished." She teased and he chuckled, her smirk became a regular smile. "I love you, can I at least hear it from you." She requested of him and he found it hard to find the words in a vocal sense, can't she just enjoy their being together rather than telling one another words of affection. She gave him a look and he sighed, giving in.

"Alright... I lo- "

A knock came to the door and he thanked whoever it was before going to see who it is, he opened the door and widened his eyes at the surprising sight of Jaime.

Jaime

"Ser Jaime? I wasn't supposed to get to my duties for another hour." His student said to him, but he isn't here for that. Looking past him he was shocked to see Mya covering herself with some sheets, so it finally happened then.

"I can see you were busy. No, I'm not here about our duties, we're taking a trip." He was serious, couldn't hold back the growing anger he was holding inside of him.

Catelyn Stark, the whore of Eddard has taken his brother captive. He destroyed a cup and shouted in anger when he was told, now he wants answers and his brother back. He knows where Ned is at this moment and will confront the bastard, then once he's taken him and unfortunately Arthur captive as hostages, he might get Tyrion back.

Arthur asked for a moment to get ready and asked what they will be doing, he simply said they would be patrolling the streets for a few hours, maybe go hunting in the Kingswood. He lied, yes but it was that or tell the truth that he intends to take Eddard hostage, or kill him if he's had something to do with Tyrion being taken.

"Uhh Why so many guards? What's happening." Gods this boy can be naïve at times.

"As my squire, you are to follow my commands, so get on your horse and don't fall behind." He snapped and Arthur frowned, and he cursed himself for taking his anger out on the wrong damned person. "I'm sorry, just get on your horse. Alright?" He asked and Arthur nodded and saddled up.

They rode right towards the street of silk, along the way he went through a few good scenarios and a few bad ones. One is that Ned will comply and come with him, or even send word for his bitch of a wife to release his brother. A bad one is that a fight will break out and that he will fight and kill the Warden of the North and Arthur's father. _Let's just hope that doesn't happen._

He also knew he shouldn't have brought Arthur, he isn't apart of any of this. Yet he brought him because whatever happens, he won't be seeing the boy in several months or even years so taking him along with Ned seemed the best idea at the time. It is a shame Mya will be left, from the sight, he saw it looked like they were enjoying themselves.

"Father?" Arthur called out to a shocked Eddard as they came upon the Hand coming out of a brothel, with three guardsmen.

"Arthur? What are- " He cut the man off by talking first, and dismounting his horse.

"Quiet the both of you. Ned, you and I have words." He began and took a step forward, "It seemed my brothers had some trouble on the road home, by your wife of all people." He started and Arthur tried to get a sense by wondering why Catelyn was in the south, "Quiet I said!" He snapped and Arthur got flustered and dismounted, he nodded for one of his men to hold him back. "Now, where were we. Why has my brother been taken?" He demanded and Eddard enraged sent a glare towards him.

"I gave the command. So he may be charged for his crimes- " He drew his sword an pointed it at Eddard. Arthur struggled and shouted at him.

"Jaime! Stop this!" He wouldn't, not after hearing Eddard confess to giving the command that took his brother. _If that's how it has to be, then so be it._

"Kill his men, take him." He gave the order and before anyone knew it, two spears went and pierced Eddard's men. Baelish who was with the man said he would get the guards, running for his life. Jory, the only guard he knew charged at him, he battled the man for a second and stuck his dagger through the eye, killing him.

"No!"

He turned to see Arthur elbow one of the guards, taking the sword from said man and made a dash at him. Swinging it with swift strokes while Eddard held his own, cutting down three of his men with ease. He cursed the boy and thought that if he were a different man this would be difficult, but he taught this northerner most of the techniques he is using and knows how to counter them. Soon it led to a standstill, both Eddard and Arthur poised their stances to attack.

"Ahh!" Eddard shouted in pain as one of his men interfered, piercing the Hand of the King in the leg. Arthur quickly caught his falling father, panic in his expression.

"Why did you do this!?" Arthur shouted at him and he wiped some blood from his cheek as he stepped closer, "How- " He didn't give Arthur a chance to talk before he knocked the boy out cold, ordering two of his men to tie him up and put him on his horse, then he cut down the soldier who wounded Eddard for stealing his victory. Eddard looked up to him as he mounted up, rage in his eyes as he reached out for his son.

"If you want your son back, give me my brother. Otherwise... " He let the last word hang in the air for a moment, to let it sink into Eddard's mind as the man's eyes widened in shock.

The action was done and he rode off, with a prisoner and a bargaining move.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So that was quite the betrayal. At first I was going to have Arthur help Jaime, but that didn't fit his character so I rewrote it this way. So the next chapter will belong to Eddard, Robb, Mya and Arthur as the outcome of this fight spread throughout the Seven Kingdoms so a week has past since the attack.**_

 _ **CEW, Again I like how thought out these reviews are, and some are right on the nose too.**_

 _ **Guest, I rarely do the Incest Genre, mainly only the once off between siblings Daeron/Dany in the Dragon Shall Rise. I keep incest only to cousins in this unless it requires it then Jon and Dany will happen but not in this one.**_

 _ **Hitesh90, thank you for enjoying and I will work on this.**_

 _ **Metal Flash, Thank you and I was going to go with the that outcome, but then it would make the feelings they had feel kinda pointless and unneeded. I can confirm a Naruto Story is on its way with three starter chapter kicking it off.**_

 _ **YuNaru19, This story will be as the endgame was made, though in other stories it will be quite different.**_

 _ **Okay I will see everyone around for the next update.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**E**_ _ **njoy.**_

* * *

Chapter 8: Catalyst to War

* * *

Arthur

He was dropped roughly from the horse he was on, hitting the ground roughly and groaning in pain.

They would stop once every two days, and every two days he was thrown from that horse and each night he couldn't even rest easy. Not with Jaime trying to talk to him or nightmares of him holding his wounded father, so to say he has had a rough few days was a tremendous understatement.

"What did I say! Stop doing that." Jaime told one of the soldiers who responded with boot licking, he tried to rise but the bind scratched against his hands, yet he bit through the pain and leaned himself against a tree.

He offered Jaime no glance, no words just as he had done the last several days. Some nights and days he would attempt to speak to him as if he didn't shove a dagger through Jory's eyes, that he didn't knock him unconscious and kidnapped him whilst leaving his father to bleed on the ground.

He should have listened to his father, Lannister's are nothing but dishonorable cretins. And he was a fool to think the Knight was genuine in his friendship towards him, no friend would do that to another friend. Shame filled him as he worried for his father, and siblings, even Sansa was included in this. Then he went to think about what is going to happen.

War, if his father and the King are unsuccessful. He looked around and heard some men joking about his father, jesting about how the great Eddard Stark was wounded by a spear and he wanted to immediately throttle them. Sooner or later he is going to get loose from these binds, then he is going to leave a few men without teeth before going back to the capital and be with his family, and Mya too.

"Ignore them. They don't know what they are talking about." He looked away when Jaime tried to talk to him again, he doesn't want to be friendly. "Arthur, what I did was for my brother. Can you honestly say you wouldn't do the same? Are you no better- " He's had enough of this, he wouldn't hear any more of it. Sending a mighty glare towards Jaime he responded to the man.

"I have not a word for you, Kingslayer. My father was right about you, dishonorable and greedy." He could see he hurt Jaime with his moniker, he never once called him that and right now he felt good saying it. "Let me go. Let me go and I will get my father to stop this madness." Jaime gave him a cold stare, standing up and turning his back to him.

"Your father CAN stop this madness, by giving me, my brother. Then you, your father and your sisters can go north to that wasteland you call home."

He gritted his teeth, turning back and closing his eyes. Planning and scheming to get out of this situation he got himself in.

Robb

He watched his brother ride on the horse using the invention that Tyrion had given them, Bran cheered as he made the steed go even faster.

"Not too fast! Stay where we can see you!" He yelled out to him and smiled widely, Bran hasn't been this happy since he fell from that tower.

"You know something has to be done, they killed Jory, took your brother captive, wounded your father," Theon said to him, bringing him out of the joyful moment going on.

He understands what Theon was trying to ask him, his friend wants him to assemble the Northern army and march south to avenge those guards, Jory, and to bring his brother to safety. When he read the letter sent to him by Sansa, he immediately wanted to call the banners for war. It was Luwin who convinced him otherwise and said he had to be patient, they are still a part of the Seven Kingdoms.

"What would you have me do? Go to war?" He asked sarcastically, Theon nodded and said that it would be for justice, though the man was right he was also wrong. "Only the Lord of Winterfell can call the banners, and I- " He was going to respond but Theon stepped in.

"They put a spear through your father's leg, the Kingslayer rides with Arthur to Casterly Rock where no one can touch him." He was quick to respond to Theon, his voice thick with a rising anger at the Krakens insistence on waging war.

"You want me to march on Casterly Rock- " He tried to say before Theon cut him off.

"You're not a boy anymore! They attacked your father and took your brother, they already started the war. Robb, it's your duty to represent your House when your father can't." He let his anger take hold of him and won't be bullied to do something he doesn't want to do, despite his familial attachments calling him to take some action.

"It's not your duty, and it isn't your House." He snapped and immediately regretted it.

The words cut deep and the look on Theon's face showed this, he tried to say sorry but his friend didn't want to hear it. In the end, he sighed and told himself he would apologize later, looking around he noticed that Bran wasn't anywhere to be seen. He asked this aloud and Theon said it wasn't his House, before going off to look for his brother.

He strode through the woods and thought about the troubles circling his family, Bran being pushed from the Tower, his mother left, Arthur's been captured and his wolf is missing. His father being attacked and wounded by Jaime Lannister, a mentor for Arthur in his letters and that gave way to his own suspicions about what had happened.

What if Arthur wasn't kidnapped, what if he left with Jaime willingly. He doesn't believe his brother would do such a horrible thing, yet dark thoughts will be dark thoughts after all that has happened. _No!_ He thought and shook his head, he cant think like this and can only have faith that in that incident his brother chose family over the Kingslayer.

He was coming past a large tree when he saw Bran, he wasn't alone.

Three men, one woman. The man was wearing black, a Night's Watch deserter whilst the others were wearing furs meaning they were Wildlings. He hid behind a tree and took a deep breath, to calm his breathing, steeling himself for what he might have to do to protect Bran. He stepped out and approached them as they were cutting Bran's harness.

"Drop the knife, let him go and I will let you live." He offered them, they didn't listen.

One man came at him, swinging his ax twice before he made a move and slashed open the Wildling's neck. The woman whacked him in the back, he whipped about and grabbed her by her hair and thrust his sword into the chest of the next Wildling that attacked him. The two lives he took will be dealt with once his brother is safe and sound, he turned and saw the deserter holding Bran by knifepoint and he cursed his slow actions.

"Drop the blade, do it!" His enemy demanded and Bran told him no, so brave the little one was. He was slowly setting his sword down, but then an arrow pierced the deserter's chest from his back. He let go of his sword and the woman to run to his brother, to see if he was alright. Theon came over with another arrow nocked and ready, pointing at the woman cowering in the back.

"Tough little lad. At home, you aren't a man until you've killed a man, well done." It was the moment he looked at the people he's killed, there could have been a better way than this, a more peaceful way.

"Have you lost your mind, what if you've missed?!" He chided Theon on his recklessness, Theon, in turn, gave him a look.

"He would have killed you and cut Bran's throat." He tried to respond to Theon's response, saying he didn't have a right. "A right for what? To save your brothers life! It was the only thing to do so I did it." Theon was sort of right, no doubt the deserter would have killed them if Theon hadn't acted.

"What do we do with her?" He gestured towards the woman who answered for herself.

"Give me my life my lord, and I'm yours." She pled or begged him and looked at Bran before deciding on it.

"We'll bring her back with us." He said and wondered if any of his brothers or father might have made the same choice.

Mya

She was in a rut.

No, she was in a pit.

It's been several days since Lord Stark was attacked by her half-siblings uncle, several days since her lover was taken and when she had heard... To say she was furious was an understatement. It had even caused her to get horribly drunk, which is rare but in the end, she wrecked her room and tore open sheets and threw chalices against walls.

Jaime Lannister actually looked to be turning around, his attitude was changing with the friendship he had with Arthur. Yet when it came to Tyrion, a man she could honestly say was the most tolerable lion, the knight acted with his pride and ego rather than the wit his family was supposed to have.

She was worried for Arthur, what if he was hurt? Or being mocked and humiliated by Jaime? Lord Stark had offered gold in exchange for the safe return of his son. Arya has also been in a sorry state, unable to concentrate on her lessons, Sansa was affected but other than that not so bothered over Arthurs absence but is concerned of her father. She wanted to throttle the child, yes he is only half a sibling but a sibling nonetheless.

Then there are the wolves, keeping much of the Red Keep awake over the disaster hitting the Stark family.

Now as for the Lannisters, they have not been happier in the Starks sorrows. Joffrey laughed, the Queen demanded justice for the 'attack' on Jaime, Myrcella and Tommen are still children and don't really care all that much for the troubles plaguing the rest of them.

Now to her side of the family. Father is furious yet, wanting to skewer Jaime for what happened but instead ran off into the Kingswood to gut an animal. Her uncle Renly is more or less worried about the reaction this will have at court, nothing new there. No word from Stannis despite Lord Stark beckoning him to return to his post as Master of Ships. She has made her stance on things, hoping she can personally gut the Kingslayer herself when he shows his face.

This does have some effect from Tyrion being captured by Lady Catelyn Stark, such as war.

Just a few days ago news came from villagers of the Riverlands, that a large number of brigands have been causing havoc. Their leader is a man the size of two fully grown men, a greatsword as tall as her fathers great Warhammer, it was obvious the man leading them was Gregor Clegane and Lord Stark knew this. Using the authority of the King he gave an order for Clegane to be brought to justice and for Tywin himself to come and claim responsibility for the man's crimes or be named a traitor, a bold move made.

"My father should act like a King and fix this, but no. He wants to pretend like a war wasn't at our doorstep, he doesn't care." She said to herself, no one but her in her chambers.

A knock came to her door and she walked over and opened it, seeing the shocked sight of her uncle Renly. "Uncle? What. Are. You... " She stopped slowly as she saw the blood.

"Mya. It's your father, he's been wounded."

No.

Arthur

Another night, another quiet glare being exchanged between him and Jaime.

But no more.

With the small knife he 'borrowed' from one of the men, he cut his binds and quickly got to his feet. He surprised Jaime and the others and took advantage of it, taking a spear from one man and gutting another. Next, he took that dead mans sword and prepared for the assault, deflecting two blows and kicking another soldier into the ground and another onto the fire pit.

"Don't be foolish, boy!" One man said and was going to come at him, if not for Jaime to approach with a sword in hand.

"I am going back, and you won't stop me." He seethed with gritted teeth, Jaime only looked at him with a cold face but his eyes showed so much emotion.

"You know I cant do that." Jaime finally said and nodded for his men to close in, but they only made one step before a long growl called out.

He looked with everyone and saw with a large smile that his wolf, Dusk had come out of the brush. He's gotten bigger and he will save his questions for why he is here, right now they need to get out of here and back to the capital. He turned his eyes back on Jaime and lowered his blade, he needs to get out of here.

"Jaime. If not for me but for my uncle's memory, the Sword of the Morning. Let me go." He pled and Jaime's face became soft, lowering his own sword that was pointing at him.

He took it as a sign and mounted the destrier, whistling for Dusk to follow. Before leaving he did turn to Jaime one more time, then he rode off towards the capital and his family.

Eddard

"You should have seen it, Ned. I got the cunt."

He had just arrived with Mya and Renly, his friend was worse for wear and bleeding from the gut. Milk of the Poppy has stemmed the pain but it won't save him, he is surprised his friend survived this long but Robert has always been strong as a ox. He sighed and took a seat with Mya being on his right, Roberts eyes went to him and then to Mya.

"My daughter, my sweet child. Oh, it hurts." Robert groaned out in pain, Mya choked with tears streaming from his face.

Joffrey and Cersei left, the boy is in tears as well and the Queen looked at him with pleading eyes.

Mya is the only child of Roberts in this Keep, Joffrey and his siblings are baseborn from Cersei and her brother. While Robert was on his hunt he confronted her, to give her a chance to save her children and to save herself. He told her to run and get passage east, to hide and live peacefully for Robert will be beyond furious when he hears of the truth. Now Robert is on his deathbed, and he has to see to the protection of his friend's children, and Mya as well.

"I want the funeral feast to be the biggest the kingdoms ever saw, I want everyone to taste the boar that got me." Robert boasted and demanded, making the moment more gloomy.

"Father, stop," Mya said and squeezed her father's hand, he feels for the girl and what she is going through.

"I'll be fine, child. Now you must go, we'll speak soon." Robert told her and he could see the child knew she and her father last moments are now. Yet Mya took her leave, leaving him and Robert alone.

"You damned fool."

"No time, paper and ink on the table. Write down what I say." He nodded and reached for what his friend asked of him, "In the name of Robert of the House Baratheon, bah just write in all the damned titles. I hereby command that Eddard of House Stark titles, titles to serve as Lord Regent and Protector of the Realm upon my death, to reign in my stead until my son and heir, Joffrey, comes of age." He wrote every word until the last bit, instead of Joffrey he wrote the rightful heir, Stannis is the rightful heir.

Robert signed it and that was that, but his friend had more to say.

"After I'm dead, at least they'll say I did this right- This one thing, you'll rule now and hate it more than I did." Even now Robert would make light, even when it involved his death. "And Ned, the girl: Daenerys Targaryen. You were right, everyone else was worthless. Let her live, stop it if it isn't too late." A sharp nod this time, he will do just that.

"I promise." He swore with an urge to help his friend.

"And my son... Help him, Ned! Make him better than I. And Mya, take her north with your boy, Cersei won't make her feel welcome once I am gone." He wanted to tell his friend the truth, to spare him the rage but he couldn't. Couldn't make his brothers life all but a lie, though he will protect Mya with everything he can.

"I... I swear to honor your memory." Robert japed about being remembered as the King who was gutted by a pig.

"Now go, get me something for the pain... And let me die."

He did all he could once he left his friends chambers, Daenerys is in danger if she isn't dead already, the Queen is no doubt plotting her next move, and Renly has already come to him and tried to ask him to seize control whilst the castle sleeps. He began taking steps and asked for Baelish to aid him in getting command of the Goldcloaks, lastly, he bargained for a ship to take Lady Mya to White Harbor and to keep her safe while also giving thought to his son of whom he sent a raven for Catelyn to let the dwarf go.

The next morning, the herald came and informed him that 'King' Joffrey has summoned the Small Council.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So begins the spirals of chaos. Dusk comes to Papa, Jaime still has heart, Eddard and Mya are treading dangerous waters and Robb is doubting his siblings. See the outcome in the next exciting episode of Sword of the Dawn. I know this chapter was mostly canon, yet hoped you enjoyed.**_

 _ **Guest, Agreed, Sansa didn't really have a choice, screw your family and keep favor with the royal family. Or keep loyalties with family and have an unhappy married life with Joffrey. Yet this was in Arthur's PoV and felt Sansa was betraying him and the family.**_

 _ **Metal Flash, Yeah romance isn't so much my strong suit but I will strive to improve. Robert and Ned wont be finding out, with all that's happened. I do hope the Naruto tale will inspire you, I will be honored.**_

 _ **Ulquiorra31, Sorry about that, and thanks for liking it.**_

 _ **Well this ends chapter 8 and I hope everyone enjoyed it. Will be working on this for a few days and some of the new story I'm working on too. I bid everyone a good night**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Nothing much to say besides enjoy.**_

* * *

Chapter 9: A Better Life

* * *

Mya _  
_

She rushed through the halls of the Red Keep, her heartbeat racing like a stag being hunted by a hundred men because that is precisely why she is running.

"Keep pace, Arya!" She shouted from behind her, the youngest daughter of Eddard Stark trailed behind with her little sword in her hand.

She had, no they all thought that today would be a day for mourning, her father passing in the night made her cry her tears out but when the dawn came she chose to smile and stay strong. She had picked the day to start off with some training with Arya and Syrio Forel, Arya's dancing master. It was supposed to be a day of fun as her father commanded.

It wasn't, moments after they started a dozen Lannister men and Ser Meryn Trant marched into the room. One said that the King and Eddard wanted to see her and Arya, Syrio saw through this and called the false knight out. That started a fight right there, Syrio was swift and had disarmed six men and knocked out four with just a blunted practice blade.

Unfortunately, Ser Meryn was bigger, the knight snatched Syrio's sword from him and had his own poised to strike. Syrio took hers and told them to leave, that he would be right behind them but she knew, she knew that he wouldn't. Arya was crying when she was looking for Needle, a boy tried to take her and she saw Arya stick him with her sword.

Holding Arya's hand they entered the dungeons which by passing a door reached the lower levels where her father had the Dragon Skulls placed, next thing they knew they were outside the Keep and at the shore. Still holding her hand they went past another smaller door that led right into Mud Gate and into one of the less pleasant parts of the city.

"We have to save father and Sansa! And the wolves!" Arya tugged her hand away, wanting to stop for a moment.

"Fine but first we need a change of attire, Ser Meryn saw what we were wearing and the Goldcloaks will be on the lookout. And our hair, it needs to be cut." She said, giving off orders and Arya was first to hold her hair like it was priceless.

"I'm not Sansa, but I do like my hair- " She groaned, the child is being stubborn again.

"We can't do that if we get found, we need to be discreet... Otherwise, Syrio's fate will have been in vain." She ended and Arya finally calmed down some, a good sign of cooperation. She said nothing, only left for one of the few places that will hide them until it is time to save Lord Stark and Sansa.

[Later on... ]

"No!"

"Come on, it's life or death out there, please."

"I said no if my master finds out- "

"Oh! You would throw your sister out!?"

"Mya, don't start... "

Gods, arguing with this bull of a man is like getting Joffrey not to act like a prig. Arya stood by the entrance and sniggered at her and her half-brother's bickering, it isn't funny but amusing when she gets the Blacksmith heated.

Gendry Waters, well just Gendry but not to her. She was seven when she ran away, Cersei was helping her into her dress and she wouldn't hold still. In the end, the Queen told her, 'You might as well be a boy and live on the Street of Steel!' So she did. She went missing for a day and was starving, and it wasn't until Gendry found her and brought her back to his home.

Jon Arryn found her some time after, it was when she was told that was her half-brother. Of course, she couldn't tell anyone, no need to ruin Gendry's life with him knowing he was royal. She only told him a year after and he was angry with her for one whole year until he understood why she didn't bring him home, the Queen already makes her life hell and she didn't want that for her brother.

Years past and she and Gendry grew strong and together, him a blacksmith and her a bastard warrior. Now he's all she has left, with their father gone and all.

"We only need a place to stay, just for a day and maybe a haircut." She finally said and the little brother's face became sullen.

"It's just that, I don't know how long I am allowed here. My master said he is sending me to the Watch, he doesn't want me here." She was shocked to hear this, her brothers been an armorers apprentice for so long, it doesn't seem right that he would be getting tossed to the side now. She embraced her brother and told him it would be alright.

In the end, she and Arya were given permission to stay in his home for a few days, in that time she and the She-Wolf got their hair cut shorter. She liked it, much better than the long locks she had before then. Their change of clothes came next, wrapping cloth had to used on her to hide her bust so she appeared more masculine, Arya was already short and all so she was alright.

A plan was also made, if worse came to worse they would all go north, no doubt will be the safest place for them at the moment. As for herself, she and a sword and a horse will go looking for Arthur, wherever he is...

Arthur

He watched under cloaked face as the drunken soldiers boasted about his father and sisters being captured, that men and women he knew were killed and put on spikes. He gripped his sword wanting to kill them all, but he removed his hand and thought that if his wolf was here than there would be blood. There WILL be blood once he's saved his father and sisters.

"So when's he going to be killed?" One man asked with a slurred tongue to the other, the other man chuckled.

"The commander said soon, don't know when."

He sat there until the two men paid their coin and went back on patrol, he followed silently with his anger boiling over until he took his chance. He charged and stuck a dagger through the back of one's neck, shocking and surprising the other whom he kicked into a wall. Unsheathing his sword he circled the begging guard and slashed the bastard's throat open.

It began to storm as he felt rain padding his cloak, he turned from the dead men and continued his way up, closer and closer he got to the Red Keep.

He will save father even if he has to kill every single man in his path, no mercy.

Robb

He made his way up to Bran's chambers, to tell him goodbye and swear they would bring father, the girls, and Arthur back home.

Grey Wind followed behind and was the first to enter the room, Bran was awake and petting Summer. Both brothers smiled as he approached the bed and sat down.

"Your leaving?" Bran asked him and he slowly nodded, they needed to be fast and get south before the King knows they are coming.

The raven came eight days ago, that same day he called the banners and has six thousand soldiers camped outside whilst another fourteen thousand are gathering near Moat Cailin. He was angry yet that his brother was captured, that friends were slaughtered and that his father and sister were taken hostage by the Queen Regent and King Joffrey.

He swore that once he gets his father sisters released that he will get Arthur, then go home and never come south again no matter who calls them. He was then reminded of what the letter had said, how he got so angry.

They wanted the north to kneel, that his father had intended on treason, that Sansa and Arya are being gently cared for, worst when it concerned his brother. It stated in length that Jaime was attacked by Eddard, that Arthur being so 'honorable' that he helped defend Jaime despite earlier letters saying Arthur was kidnapped and taken by the Kingslayer. Either way, it was all lies, his father was the most honorable man in Westeros, his sisters are hostages and Arthur is a prisoner with a Lannister camp.

"But Robb, it's the middle of the night!" He shook his head to Bran, who said that out of worry.

"The Lannister's have spies, they can't know we're coming." Bran mentioned that their enemies have more men, "Aye, that they do." He responded and Bran perked up again.

"Can't I come with you, I can ride now- You've seen it. I won't get in the way, I pro- " He stopped his brother there, understanding his need to help out.

"There must always be a Stark in Winterfell. Until I return that will be you." Bran wasn't satisfied but he saw that the boy understood the command, "You are not to leave the castle walls while we are away, do you understand?" He asked Bran who nodded. "Listen to Maester Luwin. Look after Rickon." Bran swore it, "I will send letters whenever I am camped and if you don't hear from me, don't be scared." Even then his brother was frightened but strong at the same time. "Until I return." He smiled and got to his feet and left.

He met GreatJon, Lady Mormont, Lord Glover, Theon and Roose Bolton outside of the castle after he couldn't find Rickon, the boy was angry that he announced they would be leaving for war and must be hiding. "The forces are information, my Lord," Roose said and eyed him, the pale sight unnerving him somewhat but he remained strong and nodded.

"Very well. Let's move out."

A hard march and they were in Moat Cailin by three days, then onward beyond the neck where they would camp, and get a visit from his mother. He showed her the letter sent by Sansa, she believed it all lies and grit her teeth when she read the part about Arthur, preferring not to speak about his brother all and except talked about the battles to come.

"If I go to King's Landing and bend my knee to Joffrey- " His mother stopped him, finishing what he was going to say.

"No, you will never be allowed to leave. Our hope, only hope is to defeat them on the field." Her advice was sound and right, they have to win battles and through this the advantage when peace can be achieved through parlay.

"If I lose?" He didn't want to think of the possibility that he might lose this war, didn't want to imagine it.

"Do you remember what happened to the Targaryen children?" He nodded, they were killed in their sleep on the orders of Lannisters, and it's Lannisters they face. "If you lose, then we die, your father dies, your SISTERS die." _And Arthur will die,_ He thought and steeled himself and got up to his feet.

"Then war it is."

Mya

She made a risk coming out of the shop, a giant risk with how much the Goldcloaks are looking for them, and a murderer of two guards down to the Street of Silk.

Yet they need food and some water, or for her is wine. She rubbed a hand through her short cropped hair, her blue eyes looking at all of the produce and bread. Arya herself wanted a cake, pricey but she has gold dragons and silver stags so she can afford.

Looking past one stall she saw herself in the reflection of a mirror, trousers and s sleeveless shirt, a coat and a sword at her hip. She picked out a few things and paid the man, "Thank you." She told the man and turned to leave and only bumped into a man, "Sorry... Ser... Arthur?"

His violet eyes widened as he realized who she was, they would embrace but she looked like a man right now and that would be strange. Instead, they both left for a quiet spot where he pushed her against a wall and took her lips, rough and passionate and she liked it. She linked her arms around his neck and brought him closer as the reunion got a bit more heated. They separated after a couple minutes and briefed one another on everything.

He told her how he was treated by the Kingslayers men, that he found his wolf whom she hasn't met quite yet, and how Jaime let him escape instead of wounding him further. She was amazed he made it here as fast as he could, if only it were on better circumstances rather than the ones they were greeted to.

"My fathers being held prisoner, I have to get him out and my sisters, and their wolves." She smiled at his protectiveness, despite how Sansa had treated him in the past couple of months.

"Sister, me and Arya got out. She is staying with my half-bastard brother." She informed him and Arthur looked confused as all hells.

"Half-Bastard brother?"

She and Arthur moved back to the smithy, where they were greeted to the sight of a shirtless Gendry swinging around a half-finished sword and Arya was giving him lessons on how to get into a proper stance. The fourteen and eleven-year-olds acting like children, they should be that way as well but not now, not anymore.

Arya screeched in happiness and jumped into Arthur's arms, he spun her around as brother and sister are reunited. Gendry and he looked to one another with smiles, they are happy for the two and soon another sister and Arthur's father will join the reunions. Once everyone calmed themselves, a plan was to be made to free Eddard and Sansa.

"Dusk isn't far from here, I want you and Arya to leave. You can come to if you wish." Arthur said and they were all confused, she gritted her teeth and stepped forward.

"You cannot be serious, you cant get them out alone! No one can, alone." She stated and Arya finally realized and approached Arthur, tugging on his shirt with tears in his eyes.

"Please, you cannot go! They'll kill you! I won't let you!" Arya shouted and hit Arthur who only stood there, holding his sister.

"I have to. I have to repay father for my foolishness, to save them all." He nodded to her and though she didn't want to, she began pulling Arya away and the girl struggled.

"Come back to me! You arse!" She yelled out, Arthur smirked and left not a moment afterward.

Arthur

Night fell on King's Landing as he went inside of the dungeons secret exit, torch, and sword in his hands.

Four objectives he has in his head first is the wolves, second is his father, third is Sansa if she isn't in the Black Cells, and last is to find 'Ice' because he won't leave his families ancestral sword in enemy hands.

First the kennels, he looked both ways before entering past the hole and hiding from the first patrol of guardsmen. No deaths, he needed to be discreet to till he gets his father and sister out and then men will die. He moved quickly towards the kennels where he saw Nymeria and Lady, energetic and eager to leave here. He unlocked the hatch but turned his head and saw a guard standing there.

No time to react before the guard had his spear ready, but the wolves were as they pounced on the lad and tore him apart.

He fled the kennels and saw another guard or two but before they could act, an arrow pierced one of the men in the back. He and the others turned and saw Mya standing their, bow ready to launch another into the other guard. He fought and parried three hits, then stuck him in the gut and the man crumbled down.

"I thought I told you to go!" He seethed and didn't get to say another word, she kissed him roughly and pulled away.

"And I told you to come back, now man up and ready yourself. I will get to Lord Stark and you get to Sansa, she should be in Maegor's Holdfast. Now!" Mya said before leaving, he whistled for Nymeria and Lady to follow her.

He left, the Red Keep was awake now with the deaths and cries of two. One guard poised his spear at him and he moved left and lit the man on fire with his torch, he screamed loudly before he slashed the man's throat open. He ran for Maegor's holdfast, Mya said as much and so he moved fast, the only thing stopping him was the guards that he would run into and would spend a minute of fighting on each one.

One room was empty.

Another had two people making love.

Yet another one was empty.

No room seemed to have Sansa in them, at least until he passed a corner and saw none other than his sister, and the Hound.

"Well, well, well. Little Wolf is rescuing a Bird, come then." Sandor taunted him and he wanted to, but the man was more experienced than he was, bigger too. He went through a dozen scenarios of him trying and getting killed in the attempt. He felt helpless at this moment, looking to Sansa with an expression of shame before slowly turning and fleeing.

Sansa cried for him to come back, but he didn't. He forced it down and thought that if he escapes with his father at least, gets north or to Riverrun, the home of Lady Starks family. They can fight them and save Sansa from the fate of being prisoner, The North will Remember this and blood will be paid in blood. He made it out to the entrance and saw his lover and father readying three horses, he rushed to them and heard the shuffling of feet behind him and saw a dozen Goldcloaks and Lannister Guard, and the King.

"Arthur the Bastard, Mya the Whore and Ned the Traitor. This must be my Nameday for the Gods to give me such a gift, to repay you for humiliating me." Joffrey boasted and his cunt of a mother standing beside him, the enemy began surrounding him. "Take them! Take them all!" He heard Joffrey cry out and went to cut the head off the snake.

The men were charging him, he swiftly picked up a spear from the second man he killed and with a jolt of strength threw it. Time seemed to slow down as the spear flew through the air and hit Joffrey right into the shoulder, the king falling to the ground flatly and the Queen crowing for protection of her son which seemed to stop the pursuing men. He told Mya to get on her horse as he jumped on the one with his father, arrows flew as they rode through the gate and across the drawbridge.

The escape was narrow and there were many turns but they came right out of, Mud Gate was all that was open to them and they escaped with Mya feathering the three guards with arrows to help, a mile off was where they found Arya and Gendry and Dusk waiting with two more horses.

"Gods that was exciting! Arthur are you alright?" Mya turned and asked him, he'll ask her why she was okay with him wounding her brother later but his father comes first.

"Father, are you alright? Father?" A groan and the Warden of the North fell from the horse, four arrows sticking from his back and he lost it.

Eddard

The sun was blurry, he felt himself leaning against a tree. Looking around he saw his youngest daughter on his right, and Robert's bastard son. Looking left he saw his oldest son and another of Robert's bastards, a daughter. He felt ill, and weak from strength or will to live, he could feel his life fading from him and could hardly speak for himself.

"Art... Arthur... Arya... Wh- Where is Sansa?" He uttered out the question and both of his children lowered their heads, he knew then that Sansa was left behind. Looking towards the fires he saw 'Ice', and the three wolves laying down peacefully and quietly. "Where are we?" He asked next and Gendry answered him next.

"Northeast, we're sticking off the Kingsroad for fear of patrols." Gendry was a good lad, he nodded and saw the boy walk towards the fire. Mya squeezed Arthurs shoulder and said she would be there for him before leaving.

"Aye, we should be nearing the Gods-Eye in a day or two. So you just hang in there." Arthur told him but his expression was grim, the boy knew he wasn't going to make it. Arya was still in tears, though she was wiping them away faster than they appeared.

"I won't lie to you all... I am dying." He said aloud and continued as Arya and Arthur tried to intervene, "But still you must all go home, take both Gendry and Mya with you. I don't have long now, I can feel it." He can and the blood seeping from the binds his son and Mya and Gendry unsuccessfully put. He sighed and closed his eyes, thinking about his life and what he's done with it.

His life began as a second son, meant for nothing much and to marry some girl and further his own line of Stark in some hold in the North. That vision was made different when he met Ashara, his beautiful star of whom he thinks of at night when the stars are high and the weather was cool. She would be his wife and father a trueborn Arthur and a baby girl who was taken much too soon from them, he would live a happy life and die in the arms of his true love but life is as cruel as fate.

His eldest brother was murdered, along with his father and sister was taken by Rhaegar Targaryen. He called the banners and marched to war to avenge them, he fought and won and saw the corpses of Rhaegar's son, daughter, and wife and saw no justice for their undeserved rape and murder by Gregor Clegane and his followers. He rode south for his sister and only found a bed of blood and blue roses, and a baby boy named Jaehaerys Targaryen, soon becoming his son named Jon Snow.

He had a son and a daughter with Ashara. Ashara flung herself from a tower days after he left with Arthur, he mourned and endured hateful glares from Catelyn for years until their other four children were brought into the world and he loved them all without judgment, soon he would count Theon as his adopted son after the Greyjoy Rebellion ended.

Then years later he was named Hand of the King, after the former and his second father perished. He served King Robert and saw him die, vowed to protect his children and so far he would like to think he is. He was imprisoned and put inside the Black Cells for days, hungry and thirsty and afraid, he will have soon agreed to declare Joffrey his King to save his daughters and son. His son and Mya saved him from his cell, and he would repay their risky endeavor with dying from blood loss and infection in his leg.

He looked up at the sun and remembered his sister's request, hoping he has done what he promised to do and take care of Jon, oh Jon Snow.

Everything is still now.

It is fading.

"Father! Stay with us! Father!" He could hear his children calling for him, shaking him but nothing can be done. He can only sigh aloud and dream.

Dream of a better life.

Arya

She sat with her knees covering her mouth as she watched Arthur and Gendry bury their father, she couldn't think. Only dream of killing those responsible for this.

Joffrey, Cersei, Jaime... A list she will grow until everyone on it has felt the pain she's felt until they've suffered what she and her family have suffered until they are as dead as her kin. Arthur took a deep breath and cried silently, she could see he has the same expression she has, the same pain and a craving for vengeance.

They will kill them all, down to the last one.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Wanted to change Ned's death, he wasn't being treated when he was in the black cells so the wound on his leg festered, then the arrows put in his back. Joffrey isn't dead but I did want to kill him though, it would send a message that Lannisters can be killed, that Tywin isn't so powerful. Mya has a new look, kinda like she looks like in the books or wiki, she also knew Gendry but kept a wrap on who he was. Arthur swears vengeance with Arya. News of Eddard's death won't be spread but his escape will and will have Robb move faster. Things with Jon are almost the same with some mentions about Arthur. A family reunion shortly after the Battle of the Whispering wood also._**

 ** _Now, this chapter will diverge the storylines of Arya and Gendry, wounding Joffrey and saving Eddard will also shake things up for Sansa including seeing Arthur abandon her outright but not without much choice. And this stalls the moment where Robb becomes King in the North until Arthur and Arya give him the bad news._**

 ** _Metal Flash, Yeah the relationship between Master and Students his a valyrian steel wall. Tywin will certainly blow a fuse, but then again Arthur is a bastard and with Eddard missing wasn't so valuable a prisoner now. I put it on heavy hesitation, if Arthur hadn't left quickly then Jaime will have taken him captive once more. Cat wouldn't have, I agree but Eddard might have and like you said Robb would have too. Mya a Baratheon, reckless decisions kinda come with the bloodline._**

 ** _Let's take a moment and thank everyone for following and favoriting, It is truly an honor!_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Now Please Enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 10: Rise of Winter

* * *

A group of men, Lannister guards. Eight in total were walking down a trail, singing songs and passing around drinks.

They were making a pass over a bridge when an arrow zipped past and hit one man right in the eye, shocking everyone else and when they recovered they turned and saw at the end was two girls. One taller and another shorter, both had bows in their hands and were drawing another volley.

They unsheathed their weapons and charged the enemy, thinking if they are quick enough that they could take them... They were wrong.

The girls darted and ran and they pursued until they were over the bridge and were mercilessly attacked on two sides, three large wolves and two boys came out from the brush as the two girls got a good distance and loosed another two arrows. One boy with violet eyes splintered one man's blade in half with a mighty greatsword, the steel cutting in the enemies shoulder.

The other boy held a masons hammer and bludgeoned one man's skull into mush, the last three tried to flee before the copper and dark-furred wolves jumped and bit down on their heads, making them scream in terror. The last one barely made it over the bridge before being struck in the leg, falling to the ground and resorted to crawling now.

"Please! Mercy!"

Mercy? Where was the mercy when his family was unjustly denounced, enemies? Where was the mercy when countless men and women died in his fathers household? Arthur walked over to the wounded soldier and lifted Ice high in the air. "There is no mercy for lions in a wolves woods." With that, he brought the steel down and slew the soldier.

Later On...

They were readying their horses for the final day before getting to Riverrun, he thought to himself of what they've been through in the last seven days.

His father is dead, his brother has marshaled the forces of the North to save them. Not long ago the first battles happened, the Battle of the Green Fork with Tywin Lannister and his brother's men under the command of Roose Bolton. They lost but the first battle gave the Northmen the chance when they heard from fleeing villagers that Jaime Lannister had led 15,000 men to lay siege to Riverrun and were defeated in two battles, the Battle of the Whispering Wood and the Battle of the Camps.

That's where they are heading and it won't be long now, just one more day before getting to home territory.

"Hey." He turned and smiled, leaning in to kiss Mya on the lips, "We are ready." He nodded and jumped unto his horse, turning it and the four of them and the three wolves moved down the trails, staying clear off the main roads.

It was an hour later when he heard a horse come up to him, turning to see Arya.

"Will we tell Robb about father?" His little sister whispered out as she came up to him, he didn't give much thought to it as he feared to do so.

Telling Robb will break him, will break Lady Stark and little Rickon and Bran. And Jon, Jon loved their father and respected him much more than he's been over the last several months. He dreaded saying the words because he thinks about the very fact every moment he is alone, yet is his duty to give the news because the Lannisters will no doubt keep his brother believing his father is still captive in King's Landing.

"Yes. It is our duty." He said to her and she lowered her head in sadness, until he gave her a gentle smile, "Hey! Don't be glum, we will avenge our father and everyone we lost in King's Landing." He said with a smile and she frowned, turning from him and whispering something out that sent him back.

"... What about the Kingslayer? Will you be able to kill him."

He went silent after that, unable to answer her question without lying or angering her. He just urged his horse forward, keeping quiet.

Jaime

Jaime Lannister laid back and thought about what happened just yesterday, regretting every decision since before the war began.

His father wasn't particularly happy with him when he came back empty handed, what with letting his apprentice and friend go back to King's Landing only to be imprisoned again as he assumes. His father had also chastised him for not grabbing Eddard instead and said to him that a Bastard means nothing, it was idiotic of him.

Yet instead of leaving him home he was given command of 15,000 men, sent north to Riverrun to take it from the Tully's. He was close to doing just that when Robb Stark and his lot arrived, goading him into charging with 1500 men and met close to 18,000 thousand Northmen along with another 2,000 Frey's. He was defeated and captured.

His two camps across Riverrun were trampled one after the other, some fled and most were killed and he was put in chains with a collar around his neck. He laid back and wiped some dirt from his face, he'll need a bath when he gets out of this.

"Kingslayer!" The words came from Catelyn Stark, standing over him a foot away with a stone in her hand.

"Midnight visits? Who knew fish enjoyed lions, Heh." He chuckled lightly and was received with a harsh glare, "What do you want? Your son defeated me, but I almost got him if not for some of the men guarding him." He mentioned with mirth, mocking the woman before him.

"I should kill you for what you've done, you and your family. I should cut off your head and send it to your sister." She threatened and he cracked a smile.

"Well, you start with an ax and not a stone, if that's what you want? Don't threaten me Lady Stark." She welled up some tears, yet he felt indifferent. "Robb is a coward, you know. Arthur is more skilled, with what I taught him he might have beaten me singlehandedly." He boasted and saw the woman's expression turn, she wasn't angry with him anymore... It was Arthur. "I let him go, you know. I genuinely liked the boy other than the other bastard or your older boy, a shame he might be dead with how much my nephew hated him." He ended and let all he's said to sink into Lady Stark, her face was still with anger. Eventually, she left him with dropping the stone she came to kill him with, he just reclined his head and closed his eyes shut to get some sleep.

The next morning the camp of Riverrun was lively as it woke him from his slumber, some men were gasping or waking others as they all went to the edge of the camp. He sighed thought another army of Rivermen were joining the fighting and was going to sleep until he saw four horses in the distance and noticed one of them, his eyes widened as he sat up and got on his knees to get a better look and was astonished and grateful at the same time.

Arthur was here, and his sister and Lady Mya. Another boy was with them though he couldn't make him out.

Arthur

The outriders caught them but upon seeing the wolves by their sides the guards took them all the way to the gates of Riverrun where he saw Robb, Theon, Lady Stark and several noblemen and women of both North and Riverlands. They were ecstatic and Arya eagerly jumped from her horse and ran up to her mother who took her into a tight embrace, he smiled and hopped from his own horse and walked over to his brother and silence was all either of them offered with kind smiles and warmness.

"Brother." Robb didn't say anything and took him in a brotherly embrace, after a time he did too.

"Thank the Old Gods you are alright, would be boring if you died, Arthur." He offered Theon a smile for his remark. The pleasantries sadly ended when Catelyn noticed two who weren't here, and he cursed himself for it once more.

"Sansa and Ned. Are they still in King's Landing? Arthur." She asked him and held her daughter, Arya buried her face and began to weep again.

No words can be said to tell them, no form to say that Eddard Stark, a proud father, and an honorable man had died from his wounds. He walked over and grabbed the wrapped Ice and brought it over, getting on one knee and holding it for Robb to take it, the moment this was done Catelyn started to cry and Robb began breathing heavily as the tears welled up in his eyes. He kept his head low, unable to look his brother and Lady Stark in the eye and all while he cried all over again.

The camp went into a time of mourning for the late Lord of Winterfell, he spent much of that time walking amongst the camp and getting to know some of the men. Lord Forrester introduced him to Rodrik, son and heir of Ironrath. He also met others such as Smalljon Umber, son of Greatjon and met Lord Rickard the Lord of Karhold and heard of his sons Eddard and Torrhen being slain by Jaime Lannister. Lord Karstark didn't like him, his reputation as Jaime's squire making that abundantly clear.

Mya and Gendry were given room and board in Riverrun, they are children of the old King and deserve some form of respect. Mya in here bluntness said she would be in his chambers which shocked Robb, and delighted Theon who made a few lewd comments about the wolf bringing the doe under him. He shut the fool up and apologized to Mya who was red in the cheek, she left soon after and the event became somewhat uncomfortable.

He was passing the prisoner pens when he saw who he'd come to visit, Jaime Lannister sat in mud and dirt. The older man looked up at him and cracked a smile.

"Looks like I'm the prisoner now. Care to offer the same courtesy and free me?" How dare the man, does he think him daft or something? He grits his teeth and huffed.

"My brother and Lady Stark would hang me by my feet, and no." He responded. "I saved my father, I saved him. And he died because of your nephew." He smiled smugly for a single moment, "But I did get your blood back, stuck Joffrey with a thrown spear." He boasted and saw Jaime's face turn dark for a moment like his father had gone when he was... Being, oh gods. He left Jaime, needed to get away after realizing the disturbing truth that Joffrey, tyrant king is no king but a tyrant bastard, Jaime's son.

His mentor was the father of three royals, born of incest like the Targaryens.

This is terrible.

Ten Days Later

Robb

He had mourned, he came to save his father and sisters and Arthur. He got Arthur and Arya back and lost a father, now he has to save Sansa from the Queen and King.

For nine days he mourned and before the tenth he would have counsel, calling his lords and the bannermen of his grandfather and uncle. The matter is to decide on who to swear their loyalty to, in the Reach and Stormlands the old Kings youngest brother has declared himself King, in Dragonstone Roberts second brother, has also declared right to have the throne. He will not be siding with Joffrey, both he and his mother will die for their treachery.

He looked at Ice on the table, his father's sword that is now his as the new Lord of Winterfell.

As for the Tyrant himself, he learned from Arthur that he isn't even Roberts son upon talking to Jaime. He is a bit upset his brother went to that man but is happy his brother came to him right away, in a way he has no real allegiance to the current monarch who isn't a monarch at all, just a bastard born of incest and nothing more.

"The proper course is clear: Pledge allegiance to Renly and join our forces with his." One Lord said and some agreed to what the man was saying, but not him.

"Renly is not the King!" The same Lord went to argue it with him after declaring the truth, and he would urge it on.

"You cannot mean to hold to Joffrey my Lord, he put your father to death." He grits his teeth, he will not hold to that bastard.

"That doesn't make Renly king. He is Robert's younger brother, now Bran can't be Lord of Winterfell before I and Renly can't be King before Stannis." Chattering began after saying this from him being asked if they will declare for Stannis and one saying that Renly is not right, it would be Greatjon who would quiet everyone in the hall.

"MY LORDS! Here is what I say to these two kings! **spits upon the ground**. Renly Baratheon is nothing to me, nor Stannis neither. Why should they rule over me and mine, from some flowery seat in Highgarden or Dorne? What do they know of the Wall or the Wolfswood or the Barrows of the First Men? Even their gods are wrong. The Others take the Lannisters too, I've had a bellyful of them. Why shouldn't we rule ourselves again? It was the dragons we married, and the dragons are all dead! There sits the only king I mean to bow my knee to, m'lords. The King in the North!"

Everything became quiet with what Greatjon Umber said, his breathing became heavy again with nervousness. He looked back by his mother and Lady Mya who were sharing worried expressions on their faces. Lord Karstark rose from his seat, excited and eager.

"I'll have peace on those words, they can keep their Iron Chair and red castles too. The King in the North!" Others began to join, Theon too.

"You're my brother, in life and death. I will follow in victory and defeat, the King in the North!" The next to rise from his chair was his blooded brother.

"Every time a northerner went south, tragedy followed because we were sworn to Aegon and his brood of incestuous dragons. I say we sever that chain binding us to the Iron Throne, for father." He nodded to his brother, _For father_ , He thought as he finally got up, accepting his new role and Arthur knelt before him with his blade unsheathed, "The King of Winter!" He heard him cry out and suddenly everyone followed suit.

"The King in the North! The King in the North! THE KING IN THE NORTH!"

* * *

 ** _A/N: So the fourth king has joined the war. The chapter wasn't what was expected and Ill try harder._**

 ** _Silver Crow, Yeah didn't know what they were thinking when they made that his name. Well in all my stories his name will be Jaehaery._**

 ** _Leylinjan, Sorry about that, I will try_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Hi everyone._**

* * *

Chapter 11: Partings

* * *

Robb

Taking advantage of an old path into the Westerlands was a boon to his forces, and Stafford Lannister will suffer for it.

A smile crawled its way onto his lips when he heard Grey Wind, Lady and Dusk howl out. They attacked first, and now he would too.

"The King in the North!" Theon cried out, and others followed his example as the Northern Army circled in on the Lannister Camp before any defenses can be made.

The horses rode in like thunder, stomping on the rested and drunk and incompetent. Cutting loose the horses and utilizing the wolves caused Stafford's own horse to trample tents and men alike, he and his force of six-thousand would close the gap and route Stafford's entire army.

It seemed to have worked well. The number they lost was small, whereas the Lannister lost the entire force that either died, scattered to the winds or have surrendered to him and his men. Dawn shone itself after five hours of fighting, a new day has joined and the old was cast aside to rest.

The battle was a success with all things considered, except with the loss of Stevron who died of his wounds an hour after the battle. Stafford had fled and he sent a hundred to apprehend them. He, he was walking the camp with some of his lords, Roose Bolton and Theon and Uncle Brynden being some of them.

"Five men dead for every one of ours. We have nowhere to keep all these prisoners, have barely enough to feed our own." Though the Lord of the Dreadfort was right, he won't be so cruel as to execute soldiers that have surrendered though his brother would have otherwise.

It's been some time since their father was murdered, he found where he was buried and had his remains returned home to be put to better rest. Arthur and Arya wanted blood, that much was clear and Lady Mya has taken to being beside his mother's side along with a resistant younger sister. He put Arthur in his group of personal guards, with Theon, Dacey and Smalljon Umber and others that are around his age or above.

"I'm not executing prisoners, Lord Bolton." Roose looked at him with those pale eyes that scared him, they're too damned cold looking.

"Of course, your grace. The officers may be useful, some even being privy to Tywin Lannisters plans." He doubts it, if it were true then these men wouldn't be in this camp meant for training recruits. "Maybe even Lord Stafford when he is captured." He hummed, the man might have something.

"Who is chasing him?" He asked, mainly because he didn't exactly assign a certain officer to pursue the man. Roose sighed, and Theon was unsure.

"... The Dread Wolf, Robb."

 _Seven Hells._

Arthur

It was in the shadowy part of the woods where a man in Lannister gear was thrown at the hooves of a horse, on top of that horse was Arthur.

Arthur has gone under a change since the war for independence began and the war for his father's freedom had ended, he's fought in a number of battles that liberated much of the Riverlands besides those controlled by Tywin Lannister at the current time.

Now Robb has turned his sights west to Tywin's homelands, they would pillage and conquer as Tywin and his dogs had done all throughout the Riverlands months ago. Just last night is the first of many battles to fight, and he will take everything that Tywin and his brood had taken from him.

"Stand up! Little Kitten." He insulted the man before him, cousin to Tywin Lannister. "Earn your freedom, fight me." He dismounted and gave the reins to Gendry who has taken up a spot as a personal companion. He unsheathed his blade, the bloody sword being pointed to the man below.

Stafford spits on his boots, scoffing at the notion of fighting him.

"The Dread Wolf. Hunter of Lions. Kings Scar." Stafford spoke the titles he earned like they were poison, "Enjoy hunting men through woods and hills with those beasts, do you?" the Lannister gestured to Dusk and Lady who growled viciously like they were offended by insults.

"A wolf is only as strong as its pack, lest it is struck by other animals. Lions should know that better than most, now arm yourself." He threatened.

By the end he and his men left Stafford headless, the man didn't put up much of a fight and he's taken yet another trophy. For every member of House Lannister that he's slain in combat, only two in his collection being Stafford and his boy, Daven who he slew in another battle. He put the head on his saddle and urged his horse and company to get back to camp, knowing his brother is going to be angry with him yet again.

Robb Stark. King in the North. King of the Trident. The Young Wolf. His brother is a master of the sword, bested by few like himself. Him, Robb, Arya and Lady Stark swore vengeance on House Lannister for their actions against House Stark, House Baratheon, and the North. Arya is determined to fight, choosing to wear men's clothes and training with the sword. The wolves grew with them, getting larger than a small pony.

Robb has been worried for him, worried that he has become cold and asked; since he hates Lannisters so much, what is stopping him from killing Jaime? He would say that he would be hanged, it would bring harm to Sansa but Robb disagreed and said something else is stopping him from doing it.

And his brother is right.

For a few months he grew a strong bond with Jaime, he taught him and believed in his aspirations to become who he wants to be. When he attacked his father has cracked that shell, and learning that he almost killed Bran because of the truth worsened that fractured bond, damaging it. Yet he cannot look at Jaime, nor bring a weapon to end him for all the good it would do him, but it would also hurt Sansa who is still captive.

"Arthur!" He perked his head up, seeing Greatjon and Rickard approaching with a group of soldiers behind him. "You are to bring the captive to the King, at once." He was told and he nodded and kicked his black steed forward into a trot towards the largest pavilion where Robb is seated.

Robb

He was planning for the next step in their invasion of the Westerlands, which is the Ashemark and ruled by House Marbrand.

After that victory comes the seat of the Crag which House Westerling rules and they will have large portions of the West and the Golden Tooth. His eyes lingered onto Casterly Rock, an impenetrable fortress to many but he has the men to take it, and if not then he will bleed the West dry of grain and gold.

"My King!" a messenger came in and knelt, "Lord Arthur Snow is outside and waiting for the word to enter." He nodded and the man left.

His brother was still in his armor, bloodied and in his hand was a bag that carried the head of Lord Stafford. He sighed disapprovingly, shaking his head as his brother's face became hard and got to one knee and setting the head on the ground. The lords gathered watched as he and Arthur stared at one another, knowing that upon hearing Stafford had fled that the man was to be captured, not killed and Arthur had disobeyed the order.

He cant be lenient, not on anyone who disobeys the command of a King. Nor can he be seen as weak.

"Explain yourself?" He asked in a low voice, Arthur looked up with the eyes of a Dayne.

"Like what- " He isn't playing Arthur's games, not today after their victory over House Lannister.

"You know I wanted him alive, and yet you slew him. Are you a wolf or a rabid hound?!" He said, his voiced raised to seem kingly to his lords. Arthur, his brother knelt his head instead of speaking out of turn and he felt bad for chastising him for doing what they have come to do in the south. "Everyone, out!" He commanded and everyone left the room and to their posts.

He and Arthur were alone now, and putrid head that was red with tufts of gold hair springing from the open bag. He sighed and knelt by Arthur, his head was still lowered and he stared at the form for a long moment before roughly pulling fool to his feet and forcing his blood to look right at him.

"The time of mourning is done! Hear me? Father is gone, you have to stop this- " Arthur swatted his hand away, his brothers face contorting in anger.

"Isn't this what we are fighting for? Vengeance? For you it is being some King, for me, it is to bring the Lion to heel under the jaws of the Wolf." He was surprised, did his brother really believe that or is he simply too tuned to getting his hands bloody with the lives of Lannisters.

"You want to murder them all, I do too. Yet, brother... We can't risk any harm coming to our sister." Arthur huffed and turned, but he won't be ignored, "And headhunting any and all Lannisters and those who serve them won't quicken the end of this war, it will only inflame it." He added. He wished war was easier in this way, that he could eliminate an entire family and win. It isn't and he cannot fight knowing Arthur thinks this as well.

"Alright." Arthur muttered, "But the moment I can, we slay Joffrey and the Queen. No exceptions." He and Arthur had a small standoff right then, eyeing one another until he outstretched his hand and clasped it with Arthurs. A deal struck because he also intends on dealing with Joffrey, himself.

"Done."

Arthur

He left Robb with a cooler head, and with his trophy but swore to Robb that it would be the last one before he got his hands on Joffrey and Cersei.

Robb had confided in him that not long ago, a day or two before leaving Riverrun that Theon advised that they get the Iron Islands on their side. Robb is inclined to let their friend leave for Pyke, but he is somewhat at odds with it and so will Lady Stark for that matter when she hears of it.

He doesn't trust Theon, in fact, he trusts the man at his back in any dangerous situation. Yet Balon is unrelenting, a brutish man who holds a grudge something fierce. His and Robb's father fought on Pyke, fought and killed Balon's sons and for that was hated by all on the Iron Islands.

Its an omen in sending the lone wolf back to his pack, peer pressure is too great and he and Jon knew this better than anyone. He fears that Theon won't return and Robb disagreed when he confessed this, saying that Theon is a brother to them and deserves some trust lest they be no better than the Lannisters.

On that, he left Robb, not interested in arguing a point to a man who's made up his mind.

"You're back!" He was embraced by Mya, she pressed her lips to his and the two soon became entangled in the cot he had, enjoying each other's warmth after such a victorious battle though Mya would have joined in the fight as Gendry has, Lady Catelyn didn't approve of it.

Later on when they were finished, he and Mya were huddled together with the furs over them and her head on his chest, both in deep thought.

"I want you to accompany me in the next battle." He declared softly and she perked her head up in shock, "Soon I should have a helm made for you in the shape of a Stag, like Gendry with his bulls helm. Would you like that?" He asked and she smiled and kissed him.

"I would be glad to follow you to the Seven Hells and back, because where you go... I go, too." She told him and he smiled gladly, wrapping his arms around her and turning them over where he was on top, looking down onto her blue pools and then kissing her fiercely.

He forgot the war in this nigh. If only to surround him in the bliss of having Mya Stone by his side, forever.

Robb

He sat down and accepted the cup from his mother, ready to hear her thoughts about him sending Theon to the Iron Islands.

"You don't want Balon Greyjoy for an ally." The same thing Arthur said to him, like himself when Theon asked back before departing Riverrun. He sighed and rebuked her mother's words, hoping to convince her of his goal.

"We need ships. And Theon said he has 200." His argument was met with a counter, he expected as much because Arthur had done the same not an hour back.

"They say a million rats live in the sewers of King's Landing! Should we rally them to fight?" She shouted and asked him, in another time he might have laughed but now he is more irritated than anything.

"I know you don't trust Lord Greyjoy- " He tried to say that they could trust Theon, Theon is his brother in all but blood. Yet his mother cut him off.

"I don't trust him because he is not trustworthy, your father had to go to war to end his rebellion." He nodded to her response and added a counter.

"Yes... Now I am the one rebelling against the throne. Before me it was father, you married one rebel and mothered another." He pointed out to her, and his mother remained silent because it was true and right now allies can be found of the former rebel in Pyke. Then her face became strong and argued back what he had just said.

"I mothered more than just rebels. A fact you seem to have forgotten." He got it then, what she was referring to and grit his teeth.

"If I traded the Kingslayer for one girl, my Lords will string me up by my feet." As much as it pained him, he cannot do it and should he do so he will lose much support from his allies and give strength to his enemies. That and Arthur and Theon would lay him on his back with their fists.

"You want to leave Sansa in the Queens' hands? I have Arya back to me because of that boy and Lady Mya. Robb, who are we fighting for if not for your sister- " He put his foot down then, couldn't bear to hear another word lest it break down his resolve that he's inherited from his father.

"It's more complicated than that, you know it is!"

Silence comes in like an unwelcome wind. His mother in shock had seated herself, and he regretted telling her the truths that he resisted until now.

"... It's time for me to go home." She finally said and he was afraid, afraid to not have her with him, he could not say it, too cowardly to act. "I haven't seen Bran or Rickon in months." He took in a deep breath and told her no, that she cannot go but for other reasons, "Beg your pardon?".

"I'll send Rodrik to watch over the boys, because tomorrow... You will ride south to Bitterbridge." She seemed confused, of what he meant by that.

"Why in the name of all the gods would you- " She attempted to ask but he cut her off.

"Because I need you to negotiate with Renly Baratheon, now he's rallied an army of a 100,000. You know him, you know his family." His mother tried to fight it, telling him that she hasn't seen Renly since he was a boy and telling him that he has a hundred other Lords to call upon, "And which of these Lords do I trust more than you." He would send Arthur but Renly and his people would see that as a slight, he needed his mother for this.

"If Renly sides with us? We'll outnumber them two to one. When they feel the jaws beginning to shut, they'll sue for peace and we'll get Sansa back from them. After we will all go home, for good." His plans were carefully laid today when he was debriefing with all of his lords when they won the battle. His mother remained strong, after a moment she nodded her head and said she will ride at first light, he placed a kiss onto her forehead and said.

"We will all be together soon, I promise." She parted and with a smile said back to him.

"You've done so well, your father would be... Proud." What she said made him swell, he hoped that is so and his father is looking down on him. Before leaving he turned back to his mother with more to say, for Renly of course.

"Give Lord Renly my regards." His mother was quick to respond back, with more facts for him.

"KING Renly. There's a King in every corner now."

After that he left, there are two farewells to be said tomorrow and he wants to be ready for it.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Sorry for the wait. I know Theon leaving was episode one of season two, so I combined both scenes._**

 ** _Anyways I am getting to work on the next chapter, Taking of Ashemark, the numbers on the Lannister side is unknown whereas Robb had the Six-Thousand he had in the Battle of Oxcross. I will still try to make it entertaining or if you guys preferred then I could jump right to the Crag._**

 ** _On another note I am not adding Talisa in this version, she is instead played by the OG who ruined everything, Jeyne Westerling._**

 ** _Metal Flash, The third wolf was Lady, Lady survived whereas Arthur was punished. Jaime knows Catelyn resents Jon and Arthur so he is trying to cause a bit of friction._**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hi guys. I am back and I apologize.**_

 _ **I recently downloaded Grammarly for spell checking so there should be a bit of polish on these stories, tell me if it's doing alright or if it's the same.**_

* * *

Chapter 12: Bonds of Brotherhood

* * *

Robb

It had taken time but his army has finally made it to Ashemark, the small castle and village lay before his very eyes.

"Looking for a southern castle of your own?" He turned and saw his brother walking towards him, together they watched the town and castle.

The defenses set wasn't much to look at, no more than a few hundred at best. It won't take long to seize the town, its the castle that will take time to take if the defenders hold up in there. Greatjon has the Vanguard with Arthur as his second in the battle and will be the first to fight, those 2,000 should be more than enough to overcome the few hundred enemies there is.

"I am more worried for my mother, if she's made it to Bitterbridge and if she's successful or not." He muttered, Arthur nodded and crossed his arms.

"Lord Marbrand isn't manning his castle. So the men he left should be easy to convince to surrender, if not then it will be blood." Arthur assumed and he twitched and turned to him, giving off a disapproving look. Arthur shrugged when he noticed, "What?" He was asked.

"What? I won't have meaningless slaughter when those men could surrender. I will offer terms once we've taken the town."

Arthur huffed and turned on his feet and went the other way, angry with him over their preference of what to do after a battle is won. Just as he's argued with him since they've started this journey or justice, Arthur is just too much like that of what their uncle Brandon was, the wolf blood is strong and the passion is overwhelming. He too has had moments of such passion before when confronting Jaime.

He was shaken from his thoughts by Ser Rodrik Forrester, son of Lord Forrester.

"My King, you should get some rest. The battle is soon." He was told and he nodded, following the older boy to the camp.

Tomorrow is another battle to fight, more victory to gain.

Ashemark Castle

Harlington, Maester of House Marbrand and other than the Master-at-Arms is the highest in terms of power here in the castle.

His colleague, Ser Jon of Ashemark was with the 700 men in the streets, setting up defenses for the battle with the Northerners. He is currently housing the many residents within the town, and sending letters to Ashemarks neighbors in the Crag and Sarsfield, a week prior he sent a plea to Lord Tywin for assistance and received no replies.

The battle won't be won, not for them. He's trained as a Maester in many levels and Warcraft was one of them. The Northmen have ten times what they were left with when Lord Tywin called the banners, less so when Lord Stafford took three hundred to train at Oxcross.

"May the Seven bless us with some victory, and that Sarsfield or the Crag answers our call." He prayed, prayed for a light in this empty darkness.

Bitterbridge

It took a week and a half but she and her band of men made it to Bitterbridge, she saw the great army formed and the many campfires.

100,000 indeed. Renly has declared himself King, marrying the Lady Margaery Tyrell and gaining the support of the Reach. The Reach can gather the largest army in Westeros, second to the Riverlands and the Vale, it is also the most fertile of the Seven Kingdoms.

She was met with courtesy as she expected, though Ser Loras and Lady Brienne's stern comments and Ser Loras jests towards her son was uncalled for. She replied that Robb and his men are fighting a real war, not playing at one and shut the young man up and impressed even Renly.

She was given suitable quarters, a nice large tent. Not far from Renly's own lodgings, she is currently waiting to be called to speak. Renly had said that he wanted to pray, so she will not insist through the urge to go home and see her Bran and Rickon made her quite insistent.

In the lonesomeness she found her thoughts turning to her deceased husband, remembering how cold he was when they found his grave that boy dug for him. He was peaceful and had a smile upon his lips, she wept by his side for an entire night before Robb had him sent home and guarded by thirty of his best common soldiers and Lady Dustin's son.

What was surprising was that when this happened, she embraced Arthur for the very first time, thanking him for saving her husband despite leaving Sansa. After that, however, she returned to who she was and looked at him with indifference, just as she's always done.

There were times, years ago that she wished it were different. She wished that she'd treated the boys much kinder, shortly after Jon had survived a fatal illness and yet she couldn't keep her own promise. She couldn't get past the fact that Eddard, her husband had brought 'them' home instead of leaving them with the Daynes in Starfall.

Maybe once this war is finished, and she truly mourned will she give Jon and Arthur a real chance.

"Lady Stark?" She turned and saw Brienne, "The King will see you now." She nodded and got up, following Brienne to Renly's tent.

Stark Encampment

Mya has spent months already in combat, replacing and getting new armor to fight alongside Arthur. Though Lady Stark has made it hard, insisting she remains with her because of her blood ties to the King, even if she's a bastard she's valuable to someone.

Yet she defied her once, then again. She'll do it a hundred times to remain by his side, for better or for worse as she's told him.

He watched her as Gendry helped her into her battle-gear, Ashemark will be there's in an hour and she can see plenty of blood being spilled. What she worries for is Arthur, how this battle and the many more that will weigh on him.

Robb had cornered her one day before moving into the Westerlands, she was asked why Arthur has changed and how cold he's become since Lord Eddard died. She truthfully said that he's sworn to end the House of Lannister, down to the last infant and bastard which worried Robb greatly that even she was worried for what Arthur's to become after this war is fought.

She's tried, gods have she tried in the past weeks to curb her love's desire for blood. It wasn't enough, Arthur is too stuck in his way now.

"How does it fit? To have your own battle-gear? Better than replacing broken parts here and there." He said to her and got up from his bed, walking over to her and turning her towards him, looking at the doe etched onto the cloth over her chainmail.

"I love it. More so than I love the weapon given to me." She held up the double-sided war-ax, Iron-Wood handles and fine leather.

More could have been said, alas the war-horns blew for the formations to be made. She pulled him back when he tried to leave, kissing him fiercely while worrying about the fighting.

"You come back to me, got it? The moment you begin to falter I will be there to fight for you." She declared and walked out on him to find her own unit, with Lady Maege Mormont.

 _(PoV Switch)_

Arthur watched her leave before him, all dedicated to winning this next battle.

Yes. He will always come back, no matter what.

"What does she mean? I never falter!" He debunked, Gendry merely shrugged while smirking like he knew more than him before walking out himself.

He followed after a moment to join Robb, getting on his horse and moving to where everyone was going.

War drums were beating hard, waking the entirety of Ashemark for the upcoming battle for control. Robb placed his helm on, he and many others within Robbs royal guard did the same. Soon enough the battle began, GreatJon Umber riding down the hill and into the enemy.

Like many battles, he and Robb followed suit riding down the hill after the hundred before and into the thickness of the fighting. He threw a spear at one man attempting to get on a horse, unsheathing his sword he cut down another trying to flee the battle with a bow.

It was a bloodbath when he lost his horse and tumbled into the dirt, quickly going into a frenzy with Dusk following him. He doesn't really remember how many he cut down but it wasn't a low number. Before long they were laying siege the castle, men climbing the ladders and trebuchets launching fiery pitch at the men above.

The commander of the outside forces said their neighbors will aid them, and push his brother back to the cold north. It's been well over two hours since then, and no sign of these allies have come to Ashemarks aid. He bragged about it, forcing the commander to his knees in front of the castle despite Robb and others insisting that he doesn't.

 **Before...**

"What are you doing?!" He was asked, Robb had forced him to look him in the eye. He was currently walking towards the gates, to force open the gates.

"Oh Brother, just a walk." He tried to leave again and was pulled back, this time a bit more forcefully.

"I said this was done. The blind murder and terror won't achieve victory." He scowled then, glancing at Mya who was wiping the blood from her ax. "Arthur. I said I would give them terms so they may surrender peacefully, and shedding more blood won't help our cause!" He was shouted on, and his anger was slowly rising as a result until he could not help but speak out.

"... What do you mean to accomplish here? Brother." He asked lowly, avoiding his brothers gaze for a few moments.

"Arthur, I mean to get justice for our family- " He is done hearing this, finished with it.

"And how will this justice get done?! Huh!" His strong voice began to gain traction, many were listening to them argue. "You said we were here to seek justice, said our fathers and the fathers of many Northmen would be avenged and what does the King in the North do? Offer peace, sparing the lives of thousands who would sooner have us and all our families wiped from the face of Westeros like the Targaryens!"

His argument made a few men agree with him, Robb and many from the Houses of Umber, Mormont, Forrester, Glover, and Cerwyn were against him. Some men with House Bolton, Karstark, and Ryswell on their chests were with him on how it should be done. All while the enemy defenders were throwing their allied soldiers from the walls, he could see that things were splintering and so could Robb from his expression.

"I won't say it again. Stand down." Robb didn't want to make a scene, he believes a scene is exactly what needs to happen.

"If I am your brother, trust me. You'll get your castle." Was the last thing he said, as he and Robb eyed one another.

At the end he walked on, to force these people to open their gates. Yet he can sense that something has changed, between him and Robb.

 **Now...**

"Whoever commands this castle! Step forward!" His brother doesn't like these tactics on getting victory, but they aren't here to win the hearts of people in the south.

They are here to conquer, nothing more and nothing less.

"It is I, you brigands! Let the commander go!" It was a Maester. Good picking on the Lord's end, but it won't stop him.

"I'll let him go when you surrender, open the gates and no more men will die." The Maester was wearing a strong face, impressive from a man that reads books all day, gods he hates Maester's. "Think of it, old man. We do battle, take your castle and kill your soldiers; what happens after, Hm? What happens to the children, or worse the women, some of the men in our army aren't so honorable and would love to spend a night with those noblewomen after the fight." He threatened the man and again the cretin huffed, so high and noble.

"Our allies are coming! You will be ran out of the Golden Tooth by sundown!" So his plan failed, and he made himself out like an arse to Robb.

The whole allies threats are shite, he knows it and everyone knows it. The bulk of Tywin's army is with him at Harrenhal and lives are being made a hell of by the Blackfish and Lord Edmure, any force that the Westerlands could marshal would make a few thousand at most. Or from what Luwin had taught him and the others back home, no friends will push him and Robb out anytime soon unless Tywin decides to come home.

"Arthur, it's done. Let the army do the rest." Robb yelled back to him, he didn't want to admit it but he was right.

 _(PoV Switch)_

A small smile graced his lips, glad when his brother began walking back to him with his insanity forgotten from before.

Roose Bolton and GreatJon said an example has to be made, that Arthur's outburst and his inaction was a sign of weakness. He told them to shut it and be prepared to fight because he saw himself that this wouldn't bring victory and his brother was right on a few things back there.

He knew what he was getting himself into when he decided to make war for justice, and then for the independence of the North and Riverlands. He has to be ready to spill blood, has to be willing to make hard decisions as Arthur's done with Stafford and now even despite it be the wrong one.

Arguments between him and Arthur were always rare, unlike with Jon who would be riled up once in a while. He remembered when he, Theon and Arthur were playing together in the Godswood; re-enacting wars between the Andals and Northmen where he was Theon the Hungry Wolf and Arthur was his banner-men fighting Theon but he and Arthur were at odds.

They both wanted to be the King in the North, it made a huge ruckus and ended when he told Arthur that he was a true Stark. Arthur didn't speak to him for almost a week, no three weeks as he remembered and felt terrible because he said the same to Jon once before.

He ended up being too proud and it took their father to force him to apologize, then it was all better and he and Arthur forgot the conflict.

But this was war, and their father isn't here to stop the arguing anymore. They'll have to work it out or the Brotherhood that was forged long ago when they were born will end, and he won't let that happen.

"Arthur! Look out!" Mya screamed out and brought him out of his thoughts.

Arthur was walking back when an arrow hit him in his back, a sword was thrown to the enemy prisoner who went to kill his brother. The wolves were nowhere, hunting it seems. He ran as fast as he could, unsheathing his sword once more after cleaning it and clashed steel with the bastard and disarmed the commander before digging the sword into his gullet, "Attack!" He shouted for the battle to resume.

And this time, he intends for it to be bloody. No one wounds his brother and lives.

Storm's End

It took three days, word came that Stannis Baratheon was marching on Renly's seat and she accompanied the King, his wife, and more than 20,000 mounted lances to defend his home from his brother.

She thought this was all nonsense, brothers shouldn't fight one another and should instead ally and fight together.

When the parlay took place, it was simply a shouting match until she tried to intervene and say exactly what she was thinking. Instead, she was berated for not making her son follow Stannis when it was Eddard who chose the stern mans side before his death.

Yet she lost her husband because of this squabble over who will rule Westeros, she might have one daughter but the other is still captive and she won't stop until Sansa is freed. Which brings her to a choice, a choice that Petyr Baelish had given her before leaving Bitterbridge.

Terms were brought to them about a trade; Jaime for Sansa. She is tempted, gods she's tempted to hand the Kingslayer back to his family for her daughter. She'll plead once more to Robb when she gets back, or if Renly decides to side with the North then she might not need to trade, they'll have Sansa back after taking King's Landing and the Red Keep.

Now she goes to meet Renly once more, to solidify this alliance.

"So you swear it?" Renly asked her, raising his glass to his lips.

"By the Mother, Robb has no intentions for the Iron Throne." She stated, declared being the right word for it.

"And what of my bastard niece? She is intimate with that bastard of your husbands, is he not? Would the bastard follow like many before and attempt to rise in his low station? I hear he is called the Dread Wolf, an ominous name for a bastard." She found herself angry with Renly, for calling Arthur a bastard so callously and without care.

The King is southern indeed, with all the coldness she was raised with.

"Arthur means only to see justice for House Stark and the North, nothing more. Lady Mya is 'together' with him, she has no eyes for any rise in station neither." She defended and was surprised with herself, "Now are we in agreement? Will you and my son ally?" She asked Renly who smirked while setting his cup down.

"Very well, your son may go on calling himself King in the North. He'll have dominion over all lands North of Moat Cailin granted he pledges to me an oath of fealty." Now he wants Robb to swear allegiance? She grew red with frustration, narrowing her eyes.

"And the wording of this oath- " She was cut off.

"The same oath Lord Stark swore to Robert eighteen years ago." He demanded and continued on, "Catelyn. Their friendship held the Kingdoms together, their brotherhood helped defeat the Targaryens during the rebellion." He detailed and she thought on it before speaking.

"And in return for my son's loyalty?" She asked and the King was smiling again.

"In the morning I will destroy my brother's army after that's done Baratheon and Stark will combine to destroy their common enemy together, as they have done many times before and won't change." Renly said to her and walked over to the mirror where Brienne helped him out of his armor.

"Our two houses have always been close. Which is why I am urging you to reconsider this battle- Negotiate with your brother." She attempted to stop this madness one more time, just as she tried to stop it when Ned was asked to be Hand of the King.

"Negotiate with Stannis?! I have a better chance of debating the wind." Renly turned back to her, a hopeful gaze on his face, "Please bring my terms to your son, I believe we are natural allies and before long we'll have this war won in a fortnight."

After that came the wind, then the King dying by a beast made of shadow and then chaos.

Ashemark

He didn't know when he woke, but he did know that they've won the battle.

Robb, Mya, Gendry and many others plus Grey Wind, Dusk and Lady were in the room. He tried to get up but groaned in pain, he was shamed. An arrow of all things wounded him, might as well been a fireball spell that Bran pretended to throw at him though it was simply a snowball.

"Oh, Thank the gods you're awake. I told you not to be stupid!" Mya said to him as she and Robb helped him get into a sitting position. Mya then took his hand, gripping it like he might disappear at any moment.

"How long has the battle been over?" He asked. Gendry answered back to him.

"Almost three days, you landed on your head and was unconscious." He cursed himself, should wear that helmet instead of hurrying to take it off.

The silence was deafening, Robb cleared out the room beside the wolves and Mya. He and Robb stared at one another for a long time, no anger like before but more apologetic than anything.

"I'm sorry- " They both said, stopping in the shock because they are both proud- Always were.

"Robb, I shouldn't have questioned you. If it wasn't for my anger then, then I wouldn't be in this mess." He gestured to himself. Robb ended up shaking his head, disagreeing with him.

"No. If I had just seized this place with a sword instead of trying to be a good King, then you wouldn't have been injured." Robb said and sat down, he looked down and began to chuckle, getting confused looks from both Mya and his brother, "What's so funny?" He was asked by Robb.

"I'm just thinking of what father is thinking of us, arguing like children." He muttered, and his brother hummed in a response.

"Probably thinking how much of a pair of fools we're being, that we are brothers no matter what surname we have. 'You are brothers, blood makes it so. So no more fighting.' **Laughs**." He chuckled along and put it another thing their father said to them.

"Or 'If you don't stop, you'll be working in the stables with Hodor for a week.'... " Silence warmed it's way in once more where he actually found himself tearing up a bit, a rarity for him. "I know, you want to do things right for Sansa's benefit, and I want her back too yet I can't get over my hatred for House Lannister, but... I will try."

"And I will help every step of the way, and as you've said to many: A Wolf is as Strong as it's Pack. That means we have to be strong." Robb said back to them, "But being together isn't working, so I am sending you back North." He was shocked, what happened to make him do this.

"Why?" He asked slowly, fighting back his frustration.

"Your tracking and hit and run tactics work best in the woods, there are plenty in the Riverlands where all the Lannister are." Robb got up, handing him a letter, "I am giving you 500 men, to do with as you please and work with the Blackfish." His brother added.

"What about the King of the Reach? Will Renly fight with us?" He wanted to know if this war will drag out or quicken to its end, Robb shook his head with a solemn face.

"Renly was assassinated, my mother is coming back in a few days and will meet me at the Crag. You'll be in the Riverlands before that." He didn't want to argue it out, didn't have the strength or will for it and instead just nodded.

"Then this is farewell until then, fight well brother."

"You too, brother."

* * *

 ** _A/N: I know I've been gone for a long time, been playing a game I've wanted to try for some time: Attack on Titan 2 and I actually want to make a story about the Unnamed Hero character and I've also watched both seasons of AoT. Might I add, though the story is sad by the end and I hope they keep the original character story in the next game, that and the wait for season 3 of Attack on Titan too, so many good things are coming._**

 ** _But I will try to get to writing on these as much as possible. I promise._**

 ** _Silver Crow, They spent quite a bit making that bond, it'll take a lot to destroy it. Yeah, he'll definitely be saying that._**

 ** _GoT Fan, He knows House Stark faces extinction if they lose, he doesn't want to be responsible for the destruction of his mothers House, not that House Dayne won't be participating it will just be awhile._**

 ** _Guest, Very true. An example being that Genghis Khan's DNA is spread throughout the world. House Hoare has spent quite a few years spreading themselves around, the Riverlands is no exception._**

 ** _Taurus Ara Black, Thank you glad you like it._**

 ** _Darkstel, The cover story is that Jon's mother is Ashara, his mother is in fact Lyanna Stark._**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hi everyone. Let's get started.**_

* * *

Chapter 13: Honor

* * *

The Riverlands

Arthur and his company past the Golden Tooth four days ago, Riverrun is still a day or two away.

He hoped his brother was doing well, from the last reports before leaving it seemed the Crag still was intent on fighting with what little men they have. Fools if there ever was one, that was the Westerling's.

As for him, Mya, Gendry and 500 more good men? Their goal here is to give Tywin a run for his gold, he can utilize brutal tactics too and will make either the man himself or his mad dog come out to die. That, and he is under the command of the Blackfish, he'll be taking orders from his brother's uncle.

Brynden had sent a unit to fetch him, they'll be waiting for his arrival and the plans that were made for them by his brother.

But as of this moment, he will make camp and rest for the day.

Later on, that night by the fire, he sat on a boulder grazing a whetstone across his sword that he's had since Ser Rodrik. In this small moment of privacy, he thought back to his training day with this sword, with his siblings and Theon.

It was one of his favorite memories.

Theon was being an ass, as usual, but by now it was common and they all got used to it. Robb was ecstatic and Jon and he were equally excited, it was their first step into manhood besides seeing an execution. Now they can hold steel like the guards of Winterfell, like the knights the four have dreamt of being these last few years.

He was stumbling whilst holding the blunt blade in his hand, his swings on the dummy being clumsy and imperfect. He cursed when he swung too high and fell backward, into the mud and dirt that now covered his rear end. Jon walked over and helped him up when everyone else was laughing at him, giving him a hand and he took it.

"Thanks, brother." He said with a genuine tone, Jon returned the gesture with a proud smile. Jon had always enjoyed being called a brother, by him and Robb and Arya but rarely by Bran, Rickon and Sansa.

"Boys come here!" Ser Rodrik called over to them, they obeyed and strolled over to Rodrik. Looking to the knight's left he saw four real blades, now that was exciting. "Now boys, these are not toys! They are weapons you four might need to protect your own. The people under your care or a child, wife or brother." They all listened intently, hearing Rodrik tell them about the responsibilities of holding a steel blade in your hand.

At that moment he knew exactly what this word meant to him, and he would see his family and friends protected for all time...

He and his sword-mates have begun training with live steel, getting better and better with the weight of the real thing other than the lighter blunt weapons or wooden swords. Eventually he, Jon, Robb, and Theon became some of the better swordsmen within Winterfell's walls.

Unfortunately, he was always late on his sword that Rodrik gave them that day, only to use them in training more skilled swordsmen or dummies. Through this war so far he's noticed some dents, his grip is so hard on the handle that he's had to replace the leather at least six times. Yet, he'd started to make more time to sharpen it and often wished he had Dawn, his mothers family sword.

 _Bah! They wouldn't let me have it, only the one most worthy can hold the sword,_ He thought bitterly and admits he can never hold it.

"How are you doing?" He looked behind him and saw Mya come beside him, he noticed her hair was wet so she might have taken a bath.

"I'm fine. Just lost in thought, you know the like." He uttered and she hummed in agreement. Then out of nowhere, she asked him a shocking question.

"Arthur... Why don't we marry?" He didn't turn around fast enough, the expression of shock written on his face.

"What?!" He asked with his tone of voice slightly higher but still below a whisper. She looked at him, slightly offended and a little irritated.

"Marriage, you know the thing where a man and woman- " She tried to sarcastically tell him about, the woman's after his own heart for that.

"I know what it means! But, why bring such a thing as that up?" He asked with increasing worry and curiosity. She blushed lightly, turning away from him, "It's just that we haven't spoken of this since before our fathers were killed. I am simply curious, that doesn't mean I don't want to marry you. I care about you too much." He confessed, feeling quite done in by saying all of those awkward things that'd fit Jon all too well.

"Well, it's just that... You know what, forget I said anything about it. I'm going to bed." He tried to catch her and ask her to be honest, but she was already halfway to their tent. He sighed and slid his hand over his hair, seeing it's become a little longer than he's comfortable with.

For some sudden reason, he wondered about his family in the south, the Dayne's of Starfall.

Starfall

Starfall was a castle located in the western Red Mountains on an island in the Torentine where it pours into the Summer Sea. Starfall, which includes a tower called the Palestone Sword, guards the western arm of Dorne. Northeast of Starfall is High Hermitage, ruled by a Dayne cadet branch.

The ruler of Starfall is a young man named Edric Dayne, though he is only twelve name-days old he stands the height of boy three years older. His hair is wavy and pale blond with big blue eyes that appear purple. His face was one of contemplation, and his thoughts were about someone that he's never met and knows he wishes to.

He's gathered a council with his mother whose returned home, the betrothal with Lord Beric Dondarrion is concluded with the Lord's death in the Riverlands, by the Mountain of all people yet rumors say the Lightning Lord is still alive and well, but you can't do much with rumors so she came home.

As for his cousins, one being sent to the Wall and another at war with Robb Stark in the Riverlands, he's decided that he should do something but deciding on how to do it is what he is contemplating.

Starfall and House Dayne might be renowned, it cannot field too many men and not enough to make a change, two-thousand men at best and thirty-five hundred if his kin at Hermitage follow and then there is Prince Doran in Sunspear, he has insisted they don't involve themselves in the wars of others. He also can't lead these men because of his age, he almost feels hopeless and then there are the objections his council insisted he heeds.

His councilors believe that aiding a pair of illegitimate sons are not worth House Dayne's aid, he reminded them that he decides what is worth his aid. Allyria used that against him when he came to her and asked about what he should do, she told him he makes the hard choices for their House and it's his honor and the honor of House Dayne on the line for whatever choice he makes.

He's never met Arthur, his cousin but he has exchanged letters and aunt Allyria has done the same thing on rare occasions. Arthur and Jon are connections to his aunt Ashara who threw herself off a tower, he's always wanted to meet them for the longest time.

"What is the choice, nephew," Allyria asked, entering his chambers with a somber face and in black. She cared for her betrothed, and it would be inappropriate not to do so when a close friend or spouse or family dies.

"I don't know. Our House and its honor are on the line, what if I fall? Who will be Lord of Starfall or would if Doran or the Iron Throne calls us traitors? We could all be killed and our House would have no future. Father would have known what to do, I know it." He said and went off a tangent, worried for his family here and his kin north. His aunt frowned and saw him reverting to his shy and worried nature, it was shameful to him.

"... My sister worried for the same thing before she flung herself to her death, she worried for his sons and the daughter that died. I was with her until she jumped whilst I slept, I cried myself to sleep and that I lost two of my siblings at war, and a third years after that." She said and continued, her face was becoming more saddened and he too when his father was mentioned, "I wished I didn't make a connection with my sister's children, I wished I didn't worry for them; one beyond the Wall and another at war. Yet we've made these connections and must choose what to do because you are Lord Dayne and you must make this House's choices." She stated and he sighed, looking to the floor with a thoughtful frown.

His choice, it is his choice at the end of the day and it shifts House Dayne's fate.

"... Okay. I know what to do." He said and she smiled, whether is fear or pride. "If only I had Dawn, it would help my confidence... "

Moments later he watched the ravens fly, towards the outposts belonging to House Dayne for the banners to be called. And they have to have ships.

The Crag

Robb grunted in frustration, killing the man who almost gutted him.

The battle of the Crag was going smoothly, as smoothly as taking a castle could be that is. He dodged another soldier's swing, parrying the next blow and running the man through with his sword before knocking him over the walls and falling to the ground.

They came upon the Crag three days ago, they were prepared for a siege yet it was little more than a ruin. He stormed it with his army at night, While Smalljon Umber and Black Walder Frey lead scaling parties over the walls, Robb broke through the main gate with a ram, the first man to charge him was killed by Grey Wind.

He soon found himself atop the walls, dueling Lord Westerling and wounding the man. After that he fought from man to man, forgetting faces and focused on the colors they were wearing on their breasts.

"My King!" Smalljon cried out in panic, he turned too early to evade the arrow that struck his chest. He fell but took one more man down before doing so, he grunted in pain and thought that this must have been how Arthur was feeling when he took an arrow to the back.

The battle came to end once the last few dozen men surrendered with their Lord, the battle was won at least.

"My King, you need some assistance! Get your Maester!" Greatjon bellowed to the wounded Lord Westerling, as they helped him into the Crag.

The last thing he ordered before getting some rest was for a raven to be sent north, to let Riverrun and Winterfell know he's taken the Crag.

Riverrun

He's become frustrated with her, this entire journey to Riverrun has been complete silence and angry stares. He wished she would just tell him about what her problems were, or tell him anything at all.

Not just that but she's also taken to throwing him out of the tent for an hour before saying sorry and letting him lay with her, it's actually driving him crazy with all things considered. He huffed out a breath shortly before stopping his group at the bridge where Brynden was.

"Blackfish." He greeted, still confused whether the man is always angry or angry at him.

"... Dread Wolf." The man said gruffly, then gestured for him to follow, "We are short on time and have places to be." Brynden added and he frowned.

"Then tell me what's the problem? I came to assist." He offered, and Brynden gave him a long look before telling him.

"Tywin's been causing a nuisance. He has set his mad dog loose so far three villages and its people were murdered, he needs to be stopped." He cursed the Lannister's once more, they can never fight against someone who can fight back and gets their enjoyment of innocence suffering.

He didn't even notice his fist clenching so hard that he was bleeding until Mya checked it, he gave her nod of gratitude for her worry before kissing her on the lips while hoping she'll open up soon or else he'll go mad with her mood swings. Thinking on the Mountain problem he turned back to Brynden, clear determination rushing through his words.

"Then I'll play Tywin's game, I will hunt Gregor and all of those dogs down like the vermin they are." He told the older man who surprisingly agreed with him, maybe he isn't so grumpy as he assumed right away.

"I like it. Needs more detailed plans, but we've got a clear goal: Taking down the Mountain, Gregor Clegane." He followed Brynden and made his plans with Edmure and other Lords and knights of the Riverlands, a shame the real Lord Tully isn't up and well with him being sick.

Yet before they could do that, his little sister ran in and a huge smile on her face, Nymeria also followed.

"Brother!" Arya jumped into his arms and he spun her around, she was happy to see him and he felt the same. It's been some time. "Mya! I missed you, too!" His sister added and hugged the older woman, Mya replied in kind.

"I hope you've kept up with that dancing of yours," Mya told Arya who smiled.

"Yes, I have. Mother isn't here and uncle Brynden's been helping me too." Arya filled his lover in.

"You two catch up, me and Brynden will see you too soon." He said and left with the older man, they have a monster to bring down.

First, they'll begin raising enemy supplies, denting any goods and weapons going to Harrenhal where Tywin's base of operations is. Secondly is protecting other villages from being a target of Gregor's raids. Then there is this group of men known as the Brotherhood Without Banners, a faction made of deserters from both sides, they also need to be dealt with either violence or surrender.

Lastly is Gregor himself, from what Brynden told him the Mountain strikes fast and hard but is prone to take his time when it suits him. They need to lure him to their country, to break his guard and surround him, then he will deal with him himself. He'll take the mans head soon.

Hours later he was readying for bed when his door was opened and Mya walked in, and she looked absolutely lovely. She was wearing a thin gown of black and gold with a bit of grey, the last he saw was Stark colors. He walked over and kissed her, she placed a hand on his bare chest.

"I'm afraid... " She said upon parting. He gave her a curious stare, wondering what she meant.

"What do you mean?" He asked and she let out a shaky breath before looking him in the eye.

"You don't know what the Mountain is like. You have no clue. Arthur? He is a monster, I've seen enough tourneys and him carving men with that greatsword of his, I cannot imagine seeing you like that!" She was truly frightened, over the mad dog of Clegane, he's defeated many warriors, some being quite a bit bigger than him. He lifted her chin, seeing worried sobs and tears, was she going through that thing again.

"You don't believe I can do it, but I can and I will bring his head to- " He tried to convince her before Mya cut him off.

"It can't grow without you!" She shouted, then closing her mouth in shock, he himself stood shocked.

"What are you?... Are you... " He couldn't find the words, couldn't speak them and be right. She said nothing and instead took his hand and timidly brought it to her stomach, his eyes widened in realization and she filled the void and spoke for him.

"It's true... Arthur... I am carrying your child. So please, don't die and leave me alone!"

* * *

 _ **A/N: Yes I'm back at it again! This chapter covered a bit for the important two characters right now being Arthur and Robb with a new POV in the form of Edric Dayne and some new twists and an arc bringing a collision between Arthur/Blackfish vs the Mountain.**_

 _ **Pyre101, I thought a lot on what you said and hope I delivered, though I intended for Arthur to shift to the Riverlands mainly to follow canon you've given me ideas like finally involving the Dayne's and a battle with the Mountain who is a powerful enemy.**_

 _ **Jfrost22792, Yeah, goes to show that War might not change but the people fighting them do.**_

 _ **Sparky She-Demon, you know that is probably the number one of a few things I wish they added in the show. I just couldn't see Robb throwing it all on the line for love through the emotion is strong, his dutiful loyalty to honor trumps that. So I will be using Jeyne and the more reasonable reason Robb threw it all away, he's still getting shit from Arthur though.**_

 _ **Guest, sorry to hear that. Maybe the others are more your fancy but if not then I can't help you.**_

 ** _Ol-11jrw, I'm afraid I cannot comment on that. Sorry._**

 ** _Sketchywolf, Thanks I'm glad you like it._**

 ** _UNTIL NEXT TIME!_**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hello.**_

* * *

Chapter 14: Dark News Comes from the North

* * *

Arthur 

The woods were quiet, no sound but the marching of three-hundred men, one-hundred mounted, and two-hundred infantry. They were carrying several wagons of supplies, from food, to steel, and wood to make siege weapons.

What the others do not see, is the hundreds of archers and swordsmen, that and two wolves.

"Ready?" He turned and saw Gendry, looking to the other side of the road and in the brush gave a nod to Brynden.

A moment passes, a long moment as everyone nocked and drew on their bows, then finally letting the arrows fly and tearing into the Lannister soldiers.

Confusion took over the lot of them, then like lightning, he and dozens sprinted out of the brush and blades, spears and shields ready. He knew the plan, they would begin with shattering Tywin's supply lines until he sends his dog after him, and when the Old Lion does? That's when he'll get his prize.

Leaning left he avoided one man's swing, with a tight grip on his shield he bashed the bastard's head and knocked him down. Turning his sight right, he parried against another man before running him through with his blade. He smiled inside his helm, enjoying the fight and glanced where Dusk and Lady took a horse down.

"Stark!" One of the horsemen said, charging at him and would have succeeded if Gendry came in with his Warhammer and knocked the steed down.

He nodded a thank you to Gendry and gave some thought to how he's had his back in all of these battles, he'll need to get him a fine prize for it all, maybe a new horse or a woman. He chuckled as he killed two more men, cut one's head off and bashed the other so hard his neck snapped.

The battle raged on until all but twenty-seven, prisoners all lined up as the men gathered the bodies and got the wagons ready to go back to Riverrun. He removed his helm and walked around them, looking at every each man whose lives are now his and the Blackfish's to deal with.

"What should we do with them, too many prisoners already to feed," He suggested, only to hear some men grimace about what has to be done.

In the end, the prisoners were freed from their lives and heads were placed on spikes around the road, to send a very clear message that lions should leave.

It's the cruel and terrible tactics that Tywin's forced on the good people of the Riverlands since this war began, the word is the Mountain's raped almost a hundred women and killed countless children, a true and rabid monster.

He's been in the Riverlands for but two weeks, yet he's brought in some results that might not seem honorable but whatever it takes to bring Tywin and Gregor down, without letting Robb know of his and the Blackfish's plans in dealing with whoever stands in their way.

They started making their way back to the castle when he was poked by Gendry who had a frown across his lips, _This isn't going to be good_.

"What are you going to do?" He was asked and groaned out a response, Gendry furrowed his brows angrily this time, "You can't leave her unwed, she's already a bastard." Another groan of frustration, "She is my sister, you better be responsible or so help me... " Gendry let it linger, not that he couldn't have been more upset.

"I know! She only told me a few days ago, I need time to think." He said and trotted away, and what Gendry said brought all that soreness back.

What was worse he just... Left. The day he learned he left right away, to think of something else rather than worry about being an actual father while cursing Theon for taking him to the brothel, Jaime shares in that very same blame before he and Mya got together.

She is pregnant, he's going to be a father, it terrifies him and he believes he isn't ready. No, he knows he isn't ready but what can he do now? How can he look into his child's eyes and say you are a bastard of bastards, that or he could marry her and make her or him something to be proud of.

Then there is Jon, what will Jon think of him? Disappointment comes to mind, his own twin looking at him and thinking that they are no better than their father who brought them into the world that they themselves weren't supposed to see. It's all shite, but he's gotten into a mess because he wasn't careful enough to avoid this.

Mya will be angry when he sees her, will she hit him? Or kill him for doing what he had done, leaving her right after telling him that she is with his child. He was internally groaning because of the thought of seeing her, but it's better this gets done and over with rather than waiting until she gives birth or 'deals' with it.

"Why are Mya and Maester Vyman waiting for us?" He heard Gendry ask to no one of importance. He looked ahead himself, seeing the same as he did so he, Gendry, and the Blackfish rode up to the drawbridge and he jumped off his horse and rushed up to them.

"What's happened?" He expected Mya to be angry with him, not to be shedding tears. She approached and embraced him, instead he looked to Vyman, "What has happened?!" He was losing his patience this time, tired of no one answering him.

"It's the North... They've been attacked by House Greyjoy. Moat Cailin and Torrhen's Square has been taken, and Winterfell has... " His knees buckled from the weight and he collapsed in Mya's arms, this wasn't news he wished to hear.

Robb 

He couldn't believe what he was hearing, not a single thing as Roose told him the news that came from the North.

"It cannot be true... " He said, wishing it were so. Roose shook his head, telling him so.

"It happened in the night, by miracle your Maester set off two ravens before the castle was taken." Why? Why would he do this, it doesn't make sense.

"Why would Theon do this?" GreatJon was quick to answer, with a loud voice as always.

"Because the Kraken's are treasonous whoresons! We should have taken all their heads!" Many within the hall agreed with the giant of a man, he does to a point but Theon was like a brother to him, he wished this was all a bad dream.

His heart felt heavy with despair, it was tragic that Sansa is a hostage to the Lannister's but now Rickon and Bran are taken captive by Theon, a family friend and as close to him as any of his brothers. He trusted Theon to bring his family in as an ally, even offered the Westerlands and Casterly Rock when he won.

And Arthur, Jon, Arya, even his mother is so far away while he's left alone to deal with this heartbreak. Yes, he has his friends that he's made but it's family that he needs right now, it's blood that he desires to help him because brothers through bonds clearly aren't longlasting.

"What do we do? We can't leave the North at the mercy of the Ironborn." Dacey cried out in anger, getting many to agree with her. Sighing he got to his feet, the raven letter crushed in his hand and steeled resolve in his eyes.

"Our needless campaign here is going to be shorter than I'd wanted, we need to protect our lands." Many were in agreement, that was until Roose walked up to him and made him look into his terrifying pale eyes.

"If you retreat you will have surrendered all you've seized," Roose spoke out against heading back North, that they should remain here and keep fighting.

"How can I be King in the North if I can't hold my lands! How can I expect you all to follow me if I can't- " He argued, and it would be Lord Karstark who answered him.

"Robb! You are a King, that means you have to carry all these burdens on yourself!" He was quieted by the statement, he doesn't need to do it himself but who else can f not him or his brother.

"Let me get a raven to my son at the Dreadfort, he'll raise a force and bring Theon and his allies to heel." It sounded like a good plan, especially since he's much too far away to get to Theon himself, what with Moat Cailin falling as well.

"Very well, do it. Wait." He called, "My two brother's safety is paramount, and Theon? I want him brought to me alive, I want to look him in the eye and ask him why then and only then will I take his head myself." His mother and brother were right, he shouldn't have trusted in letting Theon leave his side to get some ships, but he was much too desperate to get them.

His gamble put the North in risk of falling, put Bran and Rickon at risk and he'll be paying for it.

He spent the next day walking the battlements he had taken two weeks ago, his mother should have been here but she decided to go back to Riverrun when she came here if only she had stayed and then this would be less of a difficult day to deal with.

"Your grace?" He was stunned to see Lord Westerling's daughter, Jeyne who helped treat him with the castles Maester.

"I am sorry if I disturbed you. What are you doing? If I may ask." He asked, wanting to find a distraction. Her cheeks reddened as she closed her little book.

"Drawing. The sunset over your camp makes it all less, dreadful." She told him and he looked around for a moment, then took a seat next to her and took off his crown, "Pardon, my King. I heard about your castle, I am sorry," He grunted a response and continued to watch the campfires around his camp and the flapping of all the banners.

In all honesty, he couldn't care less about Winterfell, he's more worried about his brother's. If only he'd taken them with him, or put them in another castle but what he thought was, Winterfell is much too far from any beach, and he never once thought Theon would betray him and take his home and the boys who were like his own brothers as captives.

In the small moments, it was shocking that the presence of his enemies daughter gave him comfort, a friendly comfort.

He and Lady Jeyne shared a number of conversations in these moments, taking the time to boost his own confidence in saving his brother and hoping that Roose Bolton's bastard succeeds in taking back his home and his brother's intact.

"Thank you, Jeyne, for sharing my company for a few moments." He said as he got to his feet, she did the same and quickly tore a page out of her book.

"I hope you didn't mind. I drew this when you were healing, here." She was so timid and shaking when she handed him the drawing, it definitely looked like him though it was during a time when he was feverish and still healing.

"This is really good, I am flattered you would draw me. Hopefully next time, in a better view." He gave her one more smile, then leaving to get some rest.

Riverrun 

She still watching him, swatting away at the training dummy after hearing the news from the North.

What happened is a terrible crime, one her lover and the King in the North will settle in due time. Watching him she remembered when her father came home from dealing with Balon and his rebellion, her uncle had talked down to him, saying that Balon and his brood should have been met with the same fate as the Targaryen babes.

Now as long as she's known him, Theon seemed the sort that wants to please others, and sending him back to a man who hates Starks and Baratheons? It was a terrible plan to begin with. In fact, Robb should have demanded Balon support him and then Arthur wouldn't have to be going through this.

She wished she could do something, comfort him but every time she's tried he's pushed her away and she remembers how he left her when she told him she was pregnant, it still bothered her even now.

When the Maester first told her that the Greyjoy's attacked the North, she'd first had laughed and thought it had to the Lannister's, that it was the Queen or her devil of a half-brother, Joffrey. Then again, the Queen and Joffrey couldn't possibly pull off an invasion so far North when their manpower is thinned to less than 30,000 men whereas the other 15,000 were decimated at the Whispering Wood and the Camps.

"How is he?" Gendry asked her and she sighed, leaning against a pillar.

"I wouldn't know, he's all but became distant from me. He's driven to focus on killing the Mountain and Tywin, then he want's to go North and kill Theon." She explained to her brother who frowned, shaking his head but she could see it was for different reasons.

"I want to hurt him. I know his brothers are in trouble, but he has a responsibility!" He referred to her stomach, the reasons she's gained an appetite for cakes.

"His brothers are hostages, he has plenty on his mind rather than worrying about me!" She argued back and Gendry gave her a look, "I'll speak to him tonight, he and the Blackfish are heading out to raid a Lannister camp near Harrenhal." She dreaded to know he was so close to Tywin's stronghold, she feared for his life.

Gendry groaned before leaving her side, but she didn't pay much attention and instead, kept her eyes on Arthur sweating himself into the ground in his anger.

It was hours into the night when she quietly entered her and Arthur's chambers. He looked surprised to see her, but eventually came over it and turned away. She slowly made her way towards him, wrapping her arms around him but suddenly felt him tense so she ended up losing her patience and forced him to face her.

"What?" He asked her, she narrowed her eyes at him and slapped him, "What was that for?" He demanded and she would give it to him.

"I pray for their safety, but we have other things to discuss. Talk with me about what you want to do, because I can't decide alone." She made it clear to him, "I am having your child and I want to be yours, now and always." He scoffed and she was left confused a little.

"You have no idea, I want that too... But my brother's, they need me. I have to finish this, then head home and kill that traitor." He confessed to her and she smiled, stroking his face for a moment before kissing him.

"Then I will aid you, we'll kill all our enemies and go to Winterfell, the place I haven't seen yet... " She hinted and he smiled lightly, lifting her up and taking her to the bed and crawling on top of her, "Be careful now, there are three of us." She teased, glad she was able to take his mind off the troubles at hand.

Tonight was her's and she needed him too, and she sealed that with a kiss.

Morning came, she was resting on his chest and watching him sleep, he looked very peaceful unlike the other times from before and she was glad she helped. She slowly rose from her position, wrapping a robe around herself she opened the window and watched the sunrise. Today is different, she could feel it but it felt colder, not what she wanted it to be.

No, today is a good day. Today her love rides out against Tywin Lannister and his dogs, to bring their enemies to their knees.

"Good morning." She turned and smiled as Arthur looked at her, his purple eyes boring into her own.

Yes, good morning indeed.

* * *

 _ **AN: I am not so proud of this chapter, I mean Theon's betrayal was coming but I didn't know how to write it out here. Still, I hope everyone enjoyed it.**_

 _ **Robb and Jeyne, not a romance, I just need a reason for them to meet when Theon does the dirty deed.**_

 _ **Metal Flash, Darn! Was hoping it would be surprising, still glad you liked it.**_

 _ **Thayes2014, No problem, enjoy and thank you.**_

 _ **Pyer101, Ah! You caught onto that one, eh? Yep, it was stolen but that's a story after season three. I'll be using Robb and Jeyne instead of Talisa, I favored the plot where he married out of honor than love, makes him ruining his cause a bit less irritating, though it still is bad.**_

 _ **Well this ends the chapter and I still hope everyone enjoyed, though I would understand if it was a little underwhelming to you all and I swear the next won't be so bad.**_

 _ **This was HKC, and good night! Or morning!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**_Hello._**

* * *

Chapter 15: Lady is my Shield

* * *

In the little village of Shadyveil, about 10 miles northeast of Riverrun rode several hundreds of men. Their armor was crimson, like the blood, they spill for their Lord.

Leading them was a giant of a man, tall as anyone who ever lived. Instead of the men, the armor he wore was black, covering the important and unimportant parts of his body. Only his family crest was visible to tell who he is.

He was Gregor of the House Clegane. Lord of Clegane Keep. And Tywin's Mad Dog.

"As Lord Tywin said; No survivors, burn it all!" And his men rode forth.

Women, men, and even children were not spared as they were trampled by horses. Speared and stabbed. Beheaded and dragged from their homes and butchered, or burned inside because they've barricaded themselves in.

The village guards and the small Stark outpost put up a good fight, it is true. Yet they stood no chance against Gregor and his men, too many and were forced to flee into the woods. The Lannister's chased them like dogs and as they neared the edge of the forest, it happened.

The arrows were set free and killed dozens of men and their steeds, falling to the ground and bleeding like the lives they had taken.

The forest was an awaited ambush, it wasn't chance that they were preparing this, and at the head of this operation was a smiling Arthur who, with both Lady, Dusk, and even Nymeria were waiting for the enemy himself to arrive, his violet eyes peered through the oncoming riders until he saw the three dogs of Clegane.

He ceased and waved his hands for the archers to fall back behind 800 Northern and Tully horsemen, he unsheathed his sword and raised it as the war drums beat louder and harder. He's been waiting for this, to draw this man east as was the call from his brother, weeks of planning and much effort will be paid off now.

"Men of the North! Of the Riverlands! Today, we avenge our brothers, our sisters, our fathers and mothers! For them all!" It was a terrible thing, what he used those innocents in Shadyveil for, but they will all be avenged today as the day they died.

Because today, Gregor Clegane meets his end and at his sword. Then he will go North and slay one more traitor.

 **Days Before, Riverrun**

"It cannot be."

The news came like a terrible storm, one that will break him and consume him in complete rage.

"I'm afraid it is. It was a miracle that the villagers from Wintertown were able to escape and tell the Cerwyns who sent ravens." That did not comfort him. Did not console him, it just makes him even angrier and more determined to slay Theon when he gets North.

Robb has to be told. He handed the raven message to Maester Vyman, "Send it to the King. I have to go." He exited the great hall, stopping and feeling himself breathing heavily.

His brothers are dead. Killed, heads beheaded and dipped in tar. Placed on the spikes at the gates of Winterfell.

The smiling images and memories of him, Robb, and Jon watching Bran practice his archery. Of him running with Rickon on his shoulders, laughing and having fun in the Godswood. These are now too painful to think about, and he can't stand the heartbreak of knowing that he won't see them when he goes home.

So, he has to put himself towards a task like he had always done when under stress. That is hunting Lannister's and their allies.

He wished his sister hadn't been there to hear it herself before he had, she was helping Vyman in the rookery when it arrived and had run off to her chambers, crying her eyes out. He should be by her side but what can he tell her, that they'll have revenge? He'd already sworn vengeance on the Lannister's for their father's death and he no less close than he was a few months ago.

They are both feeling the same pain, the same loss and grief. He is wondering if he shouldn't just leave for home with the remaining family he has, even thinking about going far North to see his twin brother whom he hasn't heard from in what seemed like years, everything was so much better before Robert and his ill-fated people came to tear his family away from one another.

It's done. He is done. No more will he deal with the South, his brother will see to this when they are finished making the Lannisters, and now the Greyjoy's pay.

Heard stopped as he made it to his chambers and saw Lady and Dusk laying by one another, Dusk was restless and he could only wonder why, their companions know the pain they are feeling for they too most likely lost their own siblings, Shaggy Dog and Summer.

Theon probably had them skinned and made into a fur cloak, the bastard would insult the family who had treated him so kindly like that.

Yes, his betrayal hurt him and that it was Theon, the pain in his heart is severe and demands the fiercest of punishments. Theon was his, Robb and Jon's brother in all but blood, he'd known this was a mistake and regrets that he didn't argue it further with Robb in the Westerlands after the Battle of Oxcross.

There is no doubt in his mind that Robb will blame himself for this, hells, even he somewhat blames Robb for what happened.

He just hopes, hopes that his brother keeps a much cooler head than himself.

 **Elsewhere**

In another side of Riverrun, Mya was comforting a crying Arya Stark. Holding her close as she sobbed into her dress.

She wished she was with Arthur, he must be feeling so much pain, often during this campaign, he told her tales of Bran the Climber and the Wild Rickon. He laughed and seemed genuinely content when speaking of his family, then his father perished, and Theon Greyjoy who was like a brother to him betrayed Robb, now a boy of eleven and seven are dead.

"My brothers... I don't want it to be true... I want my mother."

She pulled Arya closer before she felt sick, quickly pulling away and hurrying to vomit into a bucket. She's still dealing with, everything, being with child is horrible that's including the strange appetites for apples or fish.

"Mya, are you alright?" Arya asked in between sobs. She smiled weakly as she got back to her feet, the wet floor making stains on her dress around her knees.

She seemed to have forgotten to tell Arya, actually, no one knows besides Arthur and Gendry. And now Arya will wonder, maybe even search for answers and it will be nice to tell another woman, even if she is only a child in the eyes of everyone. With a smile, she walked back to Arya and took one of her hands and placed it by her stomach.

"What is it?" She was asked by Arya, shortly after wiping away her tears.

"That, Arya... Is your nephew or niece." She said and Arya slightly understood and slightly didn't. _Such innocent naivety, guess that's why she's Arthur's favorite sister._ "You see, Arya. Arthur and I love each other very much, though he might not be public about his affections, and from that love, we have created something." She added and Arya seemed to understand but is still confused.

"Why would that make a nephew or a niece?" Arya asked and she smirked shyly.

"Just know. That if I have a boy. I will name him after one of your brothers, to honor their young memories." She said and Arya offered her a kind smile, but looked to be hiding a question that she doesn't want her to hear, that alone made her want to know even more, "What's on your mind, Arya?" She asked the younger girl, curiosity getting the better of her.

"There's an aunt. My father never talked about her as much as my two uncles. Her name was Lyanna, and I think that would be a nice name for a girl... " Arya said shyly, almost bashful with the tears ceasing. _Lyanna? That name sounds so familiar... Wait._

That name. Her father when often deep in his cups would speak her name, with a mournful longing that lovers have. This was the woman her father spoke of so fondly, Lord Eddard's sister, the very woman who drove the Demon of the Trident to take the entirety of Westeros.

 _A cursed name._ It was all she could think of, the name was cursed if it had caused so much strife and chaos. She didn't want to tell Arya this, didn't want to insult the dead no matter what they did at the time of their life. So, she held a gentle smile on her face and nodded at the little girl, lying that she will think about it.

"I think it's a wonderful name for a girl. I'll keep it in mind." She promised her, then taking a deep breath. "Now, no more tears. We have to be strong, for your brother's memory." She encouraged Arya who nodded in agreement, the sobbing long forgotten and a bright smile taking its's place. "Let's go train. Just because I'm with child, doesn't mean I can't swing a blade."

Later on, after spending roughly half the day to cheer the young girl up, she left to bathe and go see Arthur and how he was doing.

When the news from the North came, Arthur told her to leave, to console Arya. She felt terrible, she was supposed to be with Arthur and make sure he was alright but he pushed her away in a time of grief.

Yet not today, she wouldn't leave him in his sorrow. She entered the room and saw it was emptied, he was nowhere in sight and the bed was hardly slept sat on. She thought it too peculiar and turned to go and find him but bumped into the very man she was looking for, except his shirt had bits of blood on it.

"What is this?" She asked him and he didn't look well, only more hateful.

"I was paying a visit to the prisoners. Lessoning the people we have to feed." She didn't like hearing that, catching his arm as he tried to pass her and Arthur tore his arm away.

"What is wrong with you, why do you reject my touch?" She wondered heatedly, he turned back to her with undimmed suspicion.

"I want to say this was the Greyjoy's fault, that they were the ones to kill my brothers." He spoke to her and she didn't like where this was going.

"Arthur, it is- " He cut her off, taking a step towards her.

"I wished I could completely blame the Lannister's for killing my father, for imprisoning my sister, Sansa." He uttered while taking another step towards her.

"But they did, you know it was- " She was cut off again, noticing his clenched fists and angered expression getting more and more irritant. She was also getting tired of the attitude she was being given by her lover, the man she had fallen for and wasn't appreciating his tone.

"NO!" He shouted, closer now and it was then that she noticed he smelled of wine. "It started when 'your' father came to Winterfell. It was him, who forced my father to be his Hand, who had me beaten for a son that wasn't even HIS! And now, I am having the bastards grandchild, a price paid for by the lives of two brothers, and a father... " He was finished with his rant, and now she was angry. And hurt, and all the emotions of anger were too much.

So, she slapped him in the face. He staggered back in shock.

"You will NOT insult my father. Nor put the blame of Theon on our child. Now get out." She said slowly at the end, he hesitated to move, so she shouted, "GET OUT!" She screamed and he ran out of the room shortly thereafter. Once alone she let out a frustrated scream, tired of, well, everything.

 **The Next Morning, Harrenhal**

Tywin Lannister was leaving Harrenhal.

He reminisced about the events that led him here, and not all of it was good.

First, his monster of a son is captured by Eddard's wife, a crime of itself when a man allows a woman to snare him. Second is when Jaime fails to take Lord Stark captive, another blunder to his expectations for his children. Lastly is his daughter, the one who on many occasions compared herself to him had let her son not only lose two hostages, and was injured by a spear.

It only took a bad turn after the Battle of the Whispering Wood where his eldest son got himself defeated and captured. Then news came of Stannis and his youngest brother making moves in the south to take King's Landing, in his attempts to fix it all, he sent Tyrion and his Hill Tribesmen to the capital so that he may handle the defense until he deals with the Young Wolf and his brother.

He will give Robb this though, he is a sharp tactician, for a green boy. Taking the Golden Tooth, Ashemark, and now the Crag, he's almost unchallenged. That and his brother who has done a successful job in halting a portion of his supply movements, using his hit and run strategies to lessen his authority in the Riverlands.

It is a true shame that Jaime taught the bastard how to fight, even had him captive for a time before letting him flee, on the pretense of friendship and honor. Bah! He should have cut off the boys feet, then skinned his wolf who came to his rescue.

Jaime's cowardice allowed his grandson to be injured, wounded by a spear.

They've disappointed him beyond belief, unable to take their incompetence any longer.

"Ser Gregor Clegane!" He called around the table, and the giant got to his feet, "I charge you the command; burn everything from the God's Eye to the Green Fork. Show this, Dread Wolf and his companions that the Lion still has claws." He commanded, and Gregor nodded with a smirk.

"You can count on me, Lord Tywin. The rivers will run red before I am through. And I will bring you the head of the Dread Wolf."

With that, he agrees with full confidence.

 **Riverrun, Seven Days After**

"Say what?"

Another village was attacked. The people butchered and burned, children orphaned or slaughtered. He felt utter disgust for Tywin Lannister's tactics. He ran a hand through his hair, unable to control his anger of what he was hearing.

Edmure and Brynden felt the same, possibly more than himself because this is their home, these are their people that are being killed.

"We need to find this man and kill him! And all of his bandits!" Edmure shouted in the hall with so much emotion, so much passion for his people and pride for the Riverlands.

Can that same passion defeat Gregor Clegane when most honor-bound men fell, yes, he believes it can be done.

Looking at the map he saw the attack patterns of Gregor's intention, seeing when and where they will cut him off. "They are heading up the Green Fork, possibly to cut us off at the Twins which are undermanned, barely two hundred men in either tower." He started and placed a piece near Fairmarket, "To go further, they'll need to cross the Blue Fork, and Fairmarket." He deduced, Brynden hummed in agreement.

"There is a small town not far from there, Shadyveil I believe it is called. We will fight them there?" It wasn't a full question, but he agreed nonetheless.

"Aye. Gather what men we have, Gregor's life ends here!"

Later on, he visited his sister, to see how she was doing as he had done the past seven days since he and Mya had that fight.

He'd be a fool to say he didn't regret it, all that he had said to her and about blaming her father for what happened, but is he wrong? All this trouble started when Robert wanted his father as Hand of the King.

She was in the right to shut him out, but he was in the right to question everything. If his father wasn't brought to King's Landing, then he wouldn't have died, Theon wouldn't have been sent to the Iron Islands and turned against them, a lot of things could have been avoided and Bran and Rickon would be alive.

"Your leaving?" She asked and he grimaced, a sharp assumption and a correct one.

"Yes. Yes, I am." He started and sat down, pulling her in with one of his arms, "I won't be gone long, a few days at least." He added, Arya wasn't very convinced by his words.

"Why don't I believe you?" He grimaced out a response to her question, unable to argue that because speaking of fighting the Mountain is harder than actually doing it.

They've seen Gregor in action, how he took that horses head off with a single swing of his sword. Gregor will be hard to kill, but what makes men fear him is his height, if he can get the man off his feet and on his back, that's when he'll be able to slay the Mountain That Rides.

What will kill him, is arrogance. One misstep, one wrong move and he will be dead. He can't afford to let himself mess it all up, can't let his sisters, Robb, Jon... Mya, he can't let them down.

"Listen to me. I won't dare die. I will come back to you, to Robb and Jon- " She added another name to the list, and he didn't want to disagree.

"And Mya?" He sighed softly, nodding his head slowly.

"Yes, even my Mya." He felt proud to say she was his, mainly because she was, and he was hers.

"Then you two shouldn't fight." She said and before he could ask her how she knew, Arya responded with this, "She told me. And anyone can hear you two from how loud you's were." He scratched his chin embarrassingly, thinking that his sister isn't as intelligent as Sansa or Mordane thought. "Promise me, promise that you two will stay together... " She pled Mya's case, and his face softened at his little sister.

"I promise."

 **Shadyveil Woods**

The charge was slow, horses going into a trotting motion and hastily sped up as the seconds winded down. Arthur looked to either side and saw his protectors, Lady and Dusk as they followed him to battle.

The archer battalion behind him let loose another volley of arrows that were piercing the foot-soldiers and horsemen that followed the lion banner, dying in mud and grass and hanging onto trees for steadiness. His heart raced as they came ever closer to the fighting that will ensue.

His heart, however, laid to the one woman who gave him the courage to take this stand with his head held high... Mya.

Reconciliation is hard for him, he is hard to forgive and harder to forget. Yet he walked into his and Mya's chambers that day to fulfill his sister's request.

 **Days Before, Riverrun**

She looked beautiful as he entered the room, and he was unable to keep his eyes off of her as she put on her robe. What almost deterred him was the look she was giving him, cold blue eyes like a summer storm.

"What do you want?" She asked icily, an expected reaction after their fight a few night past. Her arms were crossed and stood in a waiting position.

"I came... " He felt the words get caught in his throat, fearing what she may tell him when he apologizes.

No, he can't be afraid, was his father ever afraid? A stupid question, he thought as he remembered his father telling him and his brothers that a man is his bravest when he is afraid. It's because the man has much to lose if he were to lose, and in this case, he can possibly lose Mya.

"Well? Arthur? What do you barge in here for?" She asked him once more and he threw caution into the wind, no more fear.

He stormed right up to the woman he loves and hoists her into the air, she yelped in surprise and resisted by hitting him to let her go. It ceased when he locked eyes with her and kissed her softly, then that soft kiss became wild, passionate, and it made them both shiver at the sheer contact. He let her back onto her feet and placed his forehead to her own, further shocking her.

"What was that for?" She whispered as her cheeks flushed, eyes beginning to water and swell. He smiled and cupped her right cheek.

"An apology. I blamed you and yelled at you, I hurt you and in my time of weakness will regret that night forever. But, I can't die knowing you and I are angry at one another." He uttered and she gulped, he let out a shaky breath and put a hand on her belly, "The next battle I fight might be my last and I want to do this right." He added and Mya was left a little confused.

"What are you saying- " She was going to ask him before he had cut her off.

"I asked for Edmure to make it happen, tonight I officially make you mine, and you make me yours." He whispered, her haunting violet eyes catching her stormy blue.

A kiss initiated and a wedding a day later, Mya and Arya watched him ride off with Edmure and Brynden to gather their army.

 **Shadyveil Woods**

He opened his eyes to meet the enemy, as his forces horse met Gregor's people, a loud crash, and chaos of bodies colliding with one another.

Swords met spears, shield felt contact with the human skull and red was pooling onto the very earth itself as if giving the Riverlands its name.

His horse buckled and he was thrown from the saddle, falling into a small pile of bodies, both horse, and man. He came to in seconds by Dusk and Lady, seeing if he was alright. He smiled and gave them a nod as he got back to his feet and stumbled towards his horse, helping it back to its feet.

"Go." He ordered and didn't care as he turned the horse back towards the defensive line. After that, he gripped his sword, picked up a Bracken shield and went to fight.

He swapped away a sword with his shield, running the bastard with his sword, felling the man. He marched with Dusk and Lady being at his rear, giving him some security and safety to keep going forward.

Edmure was given the left flank, still holding strong on their horsemen charge. The Blackfish and Gendry on the right were on foot with some of their forces, giving the Mountain's men something to fight, he grinned and watched as the old war hero from the Ninepenny Kings can still wield a blade, and Gendry was also being resoundingly fierce. Just like King Robert.

Looking ahead he noticed the dead falling to swords of both Stark and Lannister, the blood popping up like a red mist and flying in the chaos.

He hasn't had bloodshed like this since Oxcross, he and Robb fighting together and the Direwolves digging into enemy throats, it was exciting.

He loved it. Not as much as Mya or his family, but the heat of battle gives him something, for every thrust and slash or shield bash he's given a sort of satisfaction that will build up towards his end goal... Vengeance.

"Dread Wolf!" Hearing the cries of the men behind him, and at the back with the archers and heavy shieldmen.

These men cried out for blood, and he would give it to them.

 **The Crag**

Robb wasn't having the best of days, starting with what is most heavy on his heart.

Bran and Rickon were little brothers, he was supposed to look after them and now they are dead, he's failed his father enough already with letting Sansa be captive to the Queen.

The grief was numbing and painful. He searched for anything to quell the suffering and found it in a girl named Jeyne. His biggest blunder after failing his little brothers. He took her into his bed once and regretted it.

He dishonored her. Took her virtue and rendered her worthless. Maybe if he were born different then this wouldn't affect him so, but he is the son of Lord Eddard Stark, he has to repay Jeyne for her comfort.

Today, however, is not about him, or Jeyne but his mother.

"Why did you do this?" He asked her only once, he needed to hear it from her. She looked at him with blue eyes, his eyes.

"Robb... I lost my husband, I lost my two youngest boys, I refuse to lose my eldest daughter, or you, or Arya, even those _Arthur_." She explained but letting the Kingslayer go free doesn't ensure Sansa's survival, or his, or Arya's or Arthur's lives.

What his mother didn't understand, he shall speak for now.

"Mother. Releasing the Kingslayer aids Sansa's survival, in fact, it wrote our death sentence if we lose this war." His mother looked at him like he'd gone mad, just like she'd done when he first refused to trade Jaime for Sansa.

"You don't mean that. I know you don't- " He cut her off at the edge of what she was saying, he does 'mean' it.

"I do. Because all the Lannister's need is Arya, Me, even Arthur to be dead. And, after tonight, we will be without an ally when we march home." She was confused, so he clarified, "The night before you came back. When I heard of Bran and Rickon's deaths. I... I took the Lady Jeyne into my bed, for comfort." He confessed, "And now, now I have to make it right." He added, seeing that his mother finally understood.

"Walder Frey will take this as a slight, Robb. Despite his age, the man is too dangerous to cross." She told him, and he grimaced as many have already told him, and that was before he bedded Jeyne.

If he could take back the night he did it, from the kiss, the tearing of clothes, the- The moment he gave away his honor. He would, he would take it all back but he is no time traveler. He leaves this place and claims another Bastard of Winterfell, hurting Arthur, though he wouldn't react to it.

And Jon. What would Jon think of him? He hated being a Bastard all his life, resented it and raged about when he or Theon would tease too much about it, though Arthur would often come to Jon's defense, his half-brother still hated the fact and will hate him if he does leave.

"I know." Was all he could tell her, a terrible response to a huge mistake.

"And you are going through with this, anyway?" His actions may be called pathetic, but he was raised to be an honorable man. And honor demands that he pay for his mistake. "You made a promise to wed Lord Walder's daughter, you cannot forsake it." She said and his face darkened at the mention of promises.

"Yes, you made the pact. I broke it, and I will pay for it." He said with regret, holding both of his own hands.

"It won't just be you, Robb. We'll need that bridge to return home and take back the North. Walder wants a King, who will we give to him now?" She asked and he found himself stuck, then thought of an idea.

"We give him another Stark, a Prince." He gestured and this time, Catelyn's face darkened. He's going to get an earful now.

"No." She said, and he sighed and tried to explain, she didn't let him, "I said, no. You two sister's, two trueborn sisters! Arya has yet to wed one of Walder's sons, Waldren, remember?" She reminded him but he doesn't believe a daughter is enough.

The old man wanted a King, just as his mother mentioned a moment ago.

"I'm not stupid, I know that. This is much more than a marriage to House Frey but our family." He started, getting his mother attention so she could calm down. "I don't plan on sleeping well in the next few years, being King is weary on the head nowadays and I fear for my House and Kingdom." He added, looking to the ground with a frown. His mother sighed and knelt to him, taking his hands into her own.

"Please, don't do this. Have Arthur marry this Westerling girl, keep your honor and word to Walder intact and marry his daughter." He turned away, like a child but he was. He was a child when he marched to war, a child when he fought in the Whispering Wood, then the Camps, and Oxcross, Ashemark, and finally the Crag, this war made a man of him. "Robb. If you treat your oaths recklessly, then your people will do the same." He turned sharply at his mother, the look of anger on his face.

"You of all people, have no right to call anyone reckless. You released the Kingslayer, and condemned us to live a life at war with no bargaining pieces to use." He seethed that she would act so righteous, he stormed out of the chamber Dacey, "She doesn't go anywhere without an escort. And send another forty men after the Kingslayer and Lady Brienne, with our fastest horses." He commanded and smiled ironically, Dacey also chuckled lightly.

"You sent Arthur with all the best horses. I'll find the second best, my King." He nodded and left, thinking about what is to be done in the next few days.

 **Shadyveil Woods**

An hour and a half have past and the Mountain and his rabble, he evaded another swing and took the head of an attacker.

 _Where is he?!_ He thought angrily, swiping away another blade and bashing the bastard in the head.

He walked a little further, killing two more men and then heard a loud call, the noise like thunder striking stone.

"Dread Wolf!" He slowly turned around and saw the man he'd been looking for.

Gregor was taller than him, stronger than him with the way he held that greatsword in one hand, but he readied himself for the fight because unlike his opponent before him... He has a lot left to fight for.

Gregor swung his weapon at Dusk who bared his teeth, quickly moving to the side and avoiding the Mountain's attack. Next, the big man took a swing at Lady, he moved and took a big hit when raising his shield up and it almost took his damned arm off.

"Stand still!" The man was of a few words, not needed at the moment. Gregor came at him this time, swinging left and right and forcing him to take several steps back, leaving him to defend rather than to attack. "Quit running!" Gregor roared and it made him grit his teeth in frustration.

He took both of his hands in his sword, done waiting and readied for the clash.

His steel met Gregor's and the weight bared down on him, he grimaced at how heavy the man's weapon was. He narrowed his eyes and growled, using a lot of strength to push the sword off and attacking Gregor's stomach, the blade didn't even make a dent and cursed, the armor was indeed very thick.

He can do this. He fought a Kingsguard, he battled and defeated Thoros of Myr, countless soldiers, knights, and Lords during his time of fighting. Gregor might be the biggest monster of a man, but that is it, he's just a man and men can be beaten.

Getting the man's attention allowed Lady and Dusk to come at the man's side, it gave him a window to swipe away three attacks and wear him out. He slashed once and stabbed in twice, and the third time and he heard Gregor groan loudly, he smiled viciously, he's hurt the bastard.

He had the confidence and went for the gaps in the armor, taking the left side of his waist, Lady going at the back of his left knee and Dusk at Gregor's right ankle. Gregor's sword swayed right and nearly cut his head, he got payback and stabbed his sword through Gregor's left foot making the giant scream in frustration. He took out his dagger, stabbing it just barely into the right side of his chest and sliced at the Mountain's sword-hand, making him let go and drop the weapon.

 _I'm winning! I can beat him!_ He thought victoriously.

He was wrong.

Gregor grabbed him by the neck, squeezing hard before throwing him on his back. The Mountain then used his right foot and kicked both Dusk and Lady away and he heard them yip in pain.

He didn't even have a chance to get up before Gregor's mailed hand collided with his face, he could have sworn about five of his teeth went out as he crumbled to the ground in a heap. "I'm going to kill you!" He heard the monster yell at him as the battle raged all around them, and he saw that even his own lines began to crumble.

Gendry was wearing out, Brynden was wounded, but fighting, Edmure, and his forces have all but fell back and it seemed like all was lost.

Gregor grabbed him and hoisted him in the air by his neck, he felt the very life leaving his body as he struggled against the man. His eyes became blurry as he thought of Mya, to never feel against him in the night or Arya, Robb, and Jon, to never see them smiling back at him.

Is this how he dies. Here, in some forest by the hands of a monster, he swore to kill, him, the Lannister's, the Greyjoy's, they would all die by his hands and he would return home with what's left of his family. To see Jon, his twin whom he missed so much for what seemed like years.

No! He isn't going to die here! He isn't ready!

He kicked, wriggled and clawed but Gregor's grip was strong. Then from behind the man, Lady jumped and lunged and bit into the Mountains exposed neck, yet the bastard still held fast dropped him to turn to Lady, he watched on in horror as he picked the now large wolf and crushed her. His vision blurred as he got to his feet with his sword and just as Gregor turned to him to finish what he started, he swung his sword so hard and fast that it took the Mountain's hands and fingers.

The bastard cried and was forced on his belly by an enraged Dusk, avenging his sister who lied breathing less and less.

Looking around, he saw that reinforcements for House Stark arrived in the shape of six hundred villagers and soldiers. The battle here was won.

With the help of Gendry and Edmure, they turned the wounded and dying Mountain over to face them.

"All the souls and lives you took will be waiting with you by the Stranger, any last words?" He asked while holding his side, it was pierced by a spear when he was thrown back.

Gregor said nothing, so he would spare none in response and let Edmure take his head. Remembering his savior, he ran over to Lady and knelt next to the animal, caressing it's fur as emotion filled him and birthed tears.

He will fervently believe this was Sansa, that she knew he was in danger and had her Direwolf save him. "I'll get her back for you, I swear it, Lady... " Lady looked at her with her eyes, then slowly closed them and breathed her last.

The battle was won. A great victory over Tywin, taking his top brute of a general out gives the Riverlands much-needed reprieve. They could regroup and take back much of the land they took and push what's left of Gregor's men across the Gods-Eye. Harrenhal is going to need to be taken, and they'll need an army to do it.

A raven has to be sent to the Westerlands, to get Robb here to fight-

"My Lord! Where is Lord Edmure!?" His eyes caught sight of the master-at-arms, Desmond Grell. Edmure rode ahead with Brynden, he and Gendry followed.

"What's happened?" A frantic Edmure asked the Knight.

"It's Lord Tully, my Lord. He has fallen ill and is getting weaker. My Lord, he is dying."

* * *

 _ **AN: So the Mountain is no more, doing so changes a bit for House Lannister and Martell.**_

 _ **I do want to thank everyone who stuck around, especially with the slow updates. I'll try harder to update**_

 ** _Pyre101, Thanks, hope this keeps you entertained. No, I made no mention of Dawn's disappearance but It will be explained in due time as Edric and his men are on the way. Yes, Arthur's Dornish blood has opened a few interesting conversations with House Martell and Dayne. Jon's pov will be coming up in a few chapters, as of now he knows nothing of what's happening, it remains as canon for now._**

 ** _Celine, Sorry if you're not interested, I hope the other stories are to your liking. If not then there are far better tales to read._**

 ** _RHatch89, Thanks a ton._**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Hello there!_**

* * *

Chapter 16: A Time for Wolves 

* * *

Robb 

When word came to Riverrun about his grandfather, he was originally going to just send his mother and a retinue of men, but she scolded him and said that this would be the last time he got to see his grandfather since they weren't there to say goodbye to his father.

So he told the army to gather their things and break camp, setting their sights back on the Riverlands and towards Riverrun.

It won't be the last battle, however. He's given Lord Roose Bolton the command while they are in the Riverlands, he is to take Harrenhal and keep a firm grip at their back, and because their army is short on men his half of the Northern army will only consist of 4,000 men and 6,000 men for Lord Bolton.

The reason being his fault, House Frey's forces marched back to the Twins weeks ago after he married Lady Westerling. _Not that I blame them, I broke my vow to them._ A frown placed itself upon his lips as he remembered Black Walder cursing their union before leaving, if he were a crueler King then he'd have taken his tongue.

His mother is disappointed in him, but he couldn't care less for her freeing the Kingslayer for Sansa, one girl and a sister he has heavy doubts of seeing again, as much as it pains him to think such things.

Smiling, one good thing came out of this, at least. _The Mountain is dead, his head taken and a great victory over Tywin._ He also gained another sister to his family as well, Mya Stone is now Mya Stark once he tells Arthur the good news, all the weddings and reunions gave him some time to think about his home, Winterfell.

He's been to war. Fought more battles than he'd like too and earned himself enough scars and heartache. More than anything he wants to go home, to see his castle and push the Ironborn out of his lands as his ancestors had done when the raiders occupied Bear Island.

They'll go home, all of his people and rebuild their lives before winter comes, and years after winter passes then they'll resume their war against House Lannister.

"My King?" He looked to his right, looking at his new wife who still wears the direwolf cloak on her back.

Jeyne wouldn't have been his first choice, he made that mistake when he took her maidenhead in his grief over losing Bran and Rickon. Yet, yet he walked and married her to respect her virtue despite him not wanting to or at least the boy that was still within him.

He doesn't love Jeyne, not truly, but he will respect her as a husband should and remain faithful to her. _It's what father would have done, or what he had done._

"Yes, my Queen." His response was soft, but she still heard him and smiled.

"I know you wed me to preserve my honor. I know, I know you don't feel for me as I wish it, but I swear to you: I won't ever betray you, or be unfaithful towards you." She told him and stood shocked, does the girl know how to read minds now? He chuckled and stirred his horse closer and grabbed her hand, squeezing gently.

"Thank you... My Queen."

The army marched for hours, passing by the Golden Tooth moments ago and seeing the last canyon in some time for the green trees and rivers of the Riverlands. Along the way, he and Jeyne had many small and short conversations, filled with questions about the Riverlands, about his personal guards or his direwolf, Grey Wind. Lastly was his brother, Arthur, she asked who he was like and if he would approve of their marriage.

He answered all of them, telling her that Arthur is a natural-born son meaning that him not approving of her shouldn't be a problem. After that, he asked his own questions or ones he doesn't already know about and the two had a good laugh, though turning to look back he saw his mother giving him a frown to which he frowned back.

He wonders if Arthur is having a better time than him.

Arthur 

_Wonder if Robb is doing better than me!_

Arthur thought as Gendry slammed him on the ground, his back aching from the forceful landing.

It's his fault, he started it by telling his fellow bastard that he's the greatest warrior since he defeated the Mountain. Gendry took that as a challenge, saying that the only way he could prove he is the strongest is by defeating a Baratheon. He obliged.

Now he wished he didn't.

The men around the great hall laughed as they fought, cheering for him or Gendry. On the dais, Mya looked on with a smile despite the sadness within the castle.

He knows that Lord Hoster is on the Stranger's door, the Maester said it would only be a matter of days before the old man's spirit leaves his body for the afterlife. Edmure, Blackfish, and Arya all are in the man's chamber, keeping him company while he waits for Robb and Lady Stark to return.

Avoiding a hit by Gendry, he wrestled the bigger boy to the belly and placed his knee on Gendry's back, twisting his arm a bit. Pure strength overcame him, and he was tossed left and Gendry was reaching out to him with his hand, he took it and thus, ended the match between him and the son of King Robert.

"Truly, a Stag like his father." He praised and held Gendry's hand up, and the crowd in the Great Hall went wild with cheers.

He let go of Gendry who walked to join some men for drinking, and as for him? He walked over to his pregnant wife and kissed her on the lips, bringing a hand to her now swelling belly.

The act brought his mind to his brother, and who he is bringing with him to Riverrun. _A sister, and a Queen both. Robb, I hope you know what you are doing._ As far as he'd known, the Frey's are a prickly people and prone to take this type of slight very easily.

He swears that he wouldn't have known if the Frey soldiers hadn't told him and others as they passed to go home, he was angry, aye, but is he no better? Bedding a woman he wasn't married to and is going to be a father of the illegitimate, or now legitimate child. He isn't going to be mad that his brother chose the wrong wife, just that he makes up for it by fulfilling one of the vows he made, one of which doesn't sit right with Arya or him, maybe even Jon if he'd known.

Robb had agreed to marry one of Walder's daughter, and also agreed to wed Arya to the ferret's son, Waldren. Arya didn't know until Black Walder said it, he nearly started a fight because of the fools boldness in wanting to take Arya so one of the promises could be made and threatened that if the Freys didn't leave, he would teach the lot of them why he is called the Dread Wolf.

"Lord Arthur?" He turned and saw the Maester approaching, he stepped away from Mya then and gave the man his full attention.

"What is it, Vyman? You seem to have bad news every time you come by." He commented, earning a scowl from the older man.

"Dark wings, my Lord." He was passed a raven scroll, "With Lord Edmure and Brynden busy with Lord Hoster, I believe you, being the King's brother would be given the message." He opened the scroll and read what their outer scouts sent to them, they could afford to send them further with Tywins dog in the dirt. He read it and narrowed his eyes, cursing the Lannister's for the hundredth time.

"So Stannis Baratheon was beaten back, damn... Damn." He said and looked to Mya who was wearing a frown.

He'd hoped the man would be victorious in his battle, then the Lannister's would be dead or on the run for a hunt. Stannis is also an honorable man, from what his father spoke of before being attacked by Jaime Lannister. It was a fool's gamble, but he'd hoped Stannis would win and his brother could negotiate peace with him.

And now, this war will be a slaughter. He'll just have to make sure the ones dead will be the Lannister's.

Sansa 

Sansa Stark watched from the farthest side of the throne room, Lord Tywin Lannister riding towards the Iron Throne, where Joffrey was sitting in his armor.

She remembered how Joffrey acted like a wounded deer, not a stag or a lion after her half-brother stuck him in the shoulder. She wished that he'd gotten Joffrey in the heart, killing him but the Seven spared her 'betrothed'.

Betrothed? She laughed internally at herself. She actually believed that he loved her, wanted to be with her, and she learned the truth, that it was all a lie to make her give up her father's plans to send her and Arya back home. She's hated the fact she betrayed her family, was going to kill herself and take Joffrey with when he showed her the head of her friend, Jeyne, and Septa Mordane. If not for Sandor Clegane, she would have done so.

What's worse is that her father would have been killed as well, if not for Arthur saving him, but at the cost of leaving her behind to be Cersei's hostage.

She's since regretted treating Arthur so terribly, maybe one day when she sees him again, she will apologize for being such a horrible person. _If he and Robb even succeed in taking the Capital, unlike Stannis Baratheon._ She waited in her chambers for the battle to end in a true Baratheon's favor, instead, she saw the lion banner still standing the next morning, after that, she simply wept and waited for more torment.

"Thank you, your grace." She heard the last of it before Lord Tywin turned his white horse and walked back out the throne room.

"Lord Petyr Baelish, step forward." She tuned out the next bit once more, only hearing that Lord Baelish was named Lord of Harrenhal, a large promotion of his station for a minor Lord.

Petyr made a remark, something about obtaining sons and grandsons, the reason she heard it was because it made the room bellow in laughter.

What came next, she couldn't possibly forget, because it brought such a smile to her face.

"Ser Loras Tyrell, step forward." the beautiful man who named her Queen of Love and Beauty at her father's tourney knelt to the Iron Throne, head low for a moment. "Your house has come to our aid. The whole realm is in your debt. If only you were there to defend me when that Bastard Wolf wounded me." _You couldn't beat my brother, you couldn't when you had him surrounded, and you wouldn't even with a rose._ She smiled, defending her half-brother. "If your family would ask of anything, I would happily grant it." Loras looked up to Joffrey and she noticed no gratefulness, more or less a bit of disgust.

"If you would honor me and my family, your grace. My sister, Margaery had lost her husband shortly after her wedding. She is still a maid and pure, and would be honored to be your first Queen." Joffrey couldn't smirk any more than he did this day. And looking to the left, she saw that Lady Margaery is a great beauty to be sure.

Joffrey saved face, attempting to defend his betrothal to her. In the end, however, the decision was made, with the help of the Queen to set her aside for the Tyrell.

She's free, free in a matrimonial sense, at least.

Arya 

(6 days later)

Arya Stark was training with Gendry in the courtyard, using her skills taught to her by Syrio to evade the Baratheon strength with stealth.

In her mind, she thought about her grandfather who, over the course of the last six days got to know very well. She wished she didn't, it would hurt a lot less than she did now. After he passed in the late hours two days ago, she forced down the tears and threw herself into her sword training once more, Mya would have been her first choice but with her pregnant, she was stuck with Gendry.

"Tired, already?" She asked Gendry who grunted in response, making her smile for the first time in several days.

Robb is supposed to arrive, soon, and mother too. That is one good thing in this time of mourning, but it doesn't change that she'll be putting another member of her family to rest, the thought brought her brother's to mind, the ones he lost.

She'll never play with Bran, or practice archery with him, again. She won't ever hear Rickon's laughter or how he clung to their mother's skirts, she'd tease him for it despite the fact that until she was ten, she'd done the same thing and so had Bran.

Father. Bran. Rickon. Grandfather, Hoster Tully. Her family is growing shorter and shorter, and she hates it, she wishes she could do something about it but can't. When Gendry and uncle Edmure came back from the Battle of Shadyveil, carrying her wounded brother on a wagon, she cried and thought he was to join the dead.

She-

Taken from her thoughts, she didn't realize Gendry was using one of her brother's moves and she was quickly put on her back, groaning in defeat as Gendry stood over her with a victorious smile on his face.

"Two Starks, well, one's half but either way... I won!" She wanted to him, gods! She never wanted to hit someone so much, until now.

"That was unfair! I wasn't concentrating, I want a rematch." She demanded and Gendry shook his head.

"Oh, no. I have a streak going on, and if I get too confident I'll be the one on my back." She fumed, narrowing her eyes in a frightful glare, it had no effect on him.

Before another word could be said, the sounds of footsteps were her brother, Mya, uncle Brynden and Edmure. She slid Needle into her scabbard and approached her brother, embracing him and getting embraced back before stepping away, smiling lightly.

"What's wrong?" It became a regular thing, whenever one is approached nowadays. She was approached, when word came of the North being invaded and her brother's captured. She was approached, when news came of Bran and Rickon's deaths by Theon, who was supposed to be like a brother to her and her siblings.

"Nothing is wrong, Arya. More or less a good thing, Robb is almost here." Mya told her, the Doe then linked her arm with Arthur's own.

Her smile became bright, and an hour later she and the other's welcomed her family back home.

North 

Jon woke up from his nightly sleep, imprisonment and joining an enemy army isn't so calming like in Old Nan's stories told when he and his brothers were children.

Next to him was Ygritte, his former prisoner, and after some time in the company of the Free Folk became his first lover.

Since the Commander brought him along on the Great Ranging, he'd been thinking a lot about his brothers, his real brothers. Bran, Robb, Rickon, even Arthur, he misses them all. Some nights, he wished he had continued riding south, to be beside Robb and Arthur and free Sansa.

The last raven he received from Arthur was news of their father's death, he had gotten Arya and two of King Robert's baseborn children out, a boy named Gendry and a girl named Mya. He wrote with regret, that he couldn't get to Sansa and swore that he and Robb would save her and bring the Lannister's to justice.

After that, he was chosen by Commander Mormont to join the force riding North.

Since then, he's been attacked by a man who weds his daughter's and granddaughters. Seen one of the creatures that had killed Otho and Jafer, even his uncle Benjen. Went to the Fist of the First Men and joined a scouting group led by Qhorin Halfhand. Failed to follow instructions and found himself captured by the Lord of Bones, a Wildling Chief. He's met numerous leaders of the Free Folk such as Tormund Giantsbane, Mance Rayder, and the Giant King and one of his sons, Wun Wun.

All of this is apart of Qhorin's request, to gather knowledge of what Mance's plans are. He was put into a group sent to go over the Wall, to attack them from behind while Mance lights the biggest fire the north has ever seen, but he's encountered a problem as well.

Ygritte, over the last two weeks of traveling together, he's begun to fall for her and just a few days had bedded one another within their cave.

He knows he will have to decide on his vows or his heart, either one will cost him greatly.

* * *

 _ **AN: A little softcore than the last chapter, but I still hope everyone's enjoyed or is enjoying it so far. So now we enter into season three, I hope I'm not going too fast, I'll try to slow it down a bit. I named the chapter: A Time for Wolves for the PoV's (I know Bran and Rickon are alive, but their PoV won't be up for some time.**_

 _ **Sketchywolf, Thanks! Glad it's fantastic.**_

 _ **Pyr101, Indeed, he knows 1% where to put it, and 99% of nothing.**_

 _ **Guest, It should earn some respect, but other than that I don't know.**_

 _ **Until next time, this has been Hail King Cerion, have a good day.**_


	17. Chapter 17

**_Hello you lovely people of the GoT Fandom, let's get this party started just right!_**

* * *

Chapter 17: The New Stands for the Old 

* * *

Catelyn 

The funeral feast for her father was in full swing, she only hated that she wasn't here to say her goodbyes.

Looking across from the table, she saw Robb and Arthur walking away, she knows what is to be said and she doesn't very much like it, to be completely honest.

Arthur Stark? It sounded irregular to her, foreign, even. She didn't approve of Robb deciding on legitimizing Arthur, she didn't like that he had broken his vow to Walder Frey and the Twins.

Walder Frey is many things, but forgiving is not one of them and they need his bridge to go home. _Home, it is good to finally say it._ She has had her fill with war and death, and she will soon have her other child back, then she will be taking all of her remaining children home to mourn for her sons, for her husband.

Tonight, however, she is mourning the passing of her father.

Not since her wedding to Ned, and after the Rebel victory at the Trident has Riverrun been so upbeat. Men were drinking and laughing. Women were singing and dancing, it was all so comforting for her in this hour of sorrow.

Alas, this is fleeting. Tomorrow they send her father on his way, and her sons go back to their war. _What did I just say?_ She stopped all movements when she thought that, shocked into silence but eventually, she calmed and continued eating.

She was reminded of the time one of her husband's sons became sick, Jon Snow. The last Winter was cold, and Jon had caught the pox. During those days she was angry at Ned, it was in the early years of the Rebellion and she disliked the fact that her husband had another woman's twins and brought them back.

She isn't naive, she knows some Lords seek comfort in times of war, and sometimes, these times of comfort end with the birth of a child, or in Ned's case, two son's. Yet these Lords don't bring them home, nor do they raise them amongst their trueborn children.

As she heard Jon whimper, seen Arthur cry for his baby brother to heal and defeat the fever, she wished that the boy would perish and for the gods to make him dies. She felt horrible as it got worse, and she found herself in the small Sept that her husband made for her, she knelt before all Seven and prayed for forgiveness.

She prayed for Jon to get well, then she would forget all of the scowls and raise these boys as her own. She would ask her husband to request for the King to give them a new name, to call them Stark because that is what they are, Starks of Winterfell.

 _I couldn't keep my promise, I made them more outsider than I had done already._

"Mother?" She turned right and smiled as Arya took a seat next to her, at least she has one girl that isn't trapped by lions and schemers.

"Yes, child." She seated closer, Arya was a little nervous.

"I... I want to talk to you about, about what you agreed to with the Old Weasel." At that, she sighed. How did she know this was going to happen.

This wasn't going to be a good talk, it will be full of much discussion on the pact with Walder Frey.

Robb 

Away, he pulled Arthur into a hug. Pulling away a moment later.

"Defeated the Mountain. Pushed the Lannister force back to hide in Harrenhal, you've impressed everyone." He praised his brother as they walked to a quieter spot.

"I only did what I could, I should be ashamed, really. I used some rather dirty tricks, tricks that got innocent people killed by those we were supposed to protect them from." He understood where his brother was coming from, such as when he sent 2,000 men to die at the start of this war.

He put both hands on Arthur's shoulders, making him look at him and smiled.

"As leaders, we have to make decisions to bring victory to our cause. It isn't your fault." He told Arthur, his brother and cleared his throat, "I should be the one to be ashamed, it was I who broke my vow to Walder Frey- " This time, it was Arthur who stopped him from saying something stupid.

"Don't talk like that! I would have done the same, and my new sister seems like a nice girl." Arthur said, gesturing back at the funeral feast where Jeyne is.

Looking back, he saw both Jeyne and Mya speaking to one another. It was also the first time he noticed, Mya's stomach bulging a bit, pregnancy is fast with this one. It reminded him that he's been trying the same thing, but Jeyne never felt any change quite yet and he started becoming worried.

It's bad that he married Jeyne, out of honor but dishonoring his word to the Twins. It will also get worse if he cannot produce a child, and he has tried over the nights they'd camp before getting to Riverrun.

Jeyne knows this, even blames herself, more than once he had to comfort her as she cried.

It takes time, that is what his mother said to him. He just needs to be patient, he can't rush things like this.

"Speaking of new family, have you thought of a name for my niece or nephew?" Arthur chuckled lightly at his question, turning to him after glancing at Mya.

"No girl names... But I have a boys name." He nodded for his brother to go on, "... I was thinking about Eddard." He stopped and looked at his brother.

It brought all the emotions back, the hurt of seeing his father's dead body being unearthed to the day they sent it back to Winterfell, so that he may be interred with his uncle Brandon, aunt Lyanna, and grandfather Rickard.

"It's a very good name for a Stark," He uttered, Arthur agreed with a chuckle before stopping and turning to him with the look of confusion, and shock on his face.

"I'm not a Stark, I'm a Snow... " He cracked a small smile and placed a hand back on Arthur's shoulder, giving a good squeeze.

"Not anymore... You are my blood, so is Jon, and when he or she is born, so will your child. You three will be Starks from now on."

Arthur said nothing, but let the proud tears fall from his face and embraced him.

Qarth 

"Will you betray her, again?" The voice of a woman asked Jorah the Andal, the knight looked at her with a hard stare.

"... Never!" She smiled within her mask, telling him that dangerous men surrounded his Queen and the knight left without hesitation.

Quaithe finished readying this man for safe passage through Valyria, took his gold for payment and sent him to his ship which awaited at the docks.

Turning away she walked into her home, entering her chambers and reaching under the bed and pulling a long object from the shadows and cloaked in purple. She placed it on the bed and unwrapped it, revealing a blade of pure starlight, pale as milk glass. She ran a delicate finger across the steel as it reminded her of the past.

The past of who she was, and of the day that Ashara Dayne ceased to be.

Long ago, in the Kingdom of Dorne, there was a young woman. She had given birth to a boy and a girl, sorrow and death rung in the room as the daughter did not survive.

This girl wept, and cried, and wished for her pain to be relieved from her heart. It wasn't until she was told riders were seen not far from her home, bringing with them the man she fell in love with, Ned was his name, and he was here to see her.

"You came here? So far from the North." She was glad, of course, but as she recalled... A war was being fought.

Ned looked at her with the same eyes she had seen in their night so long ago at Harrenhal, a tourney that seemed like a dream to her now. He reached to stroke his cheek, he melted into it as he had done when they first danced, alas, he opened his grey eyes to stare into her purple ones.

"Ashara, I wish this was nothing more than a visit to see you. I am sorry." He said to her and she felt her heart drop, what does he mean?

"Ned, you are not making sense... I must tell you- " She tried to tell him, to show him the son she bore and that brought the heartache of the daughter that died.

"Listen to me. I came here to Dorne, to find my sister. I found her... Defended by your brother and his fellow knights." He would go into detail, of how her love and her brother fought for entrance into the Tower of Joy, soon enough, the tears followed when he revealed that her brother fell and died as he desired, as a knight.

She remembered the fond memories, about her, and Arthur, Allyria their older brother. Fond tales about how four children ran or rode on horses, chasing each other or watching the sunset over the Torentine. Eddard told her that he was sorry, that he could not bring her Arthur's body back to be interred into the crypts.

"I brought his sword, Ashara, I brought Dawn." She couldn't see any blood, Ned cleaned it well. She took it and placed it on the hearth, for the next Sword of the Morning to rise.

She turned and looked at Ned, wondering how much longer can these tears fall.

"Come with me, Ned. There is something you must know before you leave." She started walking, looking back so that she knows Ned was following her, he hesitated before walking with her.

She took him atop the tallest tower, the Palestone. She opened the chamber doors and let Ned go in first, watching him look at her with confusion. His question was interrupted by the cries of a babe, nearest to her bed and she frowned, taking Ned's hand and escorting him to the cradle where her son lied.

"I haven't named him, that honor should be his father's." The revelation came as a shock to him, Ned wasn't one to hide his emotions well, even with the name of the Quiet Wolf.

"I... He is mine?" She didn't need to say anything, her eyes told the truth of it.

"I would like you to take him, raise him beside your own children by Lady Stark." She told him, and it hurt to say such things because she didn't want to let him go, and Ned neither.

She was going to ask him to take her with him to Winterfell when their son and daughter were born, she was going to give him her heart but she'd found out from a deserter of the Trident that Ned had married Catelyn Stark. She knew then, that there would be no future with her and Ned or their son.

Was is callous and selfish to want them both, yes. She couldn't bear to live in this castle alone, with the son who will remind her of the man she loved so dearly, and now the man she loved... And the one that killed her brother whether it was in battle or not.

Ned looked at her for a long time, she asked him again and he only stared in silence.

"Come with me." He finally said to her, and she wanted to say yes, by the very gods she wanted to say it.

"... No." Ned looked crestfallen, "I would like to, but how would that look like to him, being seen as a nuisance by his father's wife, a child needs one parent if he cannot have two." She explained to Ned, and he finally saw her view on it. "Tell him I died, threw myself from this tower over my grief for Arthur, and maybe, someday... I will see him again." She added and he asked her what she was going to do, she didn't answer him, but she did kiss him goodbye.

"Remember that I love you, Ned. I always will."

She left that very night she watched Ned ride off with their son, whom he named after her brother, Arthur. She turned from the gate and looked at Dawn on the wall, first she removed it and packed a single horse before telling Allyria that she is leaving.

Her little sister didn't want her to, and neither did her older brother but they knew that she had to leave, they just didn't know she would be taking Dawn with her, after Arthur she knew that no Dayne will be worthy enough to wield it.

Years later she finds herself in these chambers, thinking about her son, and beloved Ned who passed from this world.

The Seven Kingdoms find themselves at war, and her Arthur is right in the middle of it. _He needs Dawn, I know if_. Alas, her vow would keep her away for five years after her 'death', her older brother died and not because of a sudden illness.

So perhaps she should go, find her son who she let go many years ago. Yes, that was the thought as she picked up Dawn and held its edge pointed to no one in general, using her other hand to remove the mask which revealed her long black hair and haunting eyes, she's going home.

 _Only the one most worthy can wield Dawn, my son... Arthur._

Arthur

Him... A Stark?

It felt like those fairytale imaginations his brother had, that their father would have them legitimized and they would grow to rule castles and be Lords of the North, marry fine maidens and not fear to father a bastard of their own.

Yet, it happened, it actually happened and his brother would be laughing at him, telling him that he was wrong about his dream being anything but a dream.

"Are you sure, Robb. We don't truly know if these boys Theon killed are actually Bran and Rickon." He said and Robb shook his head, holding him steady.

"Lord Bolton's bastard sent a raven once he took Winterfell, it was the boys. Hey, listen to me!" Robb stopped him, keeping him still with all the emotions spilling out, "I need an heir, and you deserve the position as a Prince of Winterfell, Jon, too." Now he's a Prince, why is this even happening if Robb is married, shouldn't Jeyne already be heavy with child.

"What if the Lords don't accept it, Robb, you can't anger them further." Robb just shook his head, cracking a small smile at him.

"I already spoke to them beforehand, Arthur. Some disagreed, obviously, yet most agreed, such as Lord Umber, Glover, Cerwyn, Lady Mormont and Dacey, even Lord Bolton, they all agreed to it. They want you to be my heir. Until Jeyne can give me a son." Until this moment, he would have laughed and past this as a joke.

Up to a year ago, he was just a bastard. No one knew about him other than the fact that he and Jon were bastards of the Honorable Lord Stark, none would spare them the time of day until the King chose him for a spot on the Kingsguard. _And Robb became a King, another impossibility if anything counts._ His brother should have made Arya his heir, she is trueborn and has Tully and Stark blood, his is Dayne and Stark, and it is mudded by his status.

"Brother. You are my blood, it doesn't matter who your mother was. It only depends on who we were fathered by." He looked up to Robb, the man suddenly feels taller than him, it must be the iron crown he wears on his head.

"... Alright, I will do it. I will be your heir."

The next morning, everyone within the castle said their farewells to Hoster's body, setting him free on the river.

Afterward, he knelt before his brother in the great halls and heard Robb say the words, legitimizing him.

He knelt a Snow... But rose as a Stark, a Stark of Winterfell.

* * *

 ** _AN: In this chapter, we had a PoV of Cat lamenting on her treatment of Jon and Arthur, Robb telling Arthur he wants to make him and Jon a Stark, and the full conversation I withheld from the first chapter between Ned and Ashara._**

 ** _Uchiha Naruko, Aye, She was very unbearable in season one through three._**

 ** _ZabuzasGirl, Thanks hope you enjoy the rest of it._**

 ** _Pyre101, Robb came to legitimize Arthur and Jon, also plans on returning home. Theon has been captured since this, and Roose will be in charge of taking Harrenhal from the rest of Gregor's men and the Brave Companions. The real change with Jon's character to him having a brother won't start until season 5 where he gets a visit from a Northerner._**

 ** _Marvelmyra, Yeah, she can be a do_** ** _lt but she will grow and learn from her mistakes._**

 ** _Radio Free Death, Thanks for the feedback, I will make sure to edit those out._**

 ** _So ends chapter 17, will be glad to hear from everyone and will see you all in the next update on The Dawn of the Dread Wolf!_**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hi! Sorry for the wait...**_

* * *

Chapter 18: Summit

* * *

Robb 

"This is a mistake, we shouldn't do this."

Arthur was attempting to stop what needs to be done, and he would do the same in his brother's place when it comes to Arya- Or any of their sisters. _But as the King, I can't afford to be selfish, not anymore_.

He's decided to go home. Not many were opposed to the plan besides Lord Karstark and Arthur. _Even Lord Bolton, he had also disagreed with the plan as his letter from Harrenhal stated_. They want to continue the fight for vengeance, and for Lord Bolton, glory.

They are all forgetting what outcome comes from continuing to fight, their homes, it will all be gone if they keep bloodying the South. _The Greyjoys raid my land. Stormed my home... Killed my little brothers_. Theon, as the raven from Lord Bolton's son stated, Theon left, burning his home where it stood just as this, Ramsey, besieged it.

"Arthur. Please understand, what home are we coming to if we keep fighting? We need to drive the Ironborn out and back into their sea." He said with a stern tone, his blue eyes storming with irritation.

"... Alright, but Robb, can't we find another way to get home? The Freys bridge isn't so important- " Of course it is, its how they saved Riverrun and captured Tywin's golden son.

"We need time and speed, brother. The Twins will give us much needed time to get to the Neck and quickly." Quick enough so the Greyjoys don't plunder his entire Kingdom.

Theon still hangs over him like a knife grinding against bone and flesh, the betrayal had yet to set in and he wasn't so sure of what to do when he faces his former Ward-Brother. _Bran and Rickon need justice, their direwolves need it... I need it_.

But what is justice to him, now? The word started when he wanted to avenge the people who fell in his father's household in King's Landing. Justice then became about avenging his father, the Lannister bowmen killed him and he craved justice for it.

Justice soon became about freeing his people from the Iron Throne, to make an independent North not seen since the Conquest.

Yet, what is it to him, now, its changed meaning and caused him to doubt himself. _And if the King begins to doubt himself, then what does that mean for the people? A terrible thought_. A sigh escaped him as he held the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes so that he may think but Arthur badgering him isn't helping.

"They abandoned you, tried to use their promise to take Arya before I stopped it. Robb, she's never even met the boy- " Arthur was saying before he gave him another hard stare, silencing his newly legitimized brother, though reluctantly so.

"You do not need a year to know a person to fall in love, look at you and Mya Stone, now Mya Stark. Father and my mother didn't speak to one another and married, that's a good sign to me." Waldren also is a good young man, as Frey told him before having to leave with his family for his blunder in marrying Jeyne. "She might like him, you never know for sure, brother." He was done arguing, and a sour mood won't help matters this day.

A sigh escaped him, looking over the lake he saw the banner of Frey approaching.

"In the coming weeks, we will be busy taking back what the Ironborn took. I need loyalty and courage, not you and some doubting my plans. So, are you with me, Arthur?" He was sincere, as he always was, he needs his brother sword-arm and not his doubts.

"... Always, brother, You know that." Embracing Arthur, he smiled and felt like it was all going to go right from now on.

"Trust when I say this, our war with the South is not over, not when they still have Sansa." But they need to take their home back, one step at a time and soon his family will be united again, he knows this to be true.

"So, do you want everyone gathered at the bridge?" He was asked and he chuckled, then shook his head no.

"No, knowing you and uncle Edmure, there would be a grievous fight over misunderstood words." He looked back to the sight of two towers coming closer, "No, I have this handled, you go and make sure Arya is out of sight. Gather my mother and Edmure to the hall." He told Arthur who nodded before leaving, the sounds of footsteps getting quieter and quieter, then nothing.

He stood there for a moment, then cracked a hopeful smile and left.

Arthur

He's never liked the Freys, not since they abandoned Robb in the Westerlands, not since one of them demanded to take Arya to the Twins.

 _Now we have to haggle to use their damned bridge? Bah!_ They are untrustworthy if they would easily bargain for their allegiance which is owed to The Starks and Tully's, owed to his brother.

Their bridge is the property of the Tullys of Riverrun, as vassals, they shouldn't have to be asked to use it nor fulfill a promise when they wouldn't keep to their King.

Robb is being foolish, and like before, he can't do anything about it, not without taking Arya away to ensure she isn't forced to marry a Frey, and who cares what this Waldren is like, no Frey is worthy enough to marry into his House, nor to have the hand of his and Jon's favorite sister.

In a sudden lapse of stupidity, he remembers his brothers, Bran and Rickon. Their murderer walks free at this moment, somewhere in the hills with his raiders, in that respect, he will reluctantly allow this marriage to happen. So long as his ward-brother, Theon dies, then he shall bite his tongue and let Walder Frey push his 'demands'.

"This is needless," Edmure said, annoyed at this show of idiocy.

"You be quiet, brother. This needs to be done." Catelyn's response was stern, and though she is right, it doesn't mean they should like it.

Outside those doors, down to the gate, his brother is welcoming the Frey delegation to Riverrun, and to avoid an incident he asked the rest of them to come here. A wise choice, one of them might have said something to offend him and then there would be a bloodied face afterward, so in a way, his brother stopped such an act.

"We killed the Mountain, we've taken Harrenhal and liberated the seats of my land. We should be marching on Tywin and his grandson." Though he'd relish to attack the capital and sack it, one giant obstacle stands in their way at the moment which is blinding.

"During all our battles, losing the Frey soldiers and the North being invaded, we don't have the men to march on Tywin Lannister and his pride, it'd be a slaughter especially with the Reach supporting the cunts." He hated admitting it, but the truth isn't just there to resolve but to cut as well.

Edmure looked to want to continue arguing, yet he ended up sitting down.

"Thank you, Arthur, for telling us the truth," Catelyn said to him and he must admit, he was startled by the words said to him, and from the cold-hearted Catelyn Stark of all people.

All he could say, was this, "Of course, my Lady." She nodded and then the hall was filled with silence, that was until the doors opened and Robb walked in with his guests and Grey Wind.

"Mother, brother, you remember Lord Walder's two sons, Lothar and Black Walder?" He grunted a response while Catelyn hid her distrust well, and smiled at them.

"I also believe congratulations are in order, Lord Arthur, or Prince, now?" Robb answered for him, saying that he is glad to have legitimized him, with further hopes to do the same for their other brother, Jon.

Oh, Jon, he hasn't received word from his twin in some time, in fact, it has him quite worried which keeps his restless at some hours of the day, and night. _I can only hope he is well, I'll be seeing him in no time_. It will be quite the reunion, he wonders if Jon has reached his dream post as the First Ranger, possibly so.

"Let's begin, we have a long ride back home." Black Walder said gruffly, it made his twitch in anger, how this man speaks to his King, it should get his tongue cut.

Once everyone has taken a seat, the talks began and he sighed, wishing to sleep but a nudge from Robb made him think otherwise.

"I hope your father read that I will be venturing home, soon, and will have need of his bridge." Robb started and Lothar held his expression, but Black Walder, a man who is getting on his nerves chuckled like it was a jest.

"Quiet, brother. Your Grace, I also read in that letter that in the bargain, you will be going ahead with one of the promises you made to my father?" Robb pursed his lips while he glared at the table.

"I know. My sister's wedding will go ahead as planned- " His brother agreed and it hurt him, that they would be doing this to their sister.

What made him angry, was that Black Walder butted in once more, and he formed his hand into a fist, fighting back his anger.

"That is not all... Our father has made two more terms to agree upon." Black Walder said and Robb asked what Lord Frey wishes to add, "Harrenhal and all of its income and land." Edmure tried to intervene, but Catelyn shushed him.

"Once I've defeated the Lannister's and Greyjoy's, and once I have no further need for it, Lord Frey may have Harrenhal." Robb was losing it, as well, he could see it in his brother's face as he forced himself to hand the largest fortress in Westeros to the most untrustworthy House of Westeros. "What else, does his Lordship ask in the use of his bridge?" The final demand, and like a bad sore, Black Walder would be the one to speak.

"My father was betrayed when you married Lady Westerling, it hurt that couldn't be his son-in-law and mourned the passing of this opportunity. To resolve this, he wishes to move the wedding between the Princess and my little brother as soon as possible, once you've come to the Twins and celebrate before you all march to retake the North from the Ironborn." It was all horseshit, Lord Frey wouldn't know hurt if it died in his hall.

"Are we to assume that Lord Walder's army will be coming with us?" He couldn't stand it, all this sweet-talking is driving him insane, mostly because they are all lies. Lothar nodded, answering his question.

"Yes, once Waldren and the Princess are one, afterward, we will go to reclaim the North for you, my King." Robb sat in silence, looking into Lothar's eyes so much that it made the man and his brother uncomfortable.

"... I agree to your father's terms, now let both our families be at peace- " Robb was saying before he was cut off, once again.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but there is one more thing, King Robb." He'd thought this was over, but like the bad sore he had, a Frey must speak his mind, "Though we are able to look past you oath to marry one of our sister's, my father has not. He asks you not to bring the new Queen to the Twins." He looked to Robb and gauge his reaction, and for a long moment, his brother's blue eyes raged with anger.

In the end, Robb reluctantly agreed to leave Jeyne within Riverrun. Lothar and Black Walder were escorted beyond the border by Brynden and Lady Castelyn went to tell an already angered Arya who began throwing around her things.

He was passing by when he heard the shouting between mother and child, went to investigate but a shoe was thrown at him so he went away to find Mya who was bathing herself in the baths below.

Mya 

She was washing the dirt from her arms, it felt cleansing after a long day of either training or, rather, since she is with child, she's been busy learning how to make clothing for children by Lady Stark who warms up to her by the day.

As for her child, the unborn babe gives her grief every so often. _Especially since I've begun to swell, I'll have need of a bath even more_.

"How fine, my love." She turned her head fast, sighing when she saw Arthur standing there, smiling away as he's always done.

Smirking and pulling her hands away from her chest, she beckoned him over, "It is warm, want to join me?" He stayed there for a moment, but undressed and hopped inside of the bath, splashing water about and making her giggle in laughter.

They slowly drew closer to one another, embracing and holding each other. She missed this, even though she has him in every hour of the day, but mostly she misses this intimacy since she's found out that she was carrying Arthur's child.

"So what is to be done, will the Frey's let us use their bridge?" She asked with her eyes locked with his steel ones, but in them, she saw how angry he was. "I knew the price was heavy, but what else do they want?" She wants to be involved in her husband's problems, wants to help ease them in any way.

"Bah, They want Robb to bend over for them. What's worse, is that there is no other way to get home, and we have to get back home." She senses he is troubled, it's something she's picked up after quite some time of being with him.

"No more talk of the Freys, let me help you, in what I still can to help." She whispered and kissed his neck, "I was thinking about our child." Arthur hummed, interested. "And have come up with a name or two." She added and he smiled, sighing heavily.

"Oh, and shouldn't the father have a say in this?" He asked sarcastically, she shook her head slowly, he wrapped an arm around her waist, softly gripping it which made her moan.

"Considering that I will be carrying this child, I should be able to name them." He laughed and nodded in agreement, asking what names she's chosen for their son or daughter. "As for a daughter, I was thinking of Astrid. It was my mother's name, and I thought it'd be in good taste." She told him and he thought on it before he smiled.

"A fine name, Mya. But what about our son, what if you give me a boy?" She hesitated for a moment, taking some time to bring up the courage.

"... I was thinking, for our son, that his name will be Arthur, named for his brave father." She saw his smile, saw how proud he was to have the pleasure.

The next hour was spent wisely, and she would see them both pleased to the best of her abilities.

Later That Night 

Riverrun was silent as ten men led by Lord Rickard Karstark scurried with knives to the dungeon hall, they outnumbered and killed sleeping guards.

"No, no, please spare us!" Tion Frey begged but his words could not reach Rickard, only the image of his sons who were killed by Jaime Lannister.

Taking his knife, he plunged it into the chest of Tion Frey. Thrice he stabbed the boy and spilled his blood. He reached over to Willem Lannister, Tion and Jaime's cousin and heard the boy squeal in terror as Rickard stabbed the blade upward from jaw to the roof of his skull.

"May the Old Gods hunt you in the wood with vermin-kin, Lannister filth!" Taking his leave, Rickard fled with his men and left three Stark guards and two hostages to rot and for the rats to feed on... So it was the state that the morning shift of guards that found them and informed the King and his Queen.

It wasn't too long until the culprits were found, the Karstark men and their Lord were celebrating and jesting about hunting lions and skinning them. Rickard and his perpetrators were rounded up and brought to the great hall, where Arthur, Robb, Mya, Catelyn, Edmure, Queen Jeyne, Brynden, and Maester Vyman were brought in.

GreatJon and SmallJon also were there, for they were the ones to bring them here.

"Lord Karstark, there were better ways to getting your vengeance. I said to you that there would be justice- " Robb tried to say to the fallen Lord, but Rickard would not hear his King out.

"And when, your grace, would I get it? After taking the North? Once the Kingslayer is recaptured though it was your mother, who freed him? Arthur had the right of it, we should hunt them all down, to the last child." Arthur looked to the ground, "I simply chose to begin with Jaime's cousins." Karstark angered Robb for the King in the North roared in an emotional outburst.

"They were boys!" Arthur watched Robb glare at Rickard who would not flinch at his King's stare. "Look at them, my Lord." Robb commanded though Lord Karstark would not, "Look at what you've done, and know the consequence of this breaking of rights to noble hostages." Once Robb was finished he turned to GreatJon, "Take these men out and hang them." One of the Karstark men tried to beg for forgiveness. breaking away from the others.

"No! No, my King! I only watched for the guards, I killed no one!" Arthur chuckled darkly, handling the rest as his brother turned away.

"Not only are you a traitor, but a fearful coward. Hang him last, Lord Umber, make him watch the others die before he does." He didn't want to say it, mainly because in another time, he hated the Lannisters just as Rickard does at this moment, but there are other bigger plans at play here, and the Lannister hunting can wait while they hunt down the Ironborn in the North.

Rickard was also taken away, to sit in a cell whilst they debate on what to do.

"Robb, Tywin cannot find out about this, for Sansa's longevity," Arthur told Robb, Catelyn agreed and Edmure mentioned the Lannister words.

"So you all tell me I should do nothing? To let this crime go unpunished?" Out of everyone in the room, Jeyne would be the one to speak and defend their plan.

"My love. I know you have a good heart, but trust in your advisors, please. My father often spoke of Tywin Lannister, fearing his ruthlessness and cruelty. I swear to you, once he's heard of tonight, he will ensure we all pay for it and will target your sister." Robb avoided their gazes, all of them, watching and waiting for what needs to be done.

"... He has to die. I cannot abide this." Arthur huffed, marching up to Robb and forcing him to look at him, Robb tried to rustle out but couldn't to his older brother's grip.

"Listen to me, you damned fool! If Karstark must die, then so be it... But not today, not tomorrow or a fortnight from now." Robb gritted his teeth to Arthur, "We did not bend over backward for Walder so you could isolate one of your Lords and his army, listen to me, pass judgment to Rickard once the North has been retaken. Hmm? Let him live a while longer so we can use his men, I'll command them, myself." Arthur finished and, with some ease, let go of Robb so he may calm down.

"It is a fine plan, nephew, it will suit our needs." Edmure praised Arthur, both men fought together and respected each other. "Bury the Lannister boys and keep this silent, use Karstarks men and have them help take back your homeland, then sentence Lord Karstark to death or send him to the Wall." Robb was conflicted and hearing his uncle, wife, and brother tell him what he should do is swaying him.

The nail in the wood, however, came from his mother.

"Your father raised you well, I know it, he was an honorable man and so are you... But this is the right course, keeping your allies is better than making enemies." Catelyn said, grasping her son's arm to reassure him, but Robb's face was quiet and cold from everything that has happened tonight.

"... Alright. Karstark will live, for now. Now leave me, all of you."

Hours later, once everyone has had their rest and broke camp, they began their march towards the Twins.

* * *

 ** _AN: Sorry to have kept everyone waiting for an update, I've been busy as of late. I do hope everyone enjoyed chapter 18 and chapter 19 should be up after Long May They Reign._**

 ** _SO the road to the end of Season 3 is beginning, I'm sorry if the relationships are thickening and will (probably) be torn asunder. I apologize for any sad-feels. Though, Karstark is living and breathing while his soldiers stay with Robb's army._**

 ** _Hero Mandalorian, Indeed, One down and one to go._**

 ** _Hear My Fury, I will admit, I began thinking about it too. Arthur/Mya is well established, and it would be_ _VERY cruel to tear it apart, but then again, what world is this in? I'll have to think about it._**

 ** _Guest, To really understand Robb's situation, you'd have to read some of the third book. The reason he's decided to even attend the Red Wedding is to use the Twins as the quickest way to get home, and because he executed Rickard, he needed Walder's men so Edmure was made to marry Roslin. As you read, though Karstark is alive now, and his men are still with Robb, he still needs the Twins for the quickest way to fight back the Ironborn. Arya's birthright? As the laws of gods and men state unless all male contenders are dead, no woman can hold land or title- It's the entire reason the Dance of the Dragons occurred._**

 ** _Chase Manaena, I will try to keep a good pace, but life's roads are incredibly bumpy._**

 ** _Sparky She-Demon, Oh, I have plans for that, I assure you._**

 ** _Sketchywolf, Thanks._**

 ** _TRedGreg, Hope this one was enjoyable._**

 ** _Guest, Thanks, hope you enjoy._**

 ** _Mysterious M, Yes, there will be, but it will be quite surprising._**

 ** _MountainMan95, Thanks, I am glad you are enjoying it._**


	19. Chapter 19

_**We are getting close to an eventful wedding, let's hope nothing surprising happens.**_

 _ **If you like this, then you might like what I will be putting up, soon.**_

 _ **An AU Story where Talisa filled Jeyne's position and remained at Riverrun when Robb and Cat went to the Twins. She surrendered when her husband was murdered to save her child. She gave birth to a son she named Ned Stark and was made a ward of an aging Tywin Lannister. The Story will be named The Last King.**_

* * *

Chapter 19: A Mother's Gratitude 

* * *

Catelyn 

She was smiling, making her sons a totem of the Seven as she used to do when they were but babes, even Arthur and Jon. In fact, she's been spending a lot of time making these lately, hoping that once she's returned home that Bran and Rickon and Ned will all be there, waiting to welcome them home.

"My Lady?" She looked up and smiled, beckoning for Mya to take a seat next to her. She noticed the physical change in Mya, the baby was growing and she hopes that the fighting is done before the babe is brought into the world.

"How is it, causing any trouble?" She asked her ward and wife of Arthur, Mya put a hand on her stomach and smiled widely, rubbing her hand around it.

"Not every day, it is awfully calm for a babe yet unborn, almost nothing like Arthur." She and Mya laughed aloud as soldiers walked about.

Her talks with Mya were a welcomed warmth, especially now when her youngest daughter is making the greatest sacrifice. Marriage is a battle, a fragile one that can lead down a good path, or a bad one such as the one her eldest had made when they took Lord Westerlings home.

Arya has refused to see them, not her and not Robb, the only one she seems to get along with at the moment is Arthur and her brother, the two waste no time in encouraging a decline in the match which Robb and the others constantly fight against. _But Arthur has always been a wild child, a Wild Wolf_. She thought as she reminisced the man she was supposed to have married.

Marriage is something that should be set in stone, but like stone, it can be cracked and forged into something it shouldn't have been. Brandon, oh, her Wild Wolf was so brash, so stubborn and protective of his family. Much like Arthur in this scenario, fighting for his little sister who seems to look like her late good-sister, Lyanna.

She isn't for this match, she imagined her daughters and sons being wed to good Houses, Northern families that she's grown used to such as House Mormont who has a young girl her Rickon's age. Then there is House Karstark who has a blooming maid, Alys who is Robbs age.

Now she could see only Jeyne Westerling, she can only see Waldren Frey. Her two youngest sons are gone, her eldest daughter suffers in the capital. _Married to Tyrion Lannister of all people, I cry for her._ She sighed and put down the idle of her faith, looking emptily to the woodland area.

"I never said it, not since Arthur brought Arya back to me... But I am grateful to him." She said and surprised Mya, she supposed that she surprised herself, "He's helped Robb in many decisions, sparing Rickard to keep his House's loyalty is one of them. He protected Arya from Joffrey and was whipped. He saved Ned before they could kill him themselves. Arthur, and Jon, I haven't treated them with kindness, not once for petty fears." She paused, working on the idle once more.

"I know... Arthur is protective, it comes with being a wolf, I guess. He loves you all, even if he's gotten less than that back. He will always be there for Robb, he will always protect his family." She smiled wide from that, thinking that is what Arthur is. He is much like Ned, standing to defend the family or avenge them if he fails.

"You're a good woman for him. I am sure you will both be good parents as well." She told Mya who blushed and rubbed her stomach once more.

"Well, they'll need a grandmother when we aren't there, unless... " She was shocked to be asked such a thing, why her? "My mother and father are dead. Arthur lost his father and mother too. We have no one that comes close to a parent anymore, all except you and, and I'd like you to be the grandmother of our child." The offer came from nowhere, she choked on what to respond with, what answer should she give back? She hesitated before reaching over and gently placing a hand on Mya's belly.

"I will be honored, Mya. I am truly honored." Her response made Mya smile widely, reaching over and embracing her which made them both laugh.

She saw Arya coming toward them, but the moment her youngest daughter saw her, she turned and ran the other way with Nymeria following her. She sighed and leaned back, Mya smiled sadly and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, my Lady, I will go and talk to her." She smiled and nodded but not before saying something as Mya got to her feet.

"Catelyn is fine, we are family, now, and I will be happy to call you daughter." Mya beamed and bowed before following where Arya had run off to.

Arthur 

Heavy rain was hampering their path, it was annoying as he didn't want this dragged out more than it should be.

A Stark marrying a Frey? He would never have imagined such a thing, it was unsettling to think of.

"This rain will cost us another day." He heard Brynden speak as he entered the room, Robb, Mya, Arya, and Lady Stark were all there, and Edmure too.

"Let it." He said, more uninterested in this arrangement than he was when it was made, "Walder Frey is getting what he wants, well, half of it." Arya sent him a scowl, he responded with an apologetic look, patting her on the head only for her to swipe it away.

"You don't know him, Arthur, Walder is a prickly man by nature- " Brynden scoffed at what Catelyn said.

"I have met wet shits that are better than Walder Frey, he has been a twat since I knew him. I fought on the Trident, Hoster and I laughed when Walder rode up with his force giving a half-baked excuse." He wished he was there, he can just imagine it as Lord Walder sputtering an excuse on why he is late.

"Still, he will take this as a slight." Lady Stark said to her uncle and turned to him, "And Walder is getting half of what he desires... But it was a King he wanted." She and he turned to Robb who was watching them all, Arya seemed distressed and why wouldn't she be? She is being forced to wed some weasel-faced boy.

Robb told them all to get some rest, that they will move at dawn. He sighed and left with Mya who told him all about her evening with Arya, then the Lady Stark before that and he was surprised. More so about what they talked about, he was overwhelmed with what Lady Stark thinks about him... A son?

He couldn't sleep, and Mya tried to get him to do so. The mind wouldn't let him rest and so, he got re-dressed and went out for a walk, Lady and Dusk followed him.

Their army isn't what it started with, half with Roose, the Freys absent and if Robb had his way then there would be no Karstarks in their ranks. He hopes this and what men they are still able to rally are in the North will be enough to fight back the Ironborn, no, it has to, or else they don't deserve to go home.

"Arthur?" He turned left and saw Dacey walking up to him, Rodrik Forrester too, they both should be asleep or by Robb's side. He stopped heard them out, "Robb wants to see you, just you and the Lady Stark." He nodded and followed the two back to Robbs Pavillion, the moon was shining high and full with no cloud in sight.

Inside was Robb and Catelyn, Grey Wind too. "You wanted to see me, brother?" He inquired and Robb beckoned him forward, urging for him to look at the map.

Five krakens, on Torrhen's Square, Deepwood Motte, Moat Cailin, and on the Stoney Shore. There were three wolves, two flayed men, and the twin towers of Frey. _The wedding didn't even take place and the man already has a plan_. He noticed a wolf at Seagard, one at the Neck and another in the North, the flayed man was at Harrenhal and another at Winterfell. The Frey symbol with the wolf at Seagard.

"I have a plan, to get back home in the North." Robb started, "Moat Cailin is taken, held by 200 Ironborn as scouts report. We can't pass through that, not all of us." He looked up at Robb, silently urging him to explain, "Half our force will make their way and begin the siege of Moat Cailin, another half with the Frey forces will go to Seagard and uses their fleet to sail to the Stoney Shore." He understands that much.

"I assume I will be going to the Neck?" Robb shook his head no, he was curious, "With you, then?" Robb nodded and walked around over to him.

"I need you at my side, brother, the Ironborn needs to see the Young Wolf and the Dread Wolf coming for them." He smirked with excitement, he likes the thought of that. Theon better be ready for them, justice is coming for him. "Lord Umber and Rickard's cousin, Cregan will lead the siege from the Neck." He heard that, but what about Lord Glover and Lady Mormont? Will they be in their army or the Greatjon's?

"What about Maege and Galbart?" He asked his brother who looked to his mother before turning back to him.

"Dacey will lead her mother's force and you will take command of Lord Glover's soldiers. I sent Maege and Galbart on a mission into the Neck to find Greywater Watch." House Reed? He was more curious, now, he sighed and folded his arms.

"Why?" He asked Robb and Lady Stark would answer for her son.

"They carry a decree from Robb, in the case, that you both die in the battles ahead or if Mya loses her child or Jeyne doesn't conceive a child." He didn't get it, why are they thinking about all of this? He especially hated thinking about Mya or his child coming to harm. "If all of us die, they are to go North, to Jon with the plan to legitimize him and crown him King of the North." He was floored, that Catelyn of all people would consider Jon to be a true Stark, he was already shocked to hear she allowed him to become a true Stark.

"Arya is going to marry into House Frey. Sansa is the wife of the Imp. I can't let either House have the North, it belongs to a King of House Stark, not Lannister or Frey." He reluctantly nodded to what Robb was trying to say, and a Frey ruling Winterfell? Even if it would be Arya's he would sooner die than let that happen.

"... Lady Stark, are you sure about this? I know my brother and I haven't seen eye-to-eye with you since we came to Winterfell, but are you... " Catelyn held her hands together, tightly and looked away from him. Eventually, however, she turned back to him and nodded with a small smile.

"You and Jon are Ned's sons. I wished I had kept this promise when Jon fell ill with the pox, I wished I had told Ned to ask Robert to make you who you two were already are... Starks of Winterfell, and no matter who yours and Jon's mother was, I will forever be grateful to have you two as my sons." He was overwhelmed with emotions, too many to stop the few tears that broke out from within.

All he and Jon wanted was a mothers love, someone to tell them that it will be alright and that they will always be protected. He thought that maybe then Jon wouldn't have joined the Watch and he wouldn't have been such a belligerent child growing up.

Nearing the end of the night, all three were in agreement, should both they and their wives leave this world, Jon Snow will be made into Jon Stark and a King of Winter.

A day passes before they came over the brush and saw before them the Twin Towers of Frey, he growled internally as he pushed his horse forward with his direwolf following him.

It's time to get this wedding over with.

* * *

 ** _AN: So ends Chapter 19, Chapter 20 is next and titled The Red Dawn. Be ready for some tears and keep those tissues handy, just a fair warning._**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Hello! I bring you all to the update for Hour of the Wolf. Now without further adieu, please enjoy chapter 20 of the Stark/Snow Story._**

* * *

Chapter 20: The Red Dawn

* * *

Robb

"The King in the North comes to my little celebration? I am honored to have you, your grace, heh." Robb heard Walder greet him and his family with a chuckle.

He took the salted bread from a servant, it tasted bitter to him but his mother insisted upon it and so it was the first thing he asked for when they rode into the gates.

A smile internally came to him when he remembered what transpired...

Entering they were met by Lord Ryman, Edwyn, Black Walder, and Petyr Frey. The wolves were quickly put on edge, scaring Petyr Frey off of his horse and hitting the ground in a hard fashion.

Arthur chuckled, Arya laughed but their mother chided her. He wanted to smile but that would be too inappropriate for him to do so. Ryman was aghast, Ser Edwyn was furious and Black Walder was indifferent. "Grey Wind, to me." He ordered and his companion stood down, Arthur and Arya did the same with Nymeria and Dusk.

"Your grace, for safety reasons I am insistent on kenneling those wolves, one almost killed my kin." He was reluctant, looking to Grey Wind who was on alert, he doesn't trust these people and yet he needs their men to retake his home.

"If it is so, I request bread and salt." His mother told him to do so when they were riding up to the drawbridge, she said it was to protect them in case of dangerous situations.

"That can be arranged- " Arthur spoke up, he almost wished his brother would have stayed at camp rather than come to meet Walder Frey.

"No." He turned to Arthur, shaking his head.

"Brother, please." He tried to sway things his way, Arthur, on the other hand, had a different direction of things.

"I said no, brother." Arthur told him, "The wolves have instincts stronger than any beast, if they cannot be at our side then I will leave." He sympathized with Arthur, and Arya, she nodded in agreement by saying she won't marry unless Nymeria is there with her.

He sighed, weighing on the decision to be made and he grunted, "My sister and my brother and I will rein them in... But the Wolves will not be kenneled, Lord Ryman." He said and it did anger them, he could see it in their faces but that didn't matter to him or his family.

"... Fine, my King. Follow us and we will get you acquainted with our father, Lord Walder Frey."

Now here they are, taking bread and salt, Grey Wind at his side and Arya standing defiant with Arthur on her right, their mother on the left. Mya and Gendry stood front and center with them in colors of black and gold, Baratheon colors especially since they joined their cause for justice.

"I am humbled, my Lord, and have come to personally apologize for breaking my vows." He said with his head held high, a proud stance, a kingly stance.

Walder chuckled, "Oh, it wasn't me you spurned, it was my daughter, she was a pretty thing and would be a good Queen for you. You'll meet her at the feast, no doubt." Lord Frey continued on, "The Stark family, the Tully family. All together and feasting with me... Even two half-Baratheon's are here with us, one made a wolf I hear." He watched Frey scan the group assembled and spotted his good-sister. "You definitely look fetching, and your belly isn't showing much, truly a great beauty." Arthur and Gendry were insulted, they wanted to defend Mya and stop Walder's lustful eyes looking at her.

Arya definitely went to say something and thankfully, his mother stopped and pinched his sister on the side making her yelp.

Walder sighed and got up from his chair, gesturing for one of his brood to come forth. He watched as a boy, three years older than Arya and didn't look any extraordinary than the others, he was weasel-faced with a long nose but tall, and lean as well.

"This is Waldren, a spawn from my last marriage before this one. He will be a good husband though if Edwyn had a son then I'd have him in place but no matter." Walder got up from his chair, "I am saddened you couldn't my son, King Robb, it would have been a pleasure... But that is not here or there." That is good to hear, he wouldn't have wanted to be his son, he has since fallen for his wife who he married out of duty and honor than affection.

He thought this was finished and he and his family could relax... He was wrong.

"My King, we once again urge you to kennel you and your sibling's wolves. They make my children, grandchildren, and great-grandchildren nervous. Heh-heh, I want us all to enjoy ourselves for the night before we march either North or South in the morning." He looked to both Arthur and Arya, they shook their heads and he nodded.

"They won't be kenneled, but, we will keep them from the feast." He told Walder who wasn't agreeable to it all, yet, he wasn't going to let him be pushed on the matter any further.

"Well, I guess it cannot be helped. We and my House welcome you to our table, for tonight the wine will run red, the music will be loud, and we will all put this behind us."

He raised his head high with the rest of his family and friends he's acquired in this war, from Westerlings to a pair of Stags who became a part of his family, honorary Northerners and members of House Stark.

Arya 

"I could run away."

"Yes- But you won't."

"I could ride faster than anyone, even you."

"Yes, you can. I'm better with a hammer, anyway."

She smiled as she ran a whetstone across Needle, Gendry sat across from her on a stump. Picking something from his Warhammer that he made, before the battle against the Mountain near Shadyveil.

Her brothers and mother and Mya were settling in the Twins, she asked where Olyvar was, he was the only Frey she liked. On patrol, one of the smelly ones said, she walked away after that with Nymeria and Gendry following her to where they are now.

She saw Waldren, he was timid and nervous, she could tell he had no spine. _And Robb wants me to marry him?_ She wanted to scream, to do something instead of being married to someone like him. And Nymeria? She wants her wolf there, she wants a lot of people there that cant... Like her father and brothers, even Sansa.

"I can't wait to go home... It's been too long." She muttered with a smile, she can imagine it from the walls to the godswood to her chambers.

Gendry smiled at her, "And I can't wait to go and see it." He told her and scratched Nymeria's ear, "All my life I was some smiths apprentice. Mya and Arthur brought me into the life of a warrior. I found meaning with you, Arya." Her eyes widened at the last part, she couldn't believe what he was telling her.

"... Quit being stupid." She tried to blow it off as something less than it was, Gendry frowned and stared into her eyes.

"Is it stupid to feel something like love, I love you, Arya. I have for some time but you are a highborn Lady- A Princess, you are meant for someone better than I." He said and she sat there, shocked and numb. She sighed and reached out, but recoiled after a second.

"You'll always be my family, Gendry." She told him and he chuckled, getting up to his feet.

"No. You'll be my Princess, my Lady." He left and once he was gone, she felt water on her cheeks and quickly wiped away the tears.

"Come on, Nymeria, let's go." She said, sheathing Needle and walking back to the castle, the hour was getting late and so was her freedom, it was fading away, little by little as the sun began to set on her.

Her mother was waiting for her in the chambers that Old Walder gave to her, she wanted to run but her mother commanded her to sit. She groaned and stomped forth, plopping down on the chair so her mother can begin working on her hair.

Things were quiet, it was peaceful and she wanted it to be quiet for a long while. "I know you don't want this." She rolled her eyes, was it that obvious? She winced when her mother ran the comb along her hair, she looked in the mirror and noticed it was at the same length as it was when she left Winterfell.

"Mother, please don't... " She tried to change the subject, talking about it made her want to run from here and from this agreement her mother had made.

"I never wanted this for you, as much as I wish it were true but this isn't you." And like that, for the second time of the day she was surprised, "Sansa is the Lady, she is the one who takes after me most, and you?" Her mother smiled and cupped one of her cheeks, "You are more of your father, someone who is willing to fight for her people and destroy your enemies with honor." The widest of smiles spread across her face, she's never heard such a thing from her mother before.

"... Thank you, mother." She whispered and her mother smiled.

Her mother helped her somewhat, she didn't like being put into dresses, she never liked the way they felt on her.

the chamber doors opened as her mother was finishing up, she turned and saw Mya standing at the doorway, a proud smile on her lips.

"You look positively beautiful, Arya." Her cheeks reddened, Sansa and the others used to call her names and definitely not beautiful.

Arya Horseface. Lumpyhead. Those were the kindest ones crocked up by Jeyne Poole and Sansa. She twiddled her fingers as she looked at the veil, though there was no need of it, She saw Waldren and Waldren saw her, it was unnecessary.

"I'm not staying here, I want to go home with you and my brothers, promise me that." She demanded and her mother smiled, nodding yes and that was all she needed right now, "Let's get this over with." She said and her mother said that she was too much like Arthur and Jon, and why wouldn't she? _They are my brothers, they'll always be my brothers._

Arthur 

He and Robb were walking toward the great hall, both men would have been sided by their wolves but they are being entertained by Raynald Westerling, his brother's brother-in-law, Nymeria however was standing by the door, sitting and turning her head to peek inside every so often to look at every one.

"After tonight, everything is going to change." Robb stopped and told him, he nodded and looked inside, Waldren stood beside his grandfather and the septon.

"The Greyjoys, Lannisters, and from what we've heard from the Wall, a Wildling army." He named off all of the enemies, the last one coming from a letter from Castle Black.

He thought it was from Jon, but it was from a Maester's Steward. It reported about the Wilding Army and something else, going into detail about a battle beyond the Wall. Robb decided that once they've taken back the North, they will march toward the Wall and assist the Night's Watch in this.

Along with this, he and Robb also got the news that Balon Greyjoy had died, fallen from a bridge at Pyke. Greatjon jested that the king crabs get supped upon by all manner of beasts in the sea, he laughed and got to thinking that from his knowledge, after an Ironborn King dies, there will be a Kingsmoot so all enemy commanders in the North will have fled back to their islands.

Robb's campaign in the North will be smooth, and when the Ironborn chooses a new King, the raiding rapists will have returned to continue their conquest to face a strong front of Northmen, united against them and he will personally skewer every nobleman on the islands for their attack on his homeland.

Then the South will feel dread once more, he still hasn't forgotten them, he will never forget what has been done to them.

"I just can't wait to go home, it's been so long since I've seen father's- I mean my walls, the great hall, and the godswood." He nodded to what Robb was saying, it was true and he swelled in pride on seeing home after being in the South for so damn long, too long.

"And I will follow you, brother, now and always." He muttered and Robb put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it slightly.

A chuckle was heard and they turned to see Arya coming up with Mya and Lady Stark, his sister looked very pretty tonight, even if it was not the right man she was being married to.

It's all in the past now, he isn't going to argue the matter further. _I do know this, if this Waldren dares to lay a hand on my sister, no man or beast will stop me from tearing his arms and legs off, and I don't mean just his legs_. Arya sent a hard glare towards Waldren down the aisle, it made the young man shiver physically. _Then again, maybe nothing won't stop Arya from doing that_. A smirk ran across his face, he cleared his throat and looked at his sister.

"Father would be proud to see you in that, Arya." He told his sister who's cheeks reddened, looking at her dress. Mya smiled and walked by him, he wrapped an arm around her.

"Arthur is right, happiness is all Ned wanted for you- For all three of you, and Sansa, and your two brothers... Even Jon." He and the others listened to Lady Stark, "I wished he could have been here to walk you down there, I- " Catelyn choked up a little and Mya put her arm around her after leaving his side.

Robb stepped forward.

"I would be honored to walk you down, sister, I would be very proud to fill father's boots for the night." Robb sounded very much like their father at this moment, he cracked a smile and tugged for Mya to come with him, they took positions by the side of Dacey and Smalljon. Lady Stark was standing beside Walder and Roose who had arrived just a few hours ago.

"We'll be going home, soon, friend. Are you excited?" Smalljon asked him he patted his war-friend on the shoulder.

"I can already taste the Northern air, not as suffocating as this place." The Umber heir barked in laughter, he laughed as well but was hushed by Mya and Dacey.

Soon enough, everything was quiet as Robb led Arya down to Waldren, Lord Frey stepped forward and beside his son as his father. He watched on, hearing the vows being said, they were still young children so there won't be a bedding ceremony but they'll still be sharing the same bed for the first night.

Once the Septon declared the marriage complete and that should anyone object, they should say it now or hold their tongues in silence. None spoke out, so the wedding ended and everyone dispersed for the feast.

Arya looked at him and he nodded, she did well, today, making a sacrifice she should never have had to make. _I hope this bears fruit._ He thought as he clapped his hands.

Catelyn 

She was proud of her daughter, so, so proud. She watched Arya dance with Gendry, Waldren, and Wendel Manderly. Her daughter seems the happiest with Gendry and she felt sorry for her, Gendry and the girl is so close to one another.

It reminded her of when she was a girl watching how close Petyr and Lysa got, it was love, even if Arya wouldn't admit to having such a feeling.

Mya and Arthur also looked so happy together, with how close they held on to one another. She smiled proudly, the two reminded her of when she and Ned danced together, Bran had just turned three and she was pregnant with Rickon. Ned held her so close and lovingly as Arthur is doing to Mya right now.

And Robb, he was dancing with Dacey and it reminded her of when she met Brandon, how he was so charming and that he was always trying to find some joy in what he was doing.

Rickon. Bran. Sansa. Ned. They are all too far away, Sansa, she can get Sansa back to her but her love, her baby boys who she adored were taken by the Stranger.

"The Stark family is genuinely happy, that is good, Lady Stark." She turned around and saw Roose approach and took a seat beside her. "Stark unity is what will bring the North together, I can clearly see that." He added and she smiled, sipping from her wine but saw that Roose wasn't drinking any wine.

"You don't like wine, Lord Bolton?" She asked the Lord of the Dreadfort who shook his head with a ghost of a smile, he lifted a jug of water and poured it into his cup.

"No. Not at a time of war or before a battle." He said to her and she thought it strange, there won't be any battles tomorrow, at least not until the Siege of Moat Cailin.

"You know, I heard from Walder that you will be marrying one of his daughters, the one he had chosen for Robb." Roose's smile extended a little, hearing what she had heard from the biggest of the two Walda's in the room.

"Aye, and he gave me her weight in gold for a dowry. A pretty bride and wealth, what more could one ask for?" She hopes Roslin blesses House Bolton with many sons and daughters after Lord Bolton's son and heir died, the only son left to him had been Ramsay, the one who retook Winterfell

Lord Walder rose from his seat, "Your grace." She heard him call out to Robb who stopped dancing to hear him, "The Septon prayed his prayers, some words were said, and my boy here, wrapped my newest daughter in a cloak. " Some of the men in the room laughed. "Lady Arya is a child yet, but that doesn't mean that she and Waldren cannot sleep together until the day comes to consummate this marriage." Walder continued on while looking at Robb, "Care to send them off, my King?"

Her son stepped forward, looking back at Walder Frey. "Then let us let the children rest, then." Arya reluctantly got to her feet and walked out of the hall with Waldren following. She nodded for Gendry and Dacey to go with her, in turn, two of Lord Frey's sons walked with her daughter only to be uneased by Nymeria as they went.

"A shame, I am sure the bedding ceremony would have taken place if she were three years older." She didn't like the way Roose said that. He turned and looked at her, "I remember when you and Ned had been taken away by the Lords and Ladies, it was a pleasant night as I recall." It was, she enjoyed herself though the men had gotten a little more handsy than when Ned was as they consummated their marriage.

"You never participated, and you were drinking wine, as well." She pointed out with a small smile and Lord Bolton laughed lightly, she has got him there.

The feasting was plenty and the singing too, she heard the other wolves and the men cheering outside these doors. She heard footsteps and saw someone closing the doors to the great hall. A chill began to creep up her spine, she didn't feel right, then she heard the bards change their tune to something that gave her heavy dread.

The Rains of Castamere. Why play such a song of all places, and here?

"Your grace," Walder called out to Robb who was in conversation with Arthur and Smalljon. "I feel I've been remiss, in my duties. I gave you meat, and wine, and music... But, I haven't given you the hospitality that you deserve, I am host to the Young and Dread Wolf, to the Widow Stark and the She-Wolf to the two Stags." Walder added and continued on, "My King is wed, now, and I owe my new Queen a wedding gift." She felt Roose's eyes looking at her, and she noticed he was gesturing to his arm and she saw mail coming through, she seethed and slapped Roose across the face.

"Robb! Arthur!"

And like that, chaos rained in the shape of dirks, dinner knives, and crossbow bolts.

Gendry 

"Wait, why are they standing there?"

Dacey stopped them as they made a corner, seeing three Frey men waiting for them. He didn't like this and he was too slow before he felt a dagger dig into his side, he cried out and Nymeria jumped Waldren down and chewed out the bastard's throat.

"Gendry!" Arya cried and ran over to him, angry and face beginning to wet with tears.

Dacey was quick to dispatch one of Lord Frey's sons, taking his blade and cutting the other's throat. The other Frey men began to approach, saying all manner of things to her and Arya. He growled in anger, how dare they say such things about her, the girls he's grown quite fond of in the last two years since she and he escaped King's Landing.

He knows he isn't a great lord, he isn't worthy of her but he loves the little She-Wolf. "Stay behind us, Arya." He muttered and thrust himself back to his feet with all his might, he grabbed a metal torch and put out the fire to make it a blunt weapon.

"Ready for a fight, Baratheon?" He was asked by Dacey, he grumbled a response as he readied himself.

House Frey, they turned traitor, but the question remains is why? He sighed and heard Dacey grab a torch of her own, Nymeria snarled loudly and he took a deep breath before charging.

If tonight is the night he dies, then he'll take as many of these bastards with him as possible, can expect nothing less from a Baratheon.

The Frey men fought well, but with the help from a giant wolf, the fight ended within minutes. He was finishing one of the last before he felt a shadow behind him, he reacted too late before he was stabbed in the chest, he heaved heavily as his blue eyes watched Arya scream for him. Dacey bashed the Frey in the head, the torch lodged itself in his head as the bastard fell, limp and he was bleeding out.

"No! No, you don't die!" He wished it were true, Arya clung to him as Dacey was urging her to get to her feet but the She-Wolf wouldn't move.

He felt it slipping, so he used what strength he had left and pulled Arya close and he kissed her on the forehead. "Get out of here, get to Robb and Arthur." Dacey gave him a sympathetic look, "If it is too late, get her out of here, get her to safety." His breathing was heavy as Arya screamed for him to wake up.

Soon enough he didn't hear her any longer so he imagined her face as his last moments, "I will miss you... My Lady... "

Mya 

Arthur tried to run to her but both he and Robb were struck by bolts, Smalljon pushed her to the ground for her and her babies safety. The Umber heir lifted a table with the help of Lord Cerwyn.

The bards, they've turned murderous and all while Lord Frey is laughing and eating the food like they were all still feasting. She hates Walder, she hates all of these Frey's and Roose Bolton, even a Northerner had turned traitor.

She panicked as she looked for Arthur, she needs to find Arthur. "Arthur!" She shouted out and didn't see him, the hall was too chaotic with men being killed by those who were once friends and allies.

"My Lady! Watch out!" She turned and saw Smalljon stopping a Frey soldier from cutting her down, he choked the life out of him whilst taking a bolt to the back.

"Jon, here!" She handed Smalljon the fallen sword, he chuckled and took it.

"I'll defend you, now look for Arthur and the King, be careful." He told her and she nodded, ducking and looking for her husband and good-brother.

She found him, Arthur was dragging Robb to safety, the Young Wolf had four crossbow bolts in him where Arthur had three. She cried as he took another just trying to get his brother to cover. His purple eyes found her and he silently urged her to stay into cover.

How could he ask that of her? He was getting injured and where is Lady Stark, she hasn't seen her since all this had started.

 _Arthur, please don't die, don't die!_ She screamed inside of her mind, she looked above the rafters and saw the musicians, they were targeting more and more of their allies. "Stop this, if you are listening... Stop this!" She prayed to every god out there, her hand landed in a puddle of blood, she shook but cut it out, this was a battle and it needed to be fought, she needs to-

A cry of pain called her out of her mind, she turned to see Smalljon fallen to his knees. The great halls doors opened and men wearing furs and mail entered the hall, cutting down more men and Smalljon was decapitated from two swings of an ax.

"Come here, bitch!" Lothar Frey grabbed her by the hair, she yelped and flailed as he dug a dirk into her stomach and she screamed in sorrow and rage. _My baby!_ She thought as she pushed herself away, she fell on her stomach hard as she began to bleed.

Lothar would have finished her if not for Arthur, he got his hands on his swordbelt and stuck his sword into the man's back. "You dare! You dare!" She heard and she began breathing heavily, she's losing so much blood that she cannot even get to her feet.

Arthur hurried to her side and lifted her up to his embrace, he grunted and began to cry, "Don't... Please, don't leave me... " She won't but one thing is for certain, their baby, their son is gone and ripped before he could take his first breath.

"Our son, our child... I feel it gone." She wept as their friends were slaughtered, the Greatjon was subdued and put in chains like his banner. Wendel Manderly was laid in his chair, his throat bleeding from a crossbow bolt. Where is Dacey? Where is Arya? Gendry, where is Gendry? She cried and wished this was all a dream, that they are in Riverrun and lying in bed, in each other's embrace.

This isn't a dream... It's a nightmare.

Third Person PoV 

The Frey's and Bolton's led an assault on the Stark camp. Haigh, Ryswell, Whitehill, Dustin, and Goodbrook were apart of the coup.

Men were hanged, dragged by horsemen, cut down as they ate and drank and sang with one another. The Northern cause was under threat, Whitehill slaughtered Forrester. Bolton lit Stark and Karstark aflame in their tents and throats were cut, dismembered men that were too drunk to fight back.

Grey Wind. Dusk. Nymeria. The three direwolves dove into the Freys in the courtyard, Raynald Westerling and others started fighting back despite being under the ale.

"We need to get to the King." The knight commanded and cut down a hound, the beasts stood no chance against large wolves the size of ponies. The larger beasts dug and tore apart man and dog.

"Die, Stark!" A Bolton charged their lines, as they were fought back to the drawbridge. Raynald tried to get back into the castle, but from crossbow bolts and honds and sword and ax, it was too difficult and the heir found himself getting struck and falling into the river.

The wolves also tried to fight their way to the great hall, but Lady was injured, Grey Wind howled in frustration and sorrow. Dusk, this wolf was angry and tried hard but was slashed by a sword and struck by a spear. In the end, the three were pushed out of the Twins as Raynald and the others were.

Dacey and Arya got to a horse, the woman from Bear Island tried to fight but once she looked inside of the hall, she and Arya saw horror as they looked at their family and friends were being cut down or captured. Arthur was injured and held an unconscious Mya in his arms. Catelyn was nowhere to be seen and Robb, the King in the North was bleeding but tried and tried to fight.

Feeling the Northern cause was crushed, Dacey Mormont fought the urge to dive into the fray and took Arya away, she found a horse and ran over three men to escape. Grey Wind, Dusk, and Nymeria reluctantly followed them.

Arya watched the camps being sunk into chaos, the Stark banner and many other loyal banners being set on fire.

It was all lost. "Riverrun, Arya. We need to get to Riverrun." Dacey whispered and led on, some of the more cowardly soldiers followed, at least a hundred of them.

Back inside of the great hall, Walder Frey called for the killing to stop for the moment as Robb got back to his feet. Any other Northerner had either been slain or surrendered to Frey demands.

"The King in the North arises, I'm afraid we've killed some of your men, and your good-sister from the looks of it. Ah, but I will make an apology of it, that is sure to mend these wounds, heh!" Walder Frey said with a bark of laughter.

Catelyn watched and looked at Arthur, Mya was in his arms and he was silent. She hoarsely called out to him, "Arthur." He looked to her with rage in his eyes, rage towards their enemies and former allies.

Her own rage filled her as the widow of Ned Stark crawled out of her spot and yanked at the hairs of one of Walder's sons, she grunted and took a dinner knife to his throat. "Lord Walder, this is enough! Let it end! Please, he is my son, Arthur is my son- And Arya, please not Arya. Let them go and I swear we will forget this, I swear it by the Old Gods and New, we will take no vengeance." She tried to speak, but, Lord Walder would not hear her pleas, the pleas of a mother wanting to protect her children.

"You already swore me an oath, and though Arya is now Arya Frey... You swore that your son would marry my daughter!" Walder shouted at Catelyn who choked in tears.

"Take me for a hostage, but let them go. Robb, take Arthur and go, leave, leave now!" Robb would not move, though he did look at Arthur who looked right back. "Get up, get up and walk out... Please, please!" She pled for the two to listen, for them to leave now and never return for their own safety.

"And why, Lady Stark, would I let them do that?" She steeled herself and pressed the blade to the Frey, the boy shivered in fear.

"On my honor as a Tully. On my honor as a Stark! Let them go, or I will cut your sons throat." She threatened Walder who eyed her for a long moment, she thought she'd gotten through to the traitor.

She was wrong.

"I admire your ferocity... But that is a grandson, and I have plenty of those." Her will faltered, she heard footsteps.

Roose Bolton strode across the fallen and vicious, his sword in his hand and that very blade was thrust into Robb's chest. "Jaime Lannister sends his regards." She saw Robb fall to his knees, and her world suddenly collapsed along with any shot of having her happiness and the happiness of her children.

She screamed aloud and not long felt the cold steel of a dagger run across her throat, she felt satisfied to do the same to Walder's grandson before that.

 _The North Remembers. House Starks enemies will feel the blood beneath their soles._ It was her final thought, and she collapsed to the ground and everything went dark.

Arthur looked stunned and seeing Robb being killed by Roose and Catelyn being murdered by Black Walder. Mya's breathing is light, she's fainted and if she lingers here without treatment then she will die on him.

"Time for you, Dread Wolf." Black Walder said and he growled, gripping his sword. Roose stopped him, pushing the Frey back.

"No, he is not your toy," Roose told Black Walder and old Walder laughed at his table.

"Aye. He maimed the King, and Tywin wants him for his grandson." Arthur heard the swine speak and he snarled, quickly getting up to his feet and storming forward.

Walder called for him to be stopped, he watched his surroundings and the rafters where men holding crossbows fired upon him, he ducked and evaded a few before lunging and throwing his sword just as he did to Joffrey at the Red Keep. He threw the sword with so much force and it made it's mark better than he did to Joffrey two years ago.

The blade ran through Walder's mouth, it pinned the old man to his chair and though this meant he was a captive of the Iron Throne, he shut that man up from chuckling and mocking his family.

He was tackled down, bound and forced to follow some guards and Roose Bolton. They led him to the bridge, he saw Stark and Tully men lying dead around but now wolves, so maybe they escaped and no Arya? He felt relieved to know that maybe she also made it out where he, Robb, Catelyn and Mya could not.

"See, Arthur, this war would not have gone in our favor. Robb might have won the battle, and you might have defeated the Mountain in combat." Roose started and got in his face, he seethed upon looking into Roose's pale eyes. "Robb would not have been a good ruler, wouldn't have been able to hold the North and Riverlands." Each word was insulting, "Now look, the Northern cause is over." He looked and saw the last of the loyal followers of the North gathered and surrounded by House Frey and Bolton.

"It's over, Dread Wolf. House Stark is dead after today, the sun shines on us." He heard Black Walder tell him with an amused look on his face, he grunted and spit on the ground.

He didn't realize that dawn was breaking, he wished this was a better morning but he closed his eyes and waited for the end.

Horns blew in the West, he was surprised and looked around thinking that it was overkill for the Lannister's to arrive and finish their own dirty work. He watched Roose and Black Walder react and they were confused as well, did they not know?

A force of a few thousand, 3500 at least. He saw horsemen, 400 strong. The rest of them were spearmen and infantry.

What was more surprising was what he saw on their banner, a white sword and falling star on lilac. His mouth went wide open, it was the sigil of House Dayne, his mothers House. They were added by 200 men from House Mallister, the sigil of a silver eagle displayed on indigo.

"House Dayne? What are we- " Black Walder didn't get to finish before he was gutted by a sword, he spotted Gendry who looked absolutely pale.

"Fight on... Fight... " Gendry tried to speak but didn't bother, he cut him loose and tossed him the sword in time to parry Roose's attack.

Gendry leaned on the wall, whistling and a dozen Northmen lead by Greatjon, he got out of those binds and had his sons and his sword in his hands. "The cause isn't dead, Arthur, fight for her, fight for Mya and my nephew's memory," Gendry said with his last words, the Baratheon fell limp and passed on from this world a moment later.

Roose and he eyed once more and he chuckled, "Now you see, Roose, there can be only one Lord of the North, and that person is named Stark, now prepare yourself." He took his stance and charged at Roose, not interested in sparing anyone who has betrayed his family.

Edric Dayne, Lord of Starfall gave the command to his Master-at-Arms and Jason Mallister to lead the charge, they dove down and clashed against the unsuspecting Frey and Bolton forces. The newly arrived reinforcements gave the Northmen a boost in morale, it made them break their defensive formation and charge into the enemy line.

Arthur came at Roose like a beast, a monster coming for vengeance and the vengeance for Robb, for Catelyn, for Mya and Gendry, for his unborn child.

"You'll pay for all of this! I will make you suffer!" He roared as he swung his sword harder and harder at Lord Bolton, his eyes were red with fury.

Greatjon and the Northmen finished with the Frey men and went to aid him, "No! Go and attend to Mya, force Walder's maester to help her." He commanded and Greatjon reluctantly went back inside of the castle to find that maester.

"I deserved more, you and your family ruin everything for yourselves. Robb married some fickle girl, legitimized you, sent Maege and Talbart off to find the Reeds." So Roose knew about that, he grunted and got back into his position as Roose came at him, swinging angrily at him, "I am Lord of Winterfell, now, I am Warden of the North and your sister should she be found will be my new whore." He roared at Roose for that comment.

As if his sword was a hammer, his blade clashed against Roose, each strike was like a thunderbolt until both of their swords broke, shattering to the ground and he took no time to hesitate. Arthur shoved his blade into Roose's chest as he had done to Robb, he used so much force that he ripped through his weak mail.

"The North was quick to remember, Roose Bolton, may the Old Gods tear you limb from limb where you are going." He growled out and pushed the traitor into the river.

Turning his attention back to the battlefield, he saw the Dayne forces and Northern force crush the last of the traitors. He was numb to this victory, for it should never have been a battle, to begin with. This was supposed to be a time of peace, it was supposed to be a night to relax before the journey home to the North.

The dawn was red, and with it, the lights of many were snuffed out.

* * *

 ** _AN: The long-awaited update is finished. Robb was killed, Catelyn lost her life, Gendry died protecting the girl he fell for, and Mya is in a critical condition and has lost the baby. The upside is the Northern Force is slightly intact, from the wiki about 7,000 was at the Twins, 3500 were for the North/Tully and 3500 was for Bolton/Frey. Remaining Stark/Tully force is now 2000 strong and combined with Dayne and 200 Mallisters are now 5700._**

 ** _Going off the books, not the show where the Lannister's have an unlimited amount of soldiers. That's just silly._**

Some news before we begin, I have chosen to keep doing this story for the time being until I get to chapter 35. Then I will head on over to Debts Paid in Blood and Wrath before going to The Falcon Flies High and What is Dead May Never Die to finish those two as they are nearing the end. 

Now, to the reviews and I am happy to reply.

 ** _Sketchywolf, I know but it will have felt like a band-aid._**

 ** _GilbM13, I hope you stop, she didn't exactly die but the damage had certainly been done._**

 ** _Naty, More but Starks family is anything but resilient survivors._**

 ** _Special Fan, Yes, THE wedding. Sorry but there cannot be Stark story without a form of tragedy at the Red Wedding._**

 ** _Lord Villarreal of house grand, Sorry about that, lol, I hope you enjoyed this chapter._**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Salutations! I am happy you all been able to join me for the next twenty or so minutes.**_

* * *

Chapter 21: North and South 

* * *

Arthur 

He stood by her side, yet, she never woke. "What's wrong with her?" He asked the Maester, the man sighed and shrugged his arms.

"She isn't in danger of harm, though ending her life would be merciful. She seems to be in a comatose state, she cannot hear or speak." He wanted to throttle the man, he was infuriated that the fool would even suggest ending her life when she could wake at any moment.

Bran was this way, and he still woke up after quite some time. Mya can do the same, so this man didn't know a thing about being merciful, he glared at the Maester who stood with an uneasiness before he turned his eyes back to his wife.

"Leave me." He commanded and the Maester scurried away.

Once they were alone, he reached over and put a hand on Mya's. "I know you, Mya, you are strong, you'll come back from this... My love." He whispered as his voice began to crack, fresh tears started to fall down his face as he watched his wife, departed from their son who died before he could breathe his first breath.

It has been seven days since the Freys and Roose Bolton betrayed his brother. Seven days since he hunted and interrogated those that had been responsible for the slaughter of his family and people.

In response to the Red Wedding, he hunted down every member of House Frey's vassal families from House Goodbrook and Haigh. Each one was eliminated, their small holdfasts were torn down by brick and wood. And House Frey? He trimmed the lot of them down to five and the many women Walder and his sons begot to this world.

Olyvar Frey, the only one he liked was spared, made the new Lord of the Crossing and, unfortunately, stripped of everything but the bridge, they are now vassals to House Mallistetr.

Ludd Whitehill, Rodrick Ryswell and his two eldest sons, Roger and Rickard. All four were found and executed, their sons will either bend the knee to him or face their late lord's fates, including the Lady Dustin, her force was the first to surrender to him once the fighting was done.

Yet, no mercy would come to for House Bolton. Through some interrogation on the Greatjon's part, Locke shared some unpleasant information to them about Ramsay, other than that he was an insane murderer.

Ramsay never marched to retake Winterfell, he went there to burn it, it wasn't the Ironborn who slaughtered everyone within Winterfell. Ramsay was the cause of it, he burned his home and had taken captive of Theon, flaying the other Ironborn who helped Theon take it.

Having asked some of the men, he found out that this Ramsay had forcefully married Lady Donella Hornwood to claim Hornwood lands. Then the numerous missing men and women around Bolton land over the past three years. It all seemed so connected now, and House Bolton will pay for each life lost.

"Arthur?" He turned away and watched the door open, he saw it was Arya.

His sister had been whisked away by Dacey during the massacre, he thanked the heir to Bear Island for protecting his sister, they brought Brynden and Edmure back with them and an additional 500 men.

"Arya, come in." She silently walked over and took a seat near him, "I assume you were sent here, by our followers? My cousin from Dorne? Or you?" He asked Arya, she sighed and nodded her head.

"All of them, actually, Edric and Uncle Brynden wants to know what's happening next, Arthur, and, we need justice." He heard her say to him, and he does understand but he wants Mya to be alright, he wants his wife at his side when they go home and not left in the South and alone.

The arrival of House Dayne, of his cousin and those of High Hermitage, were a godsend. They pulled his people out of a tight spot and avoided annihilation, he is grateful to him but he needs time to wait on his wife and not on all of his enemies.

He has the men he needs to take back the North, especially since the Ironborn are still fighting over the Seastone Chair.

Edric Dayne is a young man, looking more Targaryen than Dayne with pale blond hair, dark-blue eyes that seem almost purple. He is a young and shy Lord but polite and greeted him with a good-natured attitude though he couldn't return the favor, his brother and his brother's mother and son had died.

"Arthur, I wish Mya would wake up too, I truly do but you have to be focused," Arya said to him and he was surprised, Arya was never the wise one, she'd be stomping her feet as she had done when Bran was tossed out that window to stay at her families side.

This Arya is somewhat broken, but, made wiser than their late brother who wanted nothing but to go home.

"When we pass through those gates, it will be to bury our family rather than unite it." He whispered as he stroked Mya's cheek, "How can I enter without her, without... My darling son, taken before he could breathe." The sobs returned as tears ran down his cheeks once more, it didn't last long before he was slapped across the face.

"You think I am not hurting? That mother and Robb being killed didn't mess with my mind? We have to turn that pain into our strength, Arthur, Gendry said it, and I am sure as the Old Gods are powerful that Mya thinks the same." Arya ranted, gripping the bedsheets as she shouted at him, he sat there, like some wounded animal. "You are going to get up and lead, Robb wanted that for you and I want it, too. Arthur, you have to be our leader, here and now." She added and he allowed the silence to reign over his body.

Yet... He got to his feet and left to convene the Lords in the Late Lord Frey's hall where Robb had been killed.

The many Lords and few Ladies waited for him, he took a seat and cleared his throat while taking in the people he is going to be forever responsible for. These men and women came to fight for justice, then independence, then for vengeance. And kinship, as he considered Edric who sat beside his kinsmen he brought from Starfall and High Hermitage.

"My Lords. My Ladies. After the last few days, I haven't been the successor that you expected of me, as Robb's heir, I am supposed to stand up and be prepared to lead... But I wasn't." He said aloud, the room then became quieter, "I asked for you all to come here, this place, where Robb died and so did many others because I want us all to look at this as our last betrayal. Our last near defeat. And the last brother we see perish in front of our eyes by comrades and friends, even brother's." He continued after letting everything else sink in on them. "I swear to you all that if you follow me, I will trudge through fire and snow, I will have everyone whose betrayed us, those who would have our sons and daughters slaughtered like swine, they will all feel the cold breath of winter!" He cried out in the hall, evoking cries in return.

One by one, each Lord stood up from his seat, declaring him what Robb decided so long ago when he made him a true Stark.

"You have proven your mettle in battle, you can lead an army, that makes you a king for my House to follow, and I will follow." A booming voice spoke and continued, "The King in the North!" It was the Greatjon who was the first, with his monstrous sword.

"We will fight for you, King Arthur!" Dacey shouted, four Mormont men swore in agreement behind her.

"Aye, you might be the King that we need, I am with you, Arthur." Rodrik and Gregor Forrester rose from their seat, he nodded and accepted their service to him.

Rickard Karstark, a man he released three days after the Red Wedding stood up, he deserved to be here and say his piece during this gathering as he takes responsibility in becoming King in the North.

"Your brother was a fool, I won't deny that." He bit down the urge to bite back at Karstark, "But what Roose and Walder had done, he was our King and a Northman, my kin and did not deserve such a fate. When Princess Arya told me of the massacre, I was worried, worried about what had happened to my son in that gods-forsaken farce of a wedding. If it wasn't for you, for young Lord Dayne here, you would all be dead and I would be wallowing in my past foolishness." Rickard continued, his tone becoming somber.

"We have to have a goal, Arthur. No more mistakes or change of plans. We need our King to be stronger than the last." He nodded to Karstark's request.

"There won't be another mistake, I have nothing to lose but the faith you have all put in me. I swear to you all, even you, Lord Karstark, that the North will be united in the days to come." He said to the hall, his voice calming the still angry Lord Karstark and his last son, Harrion. "I have said all I have wanted to say, tomorrow, we go home and throw the Greyjoy and that Bastard of Bolton to the sea!"

His unconscious right hand went to Ice, his brother's sword and now his as well as the responsibilities of being Lord of Winterfell and King of the North.

Tyrion 

His father and the King, his nephew had called this meeting. He was purposely late and uninterested in what his psychotic nephew has to say.

Just seven days passed since he's been wed to Sansa Stark, it is a farce of a marriage and he pities the girl for being forced to be his wife. His second wife, though anyone in his family would say otherwise.

It was his father's choice to make Lannister influence strong in the North when the Young Wolf and his brother are defeated. The Tyrells with their infinite ambition had plotted to make Sansa the wife of Mace's eldest son, Willas and they would have gotten away with it too if not for Littlefinger, the weasel let them in on the plan and his father, the ever so murderous-treacherous lion did what he needed to do and quickly found Sansa another husband.

Shae wasn't happy when their, arrangement was announced. His wedding to Sansa wasn't grand, she hated it and so did he until the moment he said the damned words.

His nephew was an idiot, talking his ass off at the feast and though he can't remember it all, he still thinks about how Joffrey insulted him.

Joffrey didn't look so pleased, neither did his father or sister who was also present to this gathering.

"Didn't kill a puppy today, nephew?" He asked Joffrey who had his arms crossed, glaring at him and so did Cersei.

They can glare all they want, it makes him smile the largest smile since his fifth name-day.

His father nodded and Pycelle handed him a scroll only to drop it half-way, he rolled his eyes and wanted to slap the old cretin but fought the urge to do so. He bent down and picked up the letter and unrolled it.

"To the treacherous cravens of King's Landing, your weasels and flayed man failed to destroy us at the Crossing. I swear to reap my justice for the loss and grief I sustained in your plot. The North Remembers, Lannister filth, and no lions will remain roaring when winter comes. Signed by Arthur of the House Stark, the Dread Wolf, King in the North and Lord of Winterfell." He read and he sighed with unease as he put the letter down. "I'll assume your plot to defeat the Young Wolf succeeded, but the Dread Wolf remains quite alive, and furious from this letter." His father narrowed his eyes at him.

"Arthur the Bastard! I want his head on a spike! I'll lead the army and destroy him and bring his whore wife and sister here." The man slew several of his family, Devan, and Stafford, possibly Tion and Willem. _Even the Mountain, if that giant can be killed by Arthur, then you have no chance, Joffrey_. He thought as his nephew went on his rant.

"Roose and Walder's heads were sent with the letter by a Northman, one which the King immediately had beheaded." Vary whispered to him and he took a deep breath.

Today is all kinds of horrible, isn't it? Tywin cleared his throat and dismissed everyone who wasn't family, so he, Cersei and Joffrey remained.

"This is a set back we cannot ignore. Word has already spread of House Dayne aiding the North. Gregor's death was a catalyst." A catalyst, he thought, but of what. He had to think about it for a moment before he suddenly cursed, sending Myrcella to Dorne might have been a terrible idea considering the new events that occurred.

"Surely, House Martell won't rebel, Doran's son is betrothed to the Princess." He reminded everyone, though he is more doubtful of that. Joffrey scoffed uncaringly and Cersei seemed close to being outright furious.

"I am not speaking about Doran... " He heard his father mutter, he knows of whom his father speaks of and he fears the bite of a viper.

He was dismissed after a talk with his father who urged him to bed Sansa, he disagreed and told the man to do it himself for he will not rape her. Sansa was stuck on his mind as he went to find her, to tell her of what transpired at the Twins but he was a bit late as she was seated near a window, dried of tears and smiling a sad smile.

"Sansa," He called out and his wife turned to him, frowning at his appearance in her chambers.

Their chambers, he had to remind himself of.

"I won't ask who told you, how are you feeling? I know the news is, unsettling." He said to her and she shook her head, holding her dire wolf's collar.

"Arthur avenged them, he'll avenge me if the King decides I am not worth the trouble." She said with an emotionless tone, "Please leave me alone, I don't want to be bothered." He stood there, using what courage he can gather to his ability.

"I will not let him do that to you, you will never come to harm, Sansa... Not even by Joffrey."

Little did either of them know, Shae had heard them behind the door.

Jon 

Jon winced as he was helped into a shirt by Sam, the wounds were still healing from the arrows that Ygritte put in him.

"The last time I saw them, we were all at the courtyard of Winterfell. Arthur never said a word to me, we said all we needed to before that, but Robb? He said 'Next time I see you, you'll be all in black'. Hard to know we'll never see one another, again." He muttered as he dressed, Sam cleared his throat and shook his head.

"Only one brother is dead, Jon. Arthur is King in the North, now, he might be able to defeat the Ironborn and the ones who betrayed your brother." He smiled, that just might happen, he almost wished he was there with Arthur, he wished he was there to save Robb and everyone who was lost at the Twins. "You loved your brothers?" He was asked and he had to take a moment to answer.

"I was always jealous of Robb, Arthur never cared about being a bastard but I did. The way our father looked at Robb, I wanted that, he was better than us at everything, fighting, hunting, riding, and girls? Gods, the girls loved him." He smiled as he remembered, Robb was always a charmer and talented to whatever he wanted to pursue. "I wanted to hate him... But I never could." He added and Sam said that he hated him, he turned to his friend in surprise.

"Well, you are better than me at everything. Except reading." He chuckled, Sam was right on that one but he does well enough.

When news came of the Red Wedding, he was still resting in bed. He wept upon reading the message about how Robb was betrayed, gutted at their sister's wedding and he feared for his twin only to read it was Arthur who wrote the message.

The letter said something else, Bran and Rickon are alive. Sam also said the same, said that Bran, the Reed children, and Hodor were dead set on going beyond the Wall. He almost wanted to ride out and find them, he couldn't because he wasn't well enough, now he is and he might not get the chance to do so. Everything was in the ravens that Arthur sent him.

Arthur sent him many ravens, he has to find time to read them all unless he is found guilty of abandoning his watch.

"My brother and our cousin from House Dayne, I hope to see the famed sword of Starfall, if I live that long." He whispered solemnly and Sam sent him a sympathetic look.

"You did nothing wrong, Jon, I know it." He wished that was true, he truly did. A sigh escaped him as he left the room.

"I have done plenty of wrong."

Castle Black's become his home over the last couple years since he'd left home with uncle Benjen to come and serve the Realm as a brother of the Night's Watch, yet, Winterfell will always be the place he remembers most when Alliser gets what he wants.

Either way, he prays that Arthur destroys everyone who has attacked their family, those that killed their people and friends, he hopes Arthur reaps revenge on them all.

* * *

 ** _AN: So ends chapter 21. I hope you all have enjoyed even though it is more filler than anything to some. The next chapter will cover the Siege of Moat Cailin and the addition of Edric's second PoV. Oberyn's first PoV and a PoV from Sansa._**

 ** _Hear My Fury, Mya isn't dead and isn't out of the story but by the time things come around, things will change. I was hoping some would have forgotten about House Dayne declaring for House Stark/Arthur Snow. A good surprise._**

 ** _Silver Crow, Indeed, Gendry has died but died a Baratheon with a sword in hand. The Dread Wolf is coming for those he didn't get yet, Greyjoys included. House Whitehill has lost it's Lord and Gryff isn't particularly bright but courageous so who knows._**

 ** _CEW, Missed your reviews, they were always so thought out. Indeed, Arthur might just get there before the Battle of the Wall, but first comes the ousting of Ironborn and Ramsay and those he is forcing to follow._**

 ** _Greatthinkingbadwriting, Oberyn's PoV will cover the news from the Twins and Gregor's death._**

 ** _Sesshyluvhr, I agree somewhat, peace involves a bit of bloodshed or else you'll get rolled over. BUT, Being overly ruthless with little compassion doesn't aid a true cause but hinders it, Genghis Khan ran on ruthlessness and his regime crumbled soon after his death._**


	22. Chapter 22

**_Hello, everyone! I bring to you all chapter 22._**

* * *

Chapter 21: Arrival of Stars and Crannogmen

* * *

Edric 

"That's Moat Cailin?" He asked his cousin, it looked almost abandoned considering the emptiness of the field.

Boggy. Muddy. Wet. The North is colder and he had to double down on his furs, "Aye, sorry for the cold." Arthur apologized for the weather, chuckling as he pulled his furs close.

They traveled with haste, he borrowed the Manderly and Mallister force his fleet he brought to the Riverlands.

The plan is that House Mallister, Manderly, Blackwood, and Mormont will go by ship and sail up the Saltspear, the death of King Balon gave them leeway in this as the majority of the Ironborn fleet will have left for home.

While the Ironborn escape is shut down, House Stark, Tully, and his House with the Northern and Riverland vassals that decided to aid his cousin will lay siege to the fortress at the Neck.

"What about House Reed, will they have a part in this?" He asked Arthur who nodded, not even glancing at him.

"Lady Maege Mormont, Galbart Glover and Lord Reed will hinder them and aid our forces around the territory. Moat Cailin is an impregnable fortress, but attacked from the North and South? No, the Ironborn that hold it will fail and either surrender or flee." He nodded, choke the enemy into submission with minimal loss of life.

His people rarely fought the Ironborn, none thought that Dorne was as plunderable as the Reach or the Westerlands. None really see the beauty of Dorne, no one can appreciate how the moon and winds blow about the sands like the tide brushing the beach.

The Lord of Starfall wonders if his liege lord and Prince will allow him to return home once he is done aiding his kin, there are those who still believe him foolish for choosing to declare for Arthur, some believe that the bastard King of the Iron Throne is a Stag where he believes otherwise.

He smiled and thought to himself, he fears going home and hearing Prince Oberyn's voice because where the Red Viper goes, blood can and will surely follow.

"I wanted to thank you, again, Edric. I know we aren't exactly close- " He stopped Arthur very quickly, putting a hand on the Wolf King's shoulder.

"My aunt, our aunt, I mean- She read every letter to me, I wanted to write you and Jon but I was always too nervous to pick up a quill." He confessed and Arthur smiled, thinking it all humorous no doubt, "I've wanted to meet you and Jon for quite some time, it was one of a few reasons I came here with my men, though, I hoped my distant family in High Hermitage would have borrowed me more than 1500 men." He said with half of it being an apology to Arthur but the older men shook his head.

"No need to apologize, Edric. This war, nobody knew who would have, or will win and it's understandable that they would send only half of their men." Arthur spoke with conviction in his voice, it sounds so much like what his father and aunt Allyria had described about Arthur Dayne, the Sword of the Morning. _Though, he is a little more slender than uncle Arthur, no doubt that he got it from Lord Stark_. He thought as he and his cousin made their way back to camp, passing the trebuchets on the way.

Once he was alone, he sat down to write to his aunt, seeing how everyone was doing back home and if what he'd done has caused trouble with their overlord.

"Dear aunt Allyria... "

He finished the letter and wrapped it up and tied it shut before giving it to a raven which began flying South, he brought a few from home as they prepared for their voyage.

"Sending letters home?" He turned around and saw Lady- Princess Arya standing not far from the entrance. He chuckled and scratched his head before nodding.

"To my aunt, I said I would write to her as often as I can." Arya smiled, appreciative of his caring attitude, "Walking around before the men go to battle? I'd assume you'd want to rest." He guessed that a Lady would want that rather than wander around camp in the middle of the night.

Arya shook her head no, it left him quite confused until she spoke, then he became shocked.

"I am joining the battle, tomorrow." She said and he was left astounded by her intention, though he isn't surprised that she'd want to participate in any battle.

Women in Dorne weren't shy maids, they didn't fear or feel wrong about picking up a spear and fight. He just didn't expect the North to have that kind of woman, and a highborn one at that. _Consider me impressed, another thing that makes Dorne and the North the same besides the bloodthirst against all enemies_. He thought with a wide smirk on his face.

"Then I hope to see your blade with more blood than my spear, Princess." He wished he could take back what he said, Arya smacked him in the arm rather hard. "Wh- What was that for?" He asked and she huffed and stood tall.

"I am not a Princess or a Lady, I am Arya of the House Stark, just Arya and nothing else!" She said so with such a hard tone, her eyes glimmering like steel swords. She stormed off and he chuckled to himself, the North again surprises him with how alike his and the Starks countries are.

It makes him excited to see it all for himself, rolling hills and barrows and forests compared to the dunes, red mountains, and shores of Dorne.

Oberyn 

Preying eyes of darkness watched the little lioness wander around the Water Gardens with his nephew and future Prince of Dorne.

Future? Not the right word for it, _He is a Prince_. A smirk ran across as he turned away from the sight to hear the rest of his brother and the Maester's conversation.

Oberyn Martell often ran from ruing anything, he enjoyed his freedom and the free time with his children and paramour, Ellaria. He also is loyal, at his brother's beck and call whenever he has need of him, and, this is one of those times that he is called upon.

"Prince Doran, I urge you to make an example of House Dayne's offense, the Lannister's will expect it." He grunted and that scared the Maester, the fool backed up and got a good two feet from his brother who relaxed.

He never trusts many but his family, his children, his brother, his nephew, and paramour. Everyone else is a stranger or servant to him, they have been since his sister and her two children were betrayed and murdered before they could live.

"I respect Edric for making such a bold move, going so far for his cousins in the North." He admired the young Lord of Starfall, though choosing to declare for House Stark was a poor choice.

House Stark. They were one of the Great Families that declared for Robert in the Rebellion, not that he can blame them, Aerys had burned Rickard and forced Brandon to choke himself to death. He resented the Wolves for their part in the rebellion, and for Lyanna Stark seducing Rhaegar to leave his wife and children at a bad time.

Years later, the Starks faced treachery themselves when Ned Stark was beheaded for treason, whether it is true or not. Stark's sons launched a revolt to avenge him, even slaying a few of Tywin's cousins and nephews, even marking the 'King' with a spear.

The happiest achievement was when he heard of Gregor's death at the hands of Lord Stark's bastard son. _A name I will remember and be envious of... Arthur Snow, or Sand considering where he was born_. He chuckled and imagined the look on the Mountain's face as he faces death.

The Mountain was killed by a Dornishman, half a Dornishman but one nonetheless. Elia was avenged and so was Rhaenys and Aegon.

"Brother, you are thoughtful, care to offer advice on these new situations." He sighed and crossed his arms, eyeing his older brother with a hard stare.

"I say support Edric. Rally our people and join the fight, choose any King you wish but as long as the enemies are Tywin and his people." It could be his craving for vengeance or perhaps he is aching to test his skills in battle once more but one thing never changes.

It is true, Gregor raped his sister, bashed his nephew against a wall and Rhaenys killer was slain in the dark at Harrenhal. They aren't the culprits, the man who ordered it sits Joffrey's throne when the Boy-King is off making mad decisions. The Hand of the King is the one who made the decision to murder his family just as it was no doubt his decision that brought about the Red Wedding that nearly left the Starks decimated.

Doran looked at him with sympathy, "Gregor Clegane is dead. Amory Lorch is dead. Tywin is nearing sixty and five, he won't live long and not with the Starks still fighting them." He huffed in frustration, thinking that his brother has played the dutiful vassal to the Usurper's reign long enough. "My son is to marry Joffrey's sister, how can I force Myrcella to turn on her kin or have my grandchildren remember their father and great-uncle had destroyed known kin?" A scoff escaped him, his brother has to be this way.

"Leave us, chain-man." He commanded the Maester who scurried off a moment later, "Send her home, break the betrothal and allow me to lead our armies North and destroy Tywin, let me get my vengeance and- " His brother cut him off.

"You and many want blood, brother. I regret not giving it to you but Lord Dayne has left mistrust between us and the Iron Throne, Tywin would know of our intentions before we've assembled a thousand men." He hates it when Doran is right, even when he wishes it was right. "I have a plan, brother, things just need to be in our favor... And so it has already come, here." He furrowed his brows, taking the letter from his brother and the wax had the lion on it.

"A royal wedding invitation? They want us in their city and at their table?" He asked his brother who shook his head no, "They want you?" Doran nodded.

"They want someone they could capture without resistance, they want a hostage... But I am not going, you might get your vengeance if you place your cards right." He smirked widely as he thought about what he could do to Tywin when he goes there.

"If I am going, then I'll need an extra hand at my side." He hinted to his brother who sighed.

"... Very well, I will send a raven to High Hermitage and have Darkstar ready for a journey."

The vipers are coming, Tywin Lannister, and you should be frightened when he and his party arrive.

Sansa 

The gardens have been more of a home than anything these days.

She's spent a lot of time thinking about how much of a horrid person she was, betraying her father, alienating Arthur, and Jon when they were children. She would cry as she remembered the night her father and brother left, Arthur wanted to stay and get her but she knew it would lead to their deaths.

She doesn't hate him, not for leaving her and not for trying to protect her, especially when she was so oblivious to Joffrey's true side.

 _Gods, and I was going to let him and Arya get hurt... Arthur DID get hurt and I could have stopped it._ She breathed heavily as she picked at her food, she wasn't even hungry and yet, she was.

She felt the eyes of her husband on her, she wanted to laugh at the word as she was supposed to be married to a King, then to the heir of Highgarden and now, she is a Lannister, wife of the Imp.

Tyrion, she knows he is a good man, more good than the rest of them but he is still apart of the family that had her father arrested and nearly executed for treason. He is family to those who attacked her mother's homeland. Tyrion is son to the man who no doubt orchestrated the event that everyone is calling the Red Wedding, the very same that killed her elder brother, her mother and from some reports, her own nephew or niece.

"Sansa, you need to eat." She shook her head, "Food will help, it always helped me when I was upset." Tyrion chuckled but it only served to make her more upset, especially at herself.

"You know I see them, every night, when I am sleeping or trying to sleep or think." She can picture it, as sad as it is. She can see the shock of her brother and how he was murdered or whatever happened to her mother. "I want nothing more than to go home, to leave this place and never come back." Her eyes widened as she said this, she didn't mean to and Tyrion looked at her with pity.

He nervously reached over and put a hand on her own, she tore it away the moment he touched her.

"Someday, I will take you there, I promise." He said with a lightened smile, she frowned and narrowed her eyes.

"You mean after my last two brothers and sister are dead?" He wasn't sure of what to say back to her, she shook her head and got her feet. "I am going to the godswood." She was done asking for permission, Tyrion nodded and jumped up as well.

"Yes, prayer is helpful." She wanted to scoff, tell him off with every curse she's heard her brothers and most of all Arya says.

"No, the godswood is the only place that no one talks to me." She left soon after telling Tyrion this, she rushed to the stump where the Weirwood would have been to get away from everyone she has come to despise, she hates them all.

She took a moment to look around, especially to the edge which led to a fall to the sea below. She wondered if it was more merciful for her to jump, to save her remaining family from coming to get her and die fighting the Reach and the Lannisters.

It offered a lot of benefits, one being that she would never be hurt by the King, she wouldn't hurt anymore and never cry again. One fall it would be and a moment of suffering and then she'd be with her family, with her mother and father, with her three brothers, with everyone who was harmed by the South and their ilk.

It was so tempting, she was brave enough to step near the edge, the wind was strong enough to knock her into the waves. _Just another step, I am sorry, Arthur, Arya... Jon-_

"What are you doing?" She turned and nearly tripped only for Dontos Hollard to reach out and bring her to safety.

"Ser Dontos? Why are you here, I thought you would have left when you failed to take me away?" She asked the fair knight though a fool now, she saved him on Joffrey's name day tourney.

He smiled and shook his head, "I have not stopped fighting to free you, my Lady, but we MUST tread softly." She reluctantly nodded.

Perhaps she will still see home.

Moat Cailin 

Arthur walked over the cliff that gave him the sight of Moat Cailin. The Dread Wolf took a deep breath and unsheathed Ice, steadily holding the great-sword up.

The siege began with a rain of trebuchet shots, boulder and pitch lit on fire hit the ground and walls of the First Man fortress.

Nodding to his left, a Tully soldier blew a horn and dozens of infantry, 300 strong began marching up the only clear road. Volleys of arrows were launched from the Moat and the column of soldiers protected themselves with their shields as others carried ladders and a ram.

Stepping away and facing West, he signaled for a Stark bannerman to light a fire arrow and launch it into the sky, the day was dark enough to see it gleaming.

A mile away from the battlefield, Howland Reed led some Dayne, Mormont, his own and a dozen Stark men to sneak up the bank of the Fever River. The Lord of Greywater Watch saw from the sky the signal that Lady Dacey spoke of.

"Now." A hundred or so fire arrows left their bows and struck the remaining ten longships that the Ironborn had left at Moat Cailin, the Greyjoy retreat is now not an option for the raiders.

Up the Northern side of the Kingsroad, a force about 700 strong road hard and bore the banner of House Manderly and Cerwyn. Leading the force was none other than Galbart Glover and Maege Mormont, they looked at one another before calling out 'THE KING IN THE NORTH' and charging downhill with infantry and siege weapons following, courtesy of Lord Wyman Manderly in White Harbor.

The Ironborn fought hard enough, but their attempts to hold the Moat was fruitless as they were caught on three sides. The Dayne and Mallister fleet closed their escape, Reed and other allied forces torched their ships, both entrances of the fortress was being assaulted by their enemies, Arthur smiled as he watched men scale the fort, slipping through the cracks of the ruin and could hear the sounds of battle.

"Horse!" He called and mounted up, "Charge!" Together, the remaining forces marched down the hill and started making their way towards the fortress.

Within the Moat, Gregor Forrester, Tytos Blackwood and his son, Brynden Blackwood fought at the entrance, alongside their friends and newest allies from Dorne. The Lord of Ironrath slew three Ironborn and nodded for his son, Rodrik to help him raise the gates whilst a group of men from Deepwood Motte raised the gate from the North.

Both gates raised, the Northmen, Rivermen and Dayne soldiers flooded the castle just as the raiders did at Winterfell and killed or forced the remaining men in chains.

Arthur, Edric, Arya, and the Blackfish entered the ruin. Arya Stark dismounted and rushed up the steps that had the Greyjoy sigil, she used a sword and cut it down and unfolded a Stark dire wolf over the ledge. In response, the men within cheered and cried out 'King in the North' and 'The North Remembers', Arya smiled and whispered to herself that winter has come for House Frey and Bolton, and soon the Greyjoys.

"Moat Cailin is yours, my King!" Arthur heard Greatjon say and he nodded.

"But the fight is far from over, we will liberate each and every piece of land that the Ironborn has defiled, and oust the traitors that followed Roose Bolton or force them to their knees!" The statement was met with approval, everyone agreed with the plans going forward from here on out.

Howland Reed and the others had just entered when the King in the North made his promise, he could swear that he saw Ned in Arthur's appearance, a true man but he noticed a sadness in the younger man's eyes, also the same sadness that Ned had at the Tower of Joy.

It made the Lord of Greywater Watch remember the second reason for Maege and Galbart coming to find him, the legitimization of Jon Snow.

Jon isn't who everyone thinks he is, Ned would have everyone believe Jon was his son, one of two born from Lady Ashara Dayne. Arthur is his father's son, a little more ferocious but so was Ned when it came to family. Jon is not Ned's son but the child of his savior, Lyanna and the Last Dragon, Rhaegar Targaryen.

Now whether Jon is legitimate via marriage between the two is a matter for debate, alas, one thing is very clear, Robert would have murdered the boy if he'd known and Robb would make Jon not only a Stark... But a Targaryen and would be making the boy a claimant for the Iron Throne.

"A matter for another time, Arthur needs to be focused right now." He muttered to himself before joining the Greatjon in cheering the victory, a small but very significant one nonetheless.

That night the Northmen rested for the night, preparing for the dawn to come.

Meanwhile, a cloaked figure was riding her mare over the cliff and watched the Northern encampment be at ease. The figure removed her hood and Ashara Dayne showed a wisp of a smile before she continued down the hill and was nearing the gate before she was stopped by a Stark and Dornish warrior.

"Who are you, the North is no place for a woman alone." The Stark guard said in warning as he flashed his torch up, shining her face in the light. The Dornishman soon realized who she was and hit the other man in the arm, "What's that for!" the wounded man demanded and the other guard announced her.

"Surprised you don't know who this is... It's the Lady Ashara Dayne, back from the dead."

* * *

 ** _AN: Wow! An awesome impactful update, yeah? I hope so, anyway. So the Siege of Moat Cailin was a decisive victory for the Starks of Winterfell. Oberyn and Doran talk about current events and the deaths of their family and Gregor Clegane. Sansa contemplates her position and about her remaining siblings still fighting for their House. Then the most shocking is the arrival of Ashara Dayne!? Big reveals are coming. A surprise character reveal happened in this chapter, wonder if anyone missed it..._**

 ** _Let me know what yall think, would love to hear from you all._**

 ** _Sparky She-Demon, Thank you, I am honored. I have great plans for Oberyn, though they truly won't come in until around Season Seven._**

 ** _Metal Flash, Arthur won't be completely ruthless, Arya and Jon and many more will be a sort of anchor to bring him back from becoming Theon The Hungry Wolf reborn. There will also be those pushing for more carnage and wrath against the Norths enemies. Mya's story will be taking a different turn and will lead elsewhere when she wakes up. It was, I am going to work on making Jon's PoV's longer but it is hard because he'll mainly keep to his canon storyline until the Battle of the Wall._**

 ** _CEW, Moat Cailin was a short battle but its significance is a great step for House Stark and Arthur the Dread Wolf. Ramsey Snow and Asha Greyjoy will be tricky obstacles as I am going with the books on House Greyjoy (Yes, Victarion is here, but not long) Doran and Oberyn will portray an action against House Dayne but will allow Edric to set his own course for his House._**

 ** _Hear My Fury, Ramsay's importance is lowered in this story, he is his usual menace but isn't a super threat like the Greyjoy's are at the moment. Asha will follow her book counterpart along with Theon but Stannis and his group will meet Arthur after the former is dealt with. Edmure should keep the Lions at bay for now with the royal wedding of Joffrey and Margaery coming up, many of those guys will want to relax._**

 ** _Nachtdemon, Yeah, I try to make them more than a thousand words but some scenes I don't want to stretch too long. Hmm, A Song of Fury and Ice is the only story where I am keeping single PoV's._**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Hello everyone, hope I'm not the only one worried for our Giants Milk drinking Wildling this Sunday. **_

_**Without further adieu, let me leave everyone with a quote, it hurts but it makes sense for the future of the plot.**_

 _ **"Your just a soldier, aren't you? You take your orders and carry on. I suppose it makes sense, your brother was trained to lead and you were trained to follow." - Cersei Lannister, Queen of Westeros.**_

* * *

Chapter 23: The Mother's Grace 

* * *

Moat Cailin 

Ashara/Arthur (slightly Edric)

The room was quiet as one would say when Ashara was brought into the keep's hall, Arthur and his sister, cousin, and closest advisors, Brynden, The Greatjon, Howland Reed, Dacey and Maege, Lord Cerwyn and Rickard and his son.

Soldiers both Stark, Tully, and Dayne were positioned around the room.

The new King of Winter was a storm of confused thoughts, shock, and surprise. Edric was more so, the stories were told that Lady Dayne had thrown herself out of the highest tower of Starfall in grief.

His mother was supposed to be dead, and here she was, standing tall and eyeing him with eyes of haunting violet. He shuffled in his seat nervously, unsure of what to say or how to start this sort of reunion between son and mother.

Ashara was both afraid and excited, here she stood, looking at her son whom she hasn't seen since he was born, since his sister had died a stillbirth.

He looks just like Ned when he was a young man, a strong jaw, long face although her high cheekbones and violet eyes. She looked below and was startled at the sight of four large wolves, all staring at her with interest.

She was surprised that there are still men who remember her face, not many have laid eyes on her besides the six guards her father put on her. She had also lived in King's Landing for a number of years serving Queen Rhaella and later on Princess Elia.

No, she thought, no tears right now, no thinking about days long since past.

"Aunt Ashara, it is good to finally meet you, at last, I am Edric Dayne. The son of- " She cut him off, she knows who he is and who his father was.

"Son of Maric Dayne and his wife, Alara Wade, the last of House Wade. You look just like Maric, nephew." He grinned, glad to share in his father's resemblance.

"Why are you here?" She was shocked at the tone in the room, that was until she looked to her son's right.

It was a girl, small but clearly growing as she seemed at least twelve, possibly thirteen. She had Stark hair and the same grey eyes like Ned so she must be one of Eddard's children from Catelyn Tully.

"Arya, don't be rude." Her son finally spoke, his voice was hard and she remembered that from Ned's voice. Before the Rebellion, at Harrenhal, Ned was so softspoken, after everything happened she noticed when he came to Starfall that his tone was hardened. War's changed him, or maybe he was always this way? She sighed and frowned. "How do we know you are who you say you are, violet eyes are a common trait for many Houses." She smirked and stepped toward the high table.

"... I think you know, in your heart, Arthur." She said with a motherly tone.

Arthur faltered, he knows it is but how? How in all the gods would a dead woman come back to life, or perhaps, she was never dead in the first place. He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again, this talk should be in private, not in front of everyone in attendance.

"Leave us. Even you two." He told Edric and Arya who reluctantly got up from their seats, his sister gave his mother one scolding look before closing the hall's door.

He got up, walked over to the hearth and poured him and Ashara two cups of ale. She took hers and sat down on one of the chairs he brought over for her, he gulped down his cup and waited another moment in silence before turning from the fire to his mother who he has never seen.

A lump got caught in his throat, how is he supposed to start this? What should he say? "... How was the journey here?" He cursed himself, the stupidest thing to say.

Ashara, his mother, she smiled and brought the cup to her mouth, "The Riverlands is quiet, many people must have moved East or into the Crownlands to avoid the King's armies or the Brotherhood Without Banners." That reminded him of the brigands and deserters that harried both his and the Lannister movements.

The group was supposedly founded by Beric Dondarrion but now led by Thoros of Myr, he remembered that along with harrying Lannister supply lines and fighting Gregor Clegane that he also tried to find the Brotherhood. He failed and anyone they'd asked had refused to offer assistance so he left it alone to take care of after the wedding.

But then the Freys and Bolton's betrayed his brother, and he outright forgot them altogether.

"I did pass by the Twins, a recent battle must have just taken place." A breath hitched in his throat as he forced down the memories, "Who did you lose?" She asked, some concern in her voice.

"You must know about my father, the war broke out when he was imprisoned but I saved him, he died." Ashara's eyes began to water, she nodded in understanding. "The war was going well, we defeated many of Tywin's kin and Lords such a Stafford and Gregor. When we heard of the Ironborn, the deaths of Bran and Rickon, Robb decided that it was time to return home and get rid of the rats. The only true way was through the Twins, Robb had sworn to marry one of Walder's daughters and had broken it by marrying Jeyne, she's since returned home. The other side of the pact was my sister, you've met her." He said and she chuckled.

"She's certainly a Tully, she has the fire." He laughed a little, that was true. "I can guess the wedding didn't go as planned, I hear they call it the Red Wedding." He nodded to that, closing one hand into a fist.

"Walder and Roose, they made a deal with Tywin to kill us while we were unarmored and partying. It was a massacre, Lady Stark died, my brother, he was stabbed in the heart and Mya, my wife, she... " She stopped him before he could bawl, "She was carrying my child, it was a boy, would have been my son." She wanted to cry.

She was a mother in law, she was a grandmother and her son lost his boy. She cursed herself that she couldn't do anything to have stopped it, "And your wife, Arthur, what happened to Mya?" She wanted to know who Mya was but thought it would have been inappropriate.

"She is at the Twins, she's not conscious and will likely die soon, I grieved through the days until I receive the raven." She noticed he was forcing strength to not feel, it made her wish she'd known, she would have visited the girl who has her son's heart. "No more talk of that, why haven't we met?" There it was, the question she dreaded to hear him ask but knew it was inevitable.

"Arthur, I- " He huffed and got up, "You have to understand, I had lost your uncle, I lost... " It was hard to speak about her daughter that she lost.

"What I understand is that you didn't want me, didn't want Jon." Wait, what? Her brows furrowed in confusion, she set her cup down and followed her son.

"Who is Jon?" She asked, he gave her a cold look, eyes darkened a little and it frightened her.

"How could you say that? Jon is my brother, you gave us to father because you didn't want us but clearly wanted us to know who you were." She tried to think up a reason why Ned would lie about this, Arthur and his sister were the only children she brought into the world.

Jon is from Dorne, so who is the boy's true mother. _It had to be from the fight with my brother and his Kingsguard friends, what was in Dorne that Ned wanted?_ She thought and couldn't put it together. She took a deep breath and put her hands on Arthur's arms to steady him towards her, she looked him in the eyes to get his attention.

"Listen to me, Arthur. Jon isn't your brother, I had you and a daughter, your sister died a stillborn. I never had another son." His eyes widened and he shook his head.

Jon... Isn't his brother? He closed his eyes to think, he couldn't figure out why his father would lie about Jon.

"If Jon isn't my blood, then who is he?" He questioned and she shook her head.

The door to the hall creaked open, Ashara and Arthur looked to see who it was and a frowning Howland Reed stepped inside. "I could answer that, Arthur."

Thirteen Days Later 

Edric oversaw the last piece of protection being placed on Moat Cailin.

Arthur had said the Moat was in a sorry state and asked him and the others to forage, thankfully, the Ironborn ships left untouched by fires and some from their own fleet served as good wood to rebuild Moat Cailin to a much better condition, stones will have to come after the North has been unified.

He looked up and saw his aunt and cousin walking about the walls, Howland Reed was at their side as well.

Though, he must admit that his aunt was an encouraging presence, especially when she uncovered the lost sword of his House. Dawn was returned and his aunt offered it to Arthur.

It would be a lie if he said that he wasn't jealous, he always pictured being given Dawn as it isn't the usual ancestral blade. Dawn is held only by the most worthy of House Dayne, be that the Lord, Knight, even a Bastard turned King. He congratulated Arthur and insisted that he take it, Arthur refused.

He remembers it like it was only days ago, mainly because it was.

Arthur looked at his mother and shook his head, "It would be a mistake to carry two greatswords into battle, I am not Robert Baratheon." Arthur joked and turned to him, "Cousin, you should take it." Ashara was surprised by the selflessness.

"But, cousin, I am not so worthy- " Arthur cut him off, waving his words away.

"By your own will, you declared to help me, you saved my House from extermination at the Twins. You slew more than five Ironborn within this fortress. I say, you are more worthy than I or anyone with Dayne blood." He began to tear up, more so when Arthur held Dawn out to him.

When he took that sword, he took up the responsibilities of being the new Sword of the Morning.

He smiled and reached to his back, feeling the handle of Dawn and took a deep breath.

"My brother's acting weird." He was taken out of his thoughts when he heard Arya speak, he shook his head and turned to her.

"What do you mean?" He asked, both of them looking back to Arthur speaking to Ashara and Howland. "He is spending time with his mother, she hasn't seen him since he was born. I don't see anything wrong with that." He told her and she huffed, her cheeks reddening a little.

"He is keeping secrets, he knows something I don't and that isn't him. He was never the person to keep secrets, and, every time I ask him about it he tells me not to worry and that only makes me worry even more." He feels sorry for her, she cares about her brother so much that she feels abandoned if he keeps things from her.

He can understand that emotion, over the last three days he's been asking his aunt about why she faked her own death, why Allyria and the others kept it from him. In fact, he is probably angrier than Arya over all of this secrecy but he won't be rude, his aunt will tell him when he is ready to know.

"I think, my Lady, that Arthur will tell us when he's ready." He wanted to slap himself, the worst thing he could say to quell her troubles, and Arya smirked and shook her head unconvinced about it all.

"That's the stupidest answer I've ever heard." He laughed a little, that is exactly what he was thinking about what he'd just said.

"Quite observant, Lady Stark." She smiled widely but later frowned.

"Don't call me Lady, I'm not a Lady." She said to him and walked away, he was confused as to what he said to offend her, he thought they were having some fun.

He pushed it aside for a later question and continued his duties, the Moat has been rebuilt to a defendable position, a thousand men helped built a few new towers and repaired walls that their allies crawled through to take it from the Ironborn.

Arthur found him a couple of hours later in the war room, his aunt was at his side and Arya found them and approached. Other Lords and Ladies joined them, a meeting was called and that meant his cousin has his plan.

He is glad his cousin found his mother, it almost made him wish his own mother and father were still alive, he could use the advice of a Lord Dayne on the future of the next few months of war and cold.

Then again, High Hermitage's Lord Dayne was as accommodating as he expected, but, the man was an amiable person. Lord Alaric Dayne was more interested in standing by while the Lannister influence covered North, South, East, and West. He couldn't, he asked for men and the Lord offered what he could and he marched North with what ships he had.

"What's the plan, cousin?" He asked Arthur who stopped, Arya and Ashara waited for him to speak.

"We will begin at Barrowton, then to Torrhen's Square before going to Winterfell. From there the army will spread, throughout the traitor territories and releasing Ironborn control which from a raven from Ironrath is at Deepwood Motte. Galbart Glover will head that." He nodded, then he thought of House Bolton's last male heir.

"What of Ramsay Snow, Roose Bolton's son?" Arthur explained the entire situation on that front.

Ramsay Snow was a tyrant the moment the Coup failed at the Crossing. The Bastard of Bolton had seized his father's land and paid off men to help him, the traitor has four hundred men at his command and the Dreadfort.

House Hornwood, their Lady and Lord Halys wife Donella had been forcefully taken to wife by Ramsay. Larence Snow, Halys son by an unnamed woman had sworn to avenge his House by leading the Hornwood men to the Dreadfort, House Cerwyn's men led by Jonella Cerwyn will lead them.

Once the Rills, Barrowlands and Torrhen's Square are retaken, Galbart Glover will go with House Forrester, House Slate, House Flint, and if House Ryswell and Dustin surrender, they too will join Galbart in cleansing the Wolfswood and retaking Deepwood Motte.

"After taking the Motte, the Ironborn will see this as a lost cause," Arthur told them.

"And what about us, Arthur, will be rebuilding Winterfell while the others fight?" Rickard Karstark asked and Arthur nodded and spoke.

"Winterfell is the heart of the North, it will be rebuilt... But we will not remain there." He and a few others were curious as to what Arthur meant, "After Winterfell is restored, I will take the rest of our forces North, to Castle Black."

Hours later, the army began moving. 300 of House Reed will remain at Moat Cailin, with a boost of another 200 from his own Dornishmen. Arthur had taken the company of Lord Reed which made him a bit confused as to why.

"Come on, Edric, let's race!" Arya rode passed, Dacey and three Mormont men followed right behind. He smiled and kicked his mare to ride.

Game on, then, Arya Stark.

* * *

 ** _AN: The meeting of mother and son had come and gone with a large revelation._**

 ** _This isn't like the show where Jon was named King by the North. Arthur was made heir by Robb and named King the moment Robb died. Just for a point of debate for later chapters._**

 ** _I do hope everyone enjoyed, also sorry that Dawn didn't come into Arthur's possession but Edric's, after all the boy did, he deserved the honor._**

 ** _CEW, He was truly upset until he mentioned Jon who Ashara never knew about, Ned's going to be seen as a deceiver for this for some time. The laws of gods and men are clear, Rhaegar married Lyanna Stark and conceived Jon, the last male heir to House Targaryen._**

 ** _Zero, Indeed he was, but Arthur is his own man, also an honorable one as well._**

 ** _Silver Crow, Him, and Edric will befriend one another. He is on the tongues of many throughout the Seven Kingdoms and many either hate or envy him. As for Asha, and Theon/Reek when he sees him... We won't know till you all read it. I have a plan and Arthur is Eddard's son, it's all I'll say on Jon's true identity and future._**

 ** _Dzerx, Mya is going to wake up and take on several plots that originally belonged to other characters. All I will say is that Arthur won't bend the knee to Dany, it's all I will say. You know, Moat Cailin might have not been needed but it should have been repaired at least to better condition. For the suggestion such as Wildlings being trained, we must first fight them and then the encounter with Stannis._**

 ** _Good day!_**


	24. Chapter 24

**_Man, last night was hectic, to say the least. Actually, the whole week. Supernatural, Endgame, Gotham, then Game of Thrones. Frankly, I am tuckered out._**

* * *

Chapter 24: Harbinger of Wolves

* * *

Barrowton 

"This is a shit idea."

"It is?"

"Aye, my King. Barbrey is a prickly old woman, more than that cunt Walder."

"But unlike Walder, she is being reasonable. Now quiet."

Greatjon bristled and looked with unease at Barrowton, Lady Dustin had not a man to position outside her walls but there did seem to be a number of soldiers and guards, possibly 200 at the least, enough to beat back Ironborn who littered about the gate.

Arya, Edric, and his mother stayed behind. He noticed his sister is untrusting of her but she'll have to deal with, she is also angry with him for keeping secrets. Secrets? He keeps them because if word gets out to the wrong person, others will seek to take advantage and bring further pain to them all.

"Open the gate!"

The guards opened the gate and they rode inside, the nearby guards and people going about their business had stopped to stare at them or more specifically, the iron crown on his head, Robb's crown.

"Lady Dustin awaits you, your grace." A rider said to him and he nodded, the man escorted them along.

Arthur was surprised that the woman wanted to meet him, to talk about surrendering to him.

He knows one thing, he isn't taking terms, he expects oaths of fealty or the block with Ice over their head. So, the question remains, why invite him to talk?

He remembered Luwin once said that there is supposed to be a small branch of Starks living here, most likely the bloodline here diluted to nearly nothing now. Perhaps, when his wars are all finished, he will come back here and look for his lost kin and bring them home.

Bloodlines. The word had him confused about his own kin, or more specifically, Jon.

He wonders what his father was thinking, of course, Robert would have killed Jon to secure his crown through blood and a baby's cries.

Everything Howland said was true, the rebellion his father fought wasn't to bring the tyrant Rhaegar and House Targaryen to justice, the Crown Prince ran away with his aunt Lyanna. They married in secret and Robert rebelled not knowing the truth, his uncle and grandfather were murdered needlessly.

He doesn't blame Jon, Jaehaerys. One cannot control who they love, he learned that from Jaime the morning after he and Mya made love to one another.

Now, he has a decision to make. Jon will find out for himself or he can bring the news to him, then what will Jon do with it? He is a man of the Night's Watch, whether he knows now won't truly matter for he swore away any claims to land or titles.

 _Jon had wanted to know his mother since he was old enough to hear and speak and listen, he and I were brought up as brothers. We played together, laughed together... But we aren't, his mother isn't my mother, Jon- Jaehaerys mother caused a rebellion because she never told the truth._ He thought as his party reached Barrow Hall, Harwood Stout was waiting for him alongside the Lady Dustin.

House Stout was one of the House's that betrayed Robb, they followed their lieges command but failed.

"We welcome you to Barrow Hall, Arthur Snow." She addressed him by his bastardy. Greatjon grumbled and spoke for him.

"Come off it, Barbrey, you know Robb made him a Stark before you and your compatriots killed him." Harwood gripped his sword at Greatjon's response. Barbrey scoffed and folded her hands together.

"And Robb should have lost, Arthur is a miracle worker, just like Ned was when he was a young Warden, leading the North to battle at the Trident." She reminisced, looking back and forth from him to Greatjon. "What I did, siding with Roose, I was trying to stop our people from dying at the hands of Southerners. I am responsible for Barrowton and my husband's lands, Arthur, just like you have done at the Twins and Moat Cailin." He doesn't believe her, he'll never believe her but they are here for fealty.

"You know why I am here, I intend to reclaim the North... I need House Dustin, House Stout, House Whitehill, and House Ryswell's fealty." He pushed to the topic at hand, Barbrey smirked bitterly at him before taking a deep breath.

"I, Barbrey of House Dustin of Barrowton do swear to uphold my oath to House Stark of Winterfell." Harwood also swore for his House as well, once this was done, Barbrey rose back to her feet. "Are we done?" He wanted to holler and roar, this woman is getting on his nerves already. "House Whitehill is vassals of House Bolton, and my father fought at the Twins, along with two of my brothers, Roose Ryswell is Lord of the Rills." He had to be named Roose, a sigh escaped his mouth and it must have amused Lady Dustin who laughed but she was sad.

Rodrick, Rickard, and Roger. They fell with 800 men at the Twins.

"How many fighting men do you have?" He asked and Harwood answered for his Lady.

"430 men, 200 guardsmen for the town, why?" He was asked and he sighed once more.

"I need them scouring the Stoney Shore, let the neighboring territories know if you see any krakens on the sea. I want Lord Ryswell's fealty so send him to me." He gave them a task and Lady Dustin nodded, Harwood left to get it done. "We don't have time to cement this newfound fealty, I move to Torrhen's Square, do you happen to know how many men hold it?" Barbrey Dustin had to think because she took some time to answer his question.

"200 men last I heard, a Dagmer Cleftjaw leads them after I closed the river they sailed in on." That means a quick siege will bring them to heel, he nodded and turned from her to leave, he was almost going to mount his horse before she started to speak again. "You might be your father's son, but I see much of the Wild Wolf in your eyes, my King." He slowly turned his head towards her.

"No... I am my own man, I'm neither the Wild or Quiet Wolf, I am the Dread Wolf." He left after saying that to her and rode back out the gate, Greatjon laughing before following them.

They resumed their march past the Barrows, he saw Harwood ride out of Barrowton's gate with 300 other riders and 100 foot soldiers.

"She's a wicked cunt but a smart one, she knew she'd win no battles," Greatjon told him and he laughed a little.

"And you were the one who was scared to come with, come on." He rode up to where the middle half of the column, his mother and sister were waiting for him.

"I wish Mya was here with us." He heard Arya say and he smiled, stroking the smaller Stark's cheek.

"I wish it were so, we need to keep going, yes? That's what you told me." He recited what his sister said to him when he was grieving, she smiled and nodded in agreement.

The Crossing 

Blue eyes opened for the first time in weeks, she was sore, tired, and hungry.

"You're awake, at last." She turned her head, blurred eyes saw a pair of men watching her, one of them had only one eye and she immediately recognized him, both of the men.

"Beric? Thoros?" Her voice was hoarse and she had no idea where she was, then she remembered.

The wedding of Arya Stark. The massacre that occurred. Her husband, Robb, and Gendry? Her brother was gone. Fresh tears began to fall from her eyes, hands clasping her stomach as she thought of her baby boy, her son.

Beric comforted her as she sobbed, crying aloud and in her grief which seemed so fresh in her mind.

"The Lord of Light will avenge your child, I swear, Mya, I swear it on your father's memory." Beric's words were resonating with how she felt.

Fury. She felt nothing but grief and fury right now.

After an hour, the Twin's Maester changed her bandage but said she healed very well. She scowled and asked for some clothes and was given a dress, she threw it in the fire and shook her head.

"Men's clothes, trousers, and a shirt, a vest." Was all she'd tell the man who scurried off to find what she wanted.

Beric and Thoros came back after she had dressed and clasped her sword to her hip, they looked confused as to what she was planning to do and frankly, she didn't quite know what to do either.

"You aren't going North?" North, was that where Arthur is? And her brother.

"What happened? All I remember is the massacre, the blood." She fought back the tears and memories, she wants the crying to stop.

"They are calling it the Red Wedding. Robb died, his mother, your brother and many perished in the camps along with many Lords and their sons. Arthur, he would have died as well if not for Edric Dayne." House Dayne? "The conspirators, Roose and Walder, they were killed by Arthur. The Northmen overcame the traitors and stopped their own annihilation. He was made King in the North and is marching to reclaim the North." He would, wouldn't he? She wished she could be there, but, other ideas are turning her elsewhere.

"... Good luck to him." She turned around, began packing herself some food, water, and some fresh clothing. Looking into a mirror, she saw that her black hair grew back to its former length, she'll leave it like that for a while.

Thoros gave her a queer glance, "You aren't going North?" She shook her head and they must have gotten the hint, "You can't assassinate the Lannister's all by yourself, girl." She scoffed and remembered how skilled she was.

"I can try." She said in anger and Beric put a hand on her shoulder.

"I can see much of your father in you, Mya, I cannot let you go and die for a lost cause." She whipped around, glaring at her father's bannermen with storming eyes.

"My son was taken from me, a family I found was slaughtered before my eyes, I cannot face Arthur... Not until I am avenged." She ranted with hot tears of fury falling on her cheeks, Beric looked at her with sympathy before standing back.

"You should have died, long ago in that wedding. The Lord of Light kept you alive, the same is said for another that we found. He was injured and should have died." Who would that be? She didn't need to guess before a giant walked through the door, she recognized him right away.

"You've got to be shitting me, you have a destiny?" She said incredulously at Sandor who gave her a sour look back.

"Hello to you too, Bastard Doe."

4 Weeks Later, King's Landing 

Oberyn enjoyed the warmth of many.

Man. Woman. He had no preference as he made love, in war, he fought and killed for Dorne, he doesn't choose sides when it came to love.

Now he is here, in the place that took his sister, his nephew, his niece. There is no vengeance to gain here, Gregor and Amory are dead, the last man to kill is the one that'll be the most difficult to pull off.

"My Prince, you have a visitor in the hall." This brothel's keeper said to him. He sighed and pushed Olyvar off of him, Ellaria tried to bring him back to bed.

He began making his way to the hall before he heard a familiar tune. The Rains of Castamere. He growled internally before following the music to a large room.

Two Lannister men in their red clothes were with a pair of women, they stopped singing and noticed his presence. "You lost, friend." One of them said and he was already irritated.

"Forgive me for staring, I don't see many Lannister's where I'm from." The same soldier told him that he doesn't see many like him in the capital, he smiled and shrugged, "We don't like the smell." The men took offense to what he said, standing up from their seats and gently pushing their women aside, he thought it humorous.

When has a Lannister or their soldiers ever been gentle?

"Oberyn, what's the matter?" Ellaria called, she was surprised to see the scene. Olyvar and the brothel keep had followed, Olyvar being asked to go get someone.

The soldiers gawked, "Look at this one, hey, why are you wasting her on someone like this? Just give him a goat and bottle of olive oil." The other soldier told the brothel keep who remained silent as he came closer to getting beyond angry.

"I think, you boys should go elsewhere or have a permanent scar at your knickers." He smirked and turned around, the room across from this one opened and his 'friend'. Gerold Dayne brushed back his silver strand, walking into the room and it seemed very crowded.

"Another Dornishmen? This establishment has gone to shit." The right Lannister said and went for his blade, he quickly reached for his dagger and jammed it into the drunkard's hand.

"Gah!" The other Lannister also went for his sword, he only squeezed a little to make him stop.

"A longsword is terrible in close quarters." He advised the one man then turned to the other one, "Once I pull the blade out, your friend will start to bleed quite a bit I'm afraid. You could possibly save his hand if you get help right away, so?... Decisions?" He muttered to the pink little lions.

"Prince Oberyn, forgive the intrusion- " A small man and what looks to be like a cutthroat walked in the room, he pulled the dagger out and the two Lannisters left the room to get help.

He hoped to have a bit of pleasure before dealing with all of the lions and their shit, apparently, there is no such thing after you get passed the Dornish Marches. A sigh escaped him as mentally prepared to address the little man he now recognizes as Tyrion Lannister.

Giving a nod to Gerold, the Darkstar occupied one of the seats while making Olyvar and the brothel keep leave the room.

"It appears we've stumbled upon the Lannister hovel." Tyrion told him they take all kinds, "Ellaria Sand, my paramour. This is Gerold Dayne, cousin to Lord Dayne of High Hermitage and a distant relative to the King in the North." He told his hosts son who now seems more nervous than he was when he saw him.

Chaos is what the Lannisters use, he just thought it fitting to bring a bit more chaos with him.

Gerold Dayne is an untrustworthy man, he wouldn't have faith for the man on the battlefield, but, letting the madness spread to Tywin and his brood.

"May we speak in private, Prince Oberyn?" Tyrion asked while sending nervous glances at both him and Gerold who smirked as if waiting for a signal, there isn't one.

He and Tyrion talked extensively about King's Landing, then to the wedding between Rhaegar and his sister. After that, his face darkened as he mentioned the Sack and Rhaegar abandoning his family for a Northern Flower.

"Gregor Clegane is dead, now, why have you come and not Doran's son, that is if the Prince of Dorne is too ill to come." He glared at the dwarf for quite some time, Tyrion does sound like his father, all books and no play.

"I came, to remind Tywin that Lannisters aren't the only ones who pay their debts."

The North 

The Greyjoy flag fell from the town walls of Torrhen's Square. The commander of the Ironborn was wounded and on his knees, looking at the man who has him by the sword.

"If you have a final word, speak it now." Dagmer spit at Arthur's feet, he sighed before continuing onward, "By the Old Gods, I, Arthur of the House Stark, Lord of Winterfell and King in the North do sentence you to die." With a mighty swing, cut off Cleftjaws head which rolled down and into the lake.

The Battle of Torrhen's Square wasn't as quick as the Siege of Moat Cailin, it was bloodier and Dagmer's men were experienced warriors.

They covered every entrance, forced the people to fight for them and turned a supposed quick siege into a month-long battle. The Ironborn are leaving larger contingents of soldiers in the larger settlements. Deepwood Motte will be the toughest challenge for them.

He sustained a wound in the arm, Rodrik Forrester lost an eye. And his sister killed more men than him, 13 where she got 14. It became a competition when they both killed twelve.

"Torrhen's Square is ours, Arthur. Winterfell, then." He nodded and stepped into the great hall where the imprisoned family of House Tallhart was eating.

Eddara smiled got up from her seat with her two cousins and mother, she nodded and bowed as formal as she could.

"Thank you for saving us, my King. I dreamt that one day, King Robb would come and save us, I am glad you filled his place." She stuttered and he felt like he was disrupting her.

"It was a pleasure, thank you for remaining so strong, my Lady." He said and she hurried to continue eating, her mother, Lady Tallana approached and knelt her head.

"What men we can spare, please take them, thank you for saving us, the brute was waiting for Eddara to flower so he could... " He stopped her there, knowing what she meant. "I presume you will be going to Deepwood Motte?" He shook his head and she soon realized what he meant, "So, you are going home, then. Good fortune, my King." He nodded and an hour and a half later, the army, now refreshed with supplies set out for Winterfell.

"I can't wait to be home, wonder if Theon really burned it down." He better not have, or he'll be taking Theon's balls along with his life.

But home, they are finally going home.

* * *

 ** _AN: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and let me explain. I know I said that Gerold Dayne won't appear in this rendition but I kinda see a lot he could fill in for, as a personal battle between him and Arthur/Edric/Ashara._**

 ** _Ceyhun Topuz, Thank you, glad you like it._**

 ** _CEW, I do have some plans for Beshka and Asher and their men, they'll be integral for retaking Deepwood Motte and subduing House Whitehill._**


	25. Chapter 25

**_Hello everyone, I am happy that you are sitting with me for the next ten to twenty minutes._**

 ** _This chapter is short so sorry for that, the next'll be longer._**

* * *

Chapter 25: Winterfell 

* * *

Winterfell was in ruins.

The night they arrived, the survivors at Wintertown told them about Theon taking the castle, then Rodrik's forces being scattered by Ramsay Snow.

So many emotions were hitting Arya and Arthur, and other Northmen who lived here, they are home after so long.

They found Luwin's body in the godswood, even though he didn't like Maesters, the man had taught him like he was a true Stark and he respected him for it. They buried him at the edge of the Godswood, a pedestal of stone was placed for him with the man's favorite book that survived the burning of his library.

They also buried Robb and Catelyn, putting them in the crypts beside his father. He and Arya were leaving this place until a small bit of wind knocked down a feather from his aunts tomb, he stopped and picked it up, blowing on it to get rid of the dust before putting it back into her statues hand.

He urged Arya to come along, leaving and joining the others for supper in the great hall.

After the short funeral for Luwin, Robb, Catelyn, even his father and brothers along with everyone who lost their lives defending Winterfell, they returned to their own rooms, repairing what they could but the rest of Winterfell needed to be mended.

A day and night passes as they rested, the next morning started with a meeting of everyone within the

"Lord Glover, I wish you good fortune, I hope the Greyjoys surrender on their own." He was speaking with Galbart who looked anxious to leave, "If Lady Asha Greyjoy doesn't surrender and a fight takes place, take none but her captive, execute the rest and take their longships." He added and he nodded.

"Your will shall be done, my King... But there is more." He was passed a raven scroll, he unrolled it and read it. "Before the battle of Moat Cailin, House Whitehill and Ramsay went to Ironrath, they killed Lord Forrester's son, Ethan, and took his younger brother, Ryon to Highpoint." House Whitehill are vassals to the Bolton's, rivals to the Forrester's.

"I want to stay home, my Lord, but... Gregor!" He called out of all the Lords and an upset Lord Forrester and Rodrik stepped forward, "I give you command of 3000 men, take back your home, go to Highpoint and arrest Gryff Whitehill for breaking the peace and turning on his people. He and the Lady Greyjoy will be brought here for their sentence." He decreed, he preferred a quick execution as he had done to Stafford and Daven Lannister.

But he is a King now, it's better he isn't seen as some uncontrolled monster, executing and killing everyone without proper trials.

"What of Highpoint, my King, who will have their lands?" He hasn't been to Highpoint, he hasn't been to Ironrath either.

"Other than Gryff, who is the next to rule Highpoint?" All the males are dead, many from sickness. Rodrik cleared his throat and answered for his father.

"Lady Gwyn Whitehill, my King." He took a moment to think about what to do, the moment passes as he settled on a decision.

"Highpoint will be given to House Forrester, Lady Gwyn Whitehill will be made your wife to end the Whitehill name. Congratulations, Lord of Highpoint." The Lords and Ladies within the room cheered for House Forresters new appointment as a high Lord, Galbart agreed to release House Forrester from their oath to make them neighboring Lords and not vassals.

He supposed that the Dreadfort and House Bolton should be split and spread out between the territories.

"I have deemed that the bastard, Ramsay Snow has made him unredeemable to the people of the North. He attacked the Northern force that came to reclaim Winterfell and save Bran and Rickon Stark, the heirs to Winterfell. I sentence him and all who follow him to death." The room agreed to the decision, "In response to House Bolton's hand in killing my brother, I hereby distribute the lands to Karhold, Last Hearth... And House Stark." It was a last minute decision to take a part for his own House, it was more for himself than any strategic notion.

He dismissed the Lords and bid farewell to the force going to Ironrath, Deepwood Motte and the Dreadfort.

The day was nearing its zenith, he was patrolling the walls with his mother who was telling him about some of her years in Essos, one, in particular, was from Qarth.

"Daenerys? A Targaryen?" He questioned, baffled by the notion that any of them were still alive, apart from Jon who he still intends to visit with the Wildlings coming South.

His mother nodded and took a deep breath, pulling her cloak a little closer, "She is a strong young woman, beautiful, she isn't mad as the rest but she is determined... She will turn her eyes and her dragons to the Seven Kingdoms." That worried him a little.

The Targaryens were always said to be beautiful people, silver hair, eyes like his mother's family, skin as white as snow.

Then there are stories of dragonlords who are monstrous, Aerys the Mad, Aerion Brightflame, Rhaenyra Targaryen, Maegor the Cruel, Aegon the Unworthy, then the last but not least of Maelys the Monstrous from the Blackfyre line.

"If she is coming here? When she comes... We'll cross that when it comes." He didn't want to think about that, he doesn't want everyone to worry about anything.

They were crossing to another tower when he saw Arya and Edric playing, he has to remember that they are still young, their still children and they fight like warriors who spent their entire lives at war.

He knows Arya is going to hate him, he won't be letting her be a part of any more fights.

Stepping down the steps to join them he smiled wide and picked up some snow, throwing it at Edric's chest.

He can feel it, Winter is here, the snow is falling a lot more and he takes that as a good sign. _The Wars to come, many are going to die and I won't let Arya be the next Stark buried in the crypts._ He thought as Arya threw a snowball at him, he evaded it and along with the three chased one another across the Godswood.

It was very fun, he hasn't had such fun in some time. The only ones missing are Robb, Sansa, Jon, Bran... Even Rickon.

Elsewhere (Two Weeks Later) 

Men climbed and smashed the Dreadforts gate, the defenders, forced to fight for Ramsay fought against Hornwood and Cerwyn men and were slaughtered.

Cley charged one last man before leading men to the great hall, he kicked the doors open and was shocked.

"There is no one here, check the rooms." He told some others who left but came back a moment later with Larence, he didn't look like someone who succeeded.

"Ramsay is not here, we cannot find him." The Lord of Cerwyn cursed and looked around the room, spotting something on the high table. He cautiously stepped closer and closer until he was a foot away, then inches, he reached out and took the letter and unfolded it.

"'Bastard, hear me. You killed my father and took his men and land. I bequeath my home to you, bastard. Take my bed and hearth for I went out for a hunt, my hounds caught the scent of a lost wolf pup, a boy wolf, I will take him for myself. Come and see the pelt, bastard.' That's impossible, there are no more of Lord Starks sons left, all but the King and his brother unless... Oh no." He turned around, "Scour the hills and forests, find Ramsay Snow!" He started leaving the hall and bumped into the castle maester.

"Get word to Winterfell, one of the King's younger brothers are alive."

Far from the Dreadfort, a party of soldiers is escorting a wagon to Winterfell, walking with them is a large wolf.

The soldiers are from House Umber, their charge is none other than Rickon Stark, the last trueborn son of Ned Stark and Catelyn Stark.

Some might question why Rickon wasn't returned home immediately upon the victory at Moat Cailin, the reason is that Rickon and his companion were at another place before this one.

Osha took him to Skagos to protect him, they did and kept him hidden for months after the fall of Winterfell, more so after the failed coup at the Twins. Lord Magnar wanted to know if Arthur Snow could get a foothold on the North before bringing the pup back to his home.

When the King in the North took back Torrhen's Square, the Lord of Skagos readied a ship and set sail, they traveled to Last Hearth and with a large escort began their journey to the heart of the North.

"Glad to be going home?" Osha asked her charge, he smiled.

"I want to play with Arthur and Arya," Rickon replied and she nodded.

"I bet you- "

The caravan stopped and the sound of horses was heard, her heartbeat went higher as she ducked out and saw men wearing the Flayed Man were fighting the Umber and Magnar soldiers.

She took Rickon and went into the chaos to find a horse, they need to get out of here because she saw how many were out there and they will kill all of their protectors.

"Shaggy!" They turned and saw the direwolf being attacked by a group of hounds and men, the wolf was slain a moment later. She took him and found Lord Mors Umber as he was finishing a soldier off.

"You two, get out of here- Gah!" An arrow hit the large man in the eye, killing him as the arrow hit right through his head.

She tried to rein in a horse, the beast was scared off and ran away. They were left alone as the rest of their guard was killed, the people who attacked them have surrounded them and she narrowed her eyes and picked up a spear.

She was a Free Folk, she knew how to fight and when they came at her, she showed them why she was a spear wife.

Osha fought many of them off, killing six men and two hounds, she fought hard. It ended when she was struck by an arrow, then another, then a third. She fell to one knee, groaning from the pain, the last arrow killed her as one shot her in the head as the other did Mors.

Rickon was frightened, he rushed and picked up a sword only for it to knocked out of his hand. He was then kicked to the ground and Osha's spear was picked up and pointed at him. His eyes looked into the pale ones of his attacker, his sickening smile was pointed towards him.

Ramsay knelt to Rickon and tilted his head, "Hello there, Lord Stark." All he could remember was Ramsay's hysteric laughter.

A Day Later 

When word reached Winterfell, the howling of wolves and men were heard throughout the halls.

An hour after that, Arthur rode out of the gate with 900 riders and the wolves following. Ramsay the Bastard wants him to come and find him? So be it.

The Dread Wolf will tear the last blood of Bolton with his nails and teeth, the bastard will be begging for mercy before the end comes for him.

He's bringing his brother home.

* * *

 _ **AN: A short chapter but no less important. I figured this would be a good arc for the North while some plots move along. Ramsay and Arthur fight in the next chapter.**_

 ** _500 behind Ramsay (100 fell defending the Dreadfort) and Arthur, 900 soldiers and the Direwolves. Can't call it the Battle of the Bastards, I'm taking battle name suggestions for the next chapter._**

 ** _Hear My Fury, Indeed he will, but at what cost?_**

 ** _CEW, The battles of Deepwood Motte and Highpoint will happen off page, but overviews will be described by the PoV characters. Ramsay isn't the type to sit and wait, he has set out to make Arthur come for him. Whether that proves to be a mistake is uncertain. The Wildling Army will happen in probably chapter 29 or 30. Mya will be taking on Lady Stonehearts and Arya's assassin plots, although, she isn't going to Braavos with the Faceless Men._**

 ** _G. Tarkin, Arthur will make his mistakes but I believe since the Bolton's failed in their attempt, they would have no reason to be enemies of Arthur considering Ramsay is a suspect in the death of Domeric, Barbrey's nephew. I wrote her saying this because its what some patriots would do to protect their home, like what some of the colonials did during the American Revolution._**

 ** _Guest, thank you, glad you liked it. And please, no need to defend the story, I challenge all to review the story whether they are bad, good, or neutral._**

 ** _Lord Villarreal of house Grand, No, Arthur won't be taking part in the Forrester plot, he has his troubles with Ramsay at the moment._**

 ** _Joharasbel, Thank you very much, glad you like it._**

 ** _246vili, Thanks for that, I changed it. I never planned for Ashara to just stay dead, the plot for his character needed her alive and well._**


	26. Chapter 26

**_Hello again. Let's begin._**

* * *

Chapter 26: The Wolf and the Flayed Man 

* * *

The North 

He was befuddled. Confused. Wary of what he sees.

Arthur had assumed the bastard would be hiding, and yes, the camp is against the treeline but still out in the open, hanging on the banks of the Last River.

There are signs of battle, the convoy that was bringing Rickon home. He spotted heads on pikes, nine in total a few feet from one another. The skinned bodies of others were all around the opened area, the bastard was even flying the colors of Roose Bolton, he scoffed and thought as if it makes him any trueborn than the litters of a rat.

"Mors? The damned bastard put my uncle's head is on a pike." The Greatjon said with disgust, angry as many were when seeing their countrymen being desecrated in this way.

"For that, you will lead the charge, I doubt they'll survive the first charge." He promised the Greatjon who grunted in approval before walking out into the field, the men were lined up and ready for the fight to begin.

"Who owns the North?" Greatjon asked the men, they cried out that they do, "Who owns the North?!" Lord Umber shouted out, the same response but louder from the men, "Then show me!" Greatjon turned back to him, waiting for the signal.

"Alright, get started... " He was speaking before he saw from the lines of men fighting for Ramsay, the bastard appeared.

He had Rickon, his hands were bound and being led by Ramsay like some goat being led by its herder.

"What's happening?" Rickard asked him and he shook his head, "It's a trap, your Grace, give the command to charge." And risk his brother's safety? He shook his head again and grabbed the reins of his horse.

Ramsay looked at him directly, smiling widely before cutting his brother free. They were speaking to one another, then the bastard pushed his brother along as if telling him to come to him.

"Get a someone to get my brother, take another horse." He ordered and a rider rode out, taking a mount with him to get his brother.

The situation was getting tense, he wasn't sure and he looked to Rickard, silently asking if the battle plans were assured and the Lord of Karhold nodded.

When they received word of the Dreadfort's fall, and the news of Rickon's survival by Mors, then the pink letter sent to him via raven from the North by the bastard. He knew that he had to be smart when riding out.

The original plan was while his army clashed with Ramsay's own, Rickard's uncle Arnolf and cousins, Cregan and Arthor would bring 300 men at Ramsay's rear and take his camp wherever it would be. They would crush the Last Bolton and wipe out the traitor's house and line.

"Why would Ramsay want a straight fight, he doesn't have the men, and to surrender his hostage? I don't like this, Arthur." He heard Harrion say to him, he agreed to that statement and wished he could go ahead and order the attack but not while Rickon is on the field.

He turned his head back and the rider had nearly made it to Rickon, then the arrow hit the soldier, another hit his brother and both fell to the ground and his breathing became hard.

Time seemed to slow down, in the moments his brother breathed his last, to the horses who ran back and to the moment his rage boiled to complete and utter ferocity.

"Charge!" He yelled out and he led the cavalry down to the river and Ramsay's lines, he will have the bastard's head for this.

Ramsay's men nocked and loosed arrows at the charge, some men died and horses too but it didn't stop them. He was sure they would run down the enemy with subtle force, that was until a force of riders came through the woods, men wearing a variation of the Karstark sigil, a black sun on a field of white.

The two cavalry forces clashed, he swung his longsword and took the head of a soldier, the charge broke and the fighting commenced with more arrows raining down on them. He ducked and evaded them with the use of his shield, his helm deflected quite a few as well.

"Envelope them!" He roared and Harrion turned his horse to go out into the open, the man suffered an arrow to the shoulder as he got out and rode up to the hill.

The Stark force of infantry began marching down, the plan was to make Ramsay's men come out so Arnolf can attack from behind. He noticed Rickard was fighting his own kin so he mustn't be behind this. _Ambition makes men into monsters, what did he offer you, Arnolf? What do you get for killing my family_? He thought as he continued fighting Red Karstarks and Bastard men.

He feels like a fool, should have brought more men, should have gone all out and brought all his men to kill Ramsay and everyone.

Ramsay and his men joined the fighting, tearing men from their horses and stabbing them, mounted spears ran down the traitor's men. He fought down the worries and fell back into his lust for battle.

He felt a feeling and turned his horse only to get speared in the heart, he buckled and fell down and he cursed himself, the second horse and he really liked the first one, this horse had a nice white coat and black mane which he was fond of. He groaned and pushed himself away so he could avoid a spear or sword.

"Dread Wolf, once you are dead, once my cousin and later on, my father is dead, I will be the next Warden of the North... Promised by the Hand of the King." So Tywin knows about it all, not surprising considering that the spies of King's Landing know of the last shit someone had taken a fortnight before.

He concluded that the Lannisters are trying to stop the North from being unified under a Stark of Winterfell, Tywin wants someone he can control and since that failed with Roose Bolton, the scorned and insignificant kin of House Karstark would be the second option. He doubts that the Old Lion would want someone as insane as Ramsay to be the Warden of the North.

"Then come and kill me, then, traitor!" He cursed the man, ready for the fight and the older Karstark came at him with wild rage.

He killed Cregan a few moments later, digging his sword in the man's shoulder but didn't bother to take it out. He reached his back and pulled out Ice, holding it with both of his hands and charging into the fray.

Using a greatsword is hard work but once you get into a rhythm, it becomes quite easy. He hacked and hammered his way deep into the center of the river.

Eventually, he found himself at the edge going into the forest and found Ramsay Snow waiting for him. He hacked one man in two and thrust the valyrian steel into another's gut, piercing the plate and mail under. He took a few deep breaths and turned back to Ramsay, the bastard was grinning at him.

"You've come very far, Dread Wolf, I'm afraid it is in vain." He didn't get to question the bastard before being hit in the left shoulder by an arrow shot from behind Ramsay. "Thank you, love." A young woman appeared, ready with another arrow for him which was aimed at his chest.

Looking behind him, he smiled, the army of traitors are nearly spent, their attempt to surprise them has failed miserably, but, he fears that he was the target here and not a victory over an army.

"My King!" Harrion cried out, the man was fighting to get across the river but he wouldn't come in time.

Ramsay smirked and began walking towards him, a blood red blade was in his hand and he tried to get up but couldn't.

Was he going to die? He grunted and shouted at Ramsay, "Get on with it, bastard!" Ramsay's pale eyes twitched in anger, he told him that he was going to enjoy this before bringing down his knife into his shoulder where the arrow was.

He was dead, he knew it was coming and he closed his eyes and was ready to return to his family in the next life. _I'm sorry, I couldn't save you Rickon, forgive me_. It was his last thought before the end... But it didn't happen.

Dusk had sensed his master was in danger, he tore the throat from a Bolton soldier before running across the river and jumping at Ramsay, the Bastard of Bolton screamed and hollered as Dusk tore at his arm. The woman tried to intervene but Grey Wind got her from behind, chomping at her head until it was crushed.

Arthur groaned as he got to his feet, he lifted Ice up and approached the bleeding Bastard. "Ramsay Snow, bastard of House Bolton. I, Arthur of the House Stark sentence you to death." He raised Ice up and brought it down on Ramsay Snow, ending the bastards life and avenging all those who he killed, including Rickon.

The remaining warriors who supported Ramsay threw down their weapons, little less than a hundred were left and he didn't spare them a second glance and ordered all of their deaths, the same will happen to any House that has sworn allegiance to House Stark and broke their oaths.

He walked and pulled a body off of his brother and knelt by him, letting the tears fall as he stroked Rickon's head.

"I'm so sorry... " He whispered and looked up, the crows were flying above them, a nice day for it. "Get a wagon, pick up our dead, just ours." He told Greatjon who nodded and went to get it done.

"What about the others?" Howland asked him, he forgot the silent man joined the force to come here.

"Leave them for the crows, the horses we carve up for meat, it will be a harsh winter this time around." Howland seemed shocked about leaving the dead traitors, he didn't bother acknowledging it.

The army was preparing to march back to Winterfell before a group of men approached, "Your grace." He turned to them as he was about to mount up on a new horse.

"What is it?"

He didn't believe them, he walked back to Ramsay's camp which stretched a bit from the banks of the Last River. He found where Ramsay kept his dogs, they barked and looked wild, he had them put to death as he walked to the last cage and met eyes with someone he thought would have died in the hands of the bastard.

"... Theon?"

The Eyrie 

Petyr Baelish watched Sansa walk around with her cousin, Robert. He smiled and unrolled a scroll of which he read and it was surprising.

The North is all but unified under Arthur Snow, the King in the North. He was waiting to move on the North for Sansa until it was clear who will win it whether it was Arthur Snow, the last son of House Stark, Stannis Baratheon when he makes it to the Wall or the various Northmen or Ironborn who had claimed the land.

Now he knows who to put his support behind, that is until Arthur is replaced and he gets what he wants out of all the scheming and planning he has done these past many years.

King Joffrey is dead. Tyrion Lannister will soon be dead. The Tyrells and Lannisters will be fighting over Tommen who is to be the new King on the Iron Throne. They aren't worth the trouble of using to succeed in his future endeavors.

"Sansa, my dear, please come here." Sansa nodded and climbed the steps to be by him, "Good news from the North, your brother has defeated the last of House Bolton and traitor Northmen, it is time to take you home." He smirked and she looked genuinely happy to hear that from him.

He hopes she remembers who made this possible for her to go home, perhaps one day she will repay him as her mother should have repaid him long ago.

King's Landing 

Tywin Lannister sighed as he put down the scroll from one of Varys spies in the North.

The Dread Wolf surprises him yet again, obtaining another victory, three in total since he has taken back Moat Cailin. Not long ago had word come in about the fall of Highpoint and now the Greyjoys at Deepwood Motte will soon feel the power of a unified North.

The North and House Stark seems to be a splinter he cannot remove, so, he will leave it be for now. They are staying in the North and he is sure they will remain there with Winter coming. _Hah! Winter is Coming, I can only hope you have learned the lesson of marching to the South, House Stark_. He thought as he turned his mind back to other matters.

His son is under arrest for the assassination of his grandson, the trial has begun but today he is sure his son will either be found guilty or will confess and face the consequence of the crime.

"Father, I have come to make a request." He looked up and saw his eldest son, Jaime standing before him and his new golden hand that replaced the one he lost.

He sighed and nodded for his son to sit, near the end of the hour, an agreement was made, his son will confess his guilt and ask to be sent to the Wall and serve the Night's Watch and his eldest will retire from the Kingsguard and return to be the Lord of Casterly Rock.

He almost grinned as his son did what was needed and he got his heir back in that agreement.

Maegors Holdfast 

Gerold Dayne opened his chamber door and found the Queen looking right at him, hatred and anger in her eyes.

"What can I do for you, your Grace?" He asked with a smirk and she took a deep breath before making the request.

"I want you to fight for the crown, fight when the time comes and I will ensure that you get what you desire." He cocked his head back, scoffing at the Queen.

"And what could I possibly want?" He knows she knows, and he loves that she wants to offer what should be his.

"Fight for me... And I will give you Dawn."

* * *

 ** _AN: The battle and a couple of important PoV's. Now I understand some may be angry with me for why I intend to have Oberyn go out the same way but less bloody but it offers room to expand the soon to be rival between Gerold and Arthur/Ashara/Edric. Just trust me._**

 ** _ZabuzasGirl, I will get an update for that very soon, I just want these to get to a point before I do along with a couple of others._**

 ** _Jason Kreuger Myers, I chose yours with a little variation, thanks for the suggestion._**

 ** _Jiubantai-taichoCalmejaneJose, A great suggestion, and good points but I have intentions to have Arthur/Dany get together but there will be some butting of heads and he'll act very strong but Jon will caution against making enemies with the Dead coming to get them._**

 ** _CEW, Ramsay did pull his tricks, he's a mind player and that's what makes him dangerous. Arya, I'm afraid had to remain at Winterfell for there must always be a Stark there to rule._**

 ** _Lord Villarreal of house Grand, Asher Forrester will have a part to play in taking Deepwood Motte, the Battle of Ironrath and Siege of Highpoint were done offscreen as they were happening the same time as the Battle of the Bastards (my version)._**

 ** _Joharasbel, Thank you very much._**

 ** _Intemperance24, Much of the Dornish plot for this story surounds mostly House Dayne (Arthur/Ashara/Edric/Allyria/Gerold) The rest will happen as they did except for the stupid decision of Ellaria and her daughters overthrowing Doran and Trystane. Mya's character will develop a little further as she teams up with Beric, Sandor, and Thoros who she's known since she was a girl._**

 ** _Hear My Fury, Well, he did have a trick if not for Tywin butting his head in this. The Lannisters/Tywin never give up on the hunt._**

 ** _Until next time, love you all 3000!_**


	27. Chapter 27

_**First, we'll start off with a bit of a flashback to a conversation between Theon and Arthur, then we will get back to the present.**_

 _ **Now, I do hope you all enjoy this chapter of reunions in all places. Please enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 27: You're A Greyjoy, And You're A Stark

* * *

Arthur 

Arthur glared at Theon who was literately shaking and looking in all directions.

"You know I should kill you, I should skewer your head and put it on a spike like you supposedly did to Bran and Rickon," Theon said nothing back, just gave him more silence. "Robb and I missed you, at the battles before you betrayed us." He added and Theon stopped shaking for a moment, looking him in the eye.

"I'm sorry, Arthur, I'm so sorry." Yes, he knows that, the fools been saying sorry for the last half-hour.

He remembers the raven, the message about Bran and Rickon's death. He and Robb swore they would carve Theon in two. When he got his hands on the man who he thought a brother he would tear him apart.

The Theon before him is but a husk, pale and broken beyond repair.

This Theon is nothing but a body, the soul was ripped and warped into whatever Ramsay wanted him to be.

"... Bring a horse, we go back to Winterfell. Bring that 'thing' with." He told some men and walked away, fighting the emotions he was feeling.

That was a week ago, Theon was brought back to Winterfell. He wanted to punish him, break him... But he couldn't. It won't bring back the days before with happiness and peace, it won't raise all those who died when Winterfell was taken, and it won't make what happened at the Twins and in the battle against Ramsay any different than what occurred.

Theon's mind is, complicated, he has the new Maester sent from the Citadel watching over him for the moment. Arya wanted him killed for killing Bran and Rickon, that was, until she learned the truth and was a little mad at him for not saying anything.

A sigh escaped his lips as he leaned back, looking at what used to be his father's study, it was where the Warden of the North and Lord of Winterfell did his work. Coin, food, soldiers, annual allowances that the nearby territories would petition for, it's all his responsibility and he remembers something his father once told his sons, even Theon who was more a son than he was to Balon Greyjoy.

 _When you rule a castle, lord over villages and farms, you owe the people under you to be the best you can be. Responsible for their health like you would your own children, for to a Lord, everyone is your child to protect and_ _raise_. He thought and covered his face, wiping away some tears before brushing himself back to the real world.

"Brother." He turned and saw Arya enter, she looked bruised up and that made it no different than the times she got into fights years ago.

"What is it, Arya, need more people for your training?" They both laughed as he turned away from all the works of a Lord, letters that came from all corners of the North and one from the Wall.

Arya seemed reluctant to continue and had two ravens in her hands, "Which one is the bad news?" He asked and he held up her right hand, "I'll take the good news first." She handed him the scroll on her left, he unrolled it and felt like jumping for joy.

It was from Galbart Glover, he employed a night attack using the newly arrived sellsword company led by Asher Forrester, he remembers him, not as fondly as his older brother but just so, he is glad. He read on, the Motte was taken from within and the Ironborn were overrun by the time the gates opened. Asha Greyjoy is captured.

Other news informed him that Ironrath was liberated, Gryff Whitehill was slain in the fighting and Highpoint opened its gates, Lady Gwyn surrendered.

"The North is ours again, Arya, all of it." He told his sister who smiled slightly, she still mourns for Rickon. _As do I, some days_. He thought and set the scroll down. "Let's get the other one then," Arya gave him pity and handed him the other scroll.

This one was from the Wall, the assistant to Castle Blacks Maester, "This is a call to arms, a large force of Wildlings are marching on the Wall, a raiding party have crossed and will be hitting from the South while the largest hits from the North." He whispered and Arya immediately said what they should do.

"Jon is there, we need to help him." He nodded and told the guards to gather all the commanders, they need to hurry this along and move North.

The Lords and Ladies gathered in the great hall, the place has been under repair and he was happy for it started to look like it used to. The faint memories came and went about the name-day feasts and even breakfast in the morning.

Now it is a place where he holds court, where he sentences people to the Wall, or Death, or promotes and demotes his Lords which he expects to do less since the Lords of the North are now firmly behind him in all matters.

"I received this scroll not long ago, it is from Castle Black. The Wildlings are marching on the Wall, sooner than we realized, they already have raiding parties across the border and attacking nearby villages." There was some outrage from the court, especially from House Umber and the Mountain Clans who only arrived a few days ago.

The border Houses have been fending off bands of Wildlings for generations, the Umbers most of all. The Greatjon's uncle Mors daughter was taken by Wildlings, so to say that the hatred is justified is an understatement.

"Over the last several weeks, we've gathered a good number of men. 3000 men are returning from pacifying the Wolfswood, Deepwood Motte, and Highpoint. Winterfell has begun to gather many soldiers, 8000 men from all corners of the North." They need the men from the Wolfswood and will have 13,700 men and a strong host. "They say there is 100,000 in this Wildling army, the North has broken greater forces and they were disciplined men." The men and women laughed, "Tomorrow we take the 8000 and march to Castle Black, rest well for tonight, everyone."

The room cleared and Arya left with Edric and Dacey Mormont. He was alone for a moment until Howland entered the hall, he looked pensive.

"What do you need, Lord Reed." He spoke to the older veteran of the Rebellion.

"Have you decided on what to do with what I told you, will you tell him?" He hasn't thought about since the Battle of the Last River, in fact, he was glad to have not given it much thought but Lord Reed wants an answer.

"What am I doing if I do tell him, Jon isn't a King, I'm not even a King because I don't know what I'm doing half the time... What will telling him cost?" It was a question he wants to be answered before he decides to say a single word to Jon, yes, he planned to do something when he first found out but that was because it was fresh in his mind, his brother who isn't his brother is the heir to the Iron Throne.

"I can't see the future, Arthur, but I know that Ned trusted me to know and I told you because Lady Dayne would have helped you figure it out." So Howland chose to tell the truth instead of him figuring it out by himself, he crossed his arms and wanted to be angry but he wasn't, just confused about what he must do.

He can tell Jon and see if he chooses to become King, or if it is fruitless when Jon says no considering his vows to the Night's Watch.

His father kept this secret for so long, perhaps he shouldn't but could he go on, lying to Jon who will find out by himself if not from the man he thought his twin, his brother.

"Fine, I know what to do." He left and prepared for his journey to the Wall, he was changing his clothes when he heard his door open and he saw a soldier enter his room. "What is it now?" He asked and the man who cleared his throat.

"Umm, you have a dignitary waiting at the gates, my King." Who in the Seven hells wants to come North? He sighed and walked out despite only wearing a shirt and pants.

The Winter air touched his skin as he walked out of the castle and found a guest of soldiers waiting at the gate, they had the banners of House Arryn on their two flags.

House Arryn stayed out of the war, even when Robb personally wrote to his aunt for assistance. He fully expected them to remain away from the conflict between him and the Lannister's.

"What is your business in the North? I assumed the Vale will remain out of our war." He said to the men and noticed they were escorting a wheelhouse, he walked forward and the house opened its door and out came someone he recognized. "... Baelish." He seethed and remembers him from the time he was in King's Landing.

He would have ordered for the fool to be seized for betraying his family, he would have if not for the person he helped out of the wheelhouse... Sansa Stark.

She saw him and he just stared at her, she stared at him until she suddenly shot towards him and crashed into his arms. He couldn't believe she is here of all places and not in the care of the Lannisters. He cupped her cheeks and met her eyes, "Is that really you?" He asked and she started to cry.

"Yes, I'm so sorry, Arthur, so so sorry!" She cried into his shirt and he turned his eyes from her for one more moment, only to glare at Petyr Baelish.

This isn't over, not at all.

Gerold 

Today was the hour before this trial by combat. He was excited for his fight with Oberyn Martell.

When the Queen came to his chambers, asking him to fight on behalf of the Crown. He accepted, but not in the way she promised him the sword.

He's always been the wildest of House Dayne, untrustworthy, uncaring to his many cousins at High Hermitage and Starfall. He is a chaotic person, he enjoys being cruel to others, he enjoys being on top and in this fight with Oberyn.

Against his companion one on one, he won't last seven strikes. Oberyn is a man of poison, it's what he enjoys to use against his opponents so he decided to do the same.

"It's a shame it has come to this, I do wonder what the Queen offered you," Oberyn said and he smirked, holding his sword out to the sun.

"Nothing, she asked for my help, and I said yes." His reply made Oberyn smirk.

In fact, there was one reason he took up the offer if he was being very specific.

He envies his late cousin, Arthur Dayne. His jealousy reaches far for the famous and beloved knight of the Kingsguard, Arthur Dayne was the hero, was what the women loved, was what made everyone so damned proud within their family.

This singular hatred drove him to despise Arthur, so much that he gave Ned Stark the exact location where the She-Wolf was. His cousin was killed, he laughed and went back for Dawn but the Northern bastard had taken it to Ashara Dayne, another of their House that he despised.

Dawn was later lost and he grew bitter for it, he became the Darkstar, the dark side of House Dayne where the brightest were those of Ashara and Arthur.

Now, with the newest piece of information from Cersei Lannister, courtesy of the Master of Whispers tell of Dawn being seen in the North, and Ashara seemingly back from the dead.

First, he'll kill Oberyn and then... He'll go North.

The two were turned from each other when the bells wrung, the duel begins. "Good luck, Prince Oberyn. I wish you good fortune in your vengeance." He told his opponent and Oberyn smirked from ear to ear before taking a sip from his wine, the Imp insisted on his champion not drinking.

Both men gathered in the arena and waited, the Hand of the King announced for the fight to begin.

He stayed on the defense, his longsword swiping away all of Oberyn's strikes and taking special care for his weak spots. Ten minutes later, Oberyn began to slow and his eyes were frustrated and he looked especially awful.

As he said, he isn't beating Oberyn in a straight fight, no. He slipped something in his wine jug the night he accepted the Queen's offer, kissing his paramour surely killed Ellaria as well. Tyrion helped the woman take a seat as he clashed against Oberyn and got close, close enough to speak.

"I will deal will Tywin for you, Oberyn. I swear to take care of your daughters." He said with a chuckle, a dark and sinister smirk.

Oberyn was angry and swiped at him weakly, the Queen was practically jumping for joy while the others waited for the Red Viper to make his mistake against the Darkstar.

It happened when Oberyn loosened his grip, he disarmed the Dornish Prince, sliced him on the chest and kicked Oberyn to the ground. He kicked his opponents spear away as Ellaria weakly yelled for him to stop. He smirked and stood over the Prince and plunged his sword down on Oberyn's throat.

He won, now he gets his prize.

* * *

 ** _AN: So ends Chapter 27, I can tell some will be angry at how Oberyn went out but as one of you stated, Darkstar would never win against Oberyn in a straight fight and the poison used by Darkstar was a combo of Nightshade and Wolfsbane, to wear him down to kill._**

 ** _Sketchywolf, I hope he has, he's been through some hell._**

 ** _Hear My Fury, Yep, Stannis, Baelish (for now) and Gerold. The North has united and now, the Starks of Winterfell must live on with what they suffered._**

 ** _CEW, Deepwood Motte falls. The three armies (wildlings, Stannis, and Arthur) will meet. Yes, House Lannister won't be much of a problem for a while. He will be hurt, but he won't find out until very later on. Sansa will be slightly angry but being home sort of trumps that. Arya has been training with Edric, Dacey and soon enough, Ashara._**

 ** _Lord Villarreal of house Grand, Yes, I agree, Darkstar wouldn't beat Oberyn in a straight fight but poisoning his opponent before the fight? A win, dishonorable, but still win considering that Oberyn spiked his weapon with Manticore Venom._**

 ** _246vili, It will get more so with Gerold coming for his sword. Petyr will most definitely get what he deserves, very soon I expect._**


	28. Chapter 28

_**Alright, this chapter will start with one flashback then some march and talk between Arthur and his people, a cut to the Brotherhood and Mya, some Lannister scenes and a finale with Petyr and a very much aware Sansa.**_

* * *

Chapter 28: Our Time Comes Again

* * *

The North 

The Northern army marched on, passing Long Lake. They should be at the Wall within a day or two.

Arthur sat back on his horse, thinking about the past several days since the aptly named Battle of the Last River. Since his sister found her way back home, with a rather unwanted friend.

He wasn't there when his father and the others were betrayed, but he knew from gloating Goldcloaks he had killed getting into the city that they were originally going to side with his father, that was until they were paid to kill him... Paid by the Master of Coin.

It took everything within him not to cut Petyr Baelish in two, he wanted to carve his head off as the Lannisters were going to do to his father.

He brought his sisters and his cousin and mother into the Lord's chambers, telling them everything and about what they will do to Littlefinger.

"So, he betrayed father? Betrayed us?" Sansa questioned him and he nodded, she shed even more tears but not of sorrow, they were of vengeance. "He wants power, all of it... He betrayed father and was named Lord of Harrenhal and Lord Paramount of the Riverlands. He married my aunt and murdered her in front of me." He felt terrible for what Sansa might be thinking.

To her, the man who saved her from the capital was also the one to betray their father.

"I'll kill him myself!" Arya declared and went for the door, he stopped his little sister the moment she turned the knob.

"He will die, sister, I promise you." He said and looked at everyone in the room, "We will play him like he played our father, prey on him like he had done to us... We will show him that one wolf is much easier to handle than a pack, and he'll get torn apart."

Petyr Baelish is apart of everything that went wrong in his family, before the end, he will see the weasel flayed and executed.

Arya and Sansa will do well, they will lure him in and betray him. _It's not just my justice, it's theirs as well._ It's true, he killed Roose and Walder who killed Catelyn and Robb, he killed Ramsay who murdered Rickon. He thought it was only right for his sisters to avenge their father for the betrayal at King's Landing.

Sansa, he was happy she had come home but he questioned if that was all she and Baelish brought North, if the man has an army coming from the Vale of Arryn.

She said no, but, he did speak of bringing an army to help him. He doesn't believe that, and neither did she when the truth was told. If anything, the man would use that army to kill them all, take the North from them so soon after retaking it.

"You are worried about them?" He was asked and turned his head to Edric, beside him was the Greatjon and Lord Karstark.

There are others, the commanders of the many men here. Gregor Forrester decided to remain at Winterfell, Lord Glover wanted to stay home but sent half of his men. Rodrik Forrester and the men of Highpoint was with him, Lord Manderly sends his best men while keeping the other half at White Harbor.

Cerwyn, Ryswell, Dustin, Flint, Tallhart, Reed, Mormont, all of them marching in the army going to the Wall to defeat the Wildling King.

"Of course I am, Sans and Arya and Jon, Bran too, they are all I've got left." Jon, his would be brother came to mind once more and yet, he can't help but think of him as his brother nonetheless.

He didn't tell Arya or Sansa before he left, he wanted to do it when he told Jon. His brother deserves the truth before anyone else knows.

"Arya is a devil, she can handle herself and protect Princess Sansa, Arthur." Greatjon encouraged him to be sure, he nodded and looked past to the glimpse of Long Lake.

"You are right, all of you... Push on!" The group urged their horses forward to the Wall.

The Riverlands 

Several men were being noosed to a tree, a large group of men was watching it be done.

A wild-looking Mya Stark washed her face of the blood, there were a dozen soldiers raping in that village and they all should be here but some resisted, she left them in pieces.

"Know why you're here?" She asked the brigands, they belonged to a group called the Brave Companions, a mercenary band from Qohor.

"We know who you are, Lady Stoneheart... " One man said with forced bravery, the other began to beg, "Please, let us live and we will leave from here!" She shook her head and scoffed.

"So you could tear more wives and daughters from their husbands and fathers, rape them and gut like you lot have been doing? No, I won't have that on my conscience." With swift feet, she kicked the blocks keeping the men from choking and let them fall, she looked them in their eyes as their lives left them.

Afterward, she and the Brotherhood left them there to be found by Lannister outriders, the lions hadn't ceased trying to take the Riverlands, she won't let them have their way if she can't be allowed to go kill the Queen.

It's been several weeks since she joined the Brotherhood Without Banners, choosing to be with them than go to Arthur.

She loves him, will always love him, but it's better if he thought her dead and moved on. She wished it could be different, that they could get past what happened at the Twins and she could have her baby back.

 _But we can't, I will never get passed it_. Hatred and anger is what fills her soul, now, anger for the Lannisters, for the Freys, for all of the people who had or didn't have anything to do with the Red Wedding.

Arthur, she's heard it all. He killed Walder Frey, defeated and kicked Roose's body in the river, even forced the rebel Houses of the North to their knees. Thoros, he can see it all in his fire at night, she told him how the Lords of the North and of the Trident followed Robb's last decree and ascended her love to that of a King.

The funny thing is, she still goes by Mya Stark, she was legitimized by King Robb when he made Arthur a Stark. She could go by Mya Baratheon, take her father's name.

But she won't, she won't do that to Arthur. She is still his wife, a dead wife whose life should have ended when she was stabbed by one of Walder's many sons.

"Why do women have to think all the bloody time," The remark came from Sandor, the Hound looked at her with a permanent sour face, she gave one back and sipped some wine from her skin.

"No more than you avoid fire, Clegane." She commented and he barked, just like the dog he was. "I find it funny, my husband killing the man you've wanted dead for the longest time." It wasn't a secret, nothing is kept secret in King's Landing.

"Aye, I wanted my brother dead, no more than you want your step-mother dead." She snapped at him for bringing that rigid woman up.

"Shut up, I will actually kill the bitch. Cersei will lose her life, then her sons life." _Whenever the Brotherhood accepts letting me go_. Beric has become a little responsible for her, she thinks it's because her father used to be his liege lord when he was just Lord of Storm's End and Lord Paramount of the Stormlands.

She appreciates his intent, but she is fine, she's fine to leave and do what she intends to do.

A sigh left her lips as she continued down the road with the others, nearing the safe place that the Brotherhood had made their home.

She rested for the night, being awoken by whispers and saw Thoros praying into the fires. He's been doing it a lot lately, always looking and seeing things.

"What do you see, Thoros?" Beric was watching him as well, leaned up against the stone wall. Thoros pulled away and sighed, looking up to his friend and then to her.

"A castle torched, the people slaughtered. A cloaked man on the road, a dark star overhead and a lion's last sunset." What does that mean? She raised herself from a lying position to one of a sitting position.

"What can you decipher about it, Princess." She had to think about it, only seeing the realization of one.

"A lion's last sunset... A Lannister is dying." She answered and Beric and Thoros nodded, but the question remains...

Which Lannister is going with the Stranger this night?

King's Landing 

"Tyrion?" Tywin nervously greeted his son interrupting him on the privy. "Who released you, hmm? Jaime, I assume. He was always so soft to you." The Lord Lannister commented on both of his sons, they both have done enough to put a stain on his legacy.

The trial by combat ended a day ago, his son being convicted of Joffrey's death and sentenced to beheading as befitting to a nobleman. He lost two sons on that day, Jaime remains in the Kingsguard, Tyrion being sent to the Stranger. Cersei is all he has other than Kevan's son, Lancel but he wouldn't let it come to that.

Cersei will marry and birth a son, two if she tries and one will be groomed to rule the Westerlands with the name of Lannister.

"What are you doing, put down that crossbow." He calmly said to his son, narrowing his eyes at the boy.

"I loved her... " Who? He thought for a moment and wanted to scoff, "I loved Tysha, and you took them both from me." Tyrion said to him and he shook his head. "I choked her, Shae, I took her life and watched with pain... All because of you." Tyrion continued and he couldn't believe his son is here for this.

"You aren't here for a whore, or a past whore." He watched his son raise the crossbow at him, "Is this how you want to do this, kill your own father on the privy?" He asked Tyrion who stayed silent while he also stayed still.

A little monster. Taking away all the joy from his life, taking pride away from this House, taking away his wife who died in pain.

"You knew I didn't kill Joffrey, you sentenced me to death anyway... Why?" It wasn't a question he could answer for he himself was dying.

He could feel it in his bones, his time is coming to an end and whether it was because of his many rivals or the North retaliating for his final stroke to deal with them. Either way, he is not living past this night.

"Tyrion... Put down that crossbow and we will speak about this in my chambers." Tyrion shook his head no, that made him want to growl in frustration.

"She is in there, we will speak here." His son would embarrass him like this? He scoffed openly, now, thinking that his son just doesn't want to see his whore.

"Afraid of seeing a dead whore- " The crossbow bolt hit him in the stomach, he began to bleed, "You shot me... " Tyrion set up another bolt and aimed it at his chest, "You're no son of mine... " It would be the last he will say, curse them all for this that his children would be the end of him before the poison finishes its work.

"I am your son, I have always been your son... " The crossbow bolt shot forth and hit him in the heart, he felt nothing and saw nothing a moment later.

Tyrion thought it was funny in a dark sort of way. _In the end, the great Tywin Lannister didn't, in fact, shit gold..._

Winterfell 

Petyr Baelish sighed heavily and was frustrated.

Cersei demands his presence in the South, he had just received word of Tywin's assassination and immediately assumed it must have been his son, Tyrion Lannister.

His work here has only begun, with Arthur gone he could plant his seeds of discontent and buy off the most ambitious Lords of the North over to his side. The Knights of the Vale await his order or the order of their Protector as Robert was coming of age, nearly fifteen, now.

His army would come North, he would defeat what's left of the Northmen and Wildlings at the Wall, slaying the Night's Watch if needs be.

Sansa would belong to him, he would make her his and lead forth, taking Westeros from all of the Great Houses who had ruled for over 300 years, some even thousands. They would all belong to him and he would climb those steps, he'd sit upon the Iron Throne as the new King, the little Lord from the edges of the Fingers to the Lord of the Seven Kingdoms.

"Cersei, ever the woman to be a thorn... " He muttered and began walking towards the great hall, it was where Sansa spends most of her time. "Get the wagon ready, I set sail to King's Landing." He told of the men in his employ.

He didn't even get near before Ashara Dayne appeared, armed and several Northmen standing at the door.

"Lord Baelish, Princess Sansa is expecting you." She told him, he narrowed his eyes at the woman who made the honorable Ned Stark betray his vows.

"A Lady of Starfall, Mother to the King of Winter and now a Door guard. Stars do fall and rise, indeed." He commented and walked passed her.

It serves her right, she was one of those who would look down on him, even when coming back from the afterlife. He held his head high and entered the hall that had Sansa, her sister, Lady Dacey Mormont, Lord Gregor Forrester, he also saw a dozen guards and all were staring back at him.

"Sansa, my dear. I received news and I must return to the Vale." He lied, the girl was always so naive and should believe him but a creeping feeling crawled up his spine when she and Arya looked at him, "I have to leave immediately, but I will return, I promise you." He added and smirked at the girl who he's desired since the Freys and Roose murdered Cat.

"The Vale... Don't you mean King's Landing?" He took a step back, hiding one of his hands behind his back.

"Sansa, I know- " Arya cut him off, harshly and to the point. He heard the doors open and Ashara stepped inside, a Dornish spear in her hands.

"Quit lying, today is about justice and not false truths." The smaller Stark told him and he wanted to escape now, get back to his own lands where his power is recognized.

How was he found out, the letter given to him by the Maester Wolken wasn't broken somhow could... _They recreated the letter_. He thought and tried to leave but was stopped by the guards. His own returned and faced those guarding the door.

"Sansa... " She wouldn't hear him and he turned to his men, "Cut them down and get me to safety." He commanded, his captain of the guard stood there.

"Lord Manderly offered them a position and gold for their service," Sansa began, descending from the dais, "They accepted because it was coin, they followed the one who pays them, not because of loyalty." She continued and it was true, his guards stood down and turned away as the doors closed once more.

Everything was falling apart for him, he turned to Sansa, his expression betraying everything he was and should have been.

"Sansa, please, I loved your mother since I was a boy."

"Yet you betrayed her, you would have betrayed me and Arthur. Wouldn't you?" He was asked and he shook his head, "As acting Lady of Winterfell, I, Sansa of the House Stark and Princess of the North do sentenc you to die." A spear plunged into his back and out of his chest, blood pouring out of his mouth yet he had the strength to look back and see Ashara with tears in her eyes.

"This was for my Ned... Burn in all the Seven Hells, Littlefinger."

Petyr Baelish fell to his knees once Ashara pulled the speak from his chest, clutching the hole which bled profusely. His sights blurred as Sansa came to him, he reached for her and she took a step back letting him fall to the stone floor.

The Lord of Harrenhal fell to the curse without so much as being inside the castle, the three women smiled with acknowledging that the deed was done and the former Master of Coin breathed his last.

Once Petyr Baelish was removed from the great hall, Sansa, Arya, and Ashara.

They were discussing on what to do about the Vale, the Lords of Arryn are a split group, one imposed order against Petyr and the others followed Baelish's way of things.

"Robert loved Baelish, he'll want revenge." Sansa stated, Arya watched as the two older women talked about what to do.

Ashara stared coldly at the blood, she narrowed her eyes and turned back to her sons sister.

"Send word that Baelish was killed, murdered by his enemies, the Tyrells and Lannisters." Was all she said before leaving the hall, tears falling from her face over the death and justice served for her love whom rests within the crypts of Winterfell.

* * *

 ** _AN: Apologies, had to finish this chapter at work. I hope you all enjoyed though it was basically a slow chapter._**

 ** _Untill chapter 29, I Hail King Cerion do hope you all have a good night._**


	29. Chapter 29

_**Alright, here we go.**_

* * *

Chapter 29: The Swords in the Darkness

* * *

Castle Black

He saw it, the flames engulfing the Haunted Forest. The greatest fire the North has ever seen, Mance said, he told it true as he had never seen such a fire before now.

"You can go ahead and say it." Alliser Thorne said to him, he didn't quite understand, "We should have sealed the tunnel, as you suggested." He stepped to his side and looked back at the fire.

"It was a difficult decision, either way, Ser." He admitted that they should have listened, should have kept doing what they could to keep the Wildling's back.

He doesn't like their chances of survival passed tonight, and if they throw their entire strength at the Wall? It won't take long for the Night's Watch to lose this fight.

"You know leadership means, Lord Snow?" He was asked and he stood straight to listen, "It means that the person in charge gets second-guessed by every clever little twat with a mouth... But when he starts second-guessing himself, that's the end, for him, and for the clever little twats." Sound advice from a man who's butted heads with him since he came here to become a man of the Night's Watch.

"This is not the end, not if you lot do your duty for however long it takes to beat them back. Then you can go on hating me, and I can go on wishing your whore would have finished the job." In any other situation, he might have agreed but he fears tonight will be a bloody one.

Alliser took a step closer to the edge, "Everyone nock and hold!" He shouted out, the men readied their bows, although he saw they were drawing their arrows. Edd and Grenn lost grip on one of the oil barrels and it fell to the ground below the Wall. Alliser sighed and snarled, "I said nock and hold you cunts! Does nock mean draw!?"

"No Ser!" The men cried out.

"Does hold mean drop!?" Alliser asked everyone once more.

"No Ser!" The men cried out.

"Are you all prepared to die here tonight!" Everyone said no and Thorne continued, "That is very good to hear! Now draw!" The men pulled back their bows, the horns began to blow and he and the older man turned to the blower, the Watchmen shook his head no, saying it was from below and at Castle Black.

Jon didn't even think about the Wildling party, they left 40 men below to hold the ground while the rest remained atop the Wall to shoot arrows and drop barrels.

The Wildling force led by Tormund Giantsbane, Ygritte, and the Magnar of Thenn charged at the Southern entrance of the castle. Pyp and Samwell along with several others took up crossbows and manned a defense for whatever good it does them.

The nineteen castles of the Wall were built to house soldiers, the castles were built like regular keeps but without good walls. A decision was made long ago that they would always be accessible from the South, from the other Kingdoms should the order try to carve a Kingdom of their own.

Beyond the Wall, the Wildling army was fast approaching from the forests, a scared Janos Slynt departed from the elevator and ran to where Alliser was.

"The Wildling's are attacking the Southern gate!" Jon and Alliser turned to Slynt, the Knight questioning Janos.

"I'm going down there, brother Slynt, you have the Wall." Alliser told Slynt and started to walk away, but turned back for a moment upon realizing the archers haven't loosed their shots, "What are you fucking waiting for!? Loose!" Alliser left and Slynt looked shocked to be given such a position as leading the men on the Wall.

The battle for the Wall was underway, the men shot their arrows and below, the men of the watch tried and failed to mount a defense against the charging force of Wildlings who began to climb through holes and using grappling hooks.

Pyp and Samwell ran from the top stairs, to get into a better position and have better aim as the Wildling force started to find their way into the castle.

Ser Alliser Thorne and three others got down and called the men to arms, "Brothers, a hundred generations have defended this castle, it has never fallen before and will not fall tonight. Tonight we fight, and by dawn, I promise you, Castle Black will stand, the Night's Watch will STAND! With me, now, with me!" The Night's Watch and the Free Folk started to do battle, clashing iron and stone with steel.

Atop the Wall, Jon and Grenn had just convinced Janos that Alliser needed help below, the coward he was had left without needing to be convinced.

Jon had the Wall and took command, "Nock, draw, loose!" Jon saw the arrows fly and fall on to the Free Folk, his dark grey eyes saw the giants begin working on the outer gate after some of the men dropped some of the barrels down.

Jon took Grenn aside, "The outer gate won't hold, take five men and hold the inner gate." He hated sending his friend down, "Hold the gate, if they break through... " Jon didn't want to finish and Grenn stared at him for a long moment, they hated one another for the longest time but grew close after finding common ground, it's hard to say farewell to him and many others.

"They won't." Was what Grenn said and picked up an ax, "Come on Hill, you too Cooper, you three, on me! Come on you lazy bastards!" Edd strode towards him and he called for oil to which his other friend echoed as they prepared to hold off the enemy.

Down below, Alliser was deep into a duel with Tormund, both men were fighting fiercely but the Wildling seemed to be mightier than the knight and wounded him. The acting Lord Commander fell from the upper walkway of the gate and was taken to safety by some men, the knight cried for everyone to hold the gate.

Samwell Tarly, setting his fallen friend down took up his crossbow and left to get Jon, and more men. He killed an incoming Thenn on his way and met Grenn and five others, the Steward asked his Ranger friends to get more men down here and Grenn said for him to tell Jon, that they needed to hold the gate.

Olly, after some convincing, sent him up, but not before he told the recruit to fight them.

Jon turned when he heard footsteps, it was Sam, "What are you doing up here?" He asked and looked at one of the giants being shot down by a scorpion bolt.

"The wildlings are over the walls, Ser Alliser has fallen, the castle won't stand much longer." It was getting dire, he grunted before calling to Edd.

"Edd... You have the Wall. If they try the mammoths again, drop fire on them and if the climbers get too high, drop the scythe on them." He and Sam began making their way to the elevator, "Move now, brothers, fight with me!"

Jon and seven men began descending and he took Sam by the shoulder, "I don't want you out there." He said and Sam began to tell him that he can't be protected forever, he pulled a key from his pocket and handed it to the former heir to Horn Hill, "I need him more than I need you." The descent was taking too long so he opened the gate and rolled out.

Jon dueled two, slaying one and disarming the other.

The defense of Castle Black was underway, men from both sides fell to one another's sword or ax or arrow. Samwell made it to the kennel, unlocking the door and opening it, "We need you, boy." Ghost immediately jumped into action, defending Jon who was being attacked by two of clan Thenn.

Out from the fighting, a mile away from Castle Black. A thunder of riders began charging toward the Southern gate, a fighting man killed two Wildlings then saw them approaching, he thought they were more but he noticed the banner of the grey direwolf and blew the horn. "Open the gate!" A pair of watchmen looked at their friend like he was insane before going and opening the gate.

Back at the yard, Jon was fighting the Magnar of Thenn in one on one combat, he was disarmed and grabbed by the giant of the man. His head was bashed against an anvil and thrown over the smithy, it burned and the Bastard of Winterfell was disoriented and dizzy but he crawled and clawed for survival.

The Magnar of Thenn crept over and he scanned for any weapon, the enemy raised his steel ax and would have brought it down if he hadn't defended himself. He took a hammer and crippled the Thenn's knee, then with a mighty swing, he slammed that hammer into the Magnar's skull.

Jon stood and tried to get ahold of his senses but stopped when he turned and saw Ygritte staring at him, he stopped in his tracks and remembered when they parted at that pond.

He and Ygritte both heard a horn blow from the South. He took the chance and jumped on his former lover, holding her down and disarming her of both her bow and her two knives.

Jon Snow looked and dozens of riders and Northmen began flooding the yard, slaying many of the Wildlings and aiding the remaining Night's Watch.

The battle was soon over and the captive Free Folk were put in irons and sent to the cells, he scanned the yard and saw a pair of familiar creatures. A direwolf, the color of copper, the other a mix of white and grey. _Dusk and Grey Wind?_ He thought and they were standing beside a mounted man wearing a helmet, he removed it when he spotted him staring and Arthur smiled at Jon who he hasn't seen since their departure at Winterfell.

"Hello, brother, sorry if I am late," Arthur said as he dismounted and approached him, as for himself, he said nothing but laughed and embraced his twin.

* * *

 _ **AN: Shorter than I wanted but we still have Mance and the Mannis in chapter 30. I still hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the next is Within the Blood is the Fire, then I will choose one to continually work on, possibly this or Daeron or Loren's story being the most significant.**_


	30. Chapter 30

**_Hello, everyone, welcome and please, enjoy the update._**

* * *

Chapter 30: A Heart on Fire 

* * *

Castle Black 

The Northmen led by the King of Winter, Arthur Stark who had saved the Wall and the Night's Watch from being sacked by the King-Beyond-the-Wall, Mance Rayder.

Stannis Baratheon and his army move with haste to where the Wildling force is camped, nearly 5000 men, a portion made up of mercenaries from the Stormcrows and the Company of the Cat.

Mance Rayder waits and watches the Wall as his wife gives birth to his child, he has sent 1,000 Free Folk over the Wall to attack Shadow Tower and Castle Black.

Within the first castle of the Night's Watch, Arthur stands with the Greatjon as the Night's Watch talk about what to do. He has brought enough men to defeat the Wildlings, they are marching beyond the tunnel as they stand here.

"We appreciate your assistance Lord Arthur- " Bowen Marsh, the Lord Steward of the Night's Watch began to speak, Howland Reed corrected the man on his mistake.

"He is King Arthur, Lord Steward. Named so by King Robb Stark, his brother." Arthur smiled when Bowen Marsh shut his mouth, the next to speak was Ser Alliser Thorne.

He knows this man, Jon wrote about him in his first letter. This man is a hard one, hateful and full of rage for those beneath him because of his choice during the rebellion. His purple eyes glared at Alliser and nodded at Jon who sat with his two of his friends, one of them didn't make it and was burned in a pyre.

32 men of the Watch, 9 of his own soldiers, and a total of 123 Wildlings. More beyond the Wall, two giants and some 400 of the savages.

There were eight captives, Jon told him the more notable of them were Tormund Giantsbane, Ygritte, and Styr's son, Sigorn who is now the Magnar of Thenn.

Jon seems to have a personal history with the Wildling woman, he wants to ask him about it but right now they have to deal with Mance Rayder and his army, that and the raven that arrived from Eastwatch, Stannis Baratheon had disembarked from his fleet of fifty with an army of five-thousand.

"Your grace, what Bowen Marsh means to say is that we are grateful for your support, if only the other Kings could have been more open to aiding us as you have." Of course, but other battles needed to be fought and the Watch had stood for thousands of years, Robb had gotten the request for aid and deemed it unimportant when they were deep into the conflict against House Lannister.

"And in an hour, I will march against Mance and crush his army, send his Wildlings back, possibly even into the Lands of Always Winter." He swore to the room before exiting and allowing the rest of the Night's Watch to talk amongst themselves.

A moment of walking with Dusk and Grey Wind and he heard the footsteps behind him and turned to see Jon, thinking about what else he was here for.

"You have to talk with Mance, see if we can come to an understanding." He scoffed, crossing his arms at his brother.

"Wildlings raided and raped and murdered throughout the North, and you want me to negotiate with them? Jon, they are the enemies, not our allies." He said to his cousin who frowned and was quick with his response.

"They will be our enemies if we drive them back!" He was left confused by Jon, what did his cousin even mean with that, "You don't know what's out there, they are worse than Wildlings and giants, more than once it has attacked both them and the Night's Watch." He stopped, looked at his cousin with a strange look before bursting out with laughter.

"Oh, Jon, you and your jokes. There is nothing out there but wilderness and the army in those woods, no grumpkins, and snarks." He walked away from Jon and halted from saying anything about his true identity until the Wildlings are defeated.

Jon huffed and stormed off, Ghost followed him and Arthur sighed, he and Jon have only spoken once or twice since he arrived last night but so far it's been calm, now, it has become a little rough.

"We should get going, Arthur, the men are waiting." He nodded to the Greatjon's words and left to get ready for combat.

While Arthur and his people started readying the army to pass the Wall, Jon had started to make his way down to the ice cells. It housed the Free Folk they had taken captive in the aftermath of the Battle of Castle Black.

Tormund cursed at him as he walked passed his cell, a Northmen looked at him with confusion before opening the door which led to Ygritte's cell.

His brother doesn't know, he doesn't know what lies beyond the Wall, he hasn't seen the dead and the White Walkers as he and many had seen over the last two years.

Now, Arthur leads the Northern forces against Mance Rayder, a man who has thousands behind him and if Arthur succeeds as he expects... Then that 100,000 Wildlings will be 100,000 enemies that don't fear death or the charging of horses, they will only fear fire and they don't have enough of that.

"What do you want?" Ygritte snarled at him, he frowned and noticed the wound that was patched up by Maester Aemon and Sam.

Olly, he tried to kill her and he was furious, he shouted at the boy who scowled at him and left. _Now, he stands at the side of Alliser_. He thought sourly as he stepped closer to Ygritte who backed away with her head held high.

"I came to see how you are doing? How's the wound." He gestured to her left arm where the arrow had been lodged. "My brother is going to fight Mance, soon, he'll no doubt be killed or imprisoned afterward or retreat with his army." He explained and her scowl became more prominent, he sighed and shook his head.

"Will your brother have me beheaded, will he do it himself? I know you Starks love doing that." She spat at him and he shook his head once more, this time to answer her question.

"I'm not a Stark, neither is he, even if Robb had made it so." He did, in fact, find it hard to swallow that Robb would make Arthur a Stark and leave him with the name of Snow.

The other half of him understands, he is a man of the Night's Watch, sworn from holding lands, titles, and even crowns. Arthur wasn't, he was at Robb's side, was at their father's side before he died where he wasn't.

"I will ask to set you and the others free, take some land in the Gift to use." He told her and the red-haired spearwife remained silent, looking back at him.

"... Oh, you know nothing, Jon Snow." He frowned and raised his head, "You know, we should have stayed in that cave, me and you, we could have stayed there for a thousand years." And he wished he could have as well, but, he had his duty to the Watch and to the Realms of men, he had to get back and defend his home and his friends.

He left Ygritte after things had cooled down between them, she had even smiled, saying that if she wanted him dead, he would be.

A laugh erupted from him, it was because he sort of knew she purposely missed when she put three arrows in him. He loves her and still loves her, for that, he has decided to try and save her people from being massacred by his brother, then the White Walkers.

He dressed in a Northman's gear, was a Karstark and he took a horse going out of the tunnel and rode out to the Wildling camp. His horse was a little agitated, nervous around the Free Folk who began to gather at the edges of the woods.

He stopped at the foot of Mance's great tent, the largest and he saw a few faces he had seen before. The Lord of Bones scoffed and took a step down, glaring at him.

"I came to see Mance, bring me to him." He didn't need to wait for that, the King-Beyond-the-Wall exited his tent and clapped his hands while chuckling.

"Black doesn't suit you, Jon Snow, let's talk."

Jon and Mance walked within the tent and sat down to talk about negotiating peace between the Free Folk and the North, he just hopes that Arthur holds off on attacking and give him the time he needs to make peace.

Back at Castle Black, Arthur had mounted his horse and pulled off his cloak, embracing the winter air. A frown was expressed as he started to make his way down the tunnel and out the other side.

 _Damn it, Jon_. Was the thought running through his head as he looked into the empty wastes and the forest.

Arthur held fast to the reins of his horse, he sighed and looked to either side of the cavalry force that was anxious to begin the final stages of the battle.

Lord Karstark told him about one of his men losing his mail and cloth, Jon was gone and Ghost was with Samwell Tarly. He quickly determined that Jon went ahead to speak with Mance Rayder but there isn't anything to discuss, they are the enemy and threaten the prosperity that the North had just gotten back.

So, he chose to lead the charge and with a heavy heart, urged his horse to begin moving.

Within Mance's tent, Jon and the King-Beyond-the-Wall were talking about why the Free Folk needed to get behind the Wall.

The Others have been hounding the great army since last year, terrorizing and killing the people then resurrecting them to fight against their own. Jon knew, he knew what was coming and wished there was a way before the battle that took place.

He thought that perhaps they were getting to some agreement, then he heard the blowing of horns and Mance was quick to reach and take him by the throat with a knife. "You said your King brother wasn't going to attack!" He was questioned and he didn't have time to answer before Mance ran out from the tent and he followed.

Arthur could see the forest getting bigger as he got closer, he grunted and unsheathed his sword and was followed by the many behind him.

It was slow, the beginning, but the charge began to hasten as the army descended on the Wildling lines who had fruitlessly rushed to form any sort of defense.

Out from the corner of his right eye, Arthur spotted another mounted force. _House Baratheon_. He had a choice, then, he could turn the army around and let Stannis dig in first or join their offensive and go in together.

In the end, Stark and Baratheon cavalry charged into the lines of the Wildling army, breaking past and into their camp. He moved his arm to avoid a spear thrust, then stabbed the savage. His horse trampled over another enemy, to the North, another mounted charge from Stannis's army came and the three forces enveloped Mance's army.

There didn't seem to be 100,000 as Jon pointed out, it seemed more like 30,000 or possibly 65,000.

No true count of dead was made but thousands of the Wildling army fled the field, to where, he didn't quite know but it was confirmed that they weren't a threat no longer.

At least 2,000 were captured but mostly children and the old, he and his closest advisers rode to a great tent, it was where he spotted Jon and what seemed to be the King-Beyond-the-Wall.

Others were there, as well, he saw a pair of men walking toward them, one bore the fiery stag on his chest and he concluded that this man was Stannis Baratheon, a claimant for the Iron Throne.

"Are you out of your mind, Jon. He could have killed you." He said to his cousin, Jon frowned and Mance chuckled.

"He gave me no reason to kill him, I'm not some ambitious player of the game if that is what you think of us, King Arthur Snow." He smirked and Mance eyed Ice on his back, "That greatsword killed a lot my former brothers, a lot of the men around here lost ancestors to failed invasions." Aye, that they did and he took a step closer and eyed the man.

"You might be one of those lost." He said to Mance before turning to Stannis Baratheon and his man who finally joined them, Northmen and Southerner and Wildling watched on as the three Kings convened with one another. _A fourth being a Prince_. Arthur thought as he glanced at Jon for a moment.

Stannis locked eyes with Mance, "You're the King-Beyond-the-Wall?" Stannis asked and continued after a moment of silence, "Do you know who I am?" Mance shook his head no, saying that he never had the pleasure.

"This is Stannis Baratheon, one of the five Kings in Westeros. Though, you aren't a King of anything, the Stormlands has all but bent the knee to Tommen Waters and Dragonstone is under siege." He explained and gripped his blade, Stannis glanced at him for a long moment.

Some of Stannis's men reached for their weapons, the Greatjon and Lord Rickard went for theirs, "Don't be stupid, summer cunt." Jon Umber said to one of the men.

"This man is Stannis, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms- " Mance cut the older man off.

"We're not in the Seven Kingdoms and aside from the King in the North and his men, you're not dressed for this weather." He could almost agree, raising his head high.

"There is no King but me, the North is in rebellion and the lands beyond the Wall belong to the Realm... And I am its protector." Purple eyes narrowed themselves on Stannis who turned to him, "I denounce this one, put him in irons, both of them." When some men went to apprehend him, his Lords and Jon stepped forth.

The intensity was getting thicker, hands were on blades and gripping on spears.

"The North belongs to House Stark, always had been since Barrow Kings were defeated. Brandon the Builder forged the Wall, my father followed Robert and swore to him out of brotherhood... I plan to never bend my knee to any Southern King." He told Stannis who glared at him for what he had proclaimed, his followers echoed this by saying 'King in the North'.

"I need the North to take my throne, if you are challenging me- " He scoffed and cut Stannis off.

"I won't bite on a beaten dog, by all means, go South if you wish. I will be turning my eyes on skinning the Lannister's myself." He said and was truthful, he won't bend his knee to Stannis but neither will he outright destroy him.

He can let him go South and be a nuisance to the Lannisters, let both sides scrap with one another while he rests and gathers his strength to finish what Robb started.

Now, what to do about the Wildlings. Arthur turned left an eyed the King-Beyond-the-Wall, Mance shared the same courtesy and turned right back to face him.

"My brother said you and your people are running from monsters in the dark, is this true?" He doesn't believe it, grumpkins and snarks and White Walkers are a fable- A tale told to them and their siblings as children by Old Nan.

Mance glanced at both he and Stannis, "Aye, the Others are after us, now many have scattered to the winds and are easy to pick off by them." He looked to Jon who nodded in accordance to the story he was hearing right now.

"I don't like Wildlings, your people caused many in the North much pain and sorrow, over the years." He started speaking to Mance, glancing back at Greatjon who wasn't so enthused about what he is about to do. "I will need proof, because, I trust my brother." He added and Jon looked at him, relieved to hear him say that.

"Does that mean you will let my people pass?" It was a question he hated to answer, it wont make him popular amongst his people.

"For a time, but, if these things you say are chasing you false... I wont stop at just driving you into the lands of always winter." The Northern force will remain on standby, tomeither stand down to allies or march against their longest enemy.

He had Jon escort Mance and his lieutenant chiefs back to Castle Black. He was alone with Stannis who had remained silent during the entire conversation after he had told him off.

"We don't have to like one another, we don't even have to be friends. Our enemies are the same, I will aid you in fighting the Lannisters, but you will acknowledge that the Kingdom of the North as an independent nation within Westeros." He decreed and Stannis looked to argue further about being the rightful heir to the Iron Throne, he's heard from Lady Stark on their way to the Twins.

The older man from before stopped his King, the two men talked amongst one another for a few minutes before Stannis sighed deeply, turning to face him and started to speak.

"I will defeat the usurper in the South, then I shall bring the full might of Westeros on the North." Stannis threatened with that Baratheon fury that they have in their house words.

Mya had such a fury, when he snapped at her when word came of Bran and Rickon.

"You are welcome to do so, the Andals tried with the hundreds of thosuands and failed to enter into our heartland, my ancestor repelled them and ripped their loved ones from them... You won't fare no better."

* * *

 ** _AN: And so this chapter comes to an end, I hope you all have enjoyed the conclusion to the fourth season, now, we head to the fifth season which will have conflicts between the Baratheon army and the Stark army. The Lannisters do battle with House Tyrell, and the Sparrows. Dorne reacts to Oberyn's death in the harshest of ways, Mya and Brotherhood see a vision, and the Darkstar nears the Neck and onward to Winterfell to claim his prize._**

 ** _And across the Narrow Sea, the Dread Wolf reaches the ears of the Dragon Queen._**


End file.
